HSDxD : The Power of Wildcard
by Authorian - Shade of Aletheia
Summary: So I died and got reincarnated in world of DxD with the power from one of my favorite games. *I'm bad with the summary *I don't own anything except my OC and this story.
1. Chapter 1

**_So... yeah I don't know why I made this instead updating the other story. Maybe because I hit a wall and can't think of anything for that story right now and I just played Persona 5 again because my old save data has been corrupted... twice. I think I just try to relieved my stress and got this idea instead. So I don't know how this story going to be so I accept any idea that you offer. As long it's not too extreme though..._**

 ** _Well, enjoy then. I guess?_**

* * *

Dark...

When I open my eyes there's only darkness who waited for me. I try to look around but there's nothing else here not even a single trace of light can be found here. What else that I can do instead just floating here? Can someone please start talking and give me at least some clue about this place?

 _"Child from another realm I welcoming you in my humble place. The reason I called you here is I want to ask for your aid and help me seeks the balance of my realm. The constant war is making me losing control of it and I afraid my realm will get destroyed. Please, you must help me child from another realm."_ A mature female voice starts talking from nowhere and startled me. I try to look around but I didn't see anyone or anything instead of darkness that surrounds me.

Alright, that's creepy. I know there's finally someone talking and that's good but if it just a voice without the body that just makes things worse! Not to mention what with this realm she talking about and what she means by child from another realm? She talking about me right? So maybe this 'realm' she talking about is world or maybe dimension in my language? Okay, let's just ignore it for a while and ask more information from this voice.

"Okay first thing first can I ask you where I am and why I'm here? And why you even choose me? I'm just an ordinary guy without any skills or ability." I ask her again.

 _"You're not like others. You're special. You the one who can control every power on my realm and use it against my enemies. The reason you here because your soul is wandering around in nothingness and I the one who revived you here at my realm."_

Wait... wait wait wait! What do you mean by that!? My soul is... so that's means... I'm already dead!? But how!? I'm just doing my usual thing like breakfast, going to campus and then... that's right. I saved someone that about get hit by a truck! Never thought I will get the most cliché way to get into another world. *sigh* So what I am right now? A hero then? I watch some animes about this so I can relate in more way than one. "I-I understand most of it. ...so what is your realm looks like? And the power that you mentioned before? Can I get some explanation please?"

 _"I want to answer your question. But looks like I must cut this short. Because I can hardly contain your presence here. But don't worry I will help you when you arrived at my realm. Until then farewell child from another realm."_ She said before I suddenly lose my consciousness.

In the end, this is how my life will start again huh? Becoming this voice chosen one to save her realm that on the verge of destroyed. But can I really trust her? And the people on her realm... I hope they not troublesome to deal with. *sigh* Well here goes nothing then...

...

...

...

 ***Beep beep beep!***

 ***Click.***

I groaned in pain when I turn off the alarm beside me and when I opened my eyes I see an unfamiliar room that I've been using to sleep a while ago. "This is not my room..." I try to stand up and find some clues about the place that voice send me. Looks like I'm inside that supposed to be my apartment because when I opened the window in the bedroom I can see that I'm on the third floor of the building.

Okay, now I know that at the very least the voice is being nice to me for giving me a comfortable place to live. Still, I need to know in what realm I am right now or maybe what dimension or which world is this? And I need to know about my power too ASAP because I won't know when 'her' enemy will come and try to attack me. When I opened the door to my living room I just feel amazed because this is a really good apartment. I know the bedroom is spacious but when I see this... this just confirms how comfortable this place. Even the furniture looks expensive and the TV is huge! Wow... she really manages to surprise me with this.

I then decide to walk around the living room and turn on the TV. Who knows maybe information will come to me by itself but the News is the best way to start gaining the said information. Considering you're not send to medieval time or in middle of nowhere then you're good to go. When I walk around the kitchen I notice there are two pieces of envelope that still intact. I then grab it and decide to read it but not before getting some hot coffee first. Can't start my morning without a good cup of coffee first right?

I then sit on the sofa at my living room with the TV that still on. "A letter of recommendation and... from the orphanage?" I read both of them and nearly spat my coffee when I see the recommendation letter sender.

 ** _'Kuoh Academy'_**

"You mean THAT Kuoh!? The town in an anime with hard ecchi with an unbelievable pervert good-for-nothing protagonist!? Are you serious!?" I know I shouldn't have freaking out like this because the neighbours could hear me. But, what do you mean by sending me here!? What is 'she'? Could it be someone that rule this universe? The one thing I certain is, of course, she's not a God because the God here is dead in the war and it revealed later in season 2, I guess? I didn't watch the anime so my only source of information is from other stories on the internet. Besides I like reading the story or manga more than watching the anime.

Okay, calm down me. Now let's just read the rest of the letter.

...

So I've been transferred from my old school in Kyoto because I got some outstanding grade and looking from the second letter I found out that I was an orphan in this world. Well, it's obvious when I see the sender I can already guess that. I think that's a good thing because if I have any relative they will be suspicious with a sudden change of personality because I know that I living in someone else body right now. When I accidentally took a glimpse of myself I noticed that I have a completely different appearance. I remember that I have short brown hair and eyes but this body has messy black hair and red eyes. Looks like my height is still same at 5'7" feet and my name... huh? That's weird... why I can't remember it?

How can I forget that!? I remember that I'm a university student, I know this is in DxD verse because I saw my friend watch this wait... what is my friend name again? I can't even remember any names! But my memory from my past life is still intact the only thing I can't remember is their names. Where I live, my family, friends even the place I used to go and most importantly my name!

"O-Okay, calm down and take a deep breath... I-I need to read the letter from orphanage again. At the very least I must know my name in this world first. I don't want to live as a nameless person." I said while trying to not freaking out again.

Name : Ryuji Ishikawa  
Age : 17  
Gender : Male

I skipped the rest because that's the only thing I need to know. Yes, gender is also the main point here because I don't want to freak out later when I realize that I'm not a male like in my previous world. But, seriously!? I turn back into 17 again!? From 23 years college student back into 17 high school student again... great, it's fine...

...Of course, it's not fine at all! Being transfer student meaning I will get ridiculous amounts of attention being directed to me and sadly because I'm someone that you called an introvert it made me puke just to think about it! God, Goddess or anything you called please give me some help will you!?

 _ **Timeskip**_

Okay... I'm calm down now and I obviously will not questioning the author note above...

...anyways, I really need to find a way contact 'Her' again because I need an explanation about my power here. Which make me glad that I know I had it because I basically live in a world full of magic and supernatural beings (with some bullshit *ahem*) so it will be a great help if I can use it soon. I don't want to sound demanding but I really need it right now. Please?

 ***Ping!***

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone suddenly get a notification and I decide to check it. "Huh, wait... this also not my phone... whatever." Looks like I got a message from someone. I hope it's not from anyone that have some relations with this body owner because I don't know how to reply it.

* * *

From: Goddess  
Subject : -

Greeting child from another realm. Looks like you've made it safely to my realm. I apologize that I can't talk to you or meet you in person. When I seeking the previous realm you live I find it easier for me to use your old knowledge to guide you in this realm. So I decide to use this 'phone' object because you always carried it anywhere you go and 'App' that inside it to store my knowledge about everything you need. And I'm sorry because the use of your memories, some of it got accidentally deleted when I try to transfer it. I wish you luck and I grant you my blessing to finish your task. Farewell.

* * *

...what? I'm sorry but what? A goddess send me a message through my phone? Is this kind like that isekai smartphone anime? And she just admits that she the reason why I can't remember some things. I want to complain but with everything that just happened, I don't think it will do any good for my mental health.

"Let's just see the app then." I then swipe the phone screen and find a weird looking app with a star on it. It kinda cool with a comic vibe on it and the colour scheme (which contain red, black and white) just make it looks badass. "Okay, at least she knows that I like this kind of stuff." When I open the app it shows up a menu that somehow I know where it from.

 _ **Skill**_  
 _ **Item**_  
 _ **Stats**_  
 _ **Map**_  
 _ **Request**_  
 _ **Guide**_

"Star Icon, the colour scheme, comic style and Picaresque theme. There's no doubt this is Persona 5 menu!" I hyped when I see my favourite game menu after a very long time. But, wait isn't that means I will have Persona as my power!? But my hyped instantly replaced by dissapointment and confusion when I didn't see the Persona option on the menu. The Equip and Confidant options are also gone. "What is this!? Are you serious!? Agh! ...alright, let's not got pissed and just checking the entire menu, one by one. Calmly."

I then press the Skill button and then one skill appears on the list.

 ** _Eiha: Inflict a weak Dark attack to an enemy. If the target has a weakness against Dark, increasing the damage by twice. (Cost: 4 SP)_**

"Eiha, huh? Don't tell me this is from Arsene?" Figures, since Arsene is the first persona that the MC got in Persona 5 it only makes sense if I got the same thing as him. "But, wait. If I didn't get the Persona and only the skills isn't that mean... Instead of becoming a Persona user I become the Persona myself?" I then try to look the other option on the menu. Next up is Item.

 _ **-EMPTY-**_

"I guess I set my hopes too high? I kinda expect something like healing item perhaps? Or maybe something that I can throw to the enemy?" Decide to shrug it off I then try the other option.

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **Name: Ryuji Ishikawa**_

 _ **Race: Human**_

 _ **Status: None**_

 _ **Money: 1000 Yen**_

 _ **Level: 1**_

 _ **HP: 80/80**_  
 _ **SP: 40/40**_

 _ **Strength: 2**_  
 _ **Magic: 2**_  
 _ **Endurance: 2**_  
 _ **Agility : 3**_  
 _ **Luck: 1**_

"Why my stats so low? Even if I'm level 1 this is just proved that I ridiculously weak. I need to make up for this later." I said before choosing another option.

 _ **Map**_

 _ **Kuoh Town**_

 _ **-Your apartment**_

 _ **Fast Travel**_

Hmm... looks like I need to walk and discover another place by myself before it appears here. But really fast travel!? You mean I can just teleport myself if I'm in a pinch? This thing is awesome!

 _ **Request**_

 _ **The Goddess Request**_  
 _ **As someone that just sent here by a mysterious Goddess and tasked to protect this realm, I decided to just accept it since there's no other way around.**_

"Huh? That description is like from one of my thoughts earlier. Well... moving on."

 _ **Guide**_

 _ **-How to acquire Skill**_  
 _ **How to increase your stats**_  
 _ **How to increase your level**_  
 _ **How to...**_  
 _ **etc.**_  
 _ **Next Page**_

"Well, at least she a thoughtful one. *sigh* This is going to be a long night." I said before preparing myself to read all the information about my newfound power.

* * *

 _ **So what do you think? Should I make him have his own harem? Or maybe genderbender some character? Or anything? Well thank you for anyone who read this story. Ciao~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo, everyone! First thing first I want to say is... wow never thought this story got some fav and follow this much. And for that thank you very much for reading and fav/follow my story!**_

 _ **And sorry that I can't reply your review on by one because I'm in rush right now. The reason is I'm going to get busy maybe until February so yeah... please enjoy!**_

 _ **A/N : I nearly forgot to tell you guys. My friend suggesting me to remove Issei completely and replace it with female OC. Of course she will be the one who wield Boosted gear. I want to hear your opinion first though. So just write it in your review if you want it or not.**_

 _ **Edit 20/07/19: For harem since I forgot to change this there'll be one for Ryuji so I hope this clear the misunderstanding since at the beginning I'm still new and afraid about the harem idea. But, since you guys encourage me to do it I decide to try it and Ryuji will have harem in the future.**_

* * *

"Ahh... finally..." I said before put my phone away. Never thought I will waste a full day to finish reading all the guide and it's already nighttime when I'm done. "Time for some food or maybe a relaxing bath first?" After some thinking, I decided to take the bath first because I need to process all the information while relaxing my mind.

 **Timeskip**

"Hmm~ This is heaven." Right now I'm inside the bath that I mixed with some medical herb that I found in the drawer. I can say that I really deserve this. "Okay then, now I can think clearly again maybe I need to sum everything that I just read."

Let's see first thing first the guide said to earn a level I need to :  
 _ **1\. Through physical exercise.**_  
 _ **2\. Finishing a request**_  
 _ **3\. the most obvious way, is to kill some enemies.**_

"Too bad I don't have any weapon right now and the only skill I have is Eiha. Looks like I need to do some physical labour tomorrow and maybe find some request while I'm at it."

I end my thought and switch the subject to 'How to obtain a skill.'. The guide said:  
 ** _1\. Level up._**  
 ** _2\. Skill card._**  
 ** _3\. Being taught by someone else_**  
 ** _4\. Through some special action._**

"For level up, Arsene can only have new skill until level 7. So if I want to learn more skills I need to use another option. But where I can get a skill card? And what the special action means? Killing a boss maybe?" Thinking again I realized the third option can really benefit me. "Being taught by someone... if Rias can teach me using her destruction magic then I will get some dark magic or maybe upgrade my Eiha to Eiga. Akeno can teach me Zio, Sona can teach me Bufu and if I somehow can get in touch with a fallen angel or the angel one maybe I can learn Kouha. But doing that can lead to persuasion to get me into their sides and I decide to avoid it for now."

Decide to shrug it off, for now, I then start thinking about another subject. Aside from level up another important thing is increasing my stats. I remember in Persona system every level up give you 3 points that distributed randomly. "Which comes with pros and cons because my growth can be inconsistent. *sigh*" The guide said I can increase it further by:  
 _ **1\. Using the King/Queen/Jack card set.**_  
 _ **2\. Special food.**_  
 _ **3\. Through some special action.**_  
"Special action again? Well maybe it's just like if I'm studying my Magic will increase while doing some physical training will increase my Strength or maybe my Endurance? But the first option makes me remember Persona 3 where Mitsuru giving the item to the MC when he/she become the top student. I wish I can get some of it later and speaking of special food... in Persona series that food is used for increasing the MC stats such as Guts _ **, Kindness, Charm, Proficiency**_ and _ **Knowledge**_ while my system said it's for my battle stats. Well... I can't complain about that."

The rest of guide is some basic tutorial such as obtain money. (Which I can get it from killing enemy, working part-time job or from request) How to unlock more destination on Map. (That I must discover it myself first) Buying an item from the shop. (Like healing item because I can't buy a weapon without Equip tab on the menu) Etc. Etc. Etc.

 **Timeskip.**

After get out from the bath and eat some pizza from the fridge I decide to slack off while watching TV and since this is Friday I still have two days left before my transfer. "Hmm... I hope the time I got transferred there is the time where season 1 begin. My knowledge about this world is limited at some point when they know the God is dead here... This is quite troublesome... As long I stick to the original story I'll be fine... maybe?" I sighed once again before finishing my dinner and went to the bed.

 **Next Day.**

 _ **Level Up! You reached level 6! Your stats increased by End +1 Agi +2!**_

 _ **You gained Agi +1 through the special action!**_

I close the notification on my phone before drinking some water. Right now I'm in some park near my apartment and was resting after a full lap of running through the entire park. "Phew. Running sure increase my Agility and I'm glad it also increase my Endurance too. I don't want to become someone punching bag just because I want to increase that stat." I then open the App again to check my current stats.

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **Name: Ryuji Ishikawa**_

 _ **Race: Human**_

 _ **Status: None**_

 _ **Money: 1000 Yen**_

 _ **Level: 6**_

 _ **HP : 116/122**_  
 _ **SP : 59/83**_

 _ **Strength : 5**_  
 _ **Magic : 3(+1)**_  
 _ **Endurance : 5(+1)**_  
 _ **Agility : 9(+3)**_  
 _ **Luck : 3**_

"Hmm... because I only doing nothing but running looks like most of the points went to _**Agility**_. So that's means the plus mark is the point I got from special action then? Interesting. Let's see the skill that I possess now."

 _ **Skill**_

 _ **Eiha: Inflict a weak Dark attack to an enemy. If the target has a weakness against Dark, increasing the damage by twice. (Cost: 4 SP)**_

 _ **Cleave: Inflict a weak Physical attack to an enemy. Requires weapon upon activation. (Cost : 6% HP)**_

 _ **Sukunda: Lower an enemy Agility for 5 minutes. (Cost: 8 SP)**_

 _ **Dream Needle : Inflict a weak Physical attack to an enemy. Medium chance to inflict Sleep status. (Cost : 8% HP)**_

"Hmm... so I need a weapon to use _**Cleave**_ but not for using _**Dream** **Needle**_? If the physical skill is weapon based I need a sword. So isn't that means if it projectile type I need a gun then?" I then look at the time and notice it already 11.48 "Better get back and wash myself. Looks like this is a perfect time to add some waypoints in my Map." I said before heading back to my apartment.

...

After getting refreshed I decide to walk around the town and noticed my stomach start grumbling. "Some ramen will be nice." I then decide to go to the nearest ramen shop which to happen on the opposite side of the road. Yeah, totally nothing to do with plot or anything. The shop is named Hagakure Ramen which is the same name as the ramen shop in Persona 3. 'Maybe they expanding their business here? Who knows?' I decided to order the medium size which cost 700 Yen, I really need to find some money now.

"Man, that really hit the spot!"

 _ ***Ping!***_

"A notification?" I said before opening the App again.

 _ **You gained Luck +1 through special food!**_

 _ **Now you can instantly travel to Ramen Shop!**_

'Ohh~ This shop sure is the same as from Persona 3! I'm so lucky!'

After paying for the food I then continue exploring Kuoh. 'This is a nice town too bad the anime category are Supernatural, action and ecchi not Slice of life.' Of course, I also visiting Kuoh Academy in case if I got lost tomorrow and resulting me being late so I can just teleport myself there. After that, I then visit a series of landmarks such as a shrine, arcade, restaurant, movie theatre, gym, etc. That places will become useful for me in the future and I'm really sure it will give me some stats boost. I also visit a clinic so I can buy some healing supplies and convenience store so I can buy some stamina replenish item. Too bad I can't buy anything right now because I only have 300 Yen left.

"Excuse me, young man."

"Hmm?" When I'm about to leave suddenly a lady who wears a blue kimono approach me. She has fair skin and slender figure with a long black ponytail. But she has yellow cat-like pupils which concern me. 'She's not a human right?' "Is there anything I can help you miss?" I know I probably freaked out right now because she suspicious. But I need to keep calm and act normally while also put my guard up if somehow she had a bad intention.

"Can you escort me to the shrine on this town? I already looking for it everywhere but still haven't found it."

'Alright, what should I do now? Accept it or not? But a shrine is the place that protected by the God right? So maybe...' "Sure. I know where is it and have some free times anyways."

"Thank you. It's pretty rare to find someone kind like you. *giggle* I'm glad I met you."

 _ ***Ping!***_

'A notification?' "Ah! Sorry looks like it's from my friend. Just follow me miss but, It's kinda far though are you sure you want to walk all the way there? I can call a taxi if you want."

"No no, it's okay. I can manage plus I want to know more about you."

"Haha... sure." 'Definitely 'NOT' suspicious.'

We walked all the way to the shrine with a little chat with her the one who initiated it. She mostly asking about my life while I can't ask anything because of the nervous. The reason is, one I'm an introvert and two I preparing myself to make good use of my _**Agility**_ stat or to put it simply are running away as fast as I can. But looks like nothing bad happened to me and we finally reached the shrine entrance.

"Thank you for escorting me here young man. Here a little something for the trouble." She said before pulling a little bag from her kimono.

"No don't worry about it, miss. It's fine."

"Take it, I insist." She shoving the bag to me which left me no choice but to accept it. "I hope me we meet again. Until then, farewell." She said before walking up the stairs and slowly disappear from my vision.

"I wonder what is it?" I open the bag which contains some money and two small papers with some weird language on it. 'Woah five thousand yen! And some kind of talisman? Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about the notification earlier.' I thought before deciding to check it.

 _ **You got a new request!**_

 _ **Escorting a mysterious lady.**_  
 _ **After I suddenly meet with a lady(?) and asked to escort her to a shrine in the town I decide to help her. Because, there's nothing bad can happen to me for helping someone, right? ...right?**_

 _ **The request 'Escorting a mysterious lady' has been completed!**_

 _ **You got 5000 Yen and Talisman(x2) as the reward!**_

 _ **Level Up! You reached level 7! Your stat increased by Mag +2 Luck +1!**_

 _ **You learned a new skill 'Adverse Resolve'!**_

"Whoa! Nice! Helping people sure have a lot of benefits! Let's see the details then." Wasting no time I then check the detail of the skill and the item I just got from the mysterious woman.

 _ **Adverse Resolve: Increase own critical hit rate if ambushed or outnumbered by the enemy.**_

 _ **Talisman: Inflict 50 Light damage to an enemy. Twice the amounts if the enemy has a weakness against Light.**_

Satisfied with it I then close the App and decide to go back to my apartment.

...

"20.35 Time sure flies when you decide to do something... and where is this anyway?" Right now I'm in some forest because I decide to find a shortcut instead back to my apartment instantly. A poor decision indeed. "Time to use the fast travel function then." I then open the App and open the Map. But when I tried to back there's a warning that stops me to use the fast travel function.

 _ **Warning! Cannot do fast travel when a hostile is nearby!**_

 _ **Adverse Resolve skill has been activated!**_

"Huh?" I said when suddenly someone grabs my shoulder and licking my ear which got me surprised. I instantly push the person while jumping away in panic. When I finally see the attacker it instantly gives me shiver because it's a guy who just did that to me. "What the hell are you doing!?"

He wears an unbuttoned blue shirt that revealed his abs with black pants and shoes. He also has spiky black hair with purple eyes and yes he more way taller than me. Probably at 7' feet or something.  
"Calm down. I usually prey on a woman but you look... interesting. How about not resist me so we both can have a good time?" He said seductively which made me back away a little.

'Who is this freak!? A weirdo? A player? Whatever... still that's not a good excuse to just grab someone and lick their ear!' "Back off! I ask you again who are you!"

"Fufu~ My name is Belial and I'm a devil or Incubus to be exact."

"Aren't Incubus usually target woman!? I'm a man can you not see that!?"

"That's right... but you take my interest. I can't wait to add you to my collection."

'Uh oh. Need to think something and fast!' "Look, I'm not into man okay? So just go away and find yourself a beautiful woman."

"You're so hard to get huh? Then I will take you forcefully!" He said and charged at me.

Because he caught me off guard he manages to tackle me on the ground and lick my right cheek. "Hmm~ So tasty. I will turn you to my most beautiful collection~"

" _ **EIHA** **!**_ " I shoot off some black energy from my hand directly to his chest and send him to fly to a tree. "Gross! I don't want to get licked by anyone! Especially from a horny man like you!" 'But I lost a little consciousness when he licks me don't tell me... he use some life drain spell!?"

He then slowly stand before making fire on both of his hands. "You're not just bark but also biting me. How about I give you a lot of love bite as the return~" He said with a face full of lust which made me shiver.

'Why the hell this freak obsessed with me this much!? That's it! I'm so gonna kill this freak! _**Sukunda!**_ ' I said the skill on my mind so he won't know. I can see some black cloud forming around him before instantly dissipated. 'Looks like that's what **_Sukunda_** looks like in this world. Alright now, **_Dream Needle!_** ' I thought and multiple magic needle forming above my head before making its way to the incubus. He dodges all of it before sending a fireball to me which I dodge it and use **_Eiha_** in return.

...

We throwing the magic projectile at each other for some quiet time and I can feel that I use most of my SP because I always cast _**Sukunda**_ on him every 5 minutes. But he also panting but not much as mine he then disappeared and suddenly choking me while lifting my body in the air.

"You're good I give you that. But in the end, I'm the one who wins." He smirked at me.

I'm trying to release the grip but it's too strong but suddenly I remember something which made me smirk too. "R-Really? *cough* Are you sure about that?"

"What?"

I instantly throw the talisman that magically appears on my right hand right on his head. "GAAHHHHH! HOW DARE YOU!"

In that moment where he released the grip and holding his face because the pain caused by the talisman I instantly kick him on umm... ***ahem*** precious place ***ahem*** and using my last SP to cast _**Eiha**_.

"AAAAHHHH!" He screaming in pain before turned into ash completely.

.

.

.

"...he's dead, right? Never thought I ran into gay maniac for my first battle. *sigh* Need to boost my **_Luck_** stat after this." After making sure he's dead and noticed there's some diamond necklace on the ground I decide to take it before instantly using the App to teleporting me back to my apartment.

* * *

 _ **Please give your review so I can be better at writing. And thank you again for everyone who read this story! Thanks again and see you later. Ciao~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Finally I finished with this! Man I really hate school at this point but I can't do anything about it. But thank you for everyone that read this story I'm really grateful!**_

 _ **ClearwingYuta : Thanks! but I don't know anything about hero faction right now so I'm not sure.**_

 _ **cpluong85 : Yup! He really lucky that he manage to kill him haha.**_

 _ **Zephyr47 : Thank you! And understood I will keep Issei in this story and hopefully they can be friend (or ended up Issei got beaten by Ryuji haha)**_

 _ **sonic : Thank you!**_

 _ **Questioner : Whoa thanks a lot for your review! I will make sure to follow your guide and please tell me (or even scold me) if I'm doing something wrong. I will really grateful for it!**_

 _ **Guest : here you go.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

After appearing inside the living room of my apartment from a pillar of light that suddenly consumes me I instantly throw myself to the sofa because of the exhaustion. "So that's the Fast Travel function huh? I should've used it the moment I finished that request... *sigh* This is going to traumatize me for a while." I lying there for a moment before slowly walking toward the kitchen and turn on the TV along the way. I then take a box of pizza from the fridge (because I'm not a good cook) and heating it before back to the living room. I just eat there while watching the TV for a while before ignoring it and opening the App on my phone again.

"Just what I thought... a notification."

 _ **Level Up! You reached level 9! Your stats increased by Str +2 Mag +3 End +1!**_

 _ **You gained new skill through the special action!**_

 _ **Life Drain, Spirit Drain, Agi and Marin Karin now can be used!**_

"I knew it! He uses Life Drain spell on me that time! *sigh* Oh God I don't want to get licked again..." I then open the status tab on the App.

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **Name: Ryuji Ishikawa**_

 _ **Race: Human**_

 _ **Status: Fear (02:17 left.)**_

 _ **Money: 5300 Yen**_

 _ **Level: 9**_

 _ **HP: 27/147**_  
 _ **SP: 2/105**_

 _ **Strength : 7**_  
 _ **Magic : 6 (+1)**_  
 _ **Endurance : 6 (+1)**_  
 _ **Agility : 9 (+3)**_  
 _ **Luck : 4 (+1)**_

"Of course... who doesn't get scared when you need to face someone like that. If this not because the Talisman that lady gives maybe I ...nevermind I don't want to think about it." After closing it I decide to open the skill tab to know more about the skills that I recently got.

 _ **Life Drain: Imbued current weapon with Lifesteal effect that will heal the caster proportional to damage that inflicted to the enemy and caster max HP. (Cost: 3 SP/Minute)**_

 _ **Spirit Drain: Imbued current weapon with Spiritsteal effect that will recover the caster proportional to damage that inflicted to the enemy and caster max SP. (Cost: 3 SP/Minute)**_

"The use of this skill kinda different from the Persona series. Instead of casting it right to the enemy these spells becomes some kind of buff? Neat."

 _ **Agi: Inflict a weak Fire attack to an enemy with a rare chance of inflicting Burn. If the target has a weakness against Fire, increasing the damage by twice. (Cost: 4 SP)**_

"Basic element spell. There's nothing wrong with gaining another element at my disposal... but the last one..."

 _ **Marin Karin: Inflict Charm status (High Odds) to an enemy for 15 minutes. (...)**_

"...I hope I never use this skill ever. *sigh*" I said and decide to close the App. But then I noticed there's something at the end of Marin Karin skill detail. "What is this? Extra info?" I decide to tap it and...

 _ **Marin Karin: Inflict Charm status (High Odds) to an enemy for 15 minutes. (Passive: Opposite gender will most likely be attracted to the user within a certain radius if they didn't have any magical resistance.)**_

 **"ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME!?"**

...

 **Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club.**

 **Rias POV**

A girl with red hair currently watching the view of the full moon alone in the club room. Yes, this is Rias Gremory and she is waiting for her Queen arrival after the duke told her about another stray devil. She just stays there without making a single movement until a magic circle appears in the center of the room and revealed a busty woman with a long black ponytail hair.

"So what the report says, Akeno?" She asks her Queen while walking toward her desk.

"It's about a stray devil who claims himself as an Incubus and already attacks many innocent lives. His name is Belial or that what he claims. Looks like he wants to mock Belial pillar or that's what I think and this is the detailed info about him." Akeno said before opening a file that has been placed on Rias desk and revealed some photos contain Belial appearance.

After looking the file thoroughly Rias then contact Kiba and Koneko before preparing to exterminate the stray.

"This is going to be troublesome so let's finish this one right now." Rias said to the rest of the peerage before teleporting with a magic circle.

...

"What just happened here?"

Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko just stare in confusion when they arrived at the place that Belial should be. There are numerous crack, some burned trees and some space even destroyed completely. Fortunately, the destruction happens in a small radius and they can fix it quite easily.

"There's no doubt that stray devil is attacking someone but looks like he attacked the wrong person." Rias said before telling the rest to examine the area to find any clue about the stray. After few minutes pass Rias starting to sense something but she just got confused instead. 'What is this? Somehow I can sense familiar energy... it same like mine yet different...'

Noticed that her King is spaced out Akeno decide to approach Rias and try to gain her attention. "Rias are you okay?" Akeno said while slightly shaking her best friend.

"Ah! Akeno... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spaced out in the place like this and don't worry I'm fine. How about the stray? Do you get any clue where he goes?"

"Yes, I think the stray is already killed by someone else because when we searched that spot we can sense a faint life force from it." She said while pointing at the place that has explosion mark on it. "We're not sure what caused it. But, I assume this is from magical attack because there's no gunpowder was found in this location."

"I see... Alright then let's fix this place and back to the clubroom. We can find the one who kills this stray another time but for now, let's just go back and report the duke about this." Rias said which get an affirmative response from her peerage and they start fixing the place. 'Weird... who can this person be? How I can even sense the same energy like mine...?'

 _ **Next day.**_

 _ **Ryuji POV**_

Right now I'm in the Arcade because I decide to test my assumptions if this place really gives me some stat boost like in Persona 3. I haven't tried anything yet because I didn't know which one I should choose. "Hmm... let see the only stat that hasn't get any bonus is _**Strength**_. So what kind of machine that will give me that stat?" I then try to observe the area before landing on the punching bag machine. "Of course this will do the trick!"

After inserting some coins that cost me 1000 Yen I then start punching the bag with full vigour and hatred. Why do you ask? It simple, because I'm cursing about my life experience in this world which is not the good one. 'Die you non-eco-friendly trash!' I thought while continue punching it and yes I do that while imagine myself beating the gay devil to a pulp. Not to mention about the passive effect on Marin Karin spell which more like a curse for me.

...

 _ **You gained Str +1 through special action!**_

I smiled at the notification on my phone before close it and start drinking something called 1UP from the vending machine (that cost me 100 Yen) on a bench outside the arcade. "Phew. That's refreshing and I'm glad I let out all my frustration on that machine. I hope it's not broken though..." I said before looking back at the machine inside the arcade that starts making some weird noises. 'Maybe it's my fault to put too many force on my last punch because when I see the score the number seems to start to change into alphabets... I'm glad no one notices it that I'm the one who caused it.'

After finishing the drink and throwing it to the trash can I decide to explore the town and maybe find a Request if I'm lucky.

I then wander around the town not knowing where I must go or what I need to do. I simply killing some free times because I'm bored. So I decided to take a break in the park and I sit near the water fountain. But suddenly there are two girls probably in their college starts approaching me.

"What a cute boy like you doing here alone?" The one who has brown short hair and wearing a white shirt with a blue miniskirt and black sneaker said. She looks like a gyaru for me.

"Want to come with us? We can have some fun." Her friend said. She has long black hair and wearing a brown unbuttoned trench coat with a blue shirt, black skirt and black shoes.

They both then grabbing both of my hand with smiles on their face. 'Uh oh, don't tell me this is because of **_Marin Karin_**!? No, this is not the time to think about that! I need a reason so they will leave me alone!' "Uhh... I-I'm sorry but I was uh... waiting for my friend here." I said and try to free my hands only for them to hug it between their breast. 'Stranger danger! Crap, this is bad!'

"Aww~ You're blushing. How about we go to karaoke building over there?" The one with brown hair said.

"N-No. Like I said I was waiting for a friend here."

"Come on it will be fun~" The black hair said. "Oh, my name is Akane and my friend here is Aya. What yours cutie?"

"U-Uhh... My name is Ryuji and please... let me go now." They both then start dragging me and ignoring my complaint.

"Don't worry Ryuji~ We can show you a great time~" Said Aya.

"Yes~ It will be a shame if we miss this~" Said Akane.

'No I don't want it! Hey police officer! Where are you when I need it! Can you not see this is a rape attempt!? Anyone, please help!'

"Excuse me, can you please release my friend? He already told you that he was currently waiting for someone right?"

Just when I thought that I was a goner another voice comes from our back and interrupted us. When I looked back I see a girl with long white hair and blue-green eyes. She wearing a simple white sundress with white heels and also a small purse on her hand.

'A saviour! Thank god.'

"And who are you, little girl?" Said Aya. It's obvious that she didn't like being interrupted by this white-haired girl.

"My name is Momo Hanakai and I'm here to meet with him so we can buy some supplies for our student council." She then pulls me rather forcibly and manages to free me from the college girl. "If you excuse us we will go somewhere now. Let's go Ryuji." She said while holding my hand.

"Y-Yeah! T-Thanks Momo..."

...

Right now we are inside some family restaurant after the girl named Momo saved me a while ago. She is really kind to help a total stranger like me from being raped.

"Sorry to just drag you all the way here. It just that you looks like in trouble and I decide to help you. I hope you can forgive me."

"N-No, no! It's okay! I'm really grateful that you help me before. So thank you umm... Hanakai-san right?"

She then smiled at me. "Yes, your welcome. Like I said before my name is Momo Hanakai is a pleasure to meet you and you're?"

"Oh! I'm Ryuji. Ryuji Ishikawa. Nice to meet you too."

The waiter then approach us and Momo is ordering some food so I decide to do the same since now is lunch time. After receiving our orders the waiter then leaves and we start chatting again.

"So what are you doing there Ryuji-kun? Can I call you that? And of course, you can call me by my first name as well."

"S-Sure I don't mind." 'Man I feel awkward just for talking with a girl. No, you can do this Ryuji! I need to get rid of my introvert self and become a different person!' "For the question is because I just walking around the town so I can get more familiar with this place. Since I just got transferred here a few days ago and tomorrow I will go to a new school."

"Is your new school named Kuoh Academy by any chance?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"Because that also my school and becoming a member of student council make me know about this kind of information. So you are the new transfer student in my school? I hope we can be a good friend!"

"Y-Yeah. Same here."

The waiter then comes and bringing our foods. Momo ordering spaghetti with orange juice while I'm ordering a steak with hot coffee. The two of us continue talking even if we just met a few minutes ago and yet I feel like we already become a close friend. After finishing our food and paid it respectively (Momo insist that she will pay for mine but I decline her offer.) and cost me 1600 Yen we decide to leave the restaurant.

 _ ***Ping!***_

'Figures.'

After we leave the restaurant my phone instantly got a notification. I then decide to check it.

 ** _You gained Mag +1 End +1 through special food!_**

I smiled when I read it before closing the App and put my phone inside my pocket again. "So what are you going to do now Momo-san?"

"Hmm... I just need to buy some supplies for student council. You know that I already said it before right?" She said while smiling.

'Before? Ah, that's right! When she saved me.' "I can help you carrying the stuff if you want. Consider this as my thanks for helping me from that... unfortunate event."

"Haha, sure. Let's go to the mall then. You know this is like we're on a date."

"Oh umm... sorry."

"You're funny Ryuji-kun. Let's go I'll lead the way."

"Okay." 'Glad that turned out well.'

 ** _*Ping!*_**

'...okay this is turned out pretty good!'

We then buy some stuff that used for student council like... I dunno like some documents, papers, tools like scissors, pen and anything like that. After we finished with the shopping I decided to carry the stuff all the way to Momo house (much of her protest that she said she can bring it herself) which is currently one station from my apartment.

"Well thank you for your help today Ryuji-kun. I really appreciate that you carrying all this stuff to my house."

"It's okay. Really." I said while scratching my head.

"How about we exchange phone numbers? If you need my help just give me a call alright? Especially that we already become a friend."

"You seems pretty sure about that. Even when we just met five hours ago."

"Of course! I can tell that you are a nice person. So where your phone number? I will become your first contact in this town."

"Okay then."

After we exchange our number I decide to back to my apartment and saying goodbye to Momo. After walking for a bit I decided to check my phone and guess what? Some notifications.

 _ **You got a new request!**_

 _ **Helping out a new friend.**_  
 _ **I decided to help my new friend, Momo with her errand from her student council. On the side note I really grateful that she saving me even when we still a total stranger.**_

 _ **The request ''Helping out a new friend." has been completed!**_

 _ **You got Goho-M as the reward!**_

 _ **Level Up! You reached level 10! Your stat increased by Str +1 Luck +2!**_

"Thank you for your kindness to me Momo in more ways than one." Satisfied I decide to check the new item.

 ** _Goho-M: A tool that allows you to return to the safe place even when a hostile is nearby._**

'Now this is great! With this, I can just vanish when I don't want to fight or if I'm about to lose the battle. But I only get one so I must really careful when I need to use this. Ah, that reminds me...'

 _ **Diamond Necklace: A mysterious necklace that contains an unknown magical power. You can even feel some odd aura radiating from it.**_

'...scary. I hope someone can help me with this and not the devils since I still need to put a low profile.' *sigh* I then start walking again until a realisation hit me. '...wait. Momo said she part of student council from her school and that school is same as mine Kuoh Academy. But all the student council members are a devil lead by Sona Sitri... so that means... she a devil!?'

 _ **Next day.**_

Right now I'm standing in front of Kuoh Academy and since today is my transfer day I currently wearing the school uniform. 'I know I've already here a few days ago but man... I'm still amazed by the size of this school. I mean can you still calling this building a school!?' My thoughts were interrupted when some girls giggle around me which snapped me back to reality.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know, could it be he a transfer student?"

"Really!? He's so cute! I hope I'm in the same class as him."

"I call dibs!"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

Some girls start forming around me which made me sweating bullets. 'Crap! I forgot the **_Marin Karin_** skill! I need to go before they became like two girls from yesterday!' With that, I start running toward the school entrance only to be stopped by someone.

"You must be the transfer student Ryuji Ishikawa right? Please follow us so we can get your schedule and please don't run inside the school." The girl with a short black hair said. There also another girl with a long black hair beside her. No doubt this is Sona Sitri or Shitori the devil heiress and her queen Tsubaki but I need to act that I didn't know them.

"Yes! I-I'm sorry umm..."

"Sona Shitori student council president and this is Tsubaki Shinra she's the vice president. It's nice to meet you Ishikawa-san."

"Nice to meet you too Shitori-san, Shinra-san."

"Alright let's go to the student council room and get your schedule before the class starts."

"Y-Yes."

A trip to student council is just normal and there are no people there maybe because it still morning. They then lead me to my classroom which is 2-B and tell the teacher that I'm arrived before going back to their own class.

'Great... the same class with the troublesome trio.'

The moment I being called inside to introduced myself is pure chaos. The girls are screaming triumphantly while all the boys send me a strong killing intent and here I am just smiled nervously while quietly cursing myself.

"Everyone please be quiet! Now you can introduce yourself." The teacher said which is a tall man with muscles that shown through his uniform. Thank god my teacher is male so he didn't get affected by my curse.

"My name is Ryuji Ishikawa and uhh... it's nice to meet you all." I said while slightly bowing and made all the girl screaming again.

"All of you can you please be quiet! *ahem* Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"Uhh... please don't approach me from behind... that's all..."

"Seeing you bad with this I just skipped the questioning session and just appoint your seat. Let's see... Kiryuu-san please raise your hand because I see a vacant seat behind you."

I then start walking toward brown haired braids girl with glasses before proceeding sit on the seat behind her.

"Hey, my name is Aika by the way. You look cute and I like cute guys. Say want to hang out later?"

'Did she already affected by _**Marin Karin**_ or it's just her personality?' "I'll think about it..."

The class went normally but I swear all the girls around me is looking at me with dangerous eyes. Then lunch break starts with the girls surrounding me and asking me a bunch of questions that I hardly answer. I can finally break free after saying that I need to go to the restroom.

...

"*Sigh* Everyone here is a crazy bunch."

Right now I'm in the courtyard because when I decide to buy something at the cafeteria all the girls there just instantly run toward me like some kind of carnivore. Of course, I'm instantly run away in a random direction and ended up here.

"Hmm?"

I then see the 'Perverted Trio' running toward me with raging kendo girls that chasing them with their wooden sword on their hands. But the problem is... they all running in my direction.

"New guy! Please help us!" The bald one said.

"Sorry for this but please hold them up for us!" The one who wears glasses said.

"We will remember your sacrifice!" Issei said.

"Huh? What?" I asked in confusion only to be pushed towards the girl while three of them is running away. The girls catch me before looking at me and slowly smiling. 'Uh oh, that can't be good.' There's a several discussion but I'm not hearing it because I'm too busy finding a way to escape.

"You're new here?"

"Y-Yes. I'm a transfer student."

"Well let's forget about the perverts and taking him instead." Said one of the girls.

"Wait!"

I tried to run away but their grip is too strong not to mention that they also surrounding making impossible to escape. In the end, I only can accept my fate.

'I swear when I see you again I will make you pay for this Issei!'

* * *

 _ **That's all for now. I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to tell me what I need to do, telling me my mistake, or anything so I can improve. See you later then cuz I need to rewrite my other story cuz I'm f*cked it up and need to do it again! Ciao~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Phew... finally I can update again. Sorry for taking a long time for this. Since I don't want to do the same mistake again I decide to do this in slow pace. That's all from me, enjoy.**_

 _ **Zephyr47: I just get a great example for my OC since I'm an introvert in real life... orz I'm just thinking that I'm still not ready for harem route since I often messed up when it only a single pairing. For his pairing I still don't know whose the best choice but I will take Akeno in consideration and thank you for reading my story. ^^**_

 _ **OechsnerC: Thank you!**_

 _ **sonic: Thanks!**_

 _ **ClearwingYuta: Yeah, thanks for giving me advice for that. I really need that slap to the face haha.**_

 _ **N: Thank you! And yeah let's hope he can protect his virginity before that happen.**_

 _ **Guest-Questioner: Woah... I'm always amazed when I read your review, sir. Too bad he can't change the name of his skill because he will use a lot colorful language just for rename the Marin Karin haha. Yeah I realized that my grammar still bad but I can't do much about it since I'm still learning English at the moment and I'm really sorry for that. Thank you for guiding me!**_

 _ **Rawrking: Oookay...? Thanks for reading my shitfic kind sir.**_

 _ **TheLastNanaya: I apologize for that since Rias peerage already make their appearance Issei and Kiba will still be a guy. And I can't do harem at the moment because I'm still not ready for it. Maybe I will genderbent some character if you guys give me the approval.**_

* * *

"... and here I thought that I will never get licked again instead I got licked all over my face..." I said while looking at my reflection on the restroom mirror. My face is currently covered with saliva, kiss marks and even bite marks on my neck! "Goddamit... this skill will surely kill me someday." I then starting to wash my face.

'You must be asking where am I right now and what really happened to me on the last chapter. So here some recap.'

Ahem, after the kendo girl 'kidnapped' me they just throwing themselves at me like literally. At first, they just asked me a bunch of questions but they slowly kissing me, suck and bite my neck and even licking me before taking off their clothes saying it's time for them to change and even ask me to take a bath with them. I know that will be a heaven for most of the guy on this planet but since I don't really want it (I'm not gay okay!?) and my introvert side screaming at me like a mad person to get away ASAP. I decide to use my _**Agility** _stat to run when they busy getting naked in front of me. I instantly went to the restroom to wash my face and that's the recap for what's happening before the beginning of this chapter.

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **Name: Ryuji Ishikawa**_

 _ **Race: Human**_

 _ **Status: None**_

 _ **Money: 2600 Yen**_

 _ **Level: 10**_

 _ **HP: 153/153**_  
 _ **SP: 112/112**_

 _ **Strength : 8 (+1)**_  
 _ **Magic : 6 (+2)**_  
 _ **Endurance : 6 (+2)**_  
 _ **Agility : 9 (+3)**_  
 _ **Luck : 6 (+1)**_

'Hmm... level 10 huh? Time to train again, I guess.' I put away my phone back to my pocket and tried my best to hide the bite marks on my neck using the collar of the school uniform.

After finishing washing my face I decide to back to my classroom since lunchtime is finally over. Of course, I tried my best to not attract any attention from the female students which are failing miserably and ended with me breaking the school rule again.

 _Don't run inside the school building._

'Now I think it's only the matter of time before I eventually get raped.' *sigh* I thought when opening the door to my classroom and suddenly someone grabs one of my shoulders from behind.

"Hey, new guy-"

At that time I don't know what I really do because it happens really fast and I close my eyes the moment that person grab me. When I open it I can see Issei on the floor grunting in pain while me holding one of his hand. 'Did I just slam him to the floor?'

"Ugh... I guess I deserve that..." He said.

Unknown to me my teacher is watching everything from behind Issei shocked friends and witnessing me slamming Issei to the floor. 'Crap! I think my bad luck just evolved!' "Umm... I-I'm sorry."

"I never thought someone shy like you is capable in taekwondo, Ishikawa. Now don't worry because you're not in trouble. But I need to have some 'talks' with these students of mine." He said before pointing at the perverted trio.

"W-What do you mean teach?" Said the bald one.

"Y-Yeah. We're not doing anything! We just want to befriend with the new student!" Said the glasses one.

"Don't give me that. I know what you infamous doing during lunch and some girls from kendo club are reporting everything to me." He said before dragging Issei friends by the collar while Issei just got dragged by foot.

"Everyone will do self-study until I'm back and please be quiet." With that my teacher left.

I just instantly sit on my desk before opening the book on the current period while trying to ignore everyone around me.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah! Not only he's shy but he also powerful!"

"He can flip the pervert so easily. He's truly something."

"I really want him now. I hope I can be his girlfriend."

The girl continues gossiping and made my face in a blushing mess. 'I shouldn't have done that. Now I just attract more attention to myself more than before. But still... looks like my body remember the fear being approached from behind and this is because of that devil!' I tried to focus on reading the book on my hand only to be interrupted by Aika.

"That's a pretty cool move you got there! You really make me wet you know that?" She said while making a lustful face to me.

"T-Thanks, I guess?" I said while sweat dropping. 'She definitely a pervert with or without Marin Karin.'

"Say... there's some impressive hickeys you got there~ And it's only your first day too!"

"What is that?"

She then pointed at my neck that is currently exposed because the collar is unbuttoned the moment I see it. 'Don't tell me this is because I slam Issei a while ago!?' And right on the cue all the girls in the class is looking at the direction that Aika pointed before they slowly make a shocked face.

"N-No way!"

"How can this be!?"

"I must mark him as well!"

"Oh, it's on now!"

But before the girls manage to do anything to me the teacher finally back and starts the lesson. Which I really, really thankful that he made here on time.

'Way to put fuel to the fire there, Aika.' I sighed internally before focusing myself to the lesson.

...

"Finally. Time go home and get some practice." I was currently on my way home after avoiding the girls from the school which made me quite tired with all those running through the day. "This is how is my life going to be, huh? And looks like the perverted trio got some detention since I still not seen them again this whole afternoon." I said tiredly before approaching a vending machine and decide to buy a drink called Durian Soda which cost me another 100 yen. 'Well, this is taste... unique?'

"Hey did you hear?"

A sudden female voice said not too far from me made me nearly choke on my drink. I then tried to look at the source and see that the girl is currently talking with her friend. 'I almost got a heart attack from that!'

"What is it?"

"My club members said there's an antique shop that recently opens on the shopping district."

"Oh, that. I heard that too. What about it?"

"They said the shop is surrounded by a mysterious vibe and it rumored can take your soul. And not only that they also said the shopkeeper is a little girl whose looks like a doll! She will trap you inside the shop so she can put your soul in one of the antiques!"

"You've been reading too much manga lately, didn't you? Let's just go home because I still need to do my homework."

"Aww... okay."

Both of the girls then continue walking toward their home.

'Sound fishy, way too fishy. But... could it be this is the same shop from Persona 3 where you can exchange some items for stats card, fusing persona into a weapon and selling a powerful item? Worth to try then and if things going south I will use my Goho-M.' I then walked to the shopping district to find the mysterious shop.

...

"Is this the place?"

Right now I was outside the supposed to be an antique shop which for me is like a dark magic shop. The whole building is painted black with the dark blue curtains that hanging on the window. There's also some expensive looking vase at the showcase in the front.

"Sometimes I don't understand anything with what people think about decorating. Seriously, this is more like something you can see in the school festival." I decide to get inside the building since the sign telling me the shop is open right now. When I'm inside I can see many weird stuff that the shop offered. Demon mask, ancient weapons, medieval armor, weird doll, etc and the wall is colored navy blue truly giving some mysterious accent to the shop. 'Some of it is kinda cool while the rest is questionable. I wonder where's the rumored little girl that lives here?'

Just when I start thinking about it there are someone footsteps from the back of the shop. I decide to not doing anything while keeping my guard up before the door slowly opened and revealed the rumored little girl.

She has long platinum hair and golden eyes. She wears a blue dress and styling matching headband with white butterfly ornaments and yellow rose. Which in my opinion she's like French or maybe Victorian era maid.

"Welcome, dear customer." She said before bowing. "My name is Lavenza, is there anything I can help you with? Since you seem rather... unique." She said calmly while examining my appearance.

'She does look like a doll. Hmm... what should I ask her?' "If I may ask what kind of business this place have?"

"I collect various things here as well sell them to one I deemed worthy. I might be selling them to you if you manage to impress me with something that unusual which I rarely get these days." She explained.

"I see..." 'Something unusual huh? Maybe I can sell that necklace to her. Since I'm kinda low on money right now.' "Well, then how about this?" I summoned the necklace on my right hand and show it to her.

Her eyes widen a little before composing herself back. "If it not much the trouble can I examine it?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." I then handed the necklace to her and she starts examining it. She then walks to the counter while signalling me to follow her which I do it without hesitation. She then opened a rather big book from under the counter before matching the necklace with some information from the book. "I must say that I'm impressed. I never thought you manage to bring this jewellery that usually owned by a high ranking sex demon."

I winced a little when she mentioned the 'sex' part. I mean she's still a little child but can say that word like that is the most normal thing ever. "W-Well, I never thought of that myself." I said while rubbing my neck.

"That explains why I sense a great power within you dear customer." She said before closing the giant book." Looks like fate finally makes us cross path with each other. And since I finally meet the one who will face a great danger I will do my best to assist you in any way I can."

"What do you mean?" I ask. Right now I'm pretty confused with the words she saying. I mean we just talking about business before how can it end like fate and destiny like this?

"You shall not worry. The one who possesses all power. The one who seeks the truth. The one who wields the number zero. The one who wields the power of many, the wildcard. Like I said before I will help you so you can find the answer you seek like all my siblings before me."

'Wait do you mean... this is kind of like the velvet room from Persona series!?'

...

 _ **You now can fast travel to Antique Shop!**_

"What a shocking event that recently happened to me." I said before flopping down to my bed after using the fast travel function.

After she pays me for the necklace which is 200.000 yen she instantly pulled out some kind of contract and shoved it to me. I decide to read it which is contains some writing that similar to the contract in every Persona series that the MC must sign. Since I don't feel any bad intention coming from her and she can be a very useful ally to have I decided to just sign the contract. She also said to me to visit her again tomorrow since she prepared something for me. 'I wonder what is it though?'

 _ ***Ping!***_

"Hmm?" I decided to check my phone and someone just send me a message.

* * *

From: Momo  
Subject: First day?

Hey there Ryuji! How are you right now? Sorry that I can't show you around the school since I'm busy with my duty as a student council member. But you know I must say that I'm impressed when I heard you beat the pervert and become the talks among the girls in the school. And I think you have a fans club now since I overheard some girls talking about it. Well, that's all from me for now and remember if you need anything don't hesitate to give me a call okay? See you later then Ryuji.

* * *

"I'm really glad that I have a friend like her. But, seriously I have a fans club now!? This going to be more and more troublesome." I sighed and when I'm about to sleep the phone just give me another message for me to read.

 _ ***Ping!***_

"Who is it now?"

* * *

From: Goddess  
Subject: A gift

Greeting again child from another realm. I never expected you to adapt to your power so quickly and I realized to give you something about your growth. For that, I found something lacking from the App that I give to you and decide to add something in it. You just need to touch the attachment at the bottom on this message. I wish you luck my dear child.

 _ **Persona App Update 2.0**_

* * *

"...she just likes some kind application maker at this point. But still, I wonder what is it?" I decided to just tap it and see what will happen.

 ** _Begin updating._**  
 ** _Progress 0%_**  
 ** _Please wait a moment._**

"Right, of course, it is. *sigh* Still I finally get some money so I can continue upgrading my stats using the special food and maybe this is a good time to restocking my healing supplies." I stand up and stay there for a moment before falling back to my bed. "On second thoughts that can wait until tomorrow because I'm dead tired right now." With that, I decided to sleep since the app need to wait until the update is finished.

 **Next Day**

 _ ***Beep! Beep! Beep!***_

"*yawn*... is this already morning?" After I wake up I decide to look at my phone and noticed the update has finished.

 _ **The update has been completed.**_  
 _ **Progress 100%**_  
 _ **Thank you for your patience!**_

"Alright. So what kind of update is this?" I then open the App and notice there's an additional option has been added on it. "Now we finally talking!"

 ** _Skill_**  
 ** _Equip_**  
 ** _Item_**  
 ** _Transformation_**  
 ** _Stats_**  
 ** _Map_**  
 ** _Contract_**  
 ** _Request_**  
 ** _Guide_**

"I can finally equip a weapon! But not only that what is this **_Transformation_ **option!? It looks cool no matter you look at it! And lastly, _**Contract**_! Maybe it has something to do with Lavenza contract back then. But anyway stop talking and more action!"

After suppressing my happiness I then decide to look the _**Equip** _tab on the app.

 _ **Equip**_

 _ ** _ **Melee Weapon: None**_  
**_ _ ** _ **Range Weapon: None  
**_ Armour: School Outfit (Defense +5)**_  
 _ **A standard outfit for the student of Kuoh Academy.**_  
 _ **Accessories 1: None**_  
 _ **Accessories 2: None**_

"Nice! This is the option that must have for every MC in a video game! In this case, is me!" I then continue to look at the new option which is _**Transformation**_.

 _ **Transformation.**_

 _ **Able to change user appearance to any spirit being that has been registered to the App. Every spirit has additional stats as well some skills that unique to them.**_

"Oh my god! Now I really want to give the goddess a really tight hug! This is cool!" I noticed there only one spirit that has been registered in the App and that being is the one and only _**Arsene.**_

 _ **Arsene Lupin**_

 _ **The master of disguise that will steal from anyone worse than him.**_

 _ **Unique skill: Phantom Steal**_  
 _ **Able to steal an item from the target without raising their suspicion. Some said it can even steal someone spirit as well some precious treasure that buried inside their body.**_  
 _ **Bonus stats: Str +2 Mag +1 End +1 Agi +3 Luck +5**_

"Woah... with this I finally can find more level efficiently and I can even hide my true identity from the three supernatural beings! After I got myself a weapon I will try to hunt some stray devil or fallen angel. Since they're stray I won't have anything much to worry about provoking the entire race. Let's try it then!" I tap **_Arsene_** name and a light suddenly appear and consume my whole body. After the light disappears I instantly look my reflection at the mirror and that made me smile.

Right now I wearing a black three-piece suit with some red outline on them black jogger-style pants, black-red winklepickers and a pair of black glove. In addition to the outfit, I also wear a black cape that looked like wings, a top hat and black winged mask with red glowing eyes on it.

"This is... COOL! Now I totally fit to be called phantom thief just like in Persona 5! And this outfit kinda like _**Joker**_ and _**Arsene**_ outfit that has been fused into one. The mask is pretty cool too! Now no one can recognize me when I'm hunting some strays."

I'm about to check the _**Contract**_ tab but I realize something when I look at my phone. "I'm late!"

With that, I decide to cancel the transformation and rush myself to the school. Forgetting the fact that... you know? I can just teleport myself there.

* * *

 _ **That's all for now! Please feel free to give review, critics, suggestion or anything in the review section. See ya later! Ciao~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright... first thing first since you guys wants me to make Ryuji becoming like Issei. Not about his pervert nature of course, I'm talking about a harem for him. I've been thinking long and hard for this (heh) and my friend suddenly force me (I can't believe you've done this.) so why not? I'll do it. But my update will become more slower than this cuz 2 reasons. 1. Like I said before I suck at romance so I need to learn about it very very slowly so I don't make a major mistake like before. 2. I have a project this month so that will take my time since I need to focus on it first.**_

 _ **For his harem please don't choose Rias for him and no, I'm not hate her or anything it just that I already planned something for her and if she in the harem I need to rethink my future chapter again (which make a serious headache for me). So you can suggest who will get on his harem and make it small please? At least for now and my friend (you really like to watch me suffer huh?) want Ravel be on his harem... well just put your suggestion in the review section.  
**_

 _ **And lastly... THANK YOU FOR YOUR FAV AND FOLLOW I NEVER THOUGHT I FINALLY CAN REACH MORE THAN 100 ON THAT!**_

 _ **...well enjoy the story then.**_

* * *

 _ **OechsnerC: Thanks!**_

 _ **NiihChan: Thank you!**_

 _ **Aster's Descendants: Yeah... I'm really sorry about that. Looks like my grammar hasn't get any improvement until now haha... orz. And thanks for the compliment!**_

 _ **GGPD: Maybe? Who knows? A thief must have their secret safe.**_

 _ **Guest-Questioner: Looks like grammar is my natural enemy that I can't rid off. I'm really sorry... and yes I will do as you suggested! I'm always amazed by your review sir!**_

 _ **Bamboofamily: He will have a harem now. Thank you for your suggestion.**_

 _ **Fbltracking: Only Lavenza and the entire incubus/succubus race that will keep the secret of that necklace...**_

 _ **sonic: Thank you!**_

 _ **ClearwingYuta: Thanks! But looks like I need to improve myself more.**_

 _ **Lordcarroty: Here you go mate!**_

* * *

Right now I was near the school after running here for a straight 15 minutes. I stop near the front gate to catch up my breath until realisation hit me. 'Why I didn't use the fast travel function!?' " ***sigh*** I'm an idiot..."

 _ ***Ping!***_

"Hmm?"

 _ **You got Agi +1 through special action!**_

' _ **Agility** _stat again huh? If this keeps up I think I can even beat a Knight on a marathon. I need to train my other stats as well so I don't have any noticeable weakness.' I thought before putting away my phone and start walking again. But someone decides to grab my shoulder from behind... again.

 ***Slam!***

"Ugh... Why you always do that to me...?" Said Issei who now laying on the floor again.

"S-Sorry. But, I already said that to not approach me from behind right?"

"I guess you're right. Ugh..." He then slowly get up and mentioning a girl behind me to approach us. "This is Yuuma Amano, my girlfriend! Yuuma, this is Ryuji a new transfer student in my class." He said happily while introducing her to me.

"Nice to meet you." Said Yuuma.

'Yuuma, huh? If I remember correctly she a fallen angel and her real name are Raynare? I see... so yesterday Issei met with her and this weekend she going to kill him.' "N-Nice to meet you too. But, Issei... I don't understand why you introduced her to me." I ask him.

"W-Well I want to apologize as well since we kinda start on the wrong foot." He said. "Besides you seem like a cool guy to befriend with! We must spend our time together later and maybe Yuuma can get one of her friend to become your girlfriend as well!"

'I don't understand why he suddenly gets that idea after sacrificing me to Kendo girl but still if I can get along with him maybe... I can get _**Tarukaja** _or maybe _**Charge**_ because of his sacred gear. Too bad I can't tell him anything about his death since it will change the original storyline that I wish to avoid as much as I can.' I ended my thoughts before start talking to him again. "Uhh... I don't think I want a girlfriend right now. But okay I will be your friend then Issei."

"Cool! But, you're sure with that? You going to miss the bouncy titties and sexy curve! Not to mention a chance to date the beauty girl this weekend!"

"D-Don't worry about me. Just uh... good luck with your date Issei. Nice meeting you Yuuma-san but I need to go right now."

"Okay. But if you change your mind just tell me or Issei okay? I will tell my friend too that she got a date." Yuuma said with a smile on her face.

'Yep I won't taking any chance to meet with my death while I'm still level 10.' "R-Right, see you then." I said nervously before walking away from them. I can see his perverted friends approaching him before looking disbelief since Issei boasting about his girlfriend Yuuma. 'I kinda feel sorry for him now. ***sigh*** But what can I do? I'm still low level myself and I don't have any equipment to help me in the fight.'

 _ ***Ping!***_

"What now?" I said before checking the notification.

 _ **You gained Str +1 through special action!**_

'So slamming Issei is considered as training? Maybe I need to beat him more often. He can be a perfect punching bag, to be honest.' I thought before closing the notification and continue walking toward the school unaware that I bumped into someone chest and make me fall on my back. "Maybe I shouldn't have thinking while I'm walking."

"Ara ara~ I'm sorry for bumping a cute boy like you."

"Huh?" When I see the person who I bumped my eyes widened since she was Akeno. 'Crap! I must be careful around her since she's Rias Queen she might report me to her if I do anything suspicious!' "N-No it was my fault!"

"Here, let me help you." She extended her hand to me which I hesitantly accept. I then stand up with her help but she didn't let go of my hand instead she just start talking to me. "Now when I think about it are you the famous transfer student that the girls always talking about?" She asks.

"Y-Yes I'm the transfer student. ...I'm not really sure about the famous part though..." 'Since most the reasons because my curse called Marin Karin.'

"But you are~ Say, want to hang out after school today? I'm sure we can have some fun~" She said before slowly closing her distance.

"N-No sorry! I need to go!" I instantly break free from her grip and run toward the school building. I finally stop running when I reach the shoe locker and I'm glad no one from student council notice me breaking the rule again.

" ***ahem*** Can I have some words with you, Ishikawa-san?" Said Sona who currently standing beside me with Tsubaki on her side.

' **F*ck.** '

...

"Maybe I'm teasing him a bit too much." Said Akeno.

"Teasing who, Akeno?" Said Rias who walking toward her.

"Ah, good morning prez."

"Morning. You still haven't answered my question though."

"It's the new transfer student. He accidentally bumped into me and I decide to tease him a little."

"Seeing that he instantly running away from you I doubt that will be a 'little'. So what do you think about him?"

"He's cute that's for sure~ And with his shy nature, I really want to tease him more than before. But, I sense something else from him when he bumped me."

"Is that a Sacred gear?" Rias ask while narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not sure... there's something from him that seems familiar but, I can't put my finger on it. Should I watch over him then, prez?"

"A personal request from you? That's rare but it's understandable. I also can feel something off from him even though he just a human. But..."

"He might be not a normal human. I understand and I will make sure to find anything unusual from him."

"Just be careful Akeno and please don't tease him too much. Knowing you I'm sure you planning to make him embarrassed until he fainted."

"You caught me there, prez~"

...

After a long session of lecture from Sona, I finally can back to my classroom to take a break. I skipped the first period because of the lecture and when I arrived at my desk I just instantly plant my face on it with a slight groan. "My head hurts..."

Aika notices me and she just smiling before start petting my head. "There, there. What did my cute classmate do to make the student council mad? Want to sleep on my lap? I'm sure it will be more comfortable than a hard desk." She said while patting her thighs signalling me to lay my head there.

"No... just, let me rest..." I said before slowly falling asleep.

The rest of the class I'm just trying my best to sleep under Aika teasing while constantly get called by the teacher to answer a question since I always get caught for sleeping in the class. I was kinda surprised that I can answer all the questions so easily but the teacher and the rest of the class are the ones who get surprised most.

'Huh? I guess my old knowledge as a college student is helping me.'

And that continues until the end of the day since I don't bother to eat when lunch comes and just keep sleeping. But I swear I can hear something around me which revealed to be the girls is taking my photos when I'm asleep.

'Complaining about this just wasting my energy so I just let them be.'

...

" ***yawn*** That was a good rest." I said while walking toward the gate.

After school, the best moment in school life. Now I just need to go see Lavenza since she needs to show me something but somehow I can feel someone or maybe something(?) watching me. 'Don't tell me that Rias already notice my power? Or maybe Akeno is the one who noticed it first? Damn, what should I do now? I can't just walk straight to the shop while someone stalking me.'

"Hey, Ryuji!"

"Hmm?" I turned around only to see Issei running towards me. I'm glad he's alone and not with his perverted friends or I'll slowly become crazy. "What is it?"

"Let's go home together! I like to know more about you since you're my friend and maybe I can change your mind about having a girlfriend!" He said before jokingly punching my shoulder.

"Like I said I'm good... let's just go home." I said before start walking.

"C'mon, what so bad with having a girlfriend?"

'Lure you into a fake date, get killed and possibly become a devil? Nah, I don't think that's a good offer.' "I don't know? Probably because I prefer to be alone for now."

"How about we talk about something else? Like the awesomeness of woman breast!?"

"...please no."

Issei just continues talking about breast even when I already said that I'm not interested. But this guy just ignoring my sentence completely and continue rambling the perverted stuff along the road! Everyone is looking you with a slight of disgust on their face for god sake! But Issei being the biggest pervert that I have known just focusing on his fantasies more than reality. Wait who I'm I kidding? There's no God in DxD world.

'I don't know which one is the worse. Sona lecture or Issei perverted rambling.' I thought before noticing there's someone that secretly following both of us. A little girl with white hair and wear black cat hairpin on her head. 'Koneko... I see she's been ordered to watching Issei huh? Looks like I need to seriously raise my level since the story is about to begin.' I then noticed that I nearly reach my apartment. "Well, Issei looks like I already reach my home so I bid you farewell."

"Huh? Where is it? I only see that giant building here. Not to mention it looked really expensive." He said while pointing a twenty-floor tall building in front of us.

"Well... that's where I live."

"What!? Are you rich or something!?"

"No, of course not. I'm just student who taken scholarships and they provide me with this as my home." 'I just know this from Sona when she lectured me though. ***sigh*** I should've read that letter more carefully next time.'

"No wonder you can answer everything the teacher throw at you! You're a genius after all! And with that place as your home, I'm sure you can even have a harem! But not before me of course! Since I will become the harem king after all!"

"Nice motivation there... Issei. But please don't yell that kind of thing while you near me. Since I don't have that kind of dream."

"What's wrong with that? You can have countless women fall in love with you and you have free access to touching their naked bodies! And-"

"See you tomorrow." I said while start walking away.

"Hear me out will you!?" He yelled at the distance but I decide to just ignore him.

...

"Finally..." After entering my apartment I then sit on the sofa before turning on the TV. "Maybe I need to buy some exercise stuff so I can train anytime not to mention this place still have a lot of empty space. But first..." I tried to sense my surrounding. I know I didn't have any special talent or skill for this kind of stuff but I can still sense something odd if the source is close to me. "Nothing. Good, looks like I'm alone now. I wonder who decides to be my stalker since Issei already got Koneko at his tail. I can think about this later, for now, I must go to Lavenza-" I'm about to leave my apartment but I suddenly remember the power of fast travel from the App. "I almost forgot about that again! ***sigh*** Let's go then."

I tapped the Antique Shop from the App and like before a pillar of light suddenly appears from nowhere before consuming me.

"Hmm... looks like I'm inside the shop. That's good." When I opened my eyes I already stood at the entrance of the shop and Lavenza is already waiting for me at the counter.

"Welcome back dear costumer." She said before bowing at me. "Please follow me. I have something for you that you might like."

"Sure."

I then following her to a door that leads to another room inside the shop and when I see it I can say that I'm surprised. There are multiple floating weapons with a different aura that neatly arranged at one section of the room and beside it, there's a lot of different kind of guns. Pistol, shotgun, SMG, LMG, rifle even grenade launcher and RPG is also there. There's also some stacks of glowing cards on the display case and some accessories on another. But there's a fancy looking chair in the middle of the room that seems kinda out of the place.

"Woah... this is on another level of coolness."

"Thank you for your compliment dear costumer. Now since you gave me that necklace yesterday it makes you more than worthy to buy my collection. Of course, some items will grant you a significant power but it also needs some requirements in order for you to equip it."

"In other words, I need to increase my level and stats in order to equip higher level equipment. I see... this is just like a basic in every RPG games."

She just looking at me with a smile when I put her explanation to my version. "Yes, indeed. *giggle* You're indeed a quite amusing costumer."

Hearing that my face instantly went completely red. "E-Eh!? S-Sorry i-it just comes out of nowhere. This is embarrassing..." 'Way to embarrass yourself in front of a little child, ugh! I know she already matures more than her looks but now if I think about it again that just make it worse!' I thought while looks away from her.

"It's alright. Every person that my siblings guide also has their own uniqueness. So you don't need to be embarrassed when you do that around me." She then walks to on the weapon display and a sudden light appears on her hands before revealed a black cane with golden ornaments and some kind of jewel on top of the hilt. It looks like something that every rich people must have to make their walking more fabulous. "This is something that I will giving to you as proof for our relationship. From this time onward I will help you to achieve your goals the same like you who will help me with my request."

"Thank you, Lavenza." I said before taking the cane from her hands before checking the detail on my phone.

 _ **Arsene Cane (Attack +60, rare chances to inflict random ailments)**_  
 _ **A cane that been rumoured as one of many collections that legendary thief Arsene posses. Stylish yet deadly and can kill anyone without being noticed.**_

I then put away my phone after done reading the description before start asking a question. "So what this cane can do? Except using it for the style of course."

"Try to pull the bottom part."

I then try to pull the bottom of a golden line on the cane and it revealed a sharp blade that can slice someone easily. "A hidden weapon... nice!"

"It really fitting with your _**Arsene** _transformation right?"

"Yeah, I think it is! Even the name is-...wait how did you-?"

"You already signed the contract. So I know everything about you and your growth." She said calmly. "I believe it's a perfect time to do your first contract and don't worry you will receive the right amount of payments for every trouble that I give to you. I send the detail to your phone now."

 _ ***Ping!***_

"Wow, you're not joking about that." I then check the notification on my phone and reveal the contract that Lavenza is talking about.

 _ **Exterminate a Group of Stray Fallen Angel**_  
 _ **A group of fallen angels has been spotted on an abandoned building and kill the humans that live near it. Please exterminate them so the humans can get their peace again.**_  
 _ **Reward: 5.000 Exp, 20.000 Yen**_

I smiled at the contract before transforming to my phantom thief outfit. "All right. This will be a good training." I said before spinning the cane a few times.

"I will send the location to your phone. Please be careful out there and good luck, dear costumer."

"Will do." I then tap the _**Abandoned Building**_ on fast travel option before teleporting to said location.

...

On abandoned building on one part of Kuoh town, there are several fallen angels who currently discussing their next moves. After becoming a stray they start killing humans because of their boredom or to find a potential sacred gear. Of course, they still didn't find any until now.

"Man, this is boring and finding this sacred gear thing is harder than I thought." Said one of male fallen.

"Will you shut up!? I had more than enough to hear your complaints every night!" Said the female one.

"We already tired so you don't need to heat this situation." Another male said.

" ***sigh*** Hiding from our superior is hard enough now we must hide from the devil who owns this territory while finding a sacred gear user. This is more like a suicide mission." Said the female.

"How about 'her' team? I hear she finally found a sacred gear user here."

"Well, we can't lose then. After all, we need to show them that we are more superior."

There are several nods among them but was interrupted by a sound of footsteps behind them. All of them look at the source only to found nothing.

"What was that?"

"Looks like we got some intruder!"

"Show yourself! Or we will-" The fallen angel head was instantly cut off when a figure suddenly appeared behind him.

"W-Who are you!?" Said one of them.

"Oh, me? Let me introduce myself..." The figure then revealed himself and shown Ryuji who wears his phantom thief outfit. "My name is Arsene, a thief. A pleasure to meet you." He said while tipping his top hat.

"What do you want thief!?"

"Let's just say my client wants all of you to be dead and since the payment is good I will not hesitate to kill you all."

"Heh, you underestimate us! Everyone kill him!" One of them said before all the fallen angel charge toward Ryuji.

"This going to be fun."

* * *

 _ **Alright, that's for now! Feel free to leave any suggestion, tips, etc. in the comment section. See you later guys! Ciao~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So... this is another chapter from me! So after reading your review basically only Asia and Akeno who will be on his harem from Rias peerage and also most of Sona peerage will join too. Plus Kuroka, Gabriel and Orpis. Man... I need to dig more information from wikipedia later but don't worry I'm happy to do it (since this is also a practice for me). Well... please enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **OechsnerC: Thank you as always!**_

 _ **ClearwingYuta: Thanks! And yes he will kick everyone ass who decide to stand on his path.**_

 _ **Zephyr47: I'm really thankful to have someone like you that care about me! I will do my best!**_

 _ **Guest-Questioner: Ahaha... sorry about that. And thanks for your compliment!**_

 _ **evo1234567: Well... he's an introvert so he's bad with people in general and he need to gain some kind of trust with the new people before he act normally around them. I give him that skill because it's for comedy purpose and I didn't even notice that my story had many romance vibes. Honest. I thought I just write this normally and add some jokes or memes here and there. He will got a character development that's for sure since something inside him will change it without him knowing. But, yeah I'm sorry that I didn't meet your expectation and I fully understand that you drop my story since I'm still a beginner after all these years. I hope you find more enjoyable story than mine.**_

 _ **MasterBlade47: They will be shocked that's for sure! Haha.**_

 _ **Guest: Sure, bro. I will do it and I hope I won't mess anything...**_

* * *

 _ **'Cleave!'**_

I thought before using my physical skill to cut one fallen angel in half and yes I'm not saying the name of my skill loudly to the enemy like many other characters that exist because I don't want my enemy know what skill that I use when I fight them.

"It's a shame that I can just easily kill all of you right now. But, since I'm a nice guy I will play for a while and entertain you." I said before putting back the glowing hidden blade to its sheath.

"W-What even are you!? You can't be a human!" Said one fallen angel girl that is struggling to stand.

Most of the fallen angels are basically dead, losing one of their limbs or currently bleed out. There are only 6 of them who can still stand and fight.

"I'm just a thief who has some connection with supernatural being like you." I said before taking off my top hat and spin it on my finger. "And my reasons is because you guys have some serious treasures that make me interested to take it and claim as mine." I finish my sentence with throwing my top hat above and land perfectly on my head.

"T-Then how about we make a deal!? We can promise you a lot of treasure so please forget about your request- AGHH!" The male fallen angel was cut off by Dream Needle that I throw to his leg and make him fall to the ground.

"No no no. That will ruin my reputation and that's bad for business, my friend."

"You bastard!" Said one of the female fallen angel before she charges at me with a light spear on her hand.

' _ **Sukunda!**_ ' I thought before sidestepped the attack and do a roundhouse kick to the back of her head. Making the fallen angel fall to the ground. "Your attack is too obvious, miss angel." I said before stomping her hand and make her cry because of the pain. I then pointed my glowing cane to her head and she just looking it with fear.

I smiled behind my mask since those glowing aura on my cane is really helped me since the beginning of the fight. Basically, the aura that surrounded my cane right now is the effect of _**Life Drain**_ and _**Spirit Drain**_ skills. Even after getting attacked so many times I always go back to my original state because I can just heal myself with _**Life Drain**_ and every SP that I use for _**Sukunda**_ can be easily compensated with _**Spirit Drain**_. I decided to not using any elemental skill since I want to use it as my trump card and caught my enemy off guard.

"Looks like this is your time to meet with your death." I said before instantly use the hidden blade to slice her neck before she manages to scream. " _*sigh*_ My client must raise the money on this since this request is boring. I thought you guys can give me a challenge since this is one versus many but looks like I was wrong."

Three of them just instantly attacks me which I gracefully dodged after casting _**Sukunda**_ on each of them and attack their fatal point to make them fully dead. After that, the two remaining fallen angels decide to run away using their wings which made me smile again.

' _ **Dream Needle!**_ '

Both of them then pinned to a wall while struggling to take out the needle that piercing their limbs and wings. I decide to approach them before making another needle in the between of my finger. "Too bad that I'm good at playing dart so hitting a flying target is too easy for me."

"N-No, please!" The one fallen angel said before went completely dead after I throw one of the needle straight to his head.

"I-I beg you please don't kill me!" She said only for her hand that currently trying to remove my needle get stabbed and also pinned to the wall. "Aaahhh!"

"Did you even hear the plea of all humans that you kill when you do this to them?" I said before throwing another needle to her wings. "I'm pretty sure you just kill them without consent right?"

I continue to throw the needles and make her scream in pain every time the needles hit her. I'm not instantly killing her, of course, I just want to make her pay slowly and painfully. "You can beg for their forgiveness on the other side. So then... farewell." I said before throwing the last needle on her head and killing her.

"Man... I kinda feel like a psycho more than a thief. Maybe because this is an M rated story so there's a lot of blood in it. Well... time to go back and report this to Lavenza." I was about to teleporting myself away before I notice a blue magic circle appear in front of me. 'Blue? So that means Sona who decide to check this situation. Well time to get out of here.' I thought and instantly tap the _**Antique Shop**_ on my App before the devils appeared.

...

 _ ***Ping!***_

 _ **The contract 'Exterminate a Group of Stray Fallen Angel' is complete! Please report this to the contractor so you can get the rewards!**_

 _ **Level Up! You reached level 13! Your stat increased by Str +4 End +2 Mag +3!**_

 _ **You gained new skill through special action!**_

 _ **Double Fang, Snap, Rakukaja and Rebellion now can be used!**_

 _ **You gained End +2 Mag +1 through special action!**_

"That's what I call ' _Great Success_ '. I wonder why I didn't get _**Kouha**_ though even when I'm already killing many fallen angels at once. Maybe I should kill their higher up or something?" I said not noticing Lavenza who just entered the room with a giant book on her hand.

"Ah, welcome back dear costumer. I see you've already finished with the contract I gave you." She said while smiling at me.

"Thanks for the weapon though but somehow I can feel something lacking. No, it's not the weapon I think its something from the App but I forgot what is it. I don't know why but that thing kinda bothering me."

"Is there something I can help with?"

"Hmm... I will save it for later. For now how I report this contract to you Lavenza?"

She then opens the giant book that shows some kind of magic circle on it. "Just put your hand on it and the contract will be fulfilled."

"Alright..." I put my right hand on the magic circle and it starts glowing brightly before it slowly making its way to me. The light then surrounding my body before slowly disappearing. "I feel somewhat... stronger than before. So this is how I gained the Experience from the contract?"

"Yes, indeed." She said before closing the giant book. "And here's your payment." She magically summons a stack of money to me which I accept without hesitation.

"I never know that I will love to see money no matter how much is it. Maybe **_Arsene_** starts to influencing me on this one." I said before undo my transformation and put the money inside my pocket.

"Or maybe he already did it? After all, using a legendary spirit is not an easy thing to begin with and to be able to use their form to the fullness is required something in return. In this case, you can use _**Arsene**_ form and ability without any single problem while your personality is slowly changing into him."

"...is that a bad thing?"

"It depends on you since you're the one who feels the effect. Your shy nature will change into his charismatic self that in my opinion is not a bad thing. A phantom thief shouldn't stutter when he needs to show off to his enemies right?" She ended it with a giggle.

"That's kinda hurt Lavenza. I never thought you become a bully." I sighed because everything she said is true. My personality can be a problem when I need to disguise myself so I'm thankful if I can become like _**Arsene** _in the future. I mean he's cool and fabulous, can't argue with that. "So is that everything for today?"

"Yes, it is. Or is there something you like to buy from my collection, dear costumer?"

"Actually... yes. Do you have a wooden sword that I can buy?"

"I do." She said before approaching the floating weapons and summoned a wooden sword on her hand. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes. How much it is?"

"3600 Yen. Is there anything else you want to buy? I hope there's something from my collection that can take your interest, dear costumer. So please feel free to look around."

"Yup. Let's see what you got here Lavenza."

I tried to buy anything that can help me in battle and the reason I buy the wooden sword earlier is for my practice sessions so I can increase my _**Strength** _as well become more proficient with sword. Maybe I can get some physical skill in the process and I can use it to defend myself without alerting any supernatural that I'm not a normal human, so that's just adding more reasons to buy a simple wooden sword.

When I tried to look for another weapon most of them are locked by requirements some like _**Level** _or my **_Stats_ **or both. I decide to not buy anything and continue to use _**Arsene Cane**_ for the time being at least until I have level up and increasing my stats first. For range weapon, I decide to buy a regular pistol called _**P99**_ or something and the good thing about the guns from Lavenza collection is they use MP for the bullets which really convenience. I wonder if I can use the rocket launcher later since that can surprising my enemy and that thing can entertain me because, how can someone react properly when a person suddenly summons a f*cking rocket launcher on your face. Unless this is _**GTA** _then by any means just carry on.

I then buy some accessories to fill up my empty slot in the equip tab and buy one skill card which is _**Garu** _since the price is kind of... overwhelming and that's the cheapest skill card in Lavenza collection. I never thought a basic element spell is costing me 100.000 yen! Just... how much it is if I buy some end-game spell!? Maybe like 15.000.000 Yen for _**Megidolaon**_? I hope not... but I have feeling that I'm just jinxed myself there. And sadly Lavenza didn't have any stats card in her collection. She said that card will be available after her siblings send it here if her guest have a strong heart which I don't get it at all. I wonder if her siblings are all the residents in velvet room?

"1 wooden sword, 1 P99, 1 muscle anklet, 1 rabbit foot and 1 skill card 'Garu'. Is that everything you need?"

"Yes."

"That will be 154.600 yen." I then handed the money to her. "Thank you for your purchase. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I think I'm good for now. See you later Lavenza. Contact me if you have some contract that needed to be done." I said before preparing to teleport again.

"I will. See you next time, dear costumer."

I just smiled at her before start teleporting myself to my apartment.

...

" _*sigh*_ Another tiring day has been passed." I said before flopping myself into the comfortable sofa.

 _ ***Ping!***_

"This must be the Experience from the contract."

 _ **Level up! You reached level 15! Your stats increase by Mag +2 Luck +4!**_

"Good. I wonder what level Raynare and her companions will be? I must make sure that I don't went under levelled when I face her. Hmm..." I then just stared at the ceiling and doing nothing for a while.

"..."

"..."

"...hmm?" I then instantly get up when I realized something really important. "I FORGOT THAT I DON'T HAVE ANY UI!"

"How can I forgot about that!? I always need to check my phone to know about my _**HP/MP**_ and I didn't know how much damage that I dealt to the enemy the same like they do to me! Not to mention how can I know their level, _**HP/MP**_ and stats if I can't analyze them!?" I then take a deep breath and calm myself down.

'I'm a game character without any UI is reminding me to old _**Resident Evil**_ series. But, I'm an RPG character, not a zombie survival one so knowing about my own **_HP/MP_** is important to me. But, what can I do?' I shake my head to clear the thought before tapping the quick travel option on my App again. "I can think about this later, for now, I need to buy some medical supplies. I only have a few more days until the day of Issei reincarnation so I need to start preparing." With that, I teleporting myself to supermarket and clinic so I can buy what I needed.

...

 _ **Next Day**_

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **Name: Ryuji Ishikawa**_

 _ **Race: Human**_

 _ **Status: None**_

 _ **Money: 28.500 Yen**_

 _ **Level: 15**_

 _ **HP: 185/185**_  
 _ **SP: 151/151**_

 _ **Strength : 12 (+3)**_  
 _ **Magic : 11 (+3)**_  
 _ **Endurance : 8 (+4)**_  
 _ **Agility : 9 (+4)**_  
 _ **Luck : 10 (+2)**_

"Hmm... my stats increasing slowly but steady. Looking at this makes me think that I'm like a pawn in devil peerage since my stats are balanced. But, this is a good thing. I can be a Jack of All Trade and with a consecutive training I can become the strongest like a Queen in a peerage or maybe satan or archangel itself." I then close the Stats tab and starts looking at the Items tab.

 _ **Items**_

 _ **Adhesive Bandage x10**_  
 _ **A bandage that commonly used for treating an injury. Restores 20 HP to one ally.**_

 _ **Medicine x5**_  
 _ **A standard medicine. Restores 50 HP to one ally.**_

 _ **Coffee-in-a-can x10**_  
 _ **The most popular coffee product in town. Restores 5 SP to one ally.**_

 _ **Mad Bull x10**_  
 _ **Everyone needs this to face a deadline.**_ _ **Restores 5 SP to one ally.**_

 _ **Firecracker x3**_  
 _ **Don't use it inside the house. Deal 25 fire damage to one enemy.**_

"I wonder where I can buy a powerful healing item? The supermarket and clinic only sell regular items so I need to find somewhere else to buy it." I shrug before looking at my Equip tab.

 _ **Melee Weapon: Arsene Cane (Attack +60, rare chances to inflict random ailments.)**_  
 _ **A cane that been rumored as one of many the legendary thief Arsene collection. Stylish yet deadly that can kill anyone without being noticed.**_

 _ **Ranged Weapon: P99 (Attack +30)**_  
 _ **A standard pistol that used in the military. Please use it with care.**_

 _ **Armor: School Outfit (Defense +5)**_  
 _ **A standard outfit for the student of Kuoh Academy**_

 _ **Accessories 1: Power Anklet (Str +1)**_  
 _ **Ankle gear that makes it easy to push.**_

 _ **Accessories 2: Rabbit Foot (Luck +1)**_  
 _ **You feel lucky just for holding this.**_

"I didn't buy an armor yesterday because I need to save my money to buy a higher level one that been locked by _**Strength**_ and **_Endurance_** stats. That's why I need to train before I'm going to school today which I got 2 hours before I need to go." I said while looking at my clock. "05.10. Early bird got the worm!" I then run outside after grabbing the wooden sword and starts my daily training.

...

After doing like 200 push up, 200 sit up, running for 1 hour straight and 300 swings of wooden sword now I'm currently laying on the grass because of the sore muscles.

 _"Why are we still here? Just to suffer? Every night, I can feel my leg... And my arm... even my fingers... The body I've lost..."_

 _ ***Beep!***_

"That was a good motivational speech..." I said after turn off the alarm on my phone and start stretching my body. What? I love watching memes and you can't blame me on that. "And the notification will be here in 3...2...1..."

 _ ***Ping!***_

"Called it."

 _ **Level up! You've reached level 17! Your stats increased by Str +1 End +3 Agi +2!**_

 _ **You gained Str +2 End +2 Agi +3 through special action!**_

"Hmm... I thought I will gain at least five levels from all that training. But, looks like things becoming harder now. Well, I can't say I'm surprised though since every level up my Experience gauge will slowly increasing just like in video game." I decided to check my skills that I got yesterday.

 _ **Garu: Inflict a weak Wind attack to an enemy. If the target has a weakness against Wind, increasing the damage by twice. (Cost: 3 SP)**_

 _ **Double Fangs: Inflict a medium physical attack to an enemy (2x). Requires weapon upon activation. (Cost: 10% HP)**_

 _ **Snap: Inflict a medium gun damage to an enemy. Requires ranged weapon upon activation. (Cost: 9% HP)**_

 _ **Rakukaja: Increase an ally Defense for 5 minutes. (Cost: 8 SP)**_

 _ **Rebellion: Increase an ally critical hit rate for 3 minutes. (Cost: 5 SP)**_

"This is going better than I expected. I wonder when I can use the _**God**_ _**Hand**_ skill... because I'm curious what kind face that three supernatural makes when I use that? Probably hilarious." I decide to go back but I remembered something else that piqued my curiosity.

 _ **Wooden Sword (Attack +5)**_  
 _ **A wooden sword that a certain purple haired goddess use at the beginning of her journey after she found it on a trash bin and claim it as a legendary weapon. It's also used by a certain white-haired samurai after the old one is broken into two but since this one forgot to get inscribed he decide to put this away. A weapon that every protagonist needed to start their own journey.**_

"...excuse me but,... what the f*ck?" I said before facepalming myself. "What in actual f*ck is going on here? Why those two get mentioned on this weapon? Not to mention the description is long too and also breaking the fourth wall as well. *sigh* Don't tell me the goddesses who send me here is actually a weeb... Nevermind, I don't really want to get involved in that." I decide to just drop this information and walk to my apartment since school is about to start.

* * *

 _ **And... that's all for this chapter! If you realize I only manage to write 3k words per chapter and I don't know why I can't write more than that. But, anyways! Just tell me anything that I need to do or telling me anything that I mess up (except grammar since that kinda... unavoidable for me orz) And see you guys later. Ciao~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Another day for another chapter... but, I reached 208 Follower right now!? Woah... Thank you guys! I don't know what I should write here but most importantly I just want to say thank you for reading my story!**_

* * *

 _ **SkyLuong: I will try but I need to get some ideas first. Let's hope I can do it.**_

 _ **ClearwingYuta: Thanks! They just some of my favorite character from another series. Now I feel bad to not finished my another story.**_

 _ **S0UL-essen: Thank you!**_

 _ **Zephyr47: I will try my best to not make him too OP. Of course he will need to train a lot first before he can fight anyone easily and thank you for your recommendation! That really help me to gain some inspiration to make a new chapter.**_

 _ **sonic: Thanks man!**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks! And don't worry, he will not let anyone turn him to another race since he will surely fight anyone who dare to do that.**_

 _ **Guest-Questioner: Hehe I never thought my update can perfectly timed with that. Thank you as always for giving me useful information sir.**_

 _ **OechsnerC: Thank you!**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks for the suggestion. I hope I can do it.**_

 _ **Lezaroth: Comrade! I'm glad you know that reference! It makes me happy!**_

 _ **omarekiaby: I just realize that just now! Holy... Thank you for letting me know! That was supposed to be 'Transfer'. Don't tell me it was already like that since the beginning I write this story!?**_

* * *

 **Abandoned Building**

"W-What in the Lucifer name just happened here?" Said Sona who just appeared from the magic circle with the rest of her peerage.

When they finally see the fallen angels body they can't even muttering a single word. To sums it up all of the bodies are in a bloody state and some of them not even have their full body intact.

Sona finally composing herself before commanding her peerage again. "E-Everyone, investigate who or what caused this and please be careful."

With that everyone on her peerage starts looking for the clues around the area. Most of them can't focus because the bodies that brutally murdered but Tsubaki who stay composed is now looking at the bodies thoroughly. '...the killer seems professional since the bodies were cut on their fatal point. Not to mention the killer also manage to do a clean cut to their limbs... save to assume they are some kind of mercenary. Since I never heard anyone around these part of town who can do something like this.' Tsubaki thought before continuing her investigation.

Meanwhile, Sona is starting gathering the information from the peerage and now is approaching Momo who observing two bodies that been stabbed to the wall. "Momo did you find anything useful?"

"President, take a look at this." She said while showing a needle on her hand. "The killer seems an expert of using this to kill them and..." A second later the needle just vanished to the thin air. "It seems the needle is made by magic. Plus, it's impossible to find more clue about it since they instantly vanished the moment I try to relocate them."

"I see... I wonder what's their objective here in Kuoh? I hope they not causing us too much trouble since they're probably dangerous." Said Sona.

"What should we do now president?"

"Let's just clean up this mess but keep your guard up. We never know if they leaving some nasty trap to cover their track."

"Understood."

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **Momo POV**

' _*sigh*_ I didn't get enough sleep yesterday... That killer really made us worked hard with blood that splattered around the place. And now I still need to do another student council work since they keep increasing even when we try to finish it every day...' I then noticed someone familiar person in front of me. 'Is that Ryuji? He seems pretty happy today not to mention he brought a pretty big tube bag. I wonder what is it? Well, I can just ask him now.'

"Hey, Ryuji!" I shout at him and making him stop on his track. I decide not to approach him from behind since there's a rumor that he will slam you to the ground if you do that.

"Hmm...? Ah, Momo... good morning." He said with a smile.

"Morning. Looks like you're happy today what happened?"

"N-Nothing." He said while start looking away from me. I just smiled before start opening the tube bag on his shoulder.

"Oh, my~ What is this? A wooden sword?" I said while smiling at him. "Did you join some kind of club?"

"W-Wha-!? Momo!"

"You know it's breaking the school rules to bring anything that has no connection to school activities. So as a member of student council I think I must confiscate this."

"W-W-Wait. Please, you can't do that! I need this for something later and I can't have you confiscate this!" He said panicked.

'He's a funny guy. But still why he needs a wooden sword? Did he want to train or he has some kind of secret? I mean he's good at taekwondo from some girls in my class said.' "Hmm~ What should I do? If president knows about this she might won't return this to you."

"Can you do something about it? Please! I will do anything you said!"

"Oh? Anything?"

"U-Uhh... well, not anything drastic though." He said nervously.

"Well, let's go to student council then. I know what kind of request that I need from you." I said before start dragging him.

"Please don't do anything weird..."

"Don't worry! We're friends right?"

"Y-Yeah."

With that, I start walking toward the student council while ignoring his complaints about everyone looking at us because I hold his hand.

.

.

.

 **Ryuji POV**

'Phew... I'm glad my acting skill is good like my combat skill.'

You may be wondering why I bring the wooden sword out in the open and not putting it inside my inventory. Well, it's not like I forgot but I need to do this since I got a contract from Lavenza before I go to school this morning. And since the contract has something to do with student council that being lead by a devil heiress, I can't just casually go inside without raising their suspicion. So I decide to let myself get caught for breaking the school rules and tricked the student council members so I can get access to their place.

'Well, Momo is just a bonus in my plan since I'm not even planning to get caught by her. Not that I'm complaining though.'

I then forced to follow her to the student council room since she holds my hand and refuses to let it go even after I complain so much about it. Because it attracts too many attention from other students. Especially the female one.

"We're here." She said cheerfully and open the door that leads to the room and looks like everyone is present but they didn't notice us since they're busy with something. "Don't just stand there. Come in."

'I didn't notice we already reach the place. Maybe because I'm too focused to ignore everyone around me.' I thought before start going inside. "O-Okay."

"Good morning Momo. Oh, Ishikawa-kun never thought you will come here this early. Did you broke the school rules again?" Another voice said which revealed to be Sona who doing some paperwork at her desk.

"Good morning, president. Don't worry Ryuji not doing anything like that, right?" She said before winked at me. "He just wants to help us with our work."

"Is that true?"

"Y-Yes?" 'Geez, thanks for using me as a substitute worker, Momo. I'm not even getting paid for this!'

"So what with that tube bag? Care to explain?"

"Uhh..." 'Momo, a little help here.'

"He just helping the kendo club to bring the new equipment. They said the old one is broken and Ryuji here volunteered to help. Well, he just forgot to put the last one since I brought him here before he finished."

Sona then looking us like we're some kind of suspect before sighing and continue with the paperwork. "I really appreciate your help Ishikawa-kun. Then please sort the documents over there by the title and put them neatly on the cabinet." She pointed at a huge stack of papers on another desk beside her which make me sweatdrop. "And please keep the noise minimum since the others are focusing on their own work. Momo, please tell his homeroom teacher that he will be helping the student council so he won't get into trouble and bring these documents to Miss Sayaka."

"Okay, president and good luck Ryuji. Don't worry I'll be back soon."

"...sure." I mentally sigh before put my stuff at the corner of the room and start helping Sona with her work. While secretly looking around and searching a magic circle for Lavenza contract.

 **Flashback**

 _ ***Ping!***_

"What is it?" I said after coming out from the bathroom and instantly check my phone because of the notification sound.

* * *

 **From: Goddess**

 **Subject: Another Power**

 **Greetings again my child. I notice there's another presence that lives inside your body and I want you to know about this. Also, I will give you more power since you seems need it for achieving your goals with her. Just click on the extension at the bottom like before. Well then farewell my dear child.**

 **P.S: Please don't insult my favorite character again or I will punish you myself. -Your beloved goddess.**

 _ **Persona App Update 2.1**_

* * *

"Did she just threatening me only because I complained about the _**Wooden Sword**_ description!? *sigh* But anyways what she means by another presence in my body? Hmm... I will click the extension first and try to look around the App while I'm waiting until it done."

I tried to look around all the menus to find out some clue. I thought Stats will give me something but I was wrong. There's no unusual thing on the Stats tab so I decided to look my Equip tab but still nothing. And when I finally reach the Item tab...

"Huh?" I'm surprised to see something new here and I try to click it.

 _ **-?-**_

 _ **unknown**_

"What the hell? What is this? Some kind of bug? Or... is this another presence that she talking about?" I try to find another clue but everything else is normal and this thing only appear here which made me into a conclusion. "Is this maybe... a sacred gear? But, I thought sacred gear is something that human will have since the beginning of birth. So why I suddenly have one right now?"

 _ ***Ping!***_

'Looks like the update is done.'

 _ **Update notice:**_

 _ **The spirit that been registered to the App inside the Transformation tab will now have some passive skills. The number of passive skills will depend on the spirit itself and user Stats.**_

 _ **The active and passive skills also can be used without transforming to the said spirit but the effectiveness will be cut in half.**_

 _ **The camera on your phone now has been upgraded. You able to look as well take a picture of something hidden from existence. The camera also can identify people stats and level if you taking a picture of them.**_

"Finally! Now I can know about my enemy level! But, what kind passive did Arsene have I wonder?"

 _ **Arsene Lupin**_

 _ **The master of disguise that will steal from anyone worse than him.**_

 _ **Unique skill: Phantom Steal**_

 _ **Able to steal an item from the target without raising their suspicion. Some said it can even steal someone spirit as well some precious treasure that buried inside their body.**_

 _ **Passive skill: Eye of Greed**_

 _ **Can see a hidden object that can't be seen by normal eyes. User will also gain the ability to see precious items more easily.**_

 _ **Passive skill: One with the Shadow**_

 _ **Years of hiding in the dark making Arsene able to erase his presence completely when hiding in the shadow. Can also ambush an enemy and eliminate it completely when they approaching user hiding place.**_

 _ **Bonus stats: Str 2 Mag 1 End 1 Agi 3 Luck 5**_

"I really feel like a thief now." I just smirk when done reading the passive skill only to be interrupted by another notification.

 _ ***Ping!***_

 _ **You received a new contract!**_

 _ **Investigate the Sitri magic circle.**_

 _ **This is my personal request since I'm curious with their magic circle. Sitri is known with their powerful Ice magic so I wish to know their secret by investigating the pattern of the magic circle they used. Just take a photo on that and deliver it to me later. I wish you good luck dear costumer.**_

 _ **Reward: 10.000 Exp 25.000 Yen**_

"Kinda dangerous since this can blow out my cover if I do it recklessly. But, since this is Lavenza request how can I say no? Time to sort out a plan then..."

 **Flashback end.**

'Still not spotted any magic circle. But, I can see some stuff that glowing slightly when I approach them. I wish I can take it with me but without transforming into Arsene my chance of success is only 50%. Better focus on the task at hand first.' I thought before placing another stack of paper inside the cabinet. 'I need to inspect another room since I can't find it here. But, what reason that can make me do that without raising their suspicion?'

"President, where I should place these boxes?" Said Tsubaki who pointed at some box on the side of the room.

"I think we should start moving them to the storage room. Since someone might get tripped if we just left it there. Can you do it by yourself, Tsubaki? Or should I help you with it?" Ask Sona.

"It's fine, president. I can't let myself to interrupt your work so I'll do it alone."

'A perfect alibi!' I thought before placing the last stack of paper to the cabinet and start approaching them. "Maybe... I can help?"

"Ishikawa-kun, I see you have finished with the task I gave you. Quite fast if I must say."

"T-Thank you."

"Alright, since you finished please help Tsubaki moving these boxes to storage room over there." She said before pointing to the room that I observe for a while. "Be careful, some of it is quite heavy."

"Okay."

"Let's finish this quickly since we still have a lot of work to do. I hope you're not thinking of slacking off now Ishikawa-kun." Said Tsubaki while start carrying one of the boxes.

'So strict!' "A-Alright."

I then start moving the box starting from the smaller one before following Tsubaki who walking toward the storage room. I must say this room is quite clean despite being storage. It's just like the main room of the student council but with a lot cabinet with different documents and some stuff inside of it. But, still... I haven't found any magic circle here... Sona really keeps her guard up for anything that could happen. I wonder if I can find some weakness with that kind of personality?

"Just place it here for now and when we finally moved all of them here we will start placing them on top of that cabinet so it will take less empty spaces." She said while putting down a small box and leaving the room. "Get moving Ishikawa-kun. We can't afford losing time even for one minute."

'Are you some kind of robot?' I thought while sweatdropping and following her.

We continue moving the boxes and it took us like 20 minutes to move all of it here. To be honest I knew that Tsubaki carrying most of the heavy one but she just do it without any struggle. Of course, I know it because she a devil and a Queen on top of that. And when I ask her to switch the box we're carrying because I told her that one is heavy she just said to me...

 _"It's okay. As your senior, I must give you a good example and this box isn't that heavy. Although I think yours is heavier than mine and I apologize to make you do this kind of task."_

'I hope she's not mocking me since I'm just a human that can't do some heavy lifting. I will raise my **_Strength_** stat later to prove that you're wrong.'

Right now we're moving the box to the top of one cabinet. Tsubaki is the one who placed them there and now is standing on a small folding ladder while I passing the box from the floor to her. Of course, I use this chance to look for the magic circle but still haven't found one. 'The effectiveness reduction is starting to annoy me. I need to get really close to the magic circle if I want to spot it.'

"Ishikawa-kun please stop lost in your thoughts and get me another box."

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry." 'I hope she can chill out a little.'

We nearly finished with our task and I currently bring the last box that quite heavy for me to Tsubaki. "Alright, looks like we're done here. Good work Ishikawa-kun now let's head back and- Ahhh!?"

"Shinra-san!"

The moment Tsubaki is about to step down from the ladder the last box suddenly shifted from its position before falling down and hitting Tsubaki. Because of the sudden force, she starts to fall too but luckily I was able to catch her but somehow another box is hitting my head and force me to land on my back. With Tsubaki who now is on top of me.

 _ ***Thud!***_

"Ishikawa-kun, are you okay!?"

"Ugh... I suppose so..."

"Are you two okay!? I hear a loud noise coming from... here..." Another person just barges inside and revealed Momo who shocked at our situation since Tsubaki still hasn't moved from her position and that just makes things worse.

'This is just turning into a cliche anime situation didn't it? _*sigh*_ What some luck did I got here...'

* * *

 _ **That's all for now! I wish I can update this more often but my free time and my brain just give me a big NO. *sigh* Well, I can't do anything about it... for now.**_

 _ **Like always, feel free to leave anything you need for me to improve on the review section. See you guys later! Ciao~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello again everybodhi! First I just want to apologize for the last chapter since it contains too many errors maybe like this one too since I become too busy lately and I need to do GW in GBF. Yeah, I got a lot of stress because of it but I will try to stay in shape... hopefully. Anyways please enjoy the new chapter!**_

 _ ***I might edit this chapter again later since I'm borrowing my friend PC to post this.**_

* * *

 _ **Zephyr47: Thank you. I will make sure to not rush or forced his relationship with other characters and please tell me if I accidentally doing it. Also, thank you for your recommendations it really gives me motivations to write.**_

 _ **ClearwingYuta: Thanks and I can't say I hate it but I'm not a fan either.**_

 _ **sonic: Thank you!**_

 _ **thepowerfullkira: I'm very sorry about that. My grammars still not good even with the help of software I will ask for others to help me later.**_

 _ **OechsnerC: Thanks for the idea! I decide to use it in this chapter well, it's a little different but your suggestion really helps me.**_

 _ **Aster's Descendants: Thanks and I will try to fix my grammars even if that already a lost cause for me to be honest. But, I will keep trying.**_

 _ **Guest-Questioner: Ahaha... sorry about that. Too much activity really affect my writing huh? But thank you for always reading my story!**_

* * *

Now I'm still in the same situation from the last chapter and there's still no one dare to speak. The weird thing is Sona or any other members of the student council didn't notice the loud noise from before. Did they just too focus on their work so they can't hear anything?

"..."

"..."

"...guys, can I just... dunno? Let me stand, please?"

"Ah! I'm sorry." Said Tsubaki before standing up. "I-I apologize for not acting properly and can potentially injure you in process."

"N-No it's okay... I don't have a good relationship with luck anyways..." I said before also standing up with some struggle and notice something glowing beside Tsubaki. 'A magic circle!? I take my words back. I do have a good relationship with luck after all!'

"Are you sure you okay Ryuji? I mean, you just get hit by Tsubaki-san body and a box right to your head."

"Don't worry I just need to... let my head process what just happened." I said while holding my head.

"I will tell president about this incident and let you rest in nurse office for the rest of the day. Once again I'm sorry for my unprofessional behaviour." She said before walking away from the room leaving me and Momo alone.

"Are you sure you okay? Let's go to the nurse office now. You need to rest..." Momo said before approaching me and support my body so I can walk properly.

"Thank you..." 'Now!' At that moment I secretly took a picture of the magic circle with my phone. I already set my phone to silent mode so I don't need to worry about the shutter sound. 'Sorry for deceiving you again Momo but I need to do this for the sake of Lavenza request.' I thought before let Momo guide me to the nurse office to rest. When I reached the destination Momo just let me lie on the bed before going back to student council room and a moment later Tsubaki comes with all my stuff on her hands.

"I bought your stuff from student council." She said before placing it beside the bed I using right now. "Please get some rest and you don't need to worry about skipping classes since I already told your homeroom teacher about this."

"I see... thank you, Shinra-san."

"Well then, I need to continue with my work in student council. See you later Ishikawa-kun." She said before leaving the room.

"Yes..." 'Phew, I never thought I can complete the request without gaining any suspicion from them.' I decide to look at the picture on my phone and yes, the magic circle was taken perfectly without any disturbance on the picture.

 _ ***Ping!***_

 _ **Level up! You reached level 18! Your stats increased by Str +2 End +1!**_

 _ **You gained Str +1 End +2 Luck +1 through special action!**_

'I guess I can say... mission complete! Maybe I should use the Metal Slug sound effect for a cooler notification sound haha.' With that, I decided to sleep until the school session ends.

...

'I know that I already suspected him from the day of his transfer since he has unusual energy radiating from his body. But after that incident, there's no doubt that he has a sacred gear... I must tell Sona about this.' Tsubaki thought before walking toward student council room again.

...

 **After school**

" _*Yawn*_ That was a good rest..."

When I wake up the school session is already ended one hour ago. That's a good thing since most of the students already go to their home so I don't need to worry much about the fangirls. I decide to walk towards my apartment first since I feared that my stalker still following me and when I decide to check my phone... 'I was right. I'm still being followed until this day. That stalker really doing a great job so far.'

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **Name: Ryuji Ishikawa**_

 _ **Race: Human**_

 _ **Status: Adverse Resolve**_

 _ **Money: 28.500**_

 _ **Level: 18**_

 _ **HP: 208/208**_

 _ **SP: 174/174**_

 _ **Strength : 15 (+6)**_

 _ **Magic: 11 (+3)**_

 _ **Endurance: 12 (+8)**_

 _ **Agility: 11 (+7)**_

 _ **Luck: 10 (+3)**_

'Looks like I can buy a new armor now. But now I really want to know who is this person that keeps following me. It's either Kiba or Akeno since Koneko is already following Issei and I highly doubt that Rias will do something like this.' I close my phone and continue walking toward my destination until I got an idea. 'Maybe I can lure this person out if I'm going somewhere that unreachable for a devil? That only means... a holy place. I can't go to the church since I'm just going to get killed by fallen angels so my last bet is only going to a shrine.'

With that in mind, I then change my direction but I make it as natural I can do. I decided to look around the town first so I can make my stalker think that I want to know better about this town. I try to test his or her patience by eating some food first before going to the shrine.

'I wonder what should I eat? Something that can increase my Magic and Luck stats would be nice.' I then notice a sushi shop before start smiling. 'Well, I haven't tasted any seafood ever since I'm coming to this world so why not?'

...

 ** _*Ping!*_**

 ** _You gained Mag +2 through special food!_**

'I eat some delicious sushi and got another point to my stats. I love this system~' After paying for the food that I just eat (which is 3000 Yen) I continue walking toward my original destination. 'Still, I haven't seen that stalker until now. Did they just use their familiar? Hmm?' I stopped in my track when I see the stairs to the shrine in front of me. 'I don't know there's another shrine here. I only know the one in the edge of the town and that's where I escorted a mysterious lady back then. I wonder how is she right now? Well, that can wait. For now, I will go to this shrine first.'

When I finally reached the top of the stairs I can see the shrine. The place looks normal like any other shrine would be. An offering box, a sacred tree, fortune paper and some benches on every side of the place.

"No one here... but, it somehow relaxing." I said before walking toward offering box. "Well, it won't hurt to praying once in a while." I then toss a 500 yen to the box and start praying for a minute.

 _ ***Ping!***_

"Hmm?"

 _ **You gained Luck +1 through special action!**_

'Thank you for the blessing. But...'

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **Name: Ryuji Ishikawa**_

 _ **Race: Human**_

 _ **Status: Adverse Resolve**_

 _ **Money: 25.000**_

 _ **Level: 18**_

 _ **HP: 208/208**_

 _ **SP: 174/174**_

 _ **Strength : 15 (+6)**_

 _ **Magic: 11 (+5)**_

 _ **Endurance: 12 (+8)**_

 _ **Agility: 11 (+7)**_

 _ **Luck: 10 (+4)**_

'Huh? I thought they can't come here. Did they really use a familiar to spy on me?'

"Ara ara~ I never thought I can meet you here my cute little junior~" Said someone beside me.

"W-Wha!?" My thoughts were interrupted when someone suddenly hugs me the moment I turn to look the person. "Hhmmpphh!?"

"Please don't breath on my breast like that~ It tickles."

"!?" I finally can release myself from the hug only to see Akeno who smiling at me. "S-Senpai!? W-What are you doing here!?"

She just walking toward me before leaning forward and directly look to my eyes. "It because I live here. Say, want to visit my house? I can make you some delicious tea and of course, a very good time alone with me~"

"I'm not sure..."

"But I insist." She said before taking my hand and start dragging me to the back of the shrine. "I want to know more about you since I'm your senior and maybe I can help you with something."

"O-Okay..." 'She probably wants to know more about me so she can persuade me or even blackmailing me to joining Rias peerage. Sorry but you're not getting me that easily.'

We then entering a small traditional house which I assume is her home. One moment later I finally sit inside the living room with her after she finished brewing the tea. There's nothing unusual happen and we just talking normally while she the one who asked the questions.

"...so you live in Kyoto before you come here, Ishikawa-kun?"

"Yes. The only reason I transferred here is just that I got a scholarship and since I want to live independently without troubling the orphanage I decide to accept it." I said before drinking the tea and I must agree this tea is delicious.

"Are you not feeling lonely? I mean living alone without any relatives or friends in a new place is kind of hard isn't it?"

"...I'm used to it so you don't have to worry about me." 'I'm wasting too much time here. Time to bid farewell to her and report my contract to Lavenza.' I thought before looking at Akeno only to see her lost in her thought as well. "Senpai?"

"Ah, sorry. I just thinking about something. Is there anything you need to ask me?"

"No, I just want to tell you that I need to go home. It's already late and I need to buy some grocery on my way back."

"Why not stay here for a night? Don't worry I won't bite~ Unless you want me to~"

"S-Sorry, but I need to go. See you tomorrow then, senpai." I said before walking toward the door without looking back since Akeno didn't stop me for leaving.

When I'm outside I decide to go straight to Lavenza shop by using the fast travel option after finding a secure spot to teleporting. I know I'm still confused by many things right now but at least I finally found out that my stalker is Akeno Himejima the queen of Gremory peerage.

...

"I'm finally here." I said after teleporting and spotted Lavenza who currently reading a big book on her hand.

"Welcome back, dear costumer." She said before closing the book. "Did you finish with the contract that I give to you?"

"Yes, it's here." I then show the photo from my phone to Lavenza.

"Marvelous if I must say. Please hold it like that for a moment".

I nod at her request and then she opens the book again while chanting something that unknown to me. She opens her left hand and barely touches my phone before it starts glowing for a while. After the light died down the magic circle from my phone are now duplicated perfectly on her book. She then smiled before opened another page of the book.

"Please put your hand there like usual to receive your reward."

"Okay." And like before I feel the surge of power coming towards my body before it ended after a minute. "I think I can get used to this."

"You must since this will become your daily basis if you take my contract every day and here's your payment." She said before handing me a stack of money which I accept without any hesitation.

"I love the smell of the fresh money. Too bad I must spend it again to buying your collection."

"What do you need, dear costumer?"

"I need armor that powerful enough for my current stats and level."

"Please wait a moment while I fetch up the item." She said before walking to her armor collection and start searching the item.

"Sure." I said and a moment later a notification appear on my phone.

 ** _*Ping!*_**

 ** _Level up! You reached level 20! Your stats increased by Mag +1 End +2 Luck +3!_**

"Nice~ Finally manage to reach level 20 before facing Raynare group. I think my power can match up with them now." I said before noticing Lavenza who walking towards me with a flying black scarf on her hand.

"Here's the armor that you requested." She said before handing it to me.

"A scarf? Umm... how can this protect me from getting stabbed?"

"Just try to wear it and see it for yourself." She said before smiling at me.

"Oookay?" I then put it around my neck and it suddenly disappeared into the thin air. Confused, I then decide to check it on my equip tab to see what truly happen.

 _ **Melee Weapon: Arsene Cane (Attack +60, rare chances to inflict random ailments.)**_

 _ **A cane that been rumored as one of many the legendary thief Arsene collection. Stylish yet deadly that can kill anyone without being noticed.**_

 _ **Ranged Weapon: P99 (Attack +30)**_

 _ **A standard pistol used in the military. Please use it with care.**_

 _ **Armor: Silk Scarf (Defense +22)**_

 _ **A stylish scarf that made from silk. Can be used on almost every occasion.**_

 _ **Accessories 1: Power Anklet (Str +1)**_

 _ **Ankle gear that makes it easy to push.**_

 _ **Accessories 2: Rabbit Foot (Luck +1)**_

 _ **You feel lucky just for holding this.**_

"...what? This is even more powerful than a school uniform that covered my body? Can you explain it to me, Lavenza?"

"Of course. You see, the armor that you used in my collection act differently from a normal armor when someone uses it. Instead of protecting the user physically from any dangerous contact my armor is enhancing the user body to become more durable. And the reason for the disappearance is because the armor now is linked to your body means you don't need to bother to equip it before the fight and remove it when you go to school like any normal armor since you always wear it anytime."

"That's very convenient! Thanks a lot, Lavenza."

"Anything for my precious costumer. Did you need anything else?"

"I think I'm good for now. How much did this cost?"

"It's 21.000 Yen." I handed the money to her before putting the rest inside my pocket. "Thank you for your purchase and there's something I need to give you as well." She said before giving me a Bluetooth earphone that looks kinda futuristic in my opinion. It has some glowing parts and even the design is somewhat different from the usual.

"What is this? An earphone?" I said before try to put it on my right ear. And to my surprise, the earphone starts producing some kind of hologram that cover both of my eyes. But what most surprising is... "Is this a UI!? It has my portrait, HP bar and MP bar on the bottom left!"

"Indeed. I try to ask my siblings to help me with your problem and I'm surprised that Elizabeth nee-san has this in her possession. It also can analyze your enemy as well showing a mini-map, status effect, the items you possessed and on top of that..."

I can feel the earphone is disappeared from my ear but the UI is still there. Making me confused until Lavenza continues with her explanation.

"...it also has a feature to hidden itself so no one will notice when you wear it."

"I don't know what to say right now... But this earphone is over 90-!"

"Please don't finish that reference and break the earphone in process."

"..."

"..."

"... _*sigh*_ can I... hug you instead?" I said while blushing hard like the colour of Rias hair.

" _*giggle*_ Sure, come here." She said while inviting me to her embrace and I accept it nervously.

After a short hugging session because I don't want some FBI officer broke down my apartment door later because I'm hugging a loli right now. (I'm not a lolicon okay!? I just want to express my gratitude!) I decide to go back to my apartment.

"Please feel free to come back anytime you want, dear costumer."

"Will do. See you later, Lavenza."

"Stay safe out there."

With that I'm teleporting myself back to my apartment, doing some homework, eat some dinner, taking a bath and then went to sleep. Preparing myself to another chaotic day in this erotic anime world.

...

 _ **?**_

I open my eyes only to see that I'm in some kind of ruins. I realize that I can't walk, move or even speak like some unknown force is forbid me to do that. When I try to think about how can I get in this situation suddenly a big earthquake with a loud rubble sound happened and make me falls to my knees.

 **"So... you're my new wielder huh?"**

A voice can be heard in front of me and when I see the source I only see two giant purple glowing eyes that looking at me with a piercing glare.

 **"You better be strong enough to wield me or I will kill you myself.**

 **Like other pathetic humans that try to wield me."**

My body starts shaking. I want to run but I can't even do anything and just listening to what this creature says to me.

 **"From this day onward...**

 **...I'm the one who will judge you."**

With a loud thud, everything just becomes black and I can't even process what just happened before losing my consciousness.

But I'm very sure about one thing. That really scared the sh*t out of me.

...

 _ **Next day**_

" _*gasp!*_ ...what the hell was that?" The moment I wake up I instantly look around my surrounding only to see I'm still inside my bedroom. "A nightmare? Or is that... my sacred gear? _*sigh*_ Great... I'm expected a normal or even a low-class sacred gear and yet I got a sacred gear with something inside it and just start haunt me in my sleep."

After I calmed down I just do my usual routine such as training, breakfast and preparing myself to go to school. But, I still feel uneasy with the 'nightmare' I just had this morning and I can't help to think about it. 'The app still not showing any difference on that unknown item. I need to find some clue about it but with Issei reincarnation is around the corner I think that can wait... for now.'

I then noticed that today is the day when Issei going to his date and I decide to walk around the town since I'm curious about something.

...

Right now I'm currently walking around the area since don't know what to do. I try to go to the shrine where Akeno lives to see her but looks like she's not here. 'Probably in ORC since this is an important day for them. Well, let's have some prayer again for today.' And I toss another 500 Yen to the offering box again before start praying.

 ** _*Ping!*_**

 ** _You gained Luck +1 through the special action!_**

"Let's go somewhere else," I said before start walking to the town again. I also bring the wooden sword like before because I want to keep the element of surprise with me. So when someone decides to attack me I just use the wooden sword without revealing my true weapon. 'Like beating Dark souls with a piece of stick. But hey, I will manage and if the worst case scenario happens I'm going to use my real weapon. I'm not going to become a devil... if that happened I can say my goodbye to Kouha skill as well other cool light elemental skills.'

I continue walking around the town until a girl cosplaying like a maid with some bat accessories approaching me. "Please take one." She said before giving me a piece of paper.

The paper has a magic circle on it and some sentence on top of it. "We will grant your wish? Hey, sorry what is..." When I try to talk to the girl she instantly disappeared without any trace. "...this? Where did she go?" I said before continue walking with the paper on my hand. 'That was Rias familiar, was it? What should I do now? She will reincarnate me as well but I didn't even accept the date so it's not possible... but, what if another fallen angel decides to attack me while Raynare kill Issei? This is bad did they already detect my sacred gear? But I can't use my fast travel function since it will blow out my disguise. I must get rid of this paper first since I don't want to take any risk for Rias to reincarnate me.' At that moment someone decides to bump me and make me release the grip of the paper.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Said the person before walking away.

"No, it's okay." I said before searching the paper only to find it being crumpled and damaged because some people decide to walk on it. 'Well, that's a pretty good coincidence.' I thought before picking up the paper and throw it inside a garbage can. 'Issei will be killed in the park near a fountain right? I will go to the opposite direction then.'

I start to walk away while keeping my guard up for any devil or fallen angel. But the longer I walk I can feel something odd happening around me. Not only that but somehow there are fewer people here until they all completely gone and the sky color suddenly changed.

'Crap! This is a barrier!?'

 _ **Warning! You've been ambushed!**_

 _ **Adverse Resolve has been activated!**_

The moment I receive that notification I instantly move to the side only for nearly dodge a light spear which grazes my left cheek.

"That's too close for my taste." I said before touching my cheek that currently bleeding from the attack.

 _ **-20 HP**_

"I never thought you can dodge that. Not bad for a human."

I look behind me to see my attacker is a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye.

'She's Kalawarner isn't it? One of Raynare friend.' I thought before pulling out the wooden sword from the bag.

She then produces another light spear on her hand before prepare to throw it again to me.

"Just stay there like a pathetic race you are and let me do my job quickly. You human only worth to become a slave or die in your superior hand." She said before throwing the light spear.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

 _ **And... that's all for this chapter. Feel free to leave any suggestion, critics, idea etc. in the review section! I need to go back to GBF since my captain will be pissed if he knows that I'm slacking right now! See ya!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update since I'm busy and somehow having a writer block (since I'm bad with fighting scene). Umm... that's all I guess? I didn't have anything else to say haha... Oh yeah, sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

 ** _Rivzed: Thanks._**

 ** _Zephyr: I'm kinda bad with fighting scene so... I'm sorry if this bad, haha._**

 ** _OechsnerC: Thank you and too bad that won't gain any level. He need to work harder for it. XD_**

 ** _ClearwingYuta: Thanks. I use it but, I don't know sometimes it didn't fix anything. I wonder if I use it wrong._**

 ** _sonic: Thank you._**

 ** _DarkDrawerJ: Here you go! Sorry for taking up a long time for this._**

 ** _Guest-Questioner: Thank you for the reminder! I'm always forgetful for this kind of thing._**

 ** _Mathias gabriel dracula: I will read more info about that sacred gear first. Since I don't have much info of that sacred gear._**

 ** _Sir Lucifer: Thank you!_**

 ** _Dxhologram: Haha it's okay. I really thankful for your review though! Since I got a lot information from it so please feel free to write that kind of review again._**

 ** _Kensei: Thanks for your review! Well, since Ryuji personality is slowly changing into Arsene right now his mind is only filled with getting stronger and get a lot of treasure. I hope I can update this story faster since I want to get into season 2 ASAP. Too bad my schedule and brain cannot keep up with this._**

 ** _Lu: Okay! I won't do it so you don't have to worry! Thanks for the reminder though!_**

* * *

 _'_ **Sukunda!** _'_

The faint black cloud appears around her body before slowly disappeared. So glad that she didn't notice it.

 _ **Enemy Agility has been reduced!**_

After that, I instantly dodge the light spear that Kalawarner threw to my direction and start getting ready for the fight. 'Time to buff myself! **Rakukaja! Rebellion! Life Drain! Spirit Drain!** '

 _ **Defense up! Critical rate up! Your weapon now will steal some portions of enemy HP/SP!**_

'Go!' I instantly charge at her before swinging the wooden sword right ontop her head only to be blocked by another light spear.

"Did you intend to hurt me with that? Pathetic." She said before slashing me with the light spear which I dodge it by ducking underneath it.

"Hey, watch where you use that thing lady. You look like in your periods now." I said before to do an upward slash which also blocked by her.

"Why you-!"

She constantly attacks me leaving me no choices but to block or mostly evade her attacks since I can't afford her to break my wooden sword. "Hey, chill! Tight up your pants first before going attacking me like that. Oh wait... you don't even wear anything below that shirt."

"You got some nerves for saying something like that to me. Stay still so I can kill you!" She said before lunging the spear and manage to graze my stomach.

 _ **You've been attacked! -45 HP!**_

 _ **HP: 159/224**_  
 _ **SP: 160/187**_

'Ugh! Even with **Rakukaja** it's still hurt! Well, take this then! **Double Fang!** '

 _ **-22 HP for using Double Fang!**_

I hit her twice on her right arm and shoulder. Not really damaging since its only wood but still worth to make her limbs goes numb.

 ** _Deal 108 physical damage to the enemy!_**

 ** _You've gained +38 HP +12 SP from Lifesteal/Spiritsteal!_**

 ** _HP: 197/224_**  
 ** _SP: 172/187_**

I decide to jump away from her to make some distance before talking. "Hey, why are you attacking me in the first place? And how you can create that light thing?" 'Let's see if she taking my acting like someone who didn't know anything about this supernatural thing.'

"Hmph, I suggest I can tell you since you're going to die anyway. You possessed a sacred gear, a powerful artifact that created by God for human and since that can interrupt our plan we decide to kill you." She explained.

"We? So there's also another person who targeting me as well can create that light thingy?"

"Hahaha! Of course. We are fallen angels your superior race, human. So just die in our hands!" She charging at me again which I dodged to the side before trying to attack her as well. But, she manages to block it and our weapons clashed again.

...

It's been a while and we currently still on each other throat. I manage to dodge most of her attacks thanks to **Sukunda** and looks like she getting more and more irritated because of that.

 _ **HP: 172/224**_  
 _ **SP: 144/187**_

'Why is she so strong!? What level is she right now!? And I forgot to analyze her as well!' Just when I thought about that something suddenly pops out from nowhere and showing Kalawarner info. 'Just in time!'

 _ **Name: Kalawarner**_  
 _ **Race: Fallen Angel**_  
 _ **Status: Agility down. (01.08 left)**_  
 _ **Level: 23**_  
 _ **HP: ?/?**_  
 _ **SP: ?/?**_

'She 3 levels higher from me and I can't see her HP/SP. Maybe because the system thought this is a boss fight and it got a restriction to know the actual HP/SP... just like in Persona series.'

I cut off my thoughts and recast **Sukunda** on her before continue dodging and blocking her attack. ' **Cleave!** '

 _ **-13 HP for using Cleave!**_

I manage to hit her right on the stomach and make her fall to one knee.

 _ **Critical Hit! Deal 174 physical damage to the enemy!**_

 _ **You gained +62 HP + 29 SP from Lifesteal/Spiritsteal!**_

 _ **HP: 221/224**_  
 _ **SP: 173/187**_

"That's for ripping my shirt, lady." I said before noticing that my wooden sword is about to break. 'Uh oh, this is not good. Without weapon either I'll be really vulnerable or I must reveal my real weapons. Time to finish this!' I instantly charge at her before she manages to recover and aimed for her head. 'Clea-!'

"Tch! There's no way I lose to pathetic race like you!" She said before some dark aura appears and surrounding her body.

"W-What!?" Is the only thing I manage to say before some force just pushed me backwards and slamming me to a wooden bench, breaking it in process.

 _ **You've received some damage! -15 HP!**_

 _ **HP: 206/224**_  
 _ **SP: 167/187**_

"Ugh... the hell is that?" I said before trying to recover only to see Kalawarner who trying to attack me on greater speed more than before. I instantly jump away but she still manages to hit my left leg. "Aghh!" I screaming in pain before slowly standing up and prepare to fight again.

 _ **You've been attacked! -80 HP!**_

 _ **HP: 126/224**_  
 _ **SP: 161/187**_

"Die!" She instantly attacking me again but her attack is more powerful and fast which made a really hard time for me to blocking and dodging it. Not to mention my movement become more limited since my leg is wounded.

'What is this!? She suddenly becomes stronger!? What the hell just happened to her!?' My thoughts were broken when the wooden sword is breaking into pieces after I block another attack from her. "Sh*t!"

 _ **The item 'Wooden Sword' has been broken!**_

She instantly piercing my right shoulder with her spear and making me cry in pain before falling backwards with blood that now covered half of my body.

 _ **You've been attacked by critical hit! -106 HP!**_

 _ **HP: 20/224**_  
 _ **SP: 144/187**_

 _ **Warning! Your HP is on critical condition!**_

"Your time is up, human." She said before preparing to finish me with the light spear.

'I don't want to use this but I don't have any choice!'

 _ **'Snap!'**_

 _ **-18 HP for using Snap!**_

 _ ***Bang!***_

 _ **Critical hit! Deal 350 Physical Damage to the Enemy!**_

I instantly summon my pistol and shoot her straight in the stomach. She was pushed back because of the bullet and dropping the light spear in process. Making enough time for me to stand again while still pointing my gun to her with the support of my left hand since I enhance the bullet with Snap to make it more powerful. Never thought that gonna work though... since my HP is too low for using physical skills.

"Yeah? I must say the same to you. If you didn't surrender I will shoot you on the head and make sure this pathetic race won't die today."

"Damn you...! You should've known that your school is the place where devils live. You will die either way or become their slave! But, don't worry I'll make sure that I'm the one who will kill you!" She said before sprouting her black wings and fly away with a strong gust of wind.

I stay there for a while before finally sighed in relief before pulling my phone again to check Kalawarner stats and...

 _ **Name: Kalawarner**_  
 _ **Race: Fallen Angel**_  
 _ **Status: Awakened**_  
 _ **Level: 28**_  
 _ **HP: ?/?**_  
 _ **SP: ?/?**_

'What!? How did she get 5 levels instantly!? And what is this status effect!? And that black aura... I can think about it later for now...' I looking at the minimap on my UI only to see two separate white dots on the screen not too far away from my location. '...they really waiting for me to die, huh? *sigh* Did Sona also send one of her peerage members to observe me? Or both of them is from Rias? Whatever, I'm just going to patch these wounds and walk straight to home.'

I then walked toward my broken wooden sword before disposing it to the trash can since it just becomes trash now. After that, I picked up the tube bag before putting my hand inside to put away the gun and pretending to take something from it while the truth is I summoned some Adhesive Bandages inside of it. "Life sure is crazy sometimes." I said before start applying the bandages on my wounds.

 _ **Using Adhesive Bandage 3x. HP restored by 60**_

'That should be enough for now. I wonder why Kalawarner suddenly telling me about the devils? Well, I'm just going to act carefully around the school then. I swear if I somehow got back to my own world I'm going to become an actor.' I thought before start walking toward my apartment.

...

Right now I'm currently bathing while thinking everything that just happened today. Oh yeah, all my wounds already gone when I eat some food from the fridge earlier. The only reason I can think from that is that my body becomes something like a game character. Meaning I can recover all kind of wounds not only from healing spell or treat them with medical supplies but I can also use regular food that has healing properties (or in this case, can satisfy my hunger).

You know like... **Skyrim!** You fight a dragon, get wounded, open your inventory menu and just eat every food you have in possession. Voila! Your body is fully recovered even after getting burned, smacked or got bitten by dragon attack only for eating some cheese, bread or even cabbage.

Alright, back to the topic.

"What kind of power did she have earlier? It has something to do with that black aura but, I'm not sure what is that." I started thinking deeply but still didn't get any idea about the mysterious aura. Disappointed I decided to get out of the bath and call it a day.

 ** _Next day_**

I currently having breakfast while watching the TV but, my mind still wondering about Kalawarner sudden power. "What even is that? But, one thing for sure that right now I'm in complete disadvantage. If Kalawarner has that kind of power there's no doubt the rest of them will also have it. *sigh* ...living my life in hard mode even with these power I feel that I'm going to die earlier than I expected." I looked at the clock and realize that school going to start in 5 minutes. But, I decide to not going today since I have more important matter in my hand. "I need to take as many contracts from Lavenza and buy another gun since they already saw my pistol. At the very least I need to gain six levels or more since that will make my fight easier. I need to text Momo first so I can play my dumb human role more easily since they will be thinking that I'm still scared or confused because of yesterday event." I said before proceeding to send a message to Momo.

'Momo, sorry that I can't go to school today since I need to do something today. And don't worry I'm completely fine. So please tell Sona and my homeroom teacher since I don't want to get into trouble. Please, I owe you for this.' "And... send. I will wait for her reply first."

 _ ***Ping!***_

"That was fast."

* * *

From: Momo  
Subject: Are you ok?

Are you sick right now? If you want I can also skipping school since today the student council not as busy as usual. Just tell me if you want anything else. Bread, cake, juice? Don't worry I'll buy it for you since we're friends!

* * *

"Wow... she really a great friend indeed. Now I feel bad for always lying to her. But, this is necessary since my life at stakes here. Alright, I need to give her my reply before she decides to come to my apartment." I said before sending her another message and preparing myself to get another contract. "Time to step up my game."

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

 _ ***Momo PoV***_

* * *

From: Ryuji  
Subject: I'm fine

Don't worry it's okay. I just need a day off since I'm just a little tired. I'll be back like usual tomorrow so you don't need to skip the school just because of me.

* * *

'*sigh* That's what he says but I know that he must be shocked after getting attacked by a fallen angel. I need to ask President for the detail since she forbid me to help him yesterday.' I thought before walk faster towards student council room since I fear that he already killed by that fallen angel and reincarnated to be like me.

 ** _Student council room._**

When I arrived I see President who's now talking to Tsubaki-san. Probably about what happened yesterday so I decided to join the conversation.

"Good morning, President and Tsubaki-san."

"Ah, Momo. Good morning. Is there something in the matter?" Ask President.

"I don't want to be rude but, please tell me why I can't help Ryuji yesterday? Did he also..." I said hesitantly.

"Now, calm down Momo." Said Tsubaki-san. "Ishikawa-kun didn't die to that fallen angel. In fact, he survived the attack and manage to stay alive."

"Huh!? H-He did? You didn't lie to me?"

She shakes her head before continue to explain the situation. "He manages to get in par on fighting that fallen with only a wooden sword. The fight nearly turns into his favour until the fallen suddenly gain an immerse power that makes her stronger than before. He can only defend himself during that time and the fallen manage to broke his sword leaving himself vulnerable."

"And then what happened?" Ask President.

"When the fallen is about to deliver a finishing blow to him that thing suddenly happen."

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"He suddenly summons a gun on his hand and shoots a rather powerful bullet to the fallen before it decides to escape. I know that's not an ordinary gun since I can also feel the pressure from my hiding place."

"...did he manage to summon his sacred gear during that time? But since that gun manages to make a fallen angel run away from the battle there's no doubt that is not an ordinary gun." President said before looking directly to me. "Did you know anything about this, Momo?"

"I don't... I thought he just an ordinary human." I said before looking down.

"*sigh* now I know why Rias want to recruit him as well."

"Pres, is that the reason why you forbid me to help him yesterday?"

"...yes. You already know Rias situation with her arranged marriage, right? I know this isn't right but she still my best friend so she asks this as a favor from me."

"But, still what she just do is wrong! How can she let him die so she can reincarnate him and make him join her peerage without his consent!?"

"Momo..."

"...I'm sorry. I will be patrolling around the school today..." I said before walking away. 'I'm sorry Ryuji. I'm such a bad friend.'

* * *

 ** _That's all for now. Sorry for the short chapter since I really busy these past few weeks and I feel bad if I didn't do any update so I hope you okay with this. Feel free to leave any suggestion, critics, ideas, etc. in the review section! See you later! Ciao~_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello again everyone! Sorry for the delay I thought I can finish this chapter 5 days ago but... I'm too engrossed playing Mordhau so yeah... ahaha, I'm sorry. Also, I'm kinda surprised when I see several long review in the review section. I just going to say thank you! That really contain a lot of information and really helped me out. Enjoy the story then.**_

* * *

 _ **FinzDrager: Eh? is Rias really that bad in the anime? I never watch it so I would never know haha.**_

 _ **Zephyr47: Thanks! This chapter is longer than before but not that long enough I think. Too bad I can't make this to 5k words.**_

 _ **Guest: Whoa, calm down. I never thought Rias really hated by people. But, don't worry Ryuji won't join her peerage.**_

 _ **Momofever: Okay. I'll see what I can do.**_

 _ **Drake: Thank you! And okay I'll make sure he will not join her.**_

 _ **Kensei: Yup, I agree! Bonds with the others is the most powerful things!**_

 _ **Guest-Questioner: Ahaha, I'm sorry. When I got some free time I always use it for playing games and mostly forgot about writing. And thanks for the suggestion I will change the notification for the item usage.**_

 _ **lio4567892012: Thanks!**_

 _ **ClearwingYuta: Thank you! Sure I will add those scene later thank you for the idea!**_

 _ **Dxhologram: Okay! I will look at your reccomendations later! Thanks for suggesting me to read that story.**_

 _ **look2019: Thanks!**_

 _ **Lq840i: Sure mate don't worry I'll do that.**_

 _ **DarkDrawerJ: Thank you! But when my writer's block is gone I got blocked by video games, haha.**_

 _ **May: Thanks for the understanding and the Lake Toya can't make it since they run out of stock.**_

 _ **Guest, zetazero246: Alright, I'll try.**_

 _ **OechsnerC: Thanks!**_

 _ **BloodRaven46: Thanks for pointing that to me. Sometimes I just went and confused myself.**_

 _ **Lu: Yup! In the future chapter when the goddess giving him another update.**_

 _ **Dominus1389,**_ _ **Gen2324**_ _ **: Thanks for several ideas you guys give to me! After I reading your review it really motivated me to make another chapter for this story and I will try to use what you write for me in the future chapters!**_

 _ **Naomi: Don't worry it's not a rant since it also giving me some ideas and I think some of the reincarnated devil will have their morals left if they not have strong desire. Maybe the side character? I don't know since I'm not watching the anime.**_

 _ **Benji: Just started reading it and I will try to do that as well. Thanks for telling me!**_

 _ **Dei: Yup. I planning to do that later.**_

 _ **bahrithariq: Well, Ryuji need to conceal his power for now and since the devils watching him he can't use it since that will blow his cover. For the social link will be added later since the goddess still not giving him his full power.**_

 _ **MasterOfDragonGod: Ayy~ Thanks mate!**_

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Town, Evening.**_

 _ **Level up! You reached level 24! Your stats increased by Str +1 Agi +2!**_

"I already finished all the available contract from Lavenza for today but I only get 4 levels from it. _*sigh*_ Well, I think I need another day off." I said before walking around the town after claiming the rewards of my last contract from Lavenza. "Maybe I should go to that mysterious lady since I can't afford being found out by anyone from school." I said before walking toward the shrine on the edge of the town.

...

"...this is it. I feel it already a long time since the last time I came here but, whatever." When I finally reach the top of the stairs I can only see a small shrine. It pretty much a smaller version of the shrine in the town but it's understandable since this place is kind of secluded. "Hmm... can't hurt to praying here." I said before tossing a 500 yen to the offering box.

 _ ***Ping!***_

 _ **You gained +1 Luck through special action!**_

'Looks like the effect is same no matter which shrine I used to pray.'

"Oh, look who we have here?" A faint sound can be heard from the side of the shrine before revealed a lady from that night. I decide to stay still and let the lady approaching me near the offering box. "Ryuji-kun it's nice to meet you again. How is your school?"

"It's fine thank you for asking. So what are you doing here miss..." 'Wait... I never know her name when I escorted her that time. Ugh, me and my stupid introvert self.'

"That's right I never had a chance to introduce myself. Just call me Kiri and my reason to be here because I've been tasked to take care of this shrine." She said before looking toward the old shrine.

"Okay, Kiri-san. Maybe is there something I can help with?"

After I said that she just started thinking for a while before looking at me with a smile on her face. I know that smile, it means she planning something but, I don't detect any mischievous aura around her so it should be fine.

"Actually there's something you can do."

"What is it?"

"I want you to find a white fox in the forest behind this shrine. You see, she suddenly disappeared this morning and I starting to worry if something happened to her. Don't worry she won't bite you as long you not startled her."

'You sure!? It's a fox! Of course, it can bite me because it's an animal! Wait... what if that fox is her familiar or some kind of guardian? Huh, that makes sense.' I ended my thoughts before accepting her request. "...alright. Can you lead me the way Kiri-san?"

"Sure, follow me."

After that, I following her until I reach a small passage that leads to the forest before going inside to find the white fox. Kiri-san didn't come with me since she needs to stay at the shrine which made me search that fox alone.

 _ ***Ping!***_

 _ **You got a new request!**_

 _ **In the Search of White Fox.**_

 _ **After meeting with the mysterious lady again which name is Kiri, she asking me to find a white fox in the forest. I know that's not an ordinary fox but I decided to help her anyway. Since she also not a human.**_

"It's been a while since I got another request. I hope I can get something good from this one or a lot of EXP." I said before mentally closing the notification in front of me. This earphone really made things easier.

...

It's almost nighttime and I still didn't see any fox here. The only thing I see here is only tree, bushes, some rabbits or squirrels and fruits. If I don't have minimap or fast travel function I will surely panicked since, to be honest... I'm kinda lost right now. "Where the hell is this!?" I yelled only to get no response from anything around me. "... _*sigh*_ never thought I will be lost in a forest for the second time. Luckily this time there's no horny gay Incubus lurking around."

I decide to continue walking until I reached a lake with a full view of the moon that reflected on it. Seeing this place is relaxing I decide to take a break before looking at my Stats on the phone.

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **Name: Ryuji Ishikawa**_

 _ **Race: Human**_

 _ **Status: None**_

 _ **Money: 462.390 Yen**_

 _ **Level: 24**_

 _ **HP: 253/253**_

 _ **SP: 218/218**_

 _ **Strength : 16 (+8)**_

 _ **Magic : 12 (+4)**_

 _ **Endurance : 16 (+10)**_

 _ **Agility : 19 (+11)**_

 _ **Luck : 14 (+7)**_

'Somehow my _**Agility**_ stat becomes the highest again and now it reached thirty while my _**Magic**_ stat being the lowest since I barely use my magic. *sigh* I wonder if Hogwarts still accepting new student?' "But thirty huh? I might start saying 'I'm fast as f*ck boi.' to my enemies, haha."

I looking at the lake before starts reminiscing again. 'How many peoples that I already killed since I come to this world I wonder? I never noticed that killing someone will leaving nothing in my mouth even after I kill a lot.' I sigh deeply before remembered what Lavenza said to me.

 _"Or maybe he already was? After all, using a legendary spirit is not an easy thing, to begin with, and to be able to use their form to the fullness is required something in return. In this case, you can use Arsene form and ability without any single problem while your personality is slowly changing into him."_

"I really becoming like him, huh? A legendary thief that only steal from the one who worse than him, Arsene." I look at the moon before start laughing. "Hahahaha! That's good after all, this is a dog-eat-dog world. Where the weak devoured by the strong no matter if they good or bad."

"..."

I stay silent again before throwing a rock into the lake. "...in the end, this is how's my life going to be, huh? *sigh* Well, time to find that fox aga-" I look to my right only to see a white fox staring right to my eyes. " **%#$ %! Holy sh*t!** Where the heck did you come from!?" I instantly yelled before backing away and fall on my back because of panicked.

The white fox still staring before slowly approaching me and sniffing my body.

"Uhh...?" I can only stay in my spot and let the fox do whatever it doing right now.

"Yip!" It yipped before happily licking my face.

"Whoa, whoa calm down now. What are you? A dog?" I said while trying to stop the fox which fails and it continues licking me for a while.

"So..." After the endless licking I finally able to free myself and petting the fox. "Let's go back to the shrine, okay? Kiri-san is looking for you."

"Yip!"

"Ahaha, I take that as a yes then." I said before standing up and looking for a way back. Normally I will just teleporting myself but since I can't bring the fox with me I need to walk there. "Let see the way I used before is..."

The fox suddenly bites my shirt gently and pull it. Looks like the fox tries to tell me to follow it.

"So do you know the way? Wait that sound like- _*ahem*_ nevermind. Please lead the way umm... fox-san."

"Yip!" It yipped happily before start walking toward the forest again. I start following the fox back to the shrine and sometimes I can see several blue flames floating around the fox. I decide to not open my mouth and continue following it.

'I wonder if I can use that flame too and upgrade my **_Agi_** or even get a new skill from that.' I thought.

...

It's been fifteen minutes since I following the fox and somehow I finally reached the shrine in that short time. "If you know how to get back why Kiri-san need me to fetch you?"

"Yip, yip." With that, the fox just runs towards the shrine leaving me alone before I decide to follow it again. Until...

 ** _*Ping!*_**

 _ **The request 'In the Search of White Fox.' has been complete!**_

 _ **A new spirit has been registered! Now you can transform into Nekomata!**_

 _ **Level up!**_

 _ **You reached level 25! Your stats increased by Mag +1 Agi +2!**_

'Ohh~ A new transformation! Nekomata, huh? If I'm not wrong that's a catgirl, right? Wait... if I use this I think there will be two outcomes. First, my gender will also change since this spirit is a woman or two I only got the cat attachment.' "Maybe I shouldn't use this after all..."

I then continue walking toward the shrine to find the fox and Kiri-san. But, when I arrived there Kiri-san is looking me with serious eyes even I think her eyes are rather glowing.

"I'm back, Kiri-san. So... what with this serious atmosphere?" I asked her only to see that my surrounding is suddenly changed like some blue invisible wall is appear from nowhere. 'A barrier again?'

"Welcome back, Ryuji-kun. First, let me show you my gratitude for finding her." She then bows at me before looking at my direction again. "Now, mind explaining what your real reason to come here?"

"Real reason? I just want to visit this place."

"I see, how about you show what is your true self to me?" She said before creating several blue fireballs around her just like that fox. She also grows some pairs of fox ear and tail. "I don't want to use force so please just be honest with me okay?"

'Uh oh. I don't really want to fight her but first, let me analyze her level.'

 _ **Name: Kiri**_

 _ **Race: Fox Youkai**_

 _ **Status: Magic Up**_

 _ **Level: 42**_

 _ **HP:?/?**_

 _ **SP:?/?**_

'Bad idea! I'm surely dead if I fight her on my current level!' I thought before raise both of my hands. "Wait! Can you explain what do you mean by my true self first?"

"It simple. You're not fully a human, right? I can sense that when you arrive here and Yuzu also telling me that earlier."

'Yuzu? Must be that white fox. Ugh, I don't have any choice now! But, please let me stay as a guy!' "Okay, okay! I will show you..." I then mentally chose Transformation tab on my UI before choosing Nekomata and I just close my eyes before begin transformed.

"Oh? I never thought that I will see your kind again after a long time." Said Kiri-san.

After hearing that I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I checked are my chest. 'Nothing changed. That's a relief...' I then start to touch my head and feel another sensation which I assume is my cat ears and when I looked back I can see two white tails attached to me. "This feels weird."

"Nekomata... now I understand why you hide that from me. Your race is considered extinct after all."

"What do you mean, Kiri-san?"

"That's right you already telling me that you're an orphan so it's normal if you didn't know about this. You see, Nekomatas is considered extinct when the Devils decide to kill all of your race when a female nekomata betrayed her devil master. The reason for that is unknown and the devils not telling us more information about that."

"I see..." 'I don't know anything about that. Maybe that explained in season 3 of the anime. Ugh, I'm really lost here.' "So can you please dispel the barrier now, Kiri-san?"

"Of course, dear. But how about we go inside first? It'll bad if someone sees us like this and there's something I want to talk with you as well."

"Alright."

With that, I follow her to the shrine until we arrived at the centre of the building which consists of a giant fox statue in the middle of the room with some offering around them. I can see the white fox from earlier sitting on the front of the statue and just stay there when we arrived.

"I think this is also a good time for another introduction. This is Yuzu the guardian fox of this shrine she the one who protected this place from a long time ago."

"Nice to meet you, Yuzu-san."

"Yip!"

"She told me that you have such colourful language when she met you earlier."

"Umm... please don't remind me of that."

...

After that, we just having a little chat and Kiri-san explained to me that she was given a task from her superior at Kyoto to protect this shrine. She also explained that she needs to rebuild this place and get some faiths from people again since this place was already forgotten by the human.

"Must be tough doing this alone, Kiri-san."

"You don't need to worry about me, Ryuji-kun. Even if it's true that I'm in some... financial trouble right now there's nothing be worried of since Yuzu is here." She said while petting the white fox that currently sitting beside her.

"I see..." 'Hmm... wait, this might be a good opportunity!' "Uhh, Kiri-san how about I give you a proposal?"

"Oh? What is that, Ryuji-kun?"

"Did you know anything about creating a powerful medicine, Kiri-san?" I ask which make her thinking for a while before start looking at me with a serious face again.

"I do, but what are you going to use that for Ryuji-kun?"

"Alright, I will tell you everything. First of all... I'm not a youkai. Second is..." I then transformed into Arsene and both of them start putting their guard up. "I'm a phantom thief, Arsene and lastly I'm a human who has some complicated relationship with supernatural beings here, mostly the devils." I then revert back to my human form but they still glaring at me.

"You're not a youkai but the most surprising thing here is you also that thief?" She sighed before shaking her head. "After hearing the rumours I never thought that I will see the person with my own eyes. Tell me something first, if you're not a youkai why you have those Nekomata features on you?"

I scratch the back of my head since I can't just say 'I got this game like power and I can transform into anything even a god.' right? They might be thinking that I'm crazy if I say that. "Well, I'm a human right? I got this power from my sacred gear which allowed me to copy the power of my enemy and use it with my own will." I lied to her.

"That's understandable." She said before relaxed again and giving me a soft smile. "So why you need me to create you some medicine then?"

"It simple, I just want to survive here. Ever since I arrived here in Kuoh I'm always targeted by the three supernaturals and another reason is that I want to know my origin. I can't do this alone so I need to find any help I can get." I explained. Of course, I add some extra info to make my story more believable.

"So you want to use my service to create some powerful medicine and at the same time help me rebuild this shrine?"

I nodded before start talking again. "Yes. I also need your help to teach me about any power that youkai use, considering that I can use the power of Nekomata. Of course, I will pay you for the trouble."

She started thinking and made eye contact with the white fox for a while. Looks like she used some kind of telepathy with her. After some minutes passed she then smiled before looking toward my direction again.

"You just got yourself a deal, Ryuji-kun. But, can I get some payment in advance first? Since I need to buy the ingredients for the medicine."

"Sure, that's not a problem. Considering this as my investment from now on." I said before giving her 250.000 Yen from my pocket. "Is this enough?"

"This is more than enough, thank you." She smiled before taking the money. "So about the training when you want to start?"

"I think I will start tomorrow after I finished some business with my 'clients' first. The sooner I can use this power the better chance I can survive here." I said.

"Alright, I looking forward to training you tomorrow."

"Same here, Kiri-san."

...

 _ **Next day.**_

"A new day for some new trouble for me." I said before start with my daily routines. After that, I text Momo again that I can't go to school today as well. She seems kinda angry when I read her reply but this is more important so I will accept whatever blow she gives me later.

"Come to think of it I never had a chance to read Nekomata skills and abilities yesterday. Well, time to read it then." I said before opening the Nekomata transformation from my phone.

 _ **Nekomata**_

 _ **Long-lived cats are said to become these malevolent cat demons. Their powers vary according to how long they have lived, ranging from shape-shifting to controlling the dead.**_

 _ **Unique skill: Art of Youkai**_

 _ **Being the part of Youkai giving the user all access to Youjutsu as well as Senjutsu and Touki.**_

 _ **Passive skill: Chi Manipulation**_

 _ **User able to control the flow of life energy or Ki on living beings and use it to strengthening themselves.**_

 _ **Passive: Aura Detection**_

 _ **Youkai can sense others aura or Ki more effectively letting them track and locate their target from far away distance. Can also be used to concealing own presence.**_

 _ **Passive: Light Foot**_

 _ **Nekomata is known as agile and sneaky youkai. They can move fast as well as eliminate the sounds of their own footsteps.**_

 _ **Bonus stats: Mag +5 Agi +3 End+ 3**_

"Their lore is kinda different from what I'd imagine would be. Maybe this one is according to Japan history itself and not the DxD one. I wonder if the bonus stats stacks with Arsene?"

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **Name: Ryuji Ishikawa**_

 _ **Race: Human**_

 _ **Status: None**_

 _ **Money: 212.390 Yen**_

 _ **Level: 25**_

 _ **HP: 260/260**_

 _ **SP: 224/224**_

 _ **CP: 0/100**_

 _ **Strength : 16 (+8)**_

 _ **Magic : 13 (+9)**_

 _ **Endurance : 16 (+13)**_

 _ **Agility : 21 (+14)**_

 _ **Luck : 14 (+7)**_

"Nice, it stacked. Which mean if I got more transformation I will get stronger. And I wonder if this _**CP**_ stands for **_Chi Points?_** Make sense, consider there's something called ** _Youjutsu, Senjutsu_** and **_Touki_** in Nekomata skill."

I look at the clock before transforming into Arsene and preparing myself to go and accept more contract from Lavenza. "Time to find some money, level and a new toy to fight the supernatural again." I said before teleported.

.

.

.

 ** _Occult Research Club, After School._**

Issei who just learning the fact that he now is a devil from Rias and currently sitting in one of the sofas inside ORC can only look disbelief while his King explains about the supernatural being that exists in this world.

"-and that's how I reincarnated you to become one of my servants." Rias finished her explanation to Issei before looking toward Kiba. "So about Ryuji-kun... did he really not going to school again today?"

"Yes, lady Rias. I tried to ask the student council first before going to fetch both him and Issei but, they said he taking some day off. He said that he not feeling well." Said Kiba.

"I see..." Rias said before looking a little sad.

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean he becomes a devil like me!? So that means he also has a sacred gear and a hot fallen angel chick kill him too!? Is that the reason he didn't come to school since yesterday?" Said Issei.

"Well, he has a sacred gear but, I don't know the details since Akeno is the one who sees it. Akeno, can you tell us what really happened two days ago?"

"Sure, prez~" Said Akeno. "It's true what Issei-kun said that Ryuji-kun had a sacred gear and a fallen angel also attacks him. But, he manages to stay alive and make the fallen angel escape after using his sacred gear."

"He's alive!? I mean, I know that he's a strong guy. Considering that he always slams me to the ground if I approach him from behind..."

"I think I choose him to be here rather than this pervert." Said Koneko before continue to eat her snacks.

"H-Hey! That's kind of hurt!"

"Beat it."

" _*ahem*_ Anyways, is that all what happened two days ago?" Ask Rias.

"Unfortunately, no. Before escaping, the fallen angel decides to expose our kind to him. The good thing is she only telling him that there's a devil in this school and not say anything more than that." Explained Akeno.

"Still, that's a bad thing to know since he will become cautious around the school and there's also a chance that he will attack us if he knows that we're devils." Said Rias before looking at Issei direction. "I want you to stay quiet about this when you around him, Issei. Considering that he might see us as his enemy and that will make things harder for us."

"Why I can't just tell him that we are not the same like fallen angel? I mean, he's a cool guy. I'm sure he will understand."

Rias only shakes her head before talking again. "There's still a risk of doing that and I don't want to take that risk. Since I also want to recruit him to my peerage I don't want to make an unnecessary problem between us."

"Maybe, I can convince him to join. Just tell me if you want me to do that, president!"

"Alright." Rias said before smiling. "But, first let us summon your sacred gear."

"Okay!"

* * *

 _ **That's all for now! I must go back to Mordhau since my army needs me!**_ ** _Feel free to leave any suggestion, critics, ideas, etc. in the review section! See you later! Ciao~_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys! Sorry for the delay I just caught up in something... unfortunate. Anyways! I read up about your review about adding a persona that never been in the game before. A new persona... that's a great idea! I just need to read up about their history or lore on google first and I think I can do it. Please enjoy the new chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _GGPD: He mostly acts independently since he doesn't want anyone to steal his freedom._**

 ** _MrKristoffer1994: Yup! I'm glad too since he will acquire more skills now._**

 ** _BushidoWookie: Thanks dude!_**

 ** _MasterOfDragonGod: Thank you._**

 ** _ClearwingYuta: On the next chapter probably. I thought I can write it starting now but looks like I'm wrong._**

 ** _Doortolight47 & Dxhologram: Don't worry about it. But to be honest it also makes me confused as well, haha. I will try my best to do like you write in the review and about Arcana I will do it later. Since I still didn't plan anything with who going to have what arcana? Maybe I will put multiple people in one arcana like ORC and Student council but let's just wait for now._**

 ** _Olm: Hmm... I think I can. But, maybe Ryuji needs to learn the passive skill that masters the weapon first. ...and I need to improve my writing skill as well..._**

 ** _Zephyr47: Yup, I can't wait as well!_**

 ** _OecsnerC: Thanks!_**

 ** _Imperial Guard 1337: Roger! But looks like he needs more Strength first before he actually does that._**

 ** _DarkDrawerJ: Here you go! Sorry for the delay though, haha._**

 ** _reader0007: The protagonist of all protagonist, Neptune!_**

 ** _BloodRaven46: I won't do it and I never know such thing like Fanon before. I read about it from Reddit you told me and looks like there's still a lot for me to learn._**

 ** _Gen2324: For now his goal only to survive but he will get another goal later. And for Excalibur... I will try to get a new persona for that since some other review mentioned it as well._**

 ** _lamia: Thanks for your suggestions I'll make sure to not make this a bashing fic._**

 ** _Drake: I already planned something for her later and yes Issei is going to be with Rias since I kinda feel bad for him._**

 ** _Guest-Questioner: Corresponds with other stats, got it! Since Ryuji won't have limit with the transformation I'll make sure that his base stat strong enough first to handle that much transformation._**

 ** _Barry: Thanks for your suggestion! I found that your idea is really good but I need to learn about them first since I'm not that good with history._**

 ** _TheOrangeLord: Well about that... since others want me to build a harem for him I suppose I'm gonna do it. But, don't worry I will make sure to do their relationship slowly._**

 ** _Meito: For now his goal is only to survive but later he will change his goal when he finally accepts his fate in this world. Don't worry social link will be added later when the goddess gives him an update._**

 ** _Journey to the End: Thanks and for the Persona that never exists as you mentioned in the review will be added later after I gain more understanding about their lore. Lady of the lake right? I need to think about her skills first, haha_** ** _._**

 ** _Zoran: Hmm, you're right and that way he can learn more passive skills. Thanks for the review!_**

 ** _Geller: This is where social link comes in. The more he maxed a social link the more mature he is. Since he will become more attached to them who has social link him and eventually change his main goal from only to survive to become more heroics._**

 ** _Nio: That's good and I will do it later in the next chapter. And the first one he scolded will be his very first friend in this world._**

 ** _Dei: Yes but he will need to learn about it manually rather than borrowed from only his persona. And the second method is from buying the corresponding skill card from Lavenza._**

 ** _Yven: Thanks for your review. Since I'm not very knowledgable about demon and devil your review are helping me to understand them better._**

 ** _HeyRawj: I'll make sure that he won't join them._**

 ** _Leo: I'm still thinking about that as well. Maybe I'll make it something like a black hole? I'm not sure so I can't say much about it for now._**

 ** _Denzel: Not summoning a giant fist from the sky since the god in DxD world already dead. So I need to think about something else for it._**

 ** _Lq840i: A vault full of unique weapons would be nice. I just need to think of something first to make that happen._**

 ** _Berlin: You're welcome. Maybe I'll make him use gauntlet as well later. Since he's like Minato who can use all his friend (except Aigis and Koromaru) weapons maybe I'll add Akihiko skill from P4AU as well._** ** _Nero: Fairy and Lady of the Lake... got it! Need to learn about her first and reach season 2 of the anime though._**

 ** _Deepak Singh Chauhan: You're welcome. Though sorry for really really late chapter this time._** ** _Len: He's already had it. But I changed the names to Eye of Greed in Arsene passive skills so please forgive me if I confuse you, haha._**

 ** _DepressedNinja75: No I don't mean it like that. Ryuji will be OP eventually but I just want to make him train hard to achieve that. The banter about him with the author is for joking purpose. And sorry to mix up the Nekomata and Nekoshou. I'm still not digging the information about DxD too deep so I thought they were the same._**

 ** _Node: Whoa... so many information! So if Ryuji has Satan and Helel later how their appearance would be? Should I use persona Lucifer appearance for Satan and same for Helel but the wings are black?_**

 ** _Guest: Well... since I found about Persona first and The Gamer when I'm starting making fanfiction I guess that's what affects my writing. Sorry if this making you confused._**

 ** _Onn: Just wait and hope! Hehe._**

 ** _Carrie: Thanks! Here's another chapter but forgive me that this takes one month to be made._**

 ** _Metron: Yup! But, maybe I'll use the spinoff like in 3ds since I'm kinda like it._**

 ** _Hanji: Most of them will be confused, angered or maybe try to recruit him on their side... maybe? Hehe._**

* * *

 ** _Old warehouse, Morning._**

"Is that really all you can do? I'm disappointed. Looks like you only have an advantage in numbers but not can be said same about your power. Such a meat bag." I said before dodging a fireball that was supposed to hit me.

Right now I was in the middle of a contract to eliminate some stray devils in an abandoned warehouse. There are about twelve of them and it seems they really mad for some reason. 'Did that really got on their nerves? And I thought I haven't learned any provocation skill yet.'

"You bastard! I make you regret that! What are you guys doing!? Kill him!" Said one of the stray devils before shooting another magic projectile at me. On that cue, the others stray also shooting me with magic and manage to drive me to corner with it. "You foolish to fight us alone, now die!" He said before sending another magic which is connected to me and create a loud explosion.

"Ha! That's what you get for messing with us!" They started to approaching my location only to see nothing which made them shocked.

Because I'm nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go!?"

"How can he even dodge that!?"

While the strays confused about my sudden disappearance I just smile amusingly at them because right now I'm sitting on a metal bar above. I then slowly clapping at them which gained their attention but no one dares to move. "Well, well, well. Looks like you guys have some power but too bad since this is the time to end this." I said before standing up and summon my weapon which is an assault rifle named AK-47. "Say hello to my little friend!"

 ** _*Bang! Bang! Bang!*_**

 ** _Antique shop, Afternoon._**

"Thank you for finishing that request. Here's your reward, dear customer. Keep up the good work." She said while giving me 30.000 Yen.

"No worries. I need to train after all and the new gun really helped me out." I said before taking the money from her.

"I'm glad to be some help for you and congratulations for wielding another spirit. You really exceeded my expectations, dear costumer."

'Normally I will be surprised that she knows about Nekomata without me telling her first. But, oh well... this because the contract that I signed that day.' I closed my eyes before opening it again and smiled at her. "If someone deserves that much thanks that's probably you, Lavenza."

"Nonsense. It's my duty to help you in any way I can so-"

I decided to cut her off and pat her head which surprised her in process. "Thank you, Lavenza."

She starts blushing and pouting at me which in my opinion is really cute. *Ahem* Officer I can explain so please don't arrest me for this.

"To be treated like a child and praised like this... This really insult my reputation you know?" She said before looking away.

"Ahaha, sorry." I said before stop patting her and walk toward the exit. "I need to begin my training so please excuse me, Lavenza."

"Stay safe out there, dear costumer."

"Will do. See you later." I said before finally walking away.

"...that actually felt kind of nice."

 ** _Shrine of the White Fox, Afternoon._**

'Huh? The name changed? Probably because I learned the truth of this place yesterday, I think?' I walk to the shrine and see Kiri-san who was currently standing in front of offering box. When I approach her, she instantly turned around and greet me with a smile.

"Hello there, Ryuji-kun. So you ready for the training?"

"Yup. Like I said yesterday the sooner I can control my power the better chance I got to survive here."

"Alright, I can see your determination clearly. Let's go to the back and start your training... oh, I nearly forgot. Here take this, Ryuji-kun." She said before giving me three small bottles with some liquid inside of it. "Consider this as me and Yuzu thanks as well to start our business relation."

"So this is the potion..." I said while trying to examine the potions. Two small bottles filled with green liquid and the last one which slightly bigger than the rest is filled by a light blue liquid. 'There's no doubt this is made by medicinal herb but first... Detail.'

 ** _Small Healing Potion x2_**

 ** _Recover 10% from current max HP. The most basic healing potion in most of games!_**

 ** _Medium Healing Potion_**

 ** _Recover 25% from current max HP. Somehow it tastes like... blueberry?_**

'It healing based on the percentage of my HP rather than numbers. This will prove to become really useful for me when I reached a higher level.' I thought before putting the potions away to my Inventory. "Thank you, Kiri-san. Looks like I made the right choice after all."

" _*giggle*_ Same here."

When we reached the back of the shrine Kiri-san then lead me to the lake from yesterday I meet with the fox. She explained that place is suitable for my training since it contains a lot of life energy that even a beginner like me can get used to it.

"But you must be careful, Ryuji-kun. Even this technique has some flaws which can corrupt the user if you not careful." She explained.

"Does that made this technique really dangerous then?"

"If you do it incorrectly then yes. As long you can keep your focus all the time I see that's not a problem and I already see that you can always keep your head cool before making any decision that can end up badly for you."

"I think you just exaggerating about me, Kiri-san. I'm not always that calm in some certain situations."

"And yet you decide to not put any resistance when I'm about to attack you last night. Some people will just prepare to defend themselves or just try to run away."

" _*sigh*_ You're too perceptive for me, Kiri-san."

" _*giggle*_ Thank you."

We finally reached the lake and Kiri-san told me to sit on top of a giant stone facing the lake. I just noticed that stone because I'm very sure I didn't even see it last night.

"First and most important training to use this technique is to gain life energy around you and store it inside your body. In other words, meditation. You must feel it with your own body to become accustomed to it and be careful since you can also catch the negative energy and that will be bad for your body."

"So that's the reason you choose this place for my training?"

"Yes. This place doesn't have much negative energy but that doesn't mean it will not harm you. Meditate for one hour on that rock and I will decide what will we do next based on the result."

"Alright." I said before start meditating while Kiri-san watching from behind.

 ** _1 Hour Later._**

'Somehow I can feel some animals presence even when I'm closed my eyes. ...huh? One of them has a strong presence... and flames? Is this Yuzu-san?'

"Okay, that's enough, Ryuji-kun. Good job for detecting Yuzu on your first time."

"How did you know that, Kiri-san?"

"She tells me that just now and I think you pretty talented for a first-timer."

"Thank you."

"Have some rest first, I'm going to back to the shrine and consult this to Yuzu as well as preparing your next training." She said before start walking away.

"Okay." I said before getting down from the giant stone and relaxing my body on the grass. 'Life energy sure is something... I mean I can tell everything happened around me without even looking and that's amazing. Wait... I just realized I didn't detect Kiri-san earlier. Did she just conceal her presence?'

"Well, maybe that's a part of the training." I said before opening the Stats tab.

 ** _Stats_**

 ** _Name: Ryuji Ishikawa_**

 ** _Race: Human_**

 ** _Status: None_**

 ** _Money: 347.150 Yen_**

 ** _Level: 26_**

 ** _HP: 269/269_**

 ** _S_** ** _P: 232/232_**

 ** _CP: 53/100_**

 ** _Strength : 18+(9)_**

 ** _Magic : 14+(10)_**

 ** _Endurance : 17+(15)_**

 ** _Agility : 21+(15)_**

 ** _Luck : 16+(8)_**

'My **_CP_** only increased by 53 within one hour for using meditation. Hmm... this is bad. I need to find a more efficient way to recharge it because I can't just simply meditating in the middle of battle. And I still don't have any clue for the skills that needed **_CP_**.'

 ** _*Ping!*_**

 ** _You obtained new skill through special action!_**

 ** _Meditation, Invirogate 1 and Fortify Spirit now can be used!_**

'Ohh~ Finally some passive skills! Let's check the details then.'

 ** _Meditation_**

 ** _Enter meditate state and slowly recover HP/SP/CP. When used, the user cannot move and will receive twice the damage taken while the skill is active unless the user cancels the skill._**

 ** _Invirogate 1_**

 ** _Recover 3% SP/CP per minute. If user affected by status ailment, reduce the recovery rate by half._**

 ** _Fortify Spirit_**

 ** _Increase resistance to status ailments and increase effectiveness to all skills that use SP and CP by 20%._**

'Wow, the passive kinda different from Persona series but this just solves my problem earlier. So I'll just take it, thank you very much.' I cut off my thoughts when I sense another presence coming toward my direction. I waited a few minutes and Kiri-san finally appears from the forest. She looks kinda surprised when she sees me, I wonder what's wrong?

She finally regains her composure before start talking to me. "I left you for a few minutes and looks like you are able to master controlling life energy already. You sure are talented."

"What do you mean, Kiri-san?"

"I can sense your body absorbing life energy like it's the most natural thing to do and I can't sense the negative energy either. How can you do that with that amount of time?"

'Must because **_Invirogate 1_** since that skill let me have a regenerative **_SP_** and **_CP_**. It's impressive that Kiri-san can detect the change inside my body instantly. Youkai sure is an amazing creature.' "I don't know? I just try to ease my mind while waiting for you to come back here, Kiri-san." I lied to her.

"I see... looks like we can skip some of the practice steps and instantly go to a sparring session."

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

Instead of answer my surrounding just changed into her barrier again and Kiri-san summoned her fox ears and tail plus some blue fireballs around her. "Use your Nekomata form and try to defeat me. Don't worry I won't use my full power since this is just training."

"You serious? I don't even know anything about Nekomata power."

"Don't worry I'll tell you, after the sparring session end."

'You just want to beat me senseless aren't you!?' I then stand up and transforming into Nekomata and preparing my stance. "So... I can only use melee attack and supposedly my claw if I have any to attack you?"

"Yes. Since the magic lesson needs to wait until the next session of training let's first train your hand to hand combat."

"But you're using magic though..."

"Don't worry they're just decorations."

'Yeah, right.' I thought while sweat dropping before preparing myself to get beaten by my own trainer.

 ** _One sparring session later._**

I'm currently laying on the grass with some wounds and bruises across my body. Kiri-san is actually being serious with the decoration thing and she beat me with only her bare fist.

 ** _HP: 35/269_**

 ** _SP: 232/232_**

 ** _CP: 93/100_**

 ** _You gained End+3 through special action!_**

 ** _You gained new skill through special action!_**

 ** _Iron Body and Ki Shield now can be used!_**

"Ugh... I thought... I was smacked by a truck. _*groan*_ But then again... that's probably will... get me isekai'd for the second time."

Kiri-san just smiled at me for a while before approaching me with a healing potion on her hand. She slowly lifts my head and places it on her lap before make me drink the potion. "You're pretty good at fighting unarmed but, since I use Senjutsu I can defeat you easily." She said.

I finished drinking the potion and I can feel the effect already and the wounds I had earlier is starting to disappear slowly. I then proceed to sit before start talking to her. "That explains why I sense some life energy on your fist before it made contact with me." I sighed before noticing that Kiri-san give me another potion which I drink it again.

"You sure a fast learner. It seems that you can even master Senjutsu in a week or maybe all of them in a month. But looks like your Nekomata features disappeared when you received my last punch earlier."

"Huh?" I said after finish drinking the potion and instantly check my cat ears on my head. True like Kiri-san said to me, they're gone. 'Did getting heavily injured will cancel out my transformation? I must be more careful from now on. Can't let anyone know that I'm the phantom thief... at least not for now.' I stopped touching my head before sighing. "But Kiri-san you shouldn't give someone a piece of useful advice for defending themselves a SECOND before you attack them."

" _*giggle*_ I'm sorry Ryuji-kun. Even I can be forgetful sometimes. So that's all for today training. We'll continue this later when you feel like it."

'To think she forgot to tell me that life energy can be used to enchanting my body and reducing the damage is making me think that she does it on purpose.' "Thanks. Can I buy some potions before I go?"

"Of course. By the way are you by any chance become an acquaintance with the girl that lives in a shrine at the town?"

"Akeno Himejima? Yes, she's my senpai and I accidentally meet her there. What's about it?"

"I'm not sure if this true or not. But, I heard a rumour about her. You see..."

 ** _Himejima Shrine, Evening._**

Right now I was hiding on top of the tree while using my Nekomata form again. After hearing the rumour from Kiri-san I was debating myself if I need to check it if it's true or not. Since if I get caught by her that will be a very, very dangerous event for me that I don't even want to imagine it.

'And in the end here I am. Observing a girl from the shadow and can be considered a stalker. _*sigh*_ But, if this rumour is true then maybe... I can use it to blackmail her in the future. I'm sounded like a bad guy but going soft won't make any easier for me to survive here.'

Now you may be thinking why I use Nekomata instead Arsene to stalk her. Sure, Arsene has a skill that made me completely undetected while I'm in the shadow but since I'm just here to find the truth about the rumour I decide to use Nekomata. Because I can't afford for being too close to the shrine, I need to check if she using her familiar to patrol the area and I can use my life energy to enhance my senses plus don't forget that I have an extra pair of ears.

After hiding for a while I finally see her walking from the stairs. Looks like she just got back from the school and finished her devil business. She instantly going inside the small house again which I assume to change her clothes. 'Well, even if the rumour is true how I supposed to confirm it? It's not like she will just show it the moment she takes off her clothes.' I changed my position to have a better view of her and thanks to the Nekomata passive skills I can do it swiftly without any problem.

After waiting again for any movements, Akeno finally decides to open the door that leads to the room that I was inside that time and mumbling something. Thanks to my Nekomata form I somehow can hear what she said.

"President become more worried since this is not going according to her plan... I hope Ryuji-kun become one of us and help President escape her cage and her finance. In her eyes, he and Issei-kun are her hope since they both wielding a sacred gear. What I can do now is only support her in any way I can."

'She was talking about Riser Phenex and the arranged marriage, right? _*sigh*_ Looks like I must reconsider my feeling to Rias now. Since I never thought about what I feel if I was in her position.' I ended my thought when I see Akeno begin stripping her uniform. Of course, I instinctively turned my head away but remember that I need to confirm the rumour I decide to suck it up and looking at now Akeno half naked body. 'This is an erotic ecchi anime so no one can judge me about this.'

After she took off all her clothes Akeno just stays silent for a while before closing her eyes.

'I hope I don't get a back fetish after this. That can be a trouble if someone knew about it. Hmm?' I ended my thoughts because I sense some magical energy coming from Akeno direction. 'Is that?'

The moment I look at her direction again I was surprised that the rumour was true. Akeno was sprouting black wings from her back. Not the bat one that devil has but the black feather-like Raynare has.

'What!? She's a fallen angel!? But she a devil right!? Is there something else that I'm missing here!?' I snapped out from my panic thoughts and begin to calm myself down before I accidentally giving my position away. 'I will think about it later. For now, I need to get away from here before teleporting back to my apartment. On second thoughts maybe I will visit Lavenza first and buy something for tomorrow.'

But before I made a move I hear another word came out from Akeno mouth that caught my interest.

"I always despise these wings and this is because of HIM. I wonder if I can find someone who will accept me no matter what I am? _*chuckle*_ But for now I must focus to help President no matter what."

'...alright time to get out from here.' I thought before finally leave the location.

 ** _Next day_**.

Right now I was preparing myself to go to school but I can't help but feel distracted because of yesterday events. 'Kiri-san already told me that evil piece can reincarnate almost anything except angel since they'll become a fallen the moment they reincarnated as a devil. And as long the King is strong enough to have them in their peerage. The question is Akeno... did she originally an angel or a fallen? And who is 'him' that she talking about yesterday?'

I decide to go to school while thinking about another matter. How to face the devils in my school without blowing my cover too much about my knowledge of supernatural and how can I explain about the pistol that I use to fight Kalawarner? 'They probably think that pistol is my sacred gear but I still haven't got any lie prepared to explain it. I can't make up that on the spot either since it would become too obvious.'

I continue thinking all the way to the school until someone punches me lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, Ryuji! Where have you been?" Said Issei with a huge smile on his face.

"Issei... I just need to take care of something." I said before continue walking with Issei who now following me.

"What is it? Did you get a girlfriend or you buy some wonderful magazine?"

" _*sigh*_ No, it's not that. So what do you need from me, Issei?"

"Oh, that's right! Can you go with me to my club later? My President wants to meet up with you and I think she wants you to join as well."

'Rias.' "I didn't know you joined a club, Issei. I thought you already busy with something perverted with your friends."

"Well, I still got some free time to do that so there's no problem. BUT, you must see the members of my club! Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima and Koneko Toujo are there! How can you say no when they ask you to join them!? It's full of beautiful chick, man!"

"What kind of club is that? And that basically made you the only male right?" 'Continue to act like I know nothing in front of a fool is kinda easy.'

"It's Occult Research Club and unfortunately the pretty boy is also there so I'm not the only male there. That guy always gets every girl he wants because he's handsome and that really annoys me!"

'Poor Kiba. But, aren't I same like him though? Since I have **_Marin Karin_** that will make all girls falls for me without even trying.' "...alright. I don't have anything better to do so I'll come with you."

"Really!? You going to join!? Woohoo! President will be happy to hear that!"

"I never said I will join, though."

"Ha! After you see the beauty of the girls there I think you will change your opinion!"

'Yeah, I highly doubt it.'

* * *

 ** _Yup, that's all for now! Sorry that I can't make this any longer so you need wait for another chapter. Let's hope it's not taking too long like this one. Feel free to leavy any tips, suggestions and critics on the review section! Ciao~_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Another chapter! Finally, my brain is working again! I thought I can reach the point he going to ORC but looks like that need to wait... again... (Since I afraid that'll take more time than it already has.) So... enjoy then!**_

 _ ***I'm writing this on my phone so if there's a lot of error... then it's my fault. I promise I edit it later! *run***_

* * *

 _ **ClearwingYuta & Zephyr4: Thank you! But, sadly that need to wait again until the next chapter since I added a new system on this chapter and never thought it will be this long. Sorry.**_

 _ **Imperial Guard 1337: Haha that'll be great. But, I'm afraid the duration of the chapter will also disappear by half. XD**_

 _ **InvictusValeyard: *nervous laughing* Ahaha...**_

 _ **XenoLucifer: I never considered that so... maybe? I think?**_

 _ **MasterOfDragonGod: Thanks!**_

 _ **BushidoWookie: Haha,I just had a really slow update... Sorry to make you worry.**_

 _ **look2019: Thank you!**_

 _ **FrinDragzer: Since Ryuji already stalked when he fight Kalawarmer on the park I think it only the matter of time until Rias forced him to meet with her. Even to take some drastic measures like appearing on his apartment but don't worry I'll think a way to make her close her mouth about Ryuji whereabouts to devil society.**_

 _ **Saint-Leiker: You're welcome! And that's was pretty interesting idea, haha. But I don't have any plan for him to use hissacred gear for now.**_

 _ **Guest-Questioner: Thank you for the information as always! And don't worry I'm planning to do it since Ryuji has limited time until he fight Raynare group again as well Riser. So like your suggestions he needs to use all he had since it'll cost a lot of time and money for him to get a new skill/passive.**_

 _ **Dxhologram: Yeah, sorry for skipping that part. Since I always struggle with a battle scene I'm afraid that chapter will got delayed more that it already has. So I decide to skip it and will re-write it later (I hope) when I got my motivation back.**_

 _ **Neat: Don't worry I always love to hear people opinion and thanks!**_

 _ **Gen2324: Thank you for the idea. I think I can do what you say because like every persona games he will get Social Link and make all of them realize everything they're done wrong.**_

 _ **Kensei: Still need to wait for at least one more chapter sadly. Ryuji will also use different weapon since I'll make him like Minato on Persona 3 and will add weapon mastery as well. So he can be more stronger.**_

 _ **Naomi: Haha sorry about that. I will add that part later but not anytime soon I'm afraid. And yes, his relationship with the girls will be based on social link and the romance will begin at rank7 or 8 so he can understand them better first.**_

 _ **OechsnerC: Thank you!**_

 _ **SkyLime2212: He knows but only for a limited amount. In chapter one, you can see that he feels uncertain about when the god death revealed which happened later in season 2.**_

 _ **Node: Alright, thanks for the information that'll surely help me later in the future chapters.**_

 _ **Denzel: I still don't have any plan about that for now. But, maybe I can added it later when he has a max social link first and with the information you just give me I think I can do it if I try.**_

 _ **Journey to the End: He will and with the help from Social Link it going to make it easier since he and the other person will get that benefit. (Ryuji getting stronger and the other person will be a better living being) And yes I planning to make his Persona talked to him later so he can gain their knowledge and understanding like someone mentioned it on the review section.**_

 _ **Olm: I was thinking to give him the fighting style on Judgement game from Takayuki Yagami. I think the life energy will synchronize well with his fighting styles. Of course Kiri-san will be the one who teach him that techniques.**_

 _ **Ivan Tridelan: Ryuji knowledge is only limited up to season 2 but he didn't know all of it. Like in chapter one he feel uncertain about when the god death revealed in season 2 because he didn't watch the anime when he still alive. Also I'll make sure to have Ryuji to not help Rias only because he feels compassion.**_

 _ **Nio: Thanks for your suggestions. I'll make sure that Rias reflecting her own mistakes or I must say Ryuji is the one who going to do it.**_

 _ **Lamia: The other development will be supported by Ryuji since he will have a Social Link with them. So not only him but everyone will become better individuals when they reached the max rank.**_

 _ **Nero: Thanks for the idea! I like the theme that you chosed for me and yes I'll try make all the characters choose their own fate just like in Persona Q2 opening song.**_

 _ **Maron: Haha, that's good idea but since I skipped the spinoff I think I need to watch it on Youtube first.**_

 _ **Metron: Summoning... I'm still uncertain about that but I will keep your suggestions and also thanks for the idea you wrote for me.**_

 _ **Lu: Hmm... different stats and giving them a same bonus and skills seems good. Alright! Time to make their own stats then!**_

 _ **Dei: Your review just giving me some new idea for the future chapters! I'm going to make Ryuji talked with his persona later and like what you told me they also teach him a new skill and techniques. Maybe they can also giving him a personal request that can strengthening both of them. So many possibilities!**_

 _ **588963-B: And a dropkick for the finale.**_

 _ **May: For the Fool arcana I decided to use the same method like in persona 5 which Ren Fool arcana is only with Igor alone. And yeah I really need to re-watch Gintama again now.:'(**_

 _ **Barry: Ahaha... *nervous laughing***_

 _ **DarkDrawerJ: Thank you!**_

 _ **Geller: No problem since your idea are really helping me to write my future chapter. But, sorry for the very long update haha.**_

 _ **Doortolight47: The phantom thieves initial persona... maybe I can try it. But if I can't do it I will think of something else using their persona. (Like getting their persona weapon or something)**_

 _ **Jiro: Keeping the original then? Got it!**_

 _ **Urn: A walking punching bag then. Haha.**_

 _ **Savoed: No probs. I hope you can find more enjoyable story to read.**_

 _ **Henry: Alright, I'll try to do that in my future chapters!**_

 _ **Lq840i: That's... pretty interesting information so thank you for telling me, haha.**_

 _ **Van: I never do that things so maybe I'll try it on this chapter. And having more music suggestions would be nice.**_

 _ **NazgulBelserion: It's explained by Maron perfectly. So I think I don't need to told anything else.**_

 _ **Maron: Thank you for explained it to others! You're a great help!**_

 _ **Henry: Haha, that's... a pretty good suggestions. But the main reason Ryuji befriend with Issei since he believes that he can gain some skills by only being near his sacred gear. So I guess Ryuji also manipulating him as well?**_

 _ **Guest: Then how about posing menacingly? XD**_

 _ **Carrie: He'll going solo since he won't take any sides and can move freely on his operation or contract with Lavenza.**_

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy, Lunch Break.**

School just went like usual except that somehow the girls acting more forward towards me. I know it must because Marin Karin but they're looks more aggressive today. Normally, I would be freaking out or even instantly escape from them since I can't handle the pressure. But, no. Strangely I don't feel that nervous even when I'm surrounded by many girls and manage to act like some proclaimed prince here.

'Is this maybe because **Fortify Spirit**? I wonder if panicked is also counted as status ailment but there's still a possibility for that.' I ended my thoughts before standing up and leaving the girls. "Well, I'm sorry ladies. But, I need to go somewhere now so I bid you farewell." I said with a smile before walking outside the classroom.

"Kyaaa! So cool!"

"How can be someone become so perfect!?"

"An angel..."

 **Kuoh Academy Rooftop.**

"..." I sit alone in silence while slowly eating my bento that I purchased from a convenience store while thinking about my action earlier. I stopped eating after I finally grasp the memories of a past minutes ago and I realized... "GODDAMMIT! IT'S SO CRINGEY!" I yelled while holding my head upwards not caring if someone could see or hear me. Fortunately, no one else is at the rooftop at the moment. "What the hell did I just do!? Why I'm imitating Kiba like a playboy he is!? Gah! I just want them to leave me alone but I unconsciously flirting with them on my way out! Don't tell me the Marin Karin starting to affect me or maybe even that Incubus!?"

 **Meanwhile**

"Achoo!"

"Are you okay Kiba? Did you catch a cold?"

"No don't worry about it, President. I'm fine."

"Maybe the girls just started talking about you again, Kiba. You're the school prince after all."

"Ahaha... well, that might be the reason."

After a good five minutes of cursing and swearing, I finally managed to calm down. I sighed and tried to forget everything that just happened before checking my phone again. 'Yesterday I decide to buy something from Lavenza but never had the chance to look at the details because of what happened at Akeno home. Well, time to check it I guess.'

 ** _Iron Fist (Attack 48)_**

 ** _Gloves that coated with durable metal. The metal surprisingly light despite looking very heavy and will not hinder the user movements._**

 ** _Super Shorty (Attack 80)_**

 ** _Compact, stockless, pump-action AOW chambered in 12 gauge. Never underestimate it only because of the size since this small shotgun can deal some serious damage._**

 ** _Combat Jacket (Defense 40)_**

 ** _Normally used by the military because of the durable and yet comfortable material. Comes with different camo._**

 ** _Cross (Increase dark resistance)_**

 ** _A cross that usually carried by people from church. Emitting a small amount of holy energy._**

'I buy a new type of weapon since I've been thinking to use it with Senjutsu that I learned from Kiri-san. The shotgun also makes a great combination with fist type weapon since I'll get close to the enemy and I can maximize the damage with it. And to be honest I bought the cross only to mess with the devils a little.' I then equip the cross which is a necklace before continue eating my food. I'm still thinking for an explanation about my supposed to be sacred gear to Rias since I'm pretty sure she going to ask that. 'Is there something that I can use for reference? Like skill from a game or something?'

 ** _*Ping!*_**

"Huh?"

* * *

 ** _From: Goddess_**

 ** _Subject: Another Power_**

 ** _It's been a while my child and I can see you've gotten stronger than before. With that, I finally can give you something to increase your potential and I believe you'll able to handle it. With this, you'll able to see the portrait of my being as well my name. I hope I can keep a good relationship with you, my child. Farewell._**

 ** _Persona App Update 2.2_**

* * *

'Hmm? I wonder what it is? But I finally can see how the goddess looks like as well as her name.' I thought before tapping the attachment and to my surprise, the update is done instantly.

 ** _The App has been updated!_**

 ** _Thank you for using the latest version!_**

"What?" Confused, I decide to just look at the update and found a new menu on the App, **_Confidant_** is been added there."Is this-?"

 ** _*Crack!*_**

 _I am thou, thou art I..._

 _Thou has acquired a new bond,_

 _Thy bond shall become thou strength,_

 _And brings thee closer to the truth..._

 _With the birth of Fool arcana,_

 _Thou shalt be granted the blessing that shall change the fate of the world..._

'...! Don't tell me!?' The moment that mysterious voice ended I instantly check the **_Confidant_** menu. 'As I thought... my first Arcana.'

* * *

 ** _Mysterious Goddess, Aella_**

 ** _A goddess that send my soul to this realm. A calm and mature yet can be childish sometimes._**

 ** _Fool Arcana, Rank 1_**

 ** _She asks me to save her realm while always observe me and aid me with a new power from time to time._**

 ** _All Arsene stats increased by 5!_**

* * *

After reading the description I then focusing my eyes to her portrait on the App. She has long wavy hair wearing some kind of dress that designed like a flower, a crown that has seven diamond on it and wearing diamond earrings as well. She also looks like she holding something on her chest, probably a pendant or something. Because the Persona 5 App style I can't see the colour besides white and black but since her hair is white here that means it has a bright colour.

'I must admit she's beautiful like a goddess should be and I agree one hundred percent with the description. She just like Vert... but I'm glad this also makes **_Arsene_** stronger as well. Maybe I can even learn a new skill for him?'

My thought is ended by the sound of the school bell signalling that lunch break has ended. I then make my way to the class and the girls instantly stared at me with some weird looks on their face. 'Note to self, never imitating Kiba again no matter what. And Issei seems very mad at me for doing that, not that'll become a problem though.' I said before focusing on my textbook and ignoring people stares.

The class has finished and everyone prepared to go home or doing some club activities. But looks like the majority of my girl classmates had a different plan since they instantly surround me and asking me if I had any plan today. Well...

"I'm sorry everyone but Ryuji will come with me!" Said Issei before forcibly pull my hand and drag me straight outside. I can feel the girls complaining at him but they didn't chase us which a relief. "Now... since when you become like a pretty boy and steal all the girl's heart like that!? I thought you're my friend!" He said while grabbing both of my shoulders and start shaking me.

'I knew it. Well then...' Getting annoyed by the shaking I then decide to kneeing Issei right in the stomach and make him crouching in pain. "You're the one who dares me to do that for two melon bread. Don't tell me that you already forgot about that?" I decide to lie about this since this is the most convenient way to get out of this complicated situation. Plus I don't want him spread a weird rumour about me.

"U-Ughhh... D-Did I?"

"Yes. The moment when you introduced your girlfriend to me a few days ago."

"O-Ohh, I see... I... kinda forgotten some things around that time, haha." He said while slowly recovering from my attack. Looks like he really believed that fake deal. "Uhh... so I want to ask you about that necklace. I don't know you have that." Issei said with a worried face.

"This?" I said while lifting the cross. "Someone just told me to wear it for protection. Since I think 'why not?' so I decided to just wear it. It's not like I'm a worshipper or anything." I can see that Issei slowly backing away the moment I show the cross in front of him. 'Heh, this kinda fun.'

"Well, it just... I don't know? I kinda... uncomfortable with that kind of thing so maybe can you put that away?"

"Why?" I said still acting dumb.

"Uhh... nevermind! Let's just go to my club then! Since the misunderstanding has been solved!"

"How about my melon bread?" I said while raising one of my eyebrows.

"I will give it to you later okay!? Don't look at me like that with those eyes! Your eyes like telling people that you currently looking at trash right now!"

"...Is it wrong?." 'He really easy to be manipulated. I don't know if I must laugh or giving him the biggest facepalm that I knew on the internet.'

"It's wrong!" Issei then sighed before finally manage to calm himself. "Now without further ado let's see some titties at my club!" He said before walking away.

"That's a very wrong motivation." I sighed before decide following Issei to ORC. Well, that was I planning though until...

"Hold it right there, Hyoudo-kun. But Ryuji will come with me!" Another voice comes from our back which revealed to be Momo. I never saw her face so angry before though I must say maybe this is my fault.

"You're from the student council, right? Why you need Ryuji? He must come with me to Occult Research Club." Said Issei which is surprisingly calm to me.

'Wow never thought he can be serious if he wants it.'

"Because President said I can grope her boobs if I bring him with me so I won't let this chance pass by!" He said it with a very determined face.

"Give me back the respect I had for you six seconds ago!"

"..." Momo just stays silent before suddenly grabbing my hand and forcing me to go with her. "Nevertheless he'll be coming with me and don't try to interrupt us Hyoudo-kun. Unless you want me to tell everyone about your illegal action yesterday."

"Ugh! How did you even know that!?"

"Well then, let's go Ryuji." She said before start dragging me away.

"Okay?" I can only follow Momo for now since I didn't know what she planing and surprisingly Issei didn't even move from his place. I wonder what did that guy do yesterday when I'm still absent? Well, it's not my problem anyway.

'Did the student council also want to know about my sacred gear? Or she just wants to scold me? But this will give me some time to find a name for my sacred gear. Huh?' My thoughts were cut off when I realize that Momo guiding outside the school area instead of the student council room. 'Well, looks like she has another plan.'

 ** _Riverbank, Afternoon._**

Momo decides to bring me here after she forcibly dragging me from school. I then walk toward the river to look around the environment after Momo releases her grip from my hand and decide to stay silent.

'Hmm... it's pretty calm around here. Maybe I can use this place as my new training spot.' I thought.

"Hey... Ryuji." Momo finally decides to speak after being silent for a while.

"Yes? What is it Momo?" I said calmly.

"Where did you go yesterday? You're not even home when I go there."

'So she really goes to my apartment yesterday. I must make sure that she didn't need to do that again.' "I need to go somewhere and before you try to ask me where I'm afraid I can't tell you that Momo."

"Why? I thought we're friend. So please just tell me Ryuji. I'm really worried about you."

"Well, it's not like I didn't believe you it just-"

"Looks what we have here... A devil and a human all alone here."

When I look at the source of the sound I can see six fallen angels surrounding us. The scenery also changed when they arrive which means they using a barrier to prevent us to escape. I instantly check their stats but all of them are under my level by three or four. They also have only like 550 HP so this fight won't even last long.

'Can you please wait until I complete my sentence!? *sigh* Well, at least now I can test my new weapon though I must use my pistol instead of shotgun since Momo is here. I don't want her to know too much about my power since she can report it to Sona. Now then, time to buff myself and some music!'

 ** _Playing: Persona 5 Ost. Last Surprise_**.

What? I'm using an invisible earphone right? So why not?

"Fallen angel? Why are you here? Don't you already know this count as trespassing into our territory?" Said Momo.

"Indeed we know. But!" One fallen angel said before summoning a light spear on his hand and pointing it at my direction. "The human over there has something that we want... a sacred gear and we know it's powerful since we felt it energy a few days ago."

"I won't let you hurt him!"

"Heh, how foolish. Everyone kill both of them!" He said before throwing the light spear in my direction.

I instantly duck to avoid it before shooting the attacker with my pistol. ' ** _Rakukaja, Rebellion, Spirit Drain and Life Drain_**. I already change my main weapon to **_Iron Fist_** so now let's just use a normal shot on them without using **_Snap_**.'

 ** _*Bang!*_**

 ** _Deal 140 physical damage to the enemy!_**

The bullet went straight to the fallen angel arm and rendering it to move.

"Whoops, sorry. You're not expecting that aren't you?"

"Gahhh! You bastard you're going to pay for that!"

The moment he charges to me I can see Momo shocked face before she focusing back on the fallen angels. Since they also start their attack I then start shooting again with Momo who now using her magical power to fight.

I managed to shoot three of the fallen angels that charged at me including the one who I shoot in the arm earlier.

 ** _*Bang!*_**

 ** _Deal 138 Physical damage to the enemy!_**

One on the leg and instantly make the fallen angel fall before even reaching me. But she still struggling to get up so I must finish it later.

 ** _*Bang! Bang!*_**

 ** _Deal 292 Physical damage to the enemy!_**

Two bullets went to the stomach of my first attacker and make him pushed back before lying down on the ground with a lot of blood on his body.

 ** _*Bang! Bang!*_**

 ** _Deal 110 Physical damage to the enemy!_**

The third one manages to dodge one of my bullets while the other hit her shoulder. But, the damage done is lower than the other. She must have high **_Endurance_** then.

"You may have a good advantage when attacking from the distance. But, how about if I attack you from close!?" The fallen angel said before she swinging her light spear that I manage to dodge by sidestepping before doing a roundhouse kick to her head.

 ** _Deal 56 Physical damage to the enemy!_**

I then summoned the glove before I coated it with life energy to make it even more powerful. "Fortunately I can do it both ways." I said before punching her on the face.

 ** _Critical Hit! Deal 116 Physical damage to the enemy!_**

 ** _-4 CP for using Ki!_**

 ** _You've gained 8 SP from Spiritsteal!_**

'Since I'm still at maximum HP I won't get any lifesteal. Alright, I understand now but there's nothing wrong for always being careful and always use both of the skills every time I fight.'

When I try to punch her again she manages to block my fist with her light spear before trying to slash me in the process. I manage to do a backflip to dodge it and giving me some distance.

 ** _-8 CP for using Ki!_**

 ** _You've gained 12 SP from Spiritsteal!_**

'That was close. If I didn't use my life energy or my Ki as the notification told me, there's no doubt I'm still getting some damage when my hand got into contact with the light spear.' I thought before looking at Momo who now blasting the fallen angels with her magic and form some kind of barrier on herself when they got too close. 'This is the first time I see her fight. What is her piece again? A bishop perhaps?' I cut off my thoughts when I feel a presence on my back trying to attack me and instantly sidestepped before grabbing the arm of my attacker and throw her to the fellow fallen angel in front of me.

 ** _Deal 88 physical damage to the enemy!_**

 ** _Deal 35 physical damage to the enemy!_**

 ** _-6 CP for using Ki!_**

 ** _You've gained 10 SP from Spiritsteal!_**

"Trying to be sneaky aren't you?"

Both of fallen angels now are struggling to get up and I decide to take this chance to shoot one fallen angel who trying to attack Momo.

 ** _*Bang!*_**

 ** _Critical hit! Deal 309 physical damage to the enemy!_**

The fallen angel instantly drop dead since Momo manages to attack it half of his HP. She was shocked once again but instantly recovered. "Ryuji, behind you!"

I still manage to block the attack thanks to Momo before delivering a straight punch on the fallen angel stomach, a left hook and an uppercut before sending her flying.

 ** _Critical hit! Deal 421 physical damage to the enemy!_**

 ** _-25 CP for using Ki!_**

 ** _You've gained 40 SP from Spiritsteal!_**

'Yup, an instant death combo. Thanks, Akihiko!'

"How can you punch a woman like that! What kind of guy are you!?" Said the female fallen angel that I throw a while ago.

"I stand to the true gender equality. Don't expect me going soft on you just because you're a woman." I said before crossing my hand.

"You bastard!" She said before creating several light spears and throw it at me.

Because of the spar with Kiri-san yesterday my body become so light and I can see clearly the light spear comes and easily dodge it while making my way to the attacker. I finally reach the fallen before giving her a jump kick and knock her away. I then summon my gun again and shoot her in the head to end it quickly.

 ** _-4 CP for using Ki!_**

 ** _You've gained 9 SP from Spiritsteal!_**

 ** _*Bang!*_**

 ** _Critical hit! Deal 352 physical damage to the enemy!_**

"Phew... now, what should I do to you? Mr. who want to have my sacred gear?" I said before walking toward the bloody fallen angel and pointing my pistol on his head.

"N-No please..."

 ** _*Bang!*_**

 ** _Critical hit! Deal 344 physical damage to the enemy!_**

I sighed in relieve before looking at Momo who just blasting a fallen angel and reduce it to nothing. After taking a few breaths she then walking toward me with a worried face.

"Ryuji are you okay?"

"Yeah, no worries. But..." I then pointing my pistol toward her. "It seems you have a lot of explaining to do, my friend... Momo."

She instantly freezes when realize that me, her friend, pointing my weapon toward her without hesitation. It took a while for her to grasp the situation but I'm glad she finally regains her senses.

"...alright... I'll tell you everything." She said slowly while lowered her head.

* * *

After finished hearing everything from Momo even with the most information that I already know. Such as she a devil, supernatural things, sacred gear, reincarnation, etc. I manage to keep calm and acted that I'm surprised... well, a little since I already give her a lot of pressure so at least I must act like I already knew some of it.

"Okay, then... what's your objective Momo? I assume that your King on the peerage wants something from me?" I ask while still pointing my pistol at her.

"I know I mustn't say this but... I also know this is wrong to keep it hidden from you. You see... I was ordered by President to..." She stopped there and looking unsure what should she said next.

"Go on."

"To... not doing anything and let you die so Rias Gremory can revive you into her peerage."

"Wha- Wait, you just telling me that your King, Sona Shitori are working together with Rias Gremory to make me join as a reincarnated devil in her peerage?"

"...I don't want to admit it. But, yes President forbids me to help you that time even when she already knows that you're going to be killed."

'I never thought that Sona will also take a part of this mess. Lacking information is fatal but I don't want to dig in too much info about DxD when I'm still in my world.' "I wonder if coming to this town is a big mistake? Well, nothing I can do about it. But, for now, I don't want you to make any contact with me Momo."

"Why!? I promise to tell you everything that I know!"

"It's not like I'm not believing you, Momo. But my situation might be worse than it already has if you stick around with me, at least for now."

"Are we still..."

"Yes, we're still a friend. *sigh* Thank you for care about me Momo. But can I ask you the last question?"

"What is it?"

"Aside from you, Shitori-san and Gremory-san whose else who know about this?"

"Tsubaki-san is the one who told us your fight with the fallen angel at the park and I believe that Himejima-san is also known about this since she's Gremory queen. I don't think the other members of Gremory peerage, as well as mine, knew about this since they all busy with something else."

'There's a chance that Koneko only been told to stalk Issei and nothing else then. But, I'm glad that no one else knows about this matter. Otherwise, this might become chaotic.' "I see thanks for telling me all of this, Momo. I guess this is the time for us to going home then."

"...yeah. I'll see you later then, Ryuji. When this situation has calmed down let's hang out and... thank you for still considering me as your friend." She said with a smile before walking away.

 ** _*Crack!*_**

 _I am thou, thou art I..._

 _Thou has acquired a new bond,_

 _Thy bond shall become thou strength,_

 _And brings thee closer to the truth..._

 _With the birth of Sun arcana,_

 _Thou shalt be granted the blessing that shall change the fate of the world..._

'You're the first person who really cared about me when I arrived in this world. I can tell that you're honest about everything you said to me so I don't have any reason to hating you. *sigh* For now, my main goal is to survive so I can't let anything hinder me. Tomorrow I'm going to face Rias and not in battle hopefully. But, I'll make sure to make her face the truth instead of running away.' I then search for a secure spot to teleporting and when I found it I instantly use it to get back to my apartment.

* * *

 ** _So Rias need to wait until the next chapter, social link finally added and Momo is the one who got a bond with Ryuji. What'll happen next? That will be revealed on the next chapter! Ciao~_**

 ** _*Feel free to leave idea, critic, suggestion, etc. on the review section!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello again everyone! So... it's been a month huh? ...well, this is awkward. Sorry for being lazy but in my defense... no, forget it. I shouldn't have to grind 3 events from different games on the same times while working as well... uhh, enjoy this chapter then!_**

* * *

 _ **HeavenLibrary: I'm not sure but, I will try to change it from the canon story.**_

 _ **Lu: Thanks! But, writing a detailed fighting scene like that is draining a lot of my energy haha. I hope I can continue making it like that or even better.**_

 _ **Zephyr47: Here the next chapter! Sorry for taking a really long time for this, haha.**_

 _ **Nero: His example is from the four horsemen of gender equality. Although I forgot the other two since I only have seen the meme once, haha. But the other two are Kazuma and Touma just like you said. And your welcome! Your idea really helped me.**_

 _ **Shadic21: Thank you! And here you go!**_

 _ **Van: Thanks for the music suggestions! I'll try to listen to all of it later!**_

 _ **yogap34712: No, since Ryuji will be a lone wolf for most of the time. It'll be nice if this becomes the Persona 6 hehe...**_

 _ **Kensei: Haha, sorry for that and thanks! I like the last part of your review too. XD**_

 _ **Dei: Yup, thanks for your idea. Although I need to see more info like you suggested and don't worry because I'm someone who doesn't mind about the spoiler.**_

 _ **588963-B: Thank you!**_

 _ **FinzDragzer: I see, thanks for telling me.**_

 _ **Imperial Guard 1337: That sounded like a pretty cool weapon! I tried to google it and looks like I need to watch some Warhammer from youtube later!**_

 _ **Mr Always-Bad-Grammar: I only play Persona series from Shin Megami Tensei so I don't know anything from the other series. I will look it up later but I feel that I play another SMT series other than Persona... if I'm not wrong the protagonist is a detective. Well, I will search it later but I have another reason to put Race there you'll see it on this chapter.**_

 _ **Deepak Singh Chauhan: They need to make a change to a better person first so Ryuji can forgive them.**_

 _ **MasterOfDragonsGod: Thanks!**_

 _ **Lq840i: Yup. But I'm still not sure what kind of magic he will learn later.**_

 _ **OechsnerC: Or manipulate them as they do it to human. It's going to be an act of sweet revenge.**_

 _ **DarkDrawerJ: Thank you and here is it! Sorry, it took so long though.**_

 _ **Dxhologram: He personally didn't need it. But, what if- ah! Nevermind, hehe. And thanks for the review! I tried to fuse all the Persona 3 to 5 theme but to be honest it's kinda hard. But, that what makes it interesting.**_

 _ **Guest-Questioner: *Nervous laugh* ahaha... looks like it'll need a long time until I can fix my grammar.**_

 _ **Journey to the End: Thanks for your suggestion! Another persona that's not from the game will be a really nice and thanks for the background you just write for me I just need to search the skills that Persona will use. And yes at the very least Ryuji need to reach a high level first like 85 perhaps? Well, let's just wait and hope!**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you!**_

 _ **Gen2324: Yup, other than everything you just mentioned they also can give Ryuji a request that will benefit both of them. Will it be a new weapon, skills, knowledge etc. And it will also get some effect from Confidant as well.**_

 _ **Bridd: Thanks for your critics but most of it already explained from latter chapters such as his personality which is an introvert, harem etc. And for the 4th wall breaking, I made it like that so this story won't get too serious. I mean, yes there'll be some serious moment but I just want to make it had some comedy aspect as well.**_

 _ **May: I learned this 4th wall breaking from Neptune since I was playing that game when I decide to write fanfic. There's another arcana in this chapter so I hope that answers your curiosity for now.**_

 _ **Olm: Sure that'll be great! So what kind of martial arts that I need to add for Ryuji? I don't mind if you give me some suggestions for it.**_

 _ **Meek: He will get one later in the story. But I still need to decide who going to teach him that.**_

 _ **Maron: Don't worry at the very least I will make the romance start at confidant rank 7 or 8 so Ryuji will get known his partner first before actually have a relationship with him.**_

 _ **Naomi: No you didn't misunderstand anything. But it because I planned something with it but I cannot say more than that for now.**_

 _ **Carrie: Haha yeah. That skill just like a double-edged sword but at least he still gained something from it.**_

 _ **Henry: Yup and don't worry I will explain it later on the future chapter about the body that Ryuji using right now. Just need a little bit of planning...**_

 _ **Gundam Wing Zero: Thanks!**_

 _ **Metron: It's actually been like that since the time he got Arsene. He can only equip the persona without transform into it but he only gains 50% mastery from the skills that Persona had. But, don't worry he can fully master it after the persona itself teach him how to do all those skills.**_

 _ **Dei: You're welcome! I honestly mix it from Persona 3, 4 and 5 while adding something from my brain as well but I'm glad that you liked it! And thanks for your idea as well!**_

 _ **Nio: Whoops my mistakes! Thanks for pointing out that to me!**_

 _ **Shi: Yes, this is also because his memory has been damaged.**_

 _ **Node: Nihil weapon... yes that's good. I can make Lavenza giving him a request that can upgrade and add some new things in her shop, how about that? Well, I think it needs to wait until I reached season 2 or 3 maybe?**_

 _ **Doortolight47: The EX actions always being my favourite on that kind of games. That's really cool!**_

 _ **Minazuki: The reason why I use Strength, Agility, Endurance, Magic and Luck because Ryuji body becomes the persona itself instead of being a Persona user. So that's why I use those stats. I don't know if I'm going to add the usual stats as you mentioned on your review but let's just wait if I change my mind.**_

 _ **Denzel: I will try to do it after Ryuji got another skill that allows him to change his weapons in the middle of battle. Since he can't do it for now, haha.**_

 _ **Linda: His Taekwondo is only based by his reflex maybe because it's a kind of memory that his body uses before he got reincarnated? Maybe it's only intermediate? Well, let's just wait until he knows the truth about himself in the future chapter.**_

 _ **Sera: I haven't got the chance to watch OPM season 2 but looks like it's a perfect time to watch it! Thanks for the suggestion!**_

 _ **Zwei: Thank you! I hope I can meet your expectation!**_

 _ **Genome: Momo as well the other devils will get their shares of scolding thanks to Arcana or Confidant system. I said that but not everyone in the peerage will get that actually. Only part of it but Ryuji will always make sure to tell them that they need to change if they want to become a better person than they're now.**_

* * *

 _ **-?-**_

When I opened my eyes I was greeted by the same purple glowing eyes in one of my dreams. I slowly stand up, ignoring the stare that creature gives me before clearing my vision so I can see the creature more clearly.

'There's no doubt this is 'my' sacred gear doing. *sigh* Just when I'm starting to forget its existence this creature just doing whatever it likes.'

"So... it seems now you're strong enough to taste my power. Are you ready to devote your life to me, human?"

"Hold it! Eh, I can speak? *ahem* A-Anyways, I refuse to use your power. In the first place I'm not even asking for it and you just suddenly appeared inside my body."

"..."

The creature just staring at me before laughing loudly and make the place shaking. I manage to keep my composure thanks to Fortify Spirit and preparing myself for anything.

"You dare to refuse my power? You're the first human who does that." The creature moving and revealed itself to be a black giant dragon. "I am Armarta... humans once called me by many names... Turbulent Spear of Obsidian, Calamity of Dead Lands even The Bringer of Death. To think that the very human itself is refusing my gift is something I never thought before..."

"So? You're a trespasser and as you can see I'm still alive even without using your power so why I need it now?"

"Of course to make you, even more, stronger than before. You human are weak creatures, without using my power you surely die by those above you."

"Is that so? Then you forgot something about humans... true we're weak if you talking about initial power. But, not like the other races we human had limitless potential!"

The dragon just staring before start laughing again. "Hahaha! Interesting... very well then, I will enjoy what kind of entertainment you had. Then... let's see if you can prove your limitless potential to me."

With a loud thud, the scene suddenly becomes black like the first time I exit the dream.

 ** _Ryuji Apartment, Morning._**

"*groan* Can he choose a more pleasant way to end the conversation!?" I slowly wake up while holding my head because of the headache before starting my daily routine. After eating the breakfast I start remembering what that dragon said to me.

 _"You human are weak creature."_

I clenched my fist because of that sentence but manage to calm down and not punching anything. 'I'll show you what can this weak creature do, you big lizard. I'm the one who controls my own life and no one can take that away from me!' I then walk toward the door and prepared to go to school.

"I need to become stronger... I hope Kiri-san won't mind if I ask her for more training session. But first, let's see my stats."

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **Name: Ryuji Ishikawa**_

 _ **Race: Human/Youkai**_

 _ **Status: None**_

 _ **Money: 128.090 Yen**_

 _ **Level: 27**_

 _ **HP: 275/275**_

 _ **SP: 240/240**_

 _ **CP: 100/100**_

 _ **Strength: 20 (+9)**_

 _ **Magic: 14 (+10)**_

 _ **Endurance: 18 (+18)**_

 _ **Agility : 21 (+15)**_

 _ **Luck: 16 (+8)**_

"Why I have two race at the same time!? Since when I became a Youkai!?" I then took a few breathes to calm myself down. "...alright, let's just calm down and think about it first. What did I do that affect my race? Could it be... my Nekomata transformation?" I then checked my Transformation option and yes Nekomata is currently equipped right now. So I change it to Arsene to see if my assumption was right.

 ** _Race: Human_**

"I see, so if my transformation is not a human being my current race is also affected by it. Then if it's a dragon... I should remember to always change this to Arsene but I need to use Nekomata power for now so I'm going to use it for time being and changed it later when someone notices my other race." I said before changing it again to Nekomata.

I then look at my _**Confidant** _option since yesterday I just got a new bond with Momo.

* * *

 _ **The Kind Bishop of Sitri, Momo Hanakai**_

 _ **The Bishop piece of Sitri peerage. Very caring towards her friends and teammates.**_

 _ **Sun Arcana, Rank 1**_

 _ **She genuinely seeing me as her friend even told me her King secret. I hope I can deepen the bond with her.**_

 _ **All ? stats increased by 5!**_

* * *

"I still haven't got any Sun Persona yet so, normally, the system didn't show anything on it. Well, time to go to school then and some music would be nice."

 _ **Playing: Everybody Circulation**_

 _ **Se no~**_

"Whoops wrong one."

 _ **Playing: Persona 4 Ost, Your Affection.**_

"There we go. It's calm my heart to hearing such nostalgic song."

I then walked out and make my way to school. On the way there some girls from Kuoh Academy surrounding me and following me all the way to the school while got really close. Some even clinging on my hand and not letting it go despite everyone looking at us with a different reaction. Some with a hint of jealousy and some with... more jealousy plus killing intent. 'Must be from the boy's population of Kuoh Academy.' I just shrugged their gaze and trying to keep my calm act while keep smiling to all the girls that surround me. 'Thank you for your hard work, _ **Fortify Spirit!**_ '

...

I finally reached the school and I can feel more peoples staring at me. Well, there's a lot of people's at the school gate so it's normal, I think. But, when I finally reached the gate my homeroom teacher stops me.

"Ah, Ishikawa-san. Sorry for interrupting you but can I talk with you for a moment?" He said.

I nodded at him and the girls slowly release their grip from me. I can tell some of them having a hard time to let me go but they finally did it after I persuaded them gently.

After I follow him for a moment he finally stopped and start talking to me. "Before going to class can you visit Occult Research Club first? Don't worry about the lesson since you're smart you can skip it for today or maybe several days if you need it. But, please don't do it too often okay?"

'She makes sure that I won't run into anyone and not show up again like yesterday, huh? Clever. But I plan to go there anyway so this saving me some time.' I thought before stopping the music from my phone. "Sure that's no problem, sir. Can I ask you why though?"

"Gremory-san said she wants to talk something with you. I don't know about what but I think she wants you to join her club since you haven't joined any."

"I see, well I should get going then. Thank you for delivering the message, sir." I said before bow to him and made my way to ORC. While I'm walking there I accidentally meet with Koneko who sitting on the grass and eating a chocolate bar. 'She probably waiting for me to come or to make sure that I'm not running away.' I just keep walking since she ignoring me but stopped when I feel that Koneko is staring in my direction. "Is there something wrong, Toujou-san?"

Koneko eye widens when she notice that I caught her in the act. She then averted her gaze back to the chocolate before start talking. "Are you-... n-no, it's nothing." She said before continue eating the chocolate.

"Oookay?" I decide to just continue walking and pay no mind to what Koneko just said to me. When I reached the ORC I can see that Akeno is waiting for me at the front door.

"Ah, Ishikawa-kun you finally come~ Here, I will escort you to the President. Just follow me." She said before opening the door and guide me inside.

"Alright." I then start following her and look around the building occasionally. The interior had a different vibe, not like the exterior. 'Again, I didn't know what they thinking when they designed something like this...' My thoughts ended when I see a giant door with different locks on it. '...there's no way that's nothing IMPORTANT placed behind that door. Well, I'll pretend that I didn't see it.'

...

"Here is it~ Come in and make yourself comfortable, Ishikawa-kun." Said Akeno who currently open the door toward the meeting room.

"Okay..." I go inside to see that Rias is already waiting for me there. She currently sits on her desk while smiling at me while I just stand there in the middle of the room. 'This is it... I need to be careful with my words since I don't want to make her my enemy BUT, I must make her reflects all of her actions until this point.'

"Welcome, Ishikawa-kun. Please take a seat." Said Rias.

"Don't worry I'm good. Now, can you tell me the reason why you call me here?"

"Don't be so uptight Ishikawa-kun. Me and prez didn't mean any harm." Akeno said before walking toward Rias desk. "We just want to ask you a few questions."

"What is Akeno said is right, Ishikawa-kun. Just relax and maybe Akeno can fetch us both her delicious tea."

I shake my head before looking at them with a serious expression. "Don't beat around the bush and just tell me senpai."

Rias then sighed before start looking serious as well. "Alright then, it seems you really sharp about this matter. So Ishikawa-kun how much did you know about supernatural?"

"I already know about the three races, stray, peerage, sacred gear and... the facts that ORC and student council are devils." I said calmly which made both of them surprised. "Plus, I already had some encounter with fallen angels yesterday and I did my research as well."

"Can I see your sacred gear then? I simply curious what you used to fight fallen angel like you just said to me."

"Fine..." I then summoned my pistol on my hand and shows it to them. "Satisfied?"

"So what's it called? And what can this pistol do?"

"...Imaginary Space and I won't tell you anything else because that will be the foolish thing to do."

"*sigh* Fine. So... you already know that fallen angels are targeting you right?" I nod at her statement. "I can give you protection from them and get you stronger. In return I want you to serve me as a member of my peerage, how does that sound?"

"... I refuse." I said.

"Why?" I can see that she holding back her emotions since I just bluntly reject her offer.

Akeno seems worried when I said that and I can feel that her magical energy start gathering around her. I wonder if she planned to attack me with that? No, I need to keep focus and I can't make any mistake now.

"Alright let me tell you... the reason is that you planning something terrible only to get me into your peerage, senpai."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You using a fallen angel that tried to kill me in the park as the chance to resurrect me into your peerage without my consent or to put it simply... you just waiting for me to die."

"Ishikawa-kun, how can you think like that? We just want to help you from fallen angels." Said Akeno.

"Actually, there's a lot of things that make me got that idea. Every clue that I found are pointing towards that and if you want me to explain it then be my guess."

"...let's hear it then." Said Rias who now had some unreadable expression. I don't know if she was angry or scared but I just need to push it harder until she admits it.

"First, you made someone stalking me as you did to Issei. I didn't know since when but I'm pretty sure that Himejima-senpai who did that. Second, a strange girl that giving me a flyer the day I was about getting attacked... that was your family crest right, Gremory-senpai?"

"How did you-?"

"As I said I did my research but the last reason is... you desperately recruit me and Issei since your engagement is around the corner right? Rias Gremory?"

"How did you know about that!?" Rias finally yelled at me. Looks like she completely snapped when I said something about her engagement.

"It simple actually. Black Market." A straight-up lie but still made sense. No matter what kind world is this a black market will always exist.

"You're lying, right? There's no way you can know..."

"You underestimate what money can do in that place. As long as you have money you can get anything you want."

"At least I can protect you from fallen angels. If you join my peerage I assure you they won't attack you again. Since you wield a sacred gear those fallen angels will keep hunt you down!" Said Rias.

'She getting desperate... just a little more...' "So you thinking that fallen angel is much worse than you, senpai?"

"Of course! You've been attacked by their race right!? Is that proof not enough!?" She slams her hand to the table and I can see now Akeno had a worried look on her face. "No matter what you'll be in constant danger if you don't join my peerage!"

'She really lost her cool when someone talking about that engagement. Now... should I tell her then? I don't know how will they react but seeing that I manage to corner them...' I then laughed at her statement which gained more confusing looks from both of them. "Funny you said that senpai. But, aren't that means I also need to be careful around your peerage then?"

"What do you-?"

"Isn't Himejima-senpai... also a fallen angel?" I said calmly.

 _ ***Boom!***_

After that explosion, I can see the wall behind me had destroyed and the one who caused it is Akeno. I was trying my best to keep calm and composed which fortunately is an easy thing to do thanks to Fortify Spirit. 'Looks like that's more than enough to make her snapped.'

"I... I'm not like them. So don't you dare to say that again... Ishikawa-kun."

"Now you understand right? That I know everything about you and I can use it as my stepping stone or blackmailing you. So I hope the little sister of current Lucifer not doing anything reckless for him, no?"

Rias just gritting her teeth while Akeno just looking down and not saying anything.

"I want to ask you a question regarding your engagement." She twitch when I said that word again. "When the last time you and your peerage train, senpai?"

"Huh?" She said completely confused with the sudden question.

"What's up with your reaction? Aren't your finance is someone who has full peerage? Adding the fact that he had the regenerative ability and ridiculous potion that can heal someone completely?"

"...I don't know. But, with your and Issei help I'm sure we can-"

"No. Hold it right there." I cut her off before letting a loud sigh. "Are you thinking only because you are a devil who wields Power of Destruction can possibly beat someone that already has experience in the fight?" She didn't say anything else but I can feel that her magical power begin to rise. 'She tries to attack me this time. A little more...' I decide to continue to push her until she reaches her limit.

"Trying to pick a fight with someone stronger without proper training and not having full peerage? Not only that, but the methods you used to gain a new peerage are also ridiculous as well. No matter what's your reason I can't even imagine the look of your family if they knew about this... I don't know what else to say but there's one thing I certain of... Senpai you are just a fool."

 _ ***BOOM!***_

I manage to shield myself with Life Energy before pointing my pistol towards her so she will assume that I shoot her ball of explosion instead. I also see three dots coming toward our direction on my minimap which I assume are the rest of her peerage. 'It'll be bad if I stay here and got surrounded. Looks like it's a perfect time to use _**Goho-M**_.'

"Are you saying that I was weak!? How dare you to insult me and my peerage like that!?" She yelled angrily at me.

"Let me say this senpai... no matter how many, stronger or even if that person is a legend itself it'll be useless if all of them not have proper training. Also... you won't have a chance of winning if you as a king are weaker than your own peerage. Remember that, senpai." I said before finally used the Goho-M from my inventory before vanished from their sight.

...

 _ **Ryuji Apartment, Afternoon.**_

After get teleported by _ **Goho-M**_ , I can see that I'm back to my apartment.

"That's a pretty wild ride there *sigh* glad I'm still made it without any scratch. But, I wonder if that's enough to make her realize all of her mistakes until now?" I decide to change my clothes into a casual one since my homeroom teacher said that I can skip school if I want to. After done changing, right now I wear a simple blue jacket, white shirt, black jeans and sneaker. "And I hope she bought that fake sacred gear name since Imaginary Space is just a name of skill from a video game which basically an item box. But, I telling her the truth since I can do that kind of thing. I only tell her a little part of my ability so... I technically didn't lie to anyone." I smirk before getting myself a little snack from the fridge.

"...well, there's also a chance that Rias will consider me as her enemy and she might tell Sona about what happened as well. The student council will also keep an eye on me and maybe try to capture me... If that happens I must start sorting out a new place to live and maybe quitting the school too. But now, time to start training again." I said before teleporting to Kiri-san shrine and begin my training.

 _ **Shrine of the White Fox, Afternoon.**_

After meeting with Kiri-san and Yuzu-san about my explanation about increasing my training regime... I finally back to the same lake with Kiri-san guiding me there again.

"So let's hear what you can do with life energy first, Ryuji-kun." Ask Kiri-san.

"I can use it to improve one of my sense, using it to empower my attack and block enemy attack without using any magic or spell."

"I must say I'm very impressed that you already can do that in a short time. No matter how many I see you training I can't help but amazed that you're very talented."

"I don't think that's special or anything. Even if I'm not that talented I still need to master it no matter what. Because someone out there may be still looking to take away my life in different ways."

"So it seems... how is your meeting with the devil heiress this morning?"

"*sigh* Things went south really fast. She must feel really confident that I will join her peerage not to mention that I know some of her secrets and she didn't like it."

"*giggle* You really meet a handful heiress there. But I must say that... you're really different from every human out there."

"How so?"

"You're someone that not afraid even when you dealing with supernatural that can kill you in the blink of an eye. And even with some problem that you dealing right now you even decide to help me rebuild this shrine."

I just smiled at her words before start talking. "I just do something that I feel right and the most important thing... no one and I means no one can take away my freedom from me even if it's an angel, devil, fallen angel or even god and lucifer itself. My life is decided by mine and mine alone that's all, Kiri-san."

I can see that Kiri-san is also smiling at me but the most unexpected thing is a single tear coming out from her eye. "You really have a lot of similarities like him..." She then wipes off the tear before looking at me again. "I don't know if this was fate or something like that but, thank you for everything you've done to me and Yuzu since I'm coming to this town, Ryuji-kun."

 ** _*Crack!*_**

 _I am thou, thou art I..._

 _Thou has acquired a new bond,_

 _Thy bond shall become thou strength,_

 _And brings thee closer to the truth..._

 _With the birth of Hierophant arcana,_

 _Thou shalt be granted the blessing that shall change the fate of the world..._

"Likewise, Kiri-san."

"Alright, let's stop talking and begin the training." She then walks towards a tree and places her palm on it...

 _ ***Thud!***_

...and the tree suddenly falls a second later. "Today you will learn better control with life energy. Gather some amounts of life energy on your palm before release all of it in instant to one direction. Depends on the amount and the control of the blast you can easily pierce through an enemy defense as well take them out before they ready to prepare themselves."

'It's just like a move in a game that I've seen before... oh, right! It's like in Judgement Eyes!' I then walk toward a tree before doing the same thing as Kiri-san does a while ago. 'Gather the life energy on my hand... and blast it!'

 _ **-50 CP for using Ki!**_

 _ ***Crack!***_

But unlike Kiri-san I can only make a crack on the tree and looks like it won't fall anytime soon. "Hmm... this is harder than I thought."

"The amount of your life energy already good but it seems the moment you release it instead of going to one point it just went scattered around."

"I see, so I just need to focus on that right?"

"So it seems, try to imagine a dot in the center and direct your life energy there."

"Okay." I placed my palm on the tree again before start gathering my life energy. 'Focus... and blast it!'

 _ **-50 CP for using Ki!**_

 _ ***Crack!***_

The tree still standing but now the crack become bigger and I can see that I just made it half of the tree. "Almost got it but looks like I need to take a break for a while since I run out my life energy."

"Don't worry and just take your time. How about we eat some lunch first?" Kiri-san said before taking out some bento from her kimono.

'Where did she put that thing?' Decide to not question it I just walk toward her and take her offer. "Sure that'll be great Kiri-san."

...

 _ **Kuoh Town, Evening.**_

After the intense training from Kiri-san, I then decide to walk around the town before going back to my apartment. Everything just went normally no supernatural or something like that and surprisingly no one decide to stalk me this time. 'I wonder if this the time that Rias exterminate a stray devil or it is tomorrow? But man... my hand feel really numb right now.' I look at my hand that was covered by bandage before looking at my phone. 'The skills that I got from Kiri-san training are...'

 _ **Iron Body: Thanks to hard training your body become more resilience to enemy attack. Reduce the physical damage taken by 10%.**_

 _ **Ki Shield: Block an enemy attack using life energy as well as strengthening user attack. The amount Ki used depend on the enemy attack as well as user adaptation of life energy.**_

'This is the skill I got when I spar with Kiri-san on the first time as for my newest skill...'

 ** _Ki Blast: After channelling life energy, deal medium Ki damage to the enemy. Can pierce through the enemy defense. (Cost: 50 CP)_**

'Nice. I also got _**3 STR**_ after today training so it's a great success.' I ended my thoughts when I accidentally bump someone and make the person fall on her back. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?" I decide to help the person but when I see the face I was surprised.

"No, it's okay. I was the one who bumped into you so it's my fault." The person said after taking my hand and revealed a blonde girl with green eyes.

'I thought she going to be revealed at least after the stray extermination but there's no doubt that this girl is... Asia Argento.'

* * *

 _ **So that's all for this chapter! I want to say that I hope I can post the next one ASAP but I know that I'm just going to mess that up so yeah... let's just hope? Feel free to leave idea, critics, suggestions etc. on the review section! Well... gotta continue to grind the Love Live collab on GBF again! Cya~**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_I'm back again! So... first thing first I realize that my OC kinda offend some of you guys so I'll say that I'm sorry since I never mean to do that. And since this kind of review already happened more than once so I decided to not reply it again since you guys already got the idea right? I just think I need to give him a character development but, still, if that's my fault then I have no excuse about that. I'm also can't just change it since that'll be going defeat the main purpose of Marin Karin passive and to be honest that I'm just lazy._**

 ** _WELL! Enough with that kind of talk and enjoy the new chapter!_**

* * *

"So, umm... are you new here?" I tried to ask her when to be honest I completely confused at my current situation. 'Why Asia Argento in the flesh is right in front of me!? Didn't she meet Issei first in the morning? I thought I didn't mess anything with the main story!?'

"Y-Yes! I'm just arrived here and... I'm currently searching for a church in this town. Did you by any chance know where is it?"

"..." 'I don't know if I should tell her or not since it will change the DxD story. But... if I do that then she will...'

 _ ***Crack!***_

 _"Are you going to let the same thing happens like that day?"_

'!? W-What!? Who's that?' When the voice starts talking from nowhere I try to look for the source only to get another surprise since everything around me just stopped moving and all the colour around me is slightly change to blue. 'Is this some kind of magic? But that voice... it sounded like, Arsene.'

 _"Maybe it's because I'm the Arsene."_ The voice said before suddenly a bright light appears beside me and revealed Arsene whose appearance is just like in Persona 5 floating and staring at me. _"I shall ask you again did you want that happen again? Death awaits her if you do nothing. Was your previous decision is a mistake then? If so then I will wait for your answer this time."_ He asks me again while looking directly at my eyes.

"I..." 'Did I want it? Of course not! I'm just scared if I change it will result in much worse than it originally was... But, is it right? Did letting people die even if I was able to help them before that happen... then I'm not better than Rias right now!' I then clenched my fist and looking at him. "I don't want that to happen! I know it's my fault that I can't protect Issei or at least warn him about the fallen angel. It's because I'm too scared and weak... but, I don't want that happen again! I don't want them to follow that kind of fate!"

 _"Good. Then you are worthy to receive my power. Prove it to the world that thou can break the chain of fate and crave it with thy hand! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, thought thou be chained to the Hell itself!"_ He said before some light starts covering my body and in instant, I can feel that my head starting to hurt.

I then see some memories passes into my head which I assume was Arsene life experience. I can see how he disguised himself, fighting his enemy as well as stealing from anyone that he thinks are worse than him. But, in the end, he just wants to help the citizen that suffering from it.

 _ ***Ping!***_

 _ **You gained new skill through special action!**_

 _ **Sukukaja, Snipe and Trigger Happy now can be used!**_

 _ **You got Agi +5 through special action!**_

After the memory rush ended I somehow know how to use a gun better as well to move quickly and do a surprise attack more deadly. 'Did I just get his fighting ability?' But then everything just slowly became white and start to blind me. I then blinked my eyes only to see that everything just went back to normal and moving again. 'Looks like that happened inside my mind or something.'

"Are you okay?" Asked Asia in front of me which made me snapped back to reality.

"Ah! S-Sorry just thinking about something... and about the church, I'm afraid it's already abandoned a long time ago. So I don't know if anyone will still there."

"I see... now I don't know where I'm going to go..." She said sadly.

"How about you go to my place first? At least you can spend a night there since is already this late."

"I-Is that okay? I mean, I don't want to burden your family."

"Don't worry about that. Besides, I'm an orphan so I live alone."

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, so... how about it?"

I can see that Asia is debating with herself if she should accept my offer or not. I can't blame her though, in her eyes I'm just a stranger who offers her a place to spend a night. It's sound suspicious that's true, especially when you just arrived somewhere for the first time. Plus, she also has been exiled by the church who took care of her for her whole life... or just some corrupt adult who just uses her power for their own sake and say it under the God name. Yeah, it's disgusting.

"Yes, I accept your offer umm..."

"Ryuji. Ryuji Ishikawa. No need formality when you called me since I'm not very fond with that."

"O-Okay, then... My name is Asia Argento it's nice to meet you umm, Ryuji...?"

"Nice to meet you too, Asia." I smiled at her. It's good if she can release all the tension when she around me since I already decide to help her and maybe... make her stay as human since I will try to avoid her from her potential death. "Let me borrow your things since that looks heavy for you."

"N-No, don't worry about it! I can't burden you more than this!"

"Nah, it's okay." I then take her suitcase and start walking to my apartment. "I can't just let a hungry person borrow something this heavy aren't I?" I said jokingly.

"I'm not- _*grumble*_ ah!"

"So glad that you agreed."

...

 _ **Ryuji Apartment, Evening.**_

After we arrived I told Asia to take a bath while I preparing the diner. I don't know since when she arrived at Kuoh but I'm pretty sure it's more than a few hours. Her clothes are quite dirty so I assume she's been walking around the town for a whole day.

'Still... with Asia here I must be prepared for anything since this won't become same as the anime. And if that's true then I hope Rias really start to change or she going to have a serious problem since her originally future bishop are inside my apartment now.' I stopped my thoughts when I hear footsteps coming from the bathroom which I assume is Asia.

"Thanks for letting me using your bath, Ryuji." Asia said which now wearing her pajamas and currently walking towards me. "I glad to meet a kind person like you."

"No problem, Asia. Can you help me prepare the table since the food almost ready."

"Okay, I'm happy to help."

...

* * *

 _ **Occult Research Club, Evening.**_

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

Currently, there are four peoples who just sitting in the room. There are Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki. They're currently discussing a recent event that just happened this morning and Sona didn't seem happy when she heard the details.

"You did what!?" Sona yelled at Rias. It's unusual for someone who calms like Sona to raising her voice at someone even if that person is her best friend.

"...I know, I wasn't thinking back then." Said Rias.

"No, Rias. This is more serious than you think. Your Power of Destruction will instantly kill him if he didn't block it and that will be a serious problem if anyone from underworld knew about it!"

"I'm sorry..." Rias can only hang her head low while Akeno tries her best to comfort her King.

"*sigh* While I'm amazed how he can block your attack and made it unscathed you must know he's still a human."

"Sona, I believe there's another topic that we must discuss right now." Said Tsubaki. "How about his sacred gear? He used it when you attacked him, right?"

"Yes. I believe he called it Imaginary Space." Said Akeno. "That was a pistol an ordinary one if I must add. Though, he manages to defend himself during the attack so I assume he shooting some magical energy instead of a normal bullet."

"And destroy a ball of Destruction from Gremory clan?"

"Yes."

"Hmm... something doesn't add up."

"What is it, Tsubaki?"

"The name of sacred gear. If that's really the name I must say that he's still hiding something."

"Which is?"

"Think of it... the name doesn't match for a gun let alone a simple pistol. The bullet is also doesn't have anything to do with space magic or anything close to it."

"So... you think that gun only part of his sacred gear then?" Said Sona.

"Yes, that's more likely. Plus you also said that he just disappeared after that. Is that also part of his sacred gear too, then?"

After that statement from Tsubaki, everyone in the room just stays silent while thinking about any possibility. After a while, Sona decides to state her opinion.

"What if the gun is not part of his sacred gear? Instead, he just bought it from someone and use his sacred gear to store it."

"Is that even possible? I mean, where did he get that gun anyway?" Ask Rias.

"Did you forget? Didn't he already said he got the information about your family and engagement from Black Market. So it's only possible if he got that gun from that place as well."

"Isn't that means... he also knows about your family as well, Sona?" Ask Tsubaki.

"That... might be possible. _*sigh*_ If that's true then he a clever guy. Since now we can't gain any information from him without making it suspicious."

"So what should we do now?"

"...I'll try to ask him later. Just don't try to do anything that might anger him Rias. Worse things that can happen are we will be forced to return to the underworld."

"Okay, I understand." Said Rias.

...

* * *

 _ **Ryuji Apartment, Evening.**_

 _ **Ryuji POV**_

After we finished eating I then offered Asia some hot chocolate while she watching the TV. I then bought the chocolate to her and start drinking it as well until she decides to ask me a question.

"By the way, Ryuji. What happened to your hand?" Ask Asia.

"Oh, this? It's just from my training and looks like I pushed myself too hard today. Don't worry it'll heal eventually."

"..." She then placed the hot chocolate on the table before start approaching me and pull my bandaged hand gently. Her hands started glowing and I can feel that my hand feeling better. "There. Now your hand are fully healed." She said while smiling at me.

'Twilight Healing, huh? It feels calming when she uses that to me.' "Thank you, Asia. Do you mind if I ask what you just do a second ago?" Asking the obvious just like usual.

"It's my gift from God. Back then, before I came here I was living in the church. Every day I heal peoples that asking for healing and they start calling me a saint. Well, until..." She started to hesitate to tell me about her past maybe it's because that has something to do with the supernatural.

"Is something unusual happen?"

"Yes... you might not believe me but one night there's someone... a devil, who's injured and I decided to heal him. When the people from the church knew about it I was exiled. Even after I have done everything to help them..." She said while holding back her tears.

"Sorry to hear that." I said while trying to calm her down by patting her back.

"You believed me?"

"Yup. Don't worry Asia, you're not the only one who had a meeting with a devil here. In fact, when I arrived in this town there so many times that devils and fallen angels want to see me dead."

"Then are that wound from earlier..."

"No, it's really from my training. But, I'm sorry Asia since I have lied to you for another thing."

"What is it?"

"The church on this town... while I'm saying the truth about it being abandoned I was lying to you when I said there's no one there anymore. Since now that place is a place where a group of fallen angels that tried to kill me use as their hideout and I afraid they will try to do the same to you if you go there."

"...they really throw me away." She said before start crying and I decide to not said anything until she calmed down. A few minutes pass and Asia start feeling better after let out her frustration to the church where she raised. She then tries to leave saying that she doesn't have anything to do anymore but I stopped her before she can even move.

"Asia... I know your feeling right now. Betrayed by the very people that you put all your faith is heartbreaking. But it doesn't mean you must feeling depressed forever."

"But, what should I do now!? I... I don't even know anymore! What I know they just want to see me gone... They exile me!"

"Instead of thinking you're exiled... why not thinking that you're free now?"

"H-Huh?"

"Think about it, Asia. Why they only want you to heal people that come to the church but not to someone that come directly to you? They just used you... they only want your power. Like a puppeteer and his dolls they just playing with you and when they see you've no used for them anymore they just cut the strings and let the doll fall to the ground."

"...they just used me..."

"But! You just need to prove to them that they're wrong! Prove it that you can walk on your own now! Prove it that you can make your own decisions! And prove it to them... that you're free!"

"I'm... free?"

"Yes, Asia. You're your own person now. Not just a doll that needs to be moved by a puppeteer."

"...I see." She said, still little unsure about it.

"How about you go to sleep while thinking about it? And... here." I give her an MP3 player that I just found when I try to cook earlier. "Try to listen to this maybe it can lift your spirit and you can use the guest room over there."

"Ryuji... thank you. I will try to hear it before I go to sleep. Well then... goodnight, Ryuji." She smiled at me before walking towards the guest room.

"Goodnight to you too, Asia." I said. ' _ **Road Less Taken**_... I hope you like it, Asia.' I decide to go to sleep as well and hope that Asia will change her mind.

 _ **-?-**_

When I open my eyes I was greeted by another unfamiliar surrounding. But, instead of abandoned ruins this time I woke up in the middle of a beautiful garden. There are a lot of different flowers here but some round light objects that floating around are peaking my interest like I was in the space. After finally having full control of my body I decided to look around the place while enjoying the scenery.

"When the last time I can feel this kind of atmosphere? It's so relaxing." I said while continue walking until I see an elegant gazebo that's had a lot of flowers and some glowing decorations on it. I decide to approach it and when I near it I can see some chairs and a table with some tea sets with cookies that already prepared there. But the most important thing is the mysterious Goddess, Aella is sitting on one of the chairs.

"Welcome, my dear child. Care to have some tea with me?" The goddess said to me. Because right now I see her directly I finally can see her detailed appearance. Just like in the App she has the same appearance but now I can see the color of her wavy long hair, which is pink. Her blue eyes and pure white flower-like dress.

"W-Wha- _*ahem*_ Uhh... sure?" I said before start walking to the gazebo. I then sit on another chair before facing her who is smiling gently at me. "So umm, what should I call you... my goddess?"

"Just call me with my name, dear. You didn't like formality right?" She said before the teapot starts floating and pouring the tea to our cups.

"Uhh, right. Then... Aella-san why you called me here?"

"I just want to talk, that's all. Maybe congratulating you as well since you just make good progress with your task." She said before start drinking her tea. "I also want to confess to you since I'm just forced my problems with my realm to you without giving much information about it. So, I'm sorry about that Ryuji."

"...then can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, my child. Ask away."

"Why me? I mean, I know that I'm dead in my world but is there any specific reason that you choose me to save your world?"

She then out the cup to the table before start talking. "You have some... regrets when you about to die in your realm. The moment I sense it I instantly try to save you but since I do it in a hurry your memory suffered from my mistake."

"Regrets, huh?" I said before decide to drink the tea.

"I know it's rude to do that without your consent. But, that time I was really desperate. The moment I saw your soul floating around and about to disappear just make me take it without thinking. So if you want to hate me for it then I will accept your anger to me."

"... _*sigh*_ To be honest, you sounded like Rias right now. But, at least you being honest with me Aella-san so... I guess I'll give it a try." I said before putting the cup down and eat one of the cookies.

"Ryuji... you have my gratitude. Thank you for deciding to help me. I can't thank you enough even after everything I just have done to you."

 _ ***Ping!***_

 _ **You can feel Aella-san trust to you.**_

 _ **Fool Arcana increased to Rank 2!**_

 _ **All passive on the Arsene now has 75% effectiveness when not transforming!**_

"Don't worry about it. So... is that everything?"

"There's one more thing I want to tell you... and looks like he's already here."

"Huh?" Before I start asking a question I can feel something nuzzle my back and when I try to look at it there's a white horse with a horn on it head who just keep doing that. "A unicorn?"

"Indeed. He wants to help you and become your Persona just like every spirit that lives inside your body." She said calmly.

"Is that so? You want to help me?" I try to ask the unicorn and it just happily nuzzle its head to me again. "I'll take that as a yes then. Welcome aboard."

"Neigh!"

The unicorn then neighing happily before slowly become a blue orb and absorbed by my body. I can feel my power increased just by another spirit coming inside my body.

 ** _*Ping!*_**

 ** _A new spirit has been registered! Now you can transform into Unicorn!_**

"I'm not going to transform into a horse, right?"

"*giggle* Of course not. Just like **_Nekomata_** you're just going to take some attachment from it."

"Well, that's a relief. I don't wanna start acting like a full-pledged Unicorn in front of my enemies. I guess it's time to say see you later then?"

"Yes... take care of yourself now, my child. I believe you can become stronger than anyone else in my realm and I wish you good luck there."

"Thanks for the blessing." I said before everything start to become white.

...

 _ **Ryuji Apartment, Morning.**_

 _ **Unicorn**_

 _ **A legendary white horse with a single spiral horn. It can only be tamed by a pure maiden, and its horn supposedly has miraculous healing capabilities.**_

 _ **Unique Skill: Blessing of the Horn**_

 _ **The horn of Unicorn is considered sacred since it can neutralize any kind of poison as well as curing any disease.**_

 _ **Passive Skill: Natural Resistance**_

 _ **Just like a unicorn user will also gain resistance to poison and diseases.**_

 _ **Passive Skill: Blood of Mythical Beast**_

 _ **Having inherited the power of Unicorn user will gain a massive stats boost the more health missing from user max HP.**_

 _ **Passive Skill: Shock of the Horn**_

 _ **When user block enemy attack there's 30% chance that it will generate a powerful shockwave that will knock the enemy away.**_

 _ **Bonus stats: Str +3 Mag +2 End +5**_

'Hmm... it's kind of like a paladin skill sets in RPG games. Tank and Support skill which can also deal some damage... I wonder what kind of attachment it will give me when I transformed. Maybe I grew a horn or my hair become white or maybe both?'

I then check my new confidant with Kiri-san as well looking at Fool arcana since it just levelled up last night.

* * *

S ** _hrine Guardian, Kiri_**

 ** _A fox youkai that been tasked to rebuild the shrine in the edge of the town. There's still a lot of mysterious air around her._**

 ** _Hierophant Arcana, Rank 1._**

 ** _A business partner and also my trainer in Senjutsu. I wonder who's the person she comparing me with?_**

 ** _All Unicorn stats increased by 5!_**

* * *

 ** _Mysterious Goddess, Aella_**

 ** _A goddess that send my soul to this realm. A calm and mature yet can be childish sometimes._**

 ** _Fool Arcana, Rank 2_**

 ** _She feeling guilty and admit all her faults when I died at that time. At least she aware about that and telling me everything so I decided to help her._**

 ** _All passive on the Arsene now has 75% effectiveness when not transforming!_**

* * *

I then close the App and put away my phone before continue making some breakfast while waiting for Asia to wake up. I decided to not going to school today since I have the privilege to do that and... I hope Asia is fine now. 'Come to think of it I never try to look around the apartment closely. When I found that MP3 player last night it was a pure coincidence before I decide to put a Persona Q2 song inside it. Maybe I need to do some research here and who knows what can I found later? Like... a clue about MY past in this world?' My thoughts were ended when I see Asia walking towards me.

"Good morning, Ryuji." Said Asia.

"Good morning, Asia." When I see Asia I can see that she's smiling gently. 'I'm glad to see her smile again. I wonder if she finally decides what she wants to do.' "Can you please prepare the table again? I almost done with the cooking."

"Sure!" She said happily.

I then finished cooking and started to put the food on the plate. And suddenly I can hear Asia talking or maybe she was... singing.

"We were moving without vision

Some hidden puppeteer

Had predefined your mission."

Hearing that I decide to continue the lyrics.

"Cut the strings he moved

And suddenly we've proved

We're already always free!"

She then smiled at me since she knows what I just do.

"Now our eyesight's gained precision

Our every choice is fine

And no more indecision."

"Cuz' our story line is ours for the making~

The road less taken..."

"Could be where we're meant to be!"

We sang the last lyrics together and look at each other before bursting into laughter.

"So... you liked that song?" I said before putting down the food to the plate.

"Yes, thank you for letting me hear it. It makes me realize that everything you said to me last night is... true. Right now I'm free to do what I want and no one can stop me for doing that. No one will judge me again and I can live my life to the fullest. So... please let me live here, Ryuji! I want to see the world with my own eyes and I promise I won't be a burden to you!" She said before bowing to me.

Hearing that just makes me smile and I then approach her before patting her head. "Sure, I'll be happy to have a new roommate. I'm looking forward to living with you here, Asia."

"Ryuji... Yes! Thank you very much!"

 ** _*Crack!*_**

 _I am thou, thou art I..._

 _Thou has acquired a new bond,_

 _Thy bond shall become thou strength,_

 _And brings thee closer to the truth..._

 _With the birth of Priestess arcana,_

 _Thou shalt be granted the blessing that shall change the fate of the world..._

'Another Arcana... Thank you, Asia.' I stopped patting her head before continue preparing the breakfast. "Well, let's eat the breakfast and after that, I'm going to give you a little tour around the town."

"Okay! But, aren't you need to go to the school first, Ryuji?"

"Nah... the teacher said that I have some days off. So I'll just do what they said."

" _*giggle*_ Thank you again, Ryuji."

"Heh, don't worry about it."

...

* * *

 _ **Guest: Thanks! Maybe Ryuji will be able to bitch-slap Sizerch as well later, haha.**_

 _ **Dxhologram: Yep, the change in canon start to appear and about the person that been mentioned by Kiri... you'll need to wait until Ryuji become closer with her first.**_

 _ **fadhoul: Don't worry about it. If you notice my mistakes just point it out to me. I'm still a novice writer after all.**_

 _ **yogap34712: I haven't played it yet but, I really like to see the Heat moves and dynamic intros. It's really cool!**_

 _ **Zephyr47: Here you go! Sorry for the delay.**_

 _ **588963-B: A simple thing that can change the whole thing in anime. I agreed.**_

 _ **Gen2324: Thank you and yes I will try to aim their character development first before they start into a relationship. I mean, Ryuji will also help them to become more mature while he doing the same by learning his life and surrounding.**_

 _ **Bearticguy7: To be honest I never thought of that but maybe I'll give it a try later and thanks!**_

 _ **Shadic21: Here you go!**_

 _ **Drake: Thank you!**_

 _ **FinzDragzer: Haha, that's will be chaotic for sure!**_

 _ **Guest: Thanks!**_

 _ **Bloodraven46: No I never planned that but if Rias want to become more mature and a better person then she must learn from her mistake and overcome it first. I try to put the review on the bottom part of the chapter as you suggested. Thanks for the suggestion.**_

 _ **Guest-Questioner: Guilty as charged... *nervous laughing* So many types I guess I'll add more kind of Ki blast later. Thanks!**_

 _ **Guest: Yeah... that's always be my weakness... and thanks!**_

 _ **Nero: He needs more skills and passives now. I just read the gamer webtoon and maybe I'll try to make Ryuji got more skills like that too but every skill he gets won't going stretch too far from Persona series or maybe I'll try to add some skills from SMT as well.**_

 _ **Olm: Whoops! My mistake! Thanks for pointing that out to me I'll fix it now and thank you as well for your reviews!**_

 _ **Journey to the End: Both of the person that Kiri compare to Ryuji and some ass-kicking will be revealed later after Ryuji got a lot of stronger and a lot of new skills in his possession, hehe.**_

 _ **Kensei: I like it maybe you can send me the detail on PM? Like the arcana and passive skills? Since that skill you just mentioned Clairvoyance is really fitting to become that Persona Unique skill so I just need the passive skill (Preferably 3), I'll be really grateful if you help me with that.**_

 _ **Nio: Chad Ryuji... now I can imagine that meme in my head.**_

 _ **OeschsnerC: He needs to gain more upper hand at them but maybe he needs something else if he wants to beat Sona in chess.**_

 _ **Doortolight47: That's cool! I will save this for the future persona my question is what his arcana should be and preferred level should Ryuji have before having him as his persona?**_

 _ **Imperial Guard 1337: Ahaha, maybe later after he increased his CP capacity. So he will get a powerful skill like that when Ryuji did a lot of intense training first. And sure I'll take a look of it later.**_

 _ **yukio00: Uhh... I don't know what reference is that so... you can sue me for it.**_

 _ **Geller: Yup. That's where the confidant section will help him and all the people around him to learn so they can be a better person than they already have.**_

 _ **Dei: Yes and it begins now.**_

 _ **Naomi: Maybe I'll make the next chapter to be focusing Ryuji gaining more skills. Come to think of it if Ryuji uses Dekaja to Vali after he uses his sacred gear what expression he would make?**_

 _ **Lu: Don't worry since I planned that as well.**_

 _ **Metron: I'll try to look up the webtoon later so thanks for the suggestions!**_

 _ **May: That's good. Let's see if I can do that later XD**_

 _ **Bridd: Well, that's kind of my habit when I still writing HDN story so... I'll try to minimize it at least.**_

 _ **Van: I'll make the next chapter focused on Ryuji getting more skills then.**_

 _ **Guest: Sure! But that need to wait since I think I have a suitable scene where he changed to Joker outfit.**_

 _ **Men: Sorry about that and thanks for pointing my mistake.**_

 _ **Linda: Like negotiation or something like that? I can try.**_

 _ **Maron: Yup, I agree with you the song really good! I even download the 1-hour version since I can't stop hearing it. Can't wait to get my hand on that game but I really hope they also port it to PC. About the dancing, ehh... I don't know? I haven't tried writing that, to be honest, so I don't know if I can do it.**_

 _ **Zentari2238 & Guest: Sorry about that. Since around that time I haven't think that I will continue this story like this. I'll try to minimize it at least since that habit kinda hard to die.**_

 _ **Zwei: Tell'em chief! Joke aside thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Ark: They both need to have some scolding from Ryuji later. That's for sure.**_

 _ **Lq840i: Thanks for the review! That really gave me a lot of information!**_

 _ **Moe: Let's first hope that I can stop slacking off and making a new chapter a lot faster, haha.**_

 _ **Guest: I'll try to see it later and yes he will eventually become Jack of all Trades but he will master all of it.**_

* * *

 _ **Well, thanks for reading my story, everyone! Feel free to give your review on the review section! See you later guys! Ciao~**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey again everyone! Sorry for the delay since my phone suddenly broke when I almost finished with this chapter but I'm glad it finally fixed! Well, let's just start with the story then!_**

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Academy, Afternoon.**_

 _ **Sona POV**_

I was currently sitting on my desk at the student council room. Everyone else is still in their class since its still on the fifth period and because I was already done various assignment plus having some student council work the teachers will usually let me skip their classes. Still, I'm not here to slacking off even if it's true there's no work left to do for student council. But, I was thinking about one certain transfer student that has gained my interest lately, Ryuji Ishikawa.

"Age, seventeen. Doesn't have any family member, guardian or relations. One of ten top students from his school at Kyoto... *sigh* And that's all the info we have." I said before putting down a piece of paper that contains his information. Rubbing the bridge of my nose I began to recollecting information that I gathered since this morning. "I never thought that my life suddenly becomes more complicated just because of one transfer student. Maybe I shouldn't accept Rias proposal back then but looks like there's nothing I can do now."

'Still, for a human to survive against fallen angel, blocking Rias attack, blackmailing her and maybe become my threat as well... Looks like don't judge a book by its cover can be applied now.' My thoughts were stopped when I hear the door opens and revealed Tsubaki.

"Sona looks like Ishikawa doesn't go to the school today."

"Somehow, I can guess that'll happen. Maybe now he back to the black market and get the information about me and my family as well."

"...what are we going to do now then, Sona?"

"To be honest I don't know. But, I suggest we try to keep a friendly approach with him since we don't know what kind of surprise he has for us."

"That's true, considering what Momo tell us a few days ago when some fallen angels appeared. I guess we know that he, not an ordinary one."

"...Indeed."

 _ **Flashback**_

On that day I was in the student council room just like today and currently doing my work. Some minutes later Momo comes in and tells me that she and Ishikawa have been attacked by six fallen angels. When I thought that Momo who defeats all of them or maybe most of them she just told me that wasn't true.

"No, President. Ryuji is the one who defeats most of them while protecting me as well."

"H-Huh? Is that even possible? How can he do that?"

"He using the same gun like that day and he also used some metal glove to fight them when they close. The way he moves and the strength he has makes me think he just undergoes some serious training."

"How strong?"

"He manages to throw them easily even his punch can deliver some powerful force that can kill them."

"...I see, thank you for telling me this Momo you may leave now."

"Thank you, President. But with all due respect please don't try to do something dangerous to him again. Because Ryuji is my friend."

That's what she says before bowing and leave the room.

Flashback end.

'So, based on the information I got from Momo is it possible that Ishikawa can stand toe to toe with a Rook? I wonder what kind of strength he has if he also got Rook enchantment from the evil piece?' "For a human to have that kind of potential is truly amazing." I said.

"Sona, I have a proposal." Said Tsubaki.

"What is it?"

"Can I have a spar with him? I'm really curious about what kind of person he is in a combat situation. Of course, I won't force him if he refused so I plan to give him an offer that he can't refuse."

I then start thinking about Tsubaki proposal. It's true that I also curious about his fighting capabilities but, that also can be seen as an act of provocation to him. 'But, if I can play my card right we can gain some good information about him. I hope Tsubaki knows what she doing since I can't afford him to blackmail me as well as he does to Rias.'

I then take a deep breath while closing my eyes before opening it and looking at Tsubaki. "Alright. But first, let's hear with this offer that he can't refuse."

...

 _ **Ryuji POV**_

 _ ***Ping!***_

 _ **You got a new request!**_

 _ **Searching information from healing Sacred Gear.**_  
 _ **This morning when I was giving a tour to Asia around the town Lavenza suddenly ask me to fetch someone who had a sacred gear with healing capability. ...it's a coincidence, right? Or I thought so.**_

'And that's the reason why I'm inside Lavenza shop with Asia right now.' I thought before closing the app and put the phone in my pocket.

"Woah... so many items here! It feels like I'm inside a museum!" Said Asia who excited looking around the shop like a child who visiting an amusement park.

"Can't argue with that." I just sighed softly because of her antics but glad that she having fun. "Lavenza are you here?" I tried to call her but receive no answer. "Weird. Did she going out right now?"

"Ryuji, look here!" Said Asia who now lift something and showing it to me. "This doll looks really cute! It also looks very real that I thought this is a person!" The 'doll' Asia holding right now has the same features as Lavenza or maybe it because IT IS Lavenza.

"Umm..."

"My apologize dear costumer. But, please don't suddenly lift me and treat me like an object." Lavenza said calmly and made Asia surprised.

"Aaahhh! It spoke!" She suddenly lost her balance and make her falling backwards with Lavenza who now on top of her.

'Well, I can't blame Asia though. After all, Lavenza really looks like a doll.' I sweatdropped before start to help them both.

...

After clearing the little ruckus that Asia did, Lavenza then walking behind the counter and bring up the same giant book.

"So I guess this girl that just lift me is the person?" Said Lavenza.

"Well, yeah... but is this really okay?"

"There's no need to worry, dear costumer. I just want to simply collect the data from her sacred gear. She won't get any side effect nor I want to take it for myself."

"So, how about it Asia?"

"I guess it's okay. I mean, she also your friend, right? So I'm glad to help as well and maybe this also an apology for what happened before." Asia smiled awkwardly.

"Apology accepted. Please put your hand over here." Lavenza opens the big book and revealed another magic circle. This one is kinda different unlike the one I seen before maybe because it had a different effect.

"O-Okay." Asia then put her hand on the magic circle before it suddenly glowing

I can see some light enveloping Asia hand before a green ring appears on her finger and after some time the light died down before some unknown writing appears on the book that Lavenza held.

"Is it finished?" Ask Asia.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Said Lavenza before she pushing the giant book to my direction and flip the page to reveal another magic circle. "And for your reward... please put your hand on top of this magic circle, dear costumer." She said.

"Alright." I said before putting my hand on top the magic circle and the same thing happen just like before. After finished I can feel that I become stronger and the notification appear as my confirmation.

 _ ***Ping!***_

 _ **The request 'Searching information from healing Sacred Gear' has been completed!**_

 _ **Level Up! Now you're level 29! Your stats increased by End +1 Mag +2!**_

 _ **You get a new skill from special action! Kouha now can be used!**_

I then mentally closed the notification window on the invisible headset before facing Lavenza. "Thanks for the reward, Lavenza. Can I also buy some of your collection too?"

"Sure. But, she must stay here." She said before pointing at Asia. "The one who can see my other collection is only the person who signs the contract. I'll be going ahead then." Lavenza then walks to another room before leaving me and Asia.

"So… can you wait for me here while I'm buying something, Asia?"

"O-Okay. But, can you tell me what just happened here?"

"Hmm… well to put it simply. The girl you mistaking for a doll, Lavenza, was asking me to find a sacred gear that has healing ability for her research and I just help her by bringing you here."

"Sorry if this might be sounded personal but, Ryuji… what is your relationship with her and who is she?"

I was taken aback with these questions since I'm not sure if I must tell her my secret or not. 'Well… I must gain her trust since we lived together. Might as well just tell her everything I know.' "She's my… informant, I guess? She gives me a request and rewards me when I manage to finish it. Of course, she also has some useful items that I can buy to survive against supernatural here. Swords, axe, spear, armor, charms even guns… basically, everything I need to help me in a fight." I explained.

"I never thought she manages to do that. I mean, she just a little child."

"Well, you can't judge someone just by the looks, Asia. In fact, Lavenza is more way stronger than me on every aspect and I know very well to not get into her bad side no matter what. Did you have another question?"

"No, I'm good." She shakes her head before smiling at me. "Don't worry about me I'll wait here and… I guess I also need to think about something…"

"Sure." I said before going to another room where Lavenza is.

When I arrived I can see that Lavenza is reading the giant book on her hand. She stopped reading when she noticed my presence.

"You took your time, dear costumer. But, I can't blame you since she also one of your Confidant and I understand if you want to deepen your bonds with her." She said calmly.

"You always know everything that happened around me that sometimes it makes me nervous." I said.

She just giggles at me before start talking again. "For a former nun to have _**Priestess**_ arcana are really fitting don't you think? *sigh*  
Bonds is really a wonderful thing… I wonder if I can get one too."

"Well, considering you are the first person who helped me dealing with supernatural, giving me contracts and strengthening my weapon arsenal. Maybe you'll get it soon?"

"You're making me blush, dear costumer. And yes… since you just completed my personal request for the second time, I must say it just around the corner."

"Haha, yeah you're right. I almost forgot about the first-"

 _ ***Crack!***_

 _I am thou, thou art I..._  
 _Thou has acquired a new bond,_

 _Thy bond shall become thou strength,_  
 _And brings thee closer to the truth..._

 _With the birth of Magician arcana,_  
 _Thou shalt be granted the blessing that shall change the fate of the world..._

"…did you just?"

"Who knows~ so what are you going to buy, dear costumer?"

Decide to just ignore the fact that she just makes me get another Arcana I then focused on which item I should buy. For now, I have two melee weapons 'Or three but it already broken anyway.' Which are _**Arsene Cane**_ and _**Iron Fist.**_ ' Three ranged weapons which are _**P99, Super Shorty**_ and _**AK47**_ 'I really need to practice with those first before buying another type.' And three accessories which are _**Rabbit Foot, Muscle Charm and a Cross**_. 'Maybe I'll get another one…' For armor I think it's alright for now maybe I change it when I'm about fighting with Raynare and co.

"Looks like a new melee weapon and accessories would be enough for now. Did you have any recommendation?"

"Considering your Agility stat maybe something fast? How about a katana, a pair of daggers or perhaps something that has long reach since your Strength is quite high as well? Maybe a spear or battle axes?"

'Hmm… for the sake of versatility maybe I'll go with a spear since a battle axe seems too heavy for now. So I'll have three different attack ranges and types when I fight and maybe this will goes well with ** _AK47_**.' "Alright, I guess a spear then."

"Alright, let me get it for you."

When she went to get my weapon I decide to check my newest Arcana as well to check the one I got from Asia last night.

* * *

 _ **Resident of Velvet Room, Lavenza.**_

 _ **The youngest sibling who control the nature of power. Despite her young appearance, she's already mature but her appearance also makes people always mistook her as a doll.**_

 _ **Magician Arcana, Rank 1.**_

 _ **After I completed her personal request for the second time I just got this arcana the moment she said it to me. I wonder how much she knew about this system I had when I reincarnate on this world?**_

 _ **? stats are increased by 5!**_

* * *

 _ **Exiled Nun, Asia Argento.**_

 _ **A former nun from Italy that has been exiled by the church that taken care of her just because she helped a devil. Even if she a timid person she always set her sight to always help others.**_

 _ **Priestess Arcana, Rank 1.**_

 _ **After meeting her in Kuoh and realize something different from the canon story I decide to help her. Now she living with me and I hope she can find her freedom.**_

 _ **? Stats are increased by 5!**_

* * *

'There's no doubt that I'll get stronger from this. Now I just need to train my body more and mastering every weapon at my disposal.' I ended my thoughts when I see Lavenza bringing my weapon by floating it and a bracelet on her hand.

"Here you go." She then passes both items to my hand and I instantly analyze them.

 ** _Cross Spear (Attack +85)_**  
 ** _A spear with cross-shaped tip. Decent range, durable and quite a light spear._**

 ** _Chakra Choker (SP/CP +10)_**  
 ** _A choker that helps open up the chakra in your body._**

'It increased my max _**CP** _as well!' "Thank you, Lavenza."

"Glad to be your help, dear costumer."

...

After paying the stuff I buy and bid my farewell to Lavenza, I finally back to see Asia who waits patiently for my arrival. She looks like in deep thought so I decided to poke her to gain her attention.

"A-Ah! Ryuji! You startled me!" She yelled while slightly jump away from me when I poke her cheeks.

"Haha, I'm sorry Asia. Let's go to somewhere else since I finished with my business here."

"Sure."

 _ **Timeskip**_

We continued the rest of the tour without any problem. I'm glad that I still have spare money so I can buy any foods that Asia wants. Well, she just looking at them with curiosity in her eyes and denied it when I ask her if she wants any. So I just buy it despite her protest but hey, at least she looks really happy when she eats it. After that, I decided to go visit Kiri-san to buy some of her potions and consult something with her. Originally I planned to go there alone but Asia insists to come with me so… why not?

But, when we almost reached the place I decide to ask her a question. "Asia, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Ryuji?"

"When we visit Lavenza back then… is there something bothering you?"

When she heard that she just stopped walking and hung her head low. I decide to wait for her until she talks and I'm glad it's not taking a long time.

"I'm just… unsure if this the right choice. I know you really mean it when you said that I'm free right now but, after seeing Lavenza-san and you… I'm starting to doubt myself. Even when I said that I want to see the world that I never saw before I had the feeling I'll just being a burden and make you deal with every problem I had."

"And I thought it was something serious." I smiled which only make her shocked.

"B-But, it is serious! You already had enough problems in your hand, Ryuji! Even right now you still fighting for your own life against something dangerous and now your problem just increased when I've arrived here. I can't even fight and the only thing I can do is only hide behind your back if anything happens."

"…and so be it. It was my decision to help you yesterday. So if that's meant to protect you all the time then I don't have any problem with that."

"But, Ryuji!"

"Everyone is different, Asia. It's true that had this fighting ability because I had rough experience in my life. While you had that healing ability since you practicing it for your whole life. Nobody is born the same so if you feel to be a burden then you just need some training right?"

"…"

"I understand if you need time to prepare yourself. So until that time comes it's my responsibility to protect you since it was me who drag you into this mess."

"…you don't drag me into anything, Ryuji. You the one who opened my eyes when I lost my way and making me realize that all I knew before is nothing but a lie."

I smiled and decide to pat her head. "Don't worry about it. Just promise me that you won't give up your dream, Asia."

"Yes, I promise… and I also promised that I'll help you. Not only to heal you but also help you in a fight. Because I can't let you be the only one who fights for my future… but I'll also fight for yours too, Ryuji!"

 ** _*Ping!*_**

 ** _You can feel Asia determination!_**

 ** _Priestess Arcana now is rank 2!_**

 ** _All passive on ? now have 75% effectiveness when not transforming!_**

"Thank you, Asia. Let's go and see my trainer then."

"Okay!"

 ** _Shrine of the White Fox, Evening._**

When I finally reached the place I can see something different from the last time I came here. Now, I see there's some bench around the place and some part of the shrine is fixed as well. I can see that Kiri-san who currently sweeping the fallen leaf on the front of offering box with a happy face.

"Ah, Ryuji-kun. Welcome back." She said happily and finally noticed Asia who walking beside me. "And who is this pretty girl? I never thought that you moving that fast when picking a girl. What a playboy~"

"N-No! I-I'm just his friend!" Asia said. There's no doubt that she panicked when she heard something like that.

I'm just sighing before calming down Asia from Kiri-san antic. "It's okay, Asia. Kiri-san here just teasing you because she bored." I said and make her slightly pout at me. "And looks like you're in a good mood, Kiri-san."

"Of course I am! Because of your investment I finally able to fix this shrine back to its former glory. It's still a little part of it but people start coming here again as well. I must say it's a really good start for both of us."

"How so?" I ask her when she suddenly gave me a bottle of potion with purple liquid inside of it. "A new potion?"

"You're right. When I report this shrine condition to my leader she just giving me some new ingredients that I could use to make a new potion. Looks like she knew about our deal and decides to step in as well."

"I don't know how I should feel about that. I mean, the leader of Youkai noticing my presence is a bit… you know? Surprising, I guess?"

"Don't worry she won't do anything rash. But how about we continue this conversation inside since I assume your friend over here already knows about supernatural?" She ended it with a glare to Asia.

"Y-Yes, I already aware of that."

"That's good. Now I don't need to silence you and feed your body to a hungry fox."

"Eek!" She instantly hides behind my back while I'm sweat dropped because of the current situation.

"Kiri-san…"

"Alright, alright I'll stop."

…

After some introduction with the resident of the shrine, Asia finally able to relax especially because Yuzu the white fox is taking a liking of her and currently cuddle with her. I then ask Kiri-san to train me with magic since it's already a quite long time since the last time I use it and if my memory is right that's when I was attacked by the gay Incubus.

"Well, I think it's not a problem since I know you have a large amount of mana inside your body. But before that are you already familiar with the magic itself, Ryuji-kun?"

"I mostly used it for enhancing my body and combine it with my life energy. I hadn't used it as offensive magic for some quiet time but with my current relationship with the devils at my school I feel that I must use it again sooner or later."

"Did you say you can combine it with _**Senjutsu**_?" She said while I nod at this. "Well, that's quite interesting. Can I see it?"

"Alright." I then use my _**Nekomata** _transformation and about to demonstrate it but Asia suddenly approaching me that she almost throw Yuzu-san in the air.

"Ryuji you become a cat!"

"Ah, yes. I forgot to tell you about this aren't I?"

"You even have the ears and… two tails!? Can I touch it!?" Asia said but she already touching my tails before she even finished the sentence.

'She just full of excitement like a child.' "Uhh… sure. What's the worse can really happen- Nyaaa!?" I instantly yelled(?) when I feel that she tugging my tails way too powerful because of her excitement before my instinct telling me to jump away from her.

"Ah! I'm sorry Ryuji!"

"Ughh… it's okay. I never know it will feel really hurts…" I said while rubbing my poor tails and Asia then healing it with her sacred gear.

"*giggle* Of course it is. Both ears and your tails are the most sensitive part of your body right now so you must be careful, Ryuji-kun. So can you demonstrate your magic to me?"

"Noted." After my tails get healed I then using **_Senjutsu_ **to enhance my legs and _**Sukukaja** _to boost my Agility even more. "Well, basically it becomes like this Kiri-san." I said before running to the corner of the room in the blink of the eye and back to the center with only a few seconds.

"I see… it's quite impressive if I must say. Maybe you're even faster than a Knight piece. We can start your magic training tomorrow and…" She paused before looking at Asia. "Did she also want to join?"

"M-Me?"

"Yes, little girl. I can take another student under my teaching right now and because you're Ryuji-kun friend I can give you a discount if you also work here." Said Kiri-san.

"You know that I can cover her fee as well right?" I said.

"Of course I know, Ryuji-kun. But I want to hear what she says from her own mouth about this."

"I… I will become your student and work here as well! I can't keep using Ryuji kindness to help me every time!" Asia said.

"Well said, my girl. Just come here tomorrow morning and I will tell you the details."

"Yes!"

"And Ryuji-kun did you have another business here?"

"*sigh* …fine. I want to buy more potions then."

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

 _ **Kuoh Academy, Morning.**_

 _ **Small Dual Potion**_

 _ **Recover your HP and SP by 10%. As they said, two is better than one right?**_

'I wonder if Kiri-san will have a potion that recovers _**CP** _as well? If that really happens I'll buy the entire stock since my **_CP_ **capacity stays at 100 despite how much I levelled up.' I thought before closing the app on my phone and put it inside my pocket. 'And Asia already go to the shrine this morning but I'm glad that she really fired up for her job. Well, as long she with Kiri-san I'm pretty sure that she will be safe.'

I was currently walking near the gate like a normal student. Well scratch that I mean like a popular student since the girls keep getting near me and I decide to do nothing like usual. I was sure there's nothing ordinary will happen in this morning until Tsubaki decide to stop me at the school gate with a serious look on her face.

"Ishikawa-kun, can you follow me to the Student Council room right now?"

'Looks like Sona decide to make her move as well.' "Am I in trouble?"

"Just come with me and I explain later."

"Okay." I said before telling all the girls to stop following me and I can see their disappointed face clearly but I decide to ignore it.

The way to Student Council room is quite. Tsubaki didn't even say a single word and I decide to do the same. After a while, we finally reached the place and when I go inside I can see every member of the Student Council are already waiting for us.

"You've finally come, Ishikawa-kun. How about taking a seat first?" Said Sona.

'I feeling a De Ja Vu right now.' "No, I'm good. So… I believe it's a really important matter then?"

"…you knew right?"

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb Ishikawa-kun. You just blackmailed Rias so there's no way you didn't know anything about me as well."  
I just shrugged and looks like some of her peerages didn't like my attitude towards their King.

"You've got some balls acting like that to prez! You realized that you're just a human here?" Said the male which is Saji.

"Yeah, sorry for interrupting your private devil's session. But aren't you guys who drag me here in the first place?"

"Why you-"

"Saji, that's enough. So I guess you won't tell us anything right?"

"Isn't that obvious?" I said before I decide to get out of the room but someone decides to stop me.

"Then how about a match?" Said Tsubaki who blocked the door.

"I don't see any reason why I should accept it."

"What if I said I give you something in return?"

"…which is?"

"If I win you going to tell us everything you know about us and if you win… I'll do anything you say."

That really get not only my attention but also all the student council members as well. But I can see that Sona is the only one who stays calm so I assume that she already knows about this.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask her while raising one of my eyebrows.

"You'll get one wish and I'll do it no matter what."

"You do realize what did you just said to me, Shinra-san? I can just basically tell you to serve me forever or making all the devils in this school to get out from here." Tsubaki just nods at my statement with a serious face. 'Did they really want my information that bad even if that means losing everything?' I calmed myself down and looking around the room once more. There are some mixed emotions that I can see from the members of the student council but Sona is the one who piqued my interest. Her eyes just telling me that she observes everything that just happens in front of her. 'I see… so that's how it is.'

"So what did you say, Ishikawa-kun?" Ask Tsubaki.

"…*sigh* Learning my knowledge about supernatural, my combat ability, my sacred gear and my judgments as a person in one go. I must say it's an impressive plan you got here… Sitri-san."

Sona finally moves from her desk before slowly approaching me. "You're sharp, Ishikawa-kun I'll give you that. So what are you going to do?" She said before crossing her arms and look directly to my eyes.

"I really want to refuse it you know? But, a favour from a vice president of the student council that led by a devil heiress is really hard to pass. So, yeah… I'll accept your challenge."

* * *

 ** _yogaratw607: Okay I'll try to give him a team later._**

 ** _Shadic21: Thanks and here you go._**

 ** _Guest: Thank you._**

 ** _look2019: Thanks._**

 ** _Wsensor: You're welcome! And Thanks!_**

 ** _JustAShadow4: :D_**

 ** _DarkDrawerJ: Thanks! I change it since that's one of many reasons Ryuji reincarnated there and I hope I don't mess anything else after this._**

 ** _OechsnerC: Thank you and don't worry Kiri will help her stay safe and hidden._**

 ** _588963-B: Yup and that's where the blackmail begins._**

 ** _jiongu-naruto: Thanks! She deserved to know about that after all._**

 ** _Dxhologram: Yup, that theme can really fit with the story and I'll try to find the appropriate chapter for Ryuji to start searching his past._**

 ** _Lu: That's a great idea. I will try to apply it in the next chapter when he trains his magic._**

 ** _Maron: Yeah that's song really good and really inspirational._**

 ** _Olm: How about the opening from P4 dancing all night? I mean, that song can hype me up sometimes._**

 ** _Naomi: Thanks! I try to make it the same as in the Persona series especially when the protagonist awakens their Persona for the first time._**

 ** _Gen2324: Thank you! I prefer that too when reading another story and when playing games. So I try to do the same._**

 ** _Metron: I'll try to search for it too later. Since it sounds cool the way you describe it._**

 ** _Guest-Questioner: Sure and looks like I will see the emote on every chapter including this one, haha. *sigh* I'm really bad at grammar._**

 ** _Nero: Alright I'll try to add Persona unique skills from other SMT and add it here. Still need a lot of chapters though since the skill will need a high tier Persona first._**

 ** _Journey To The End: That's sounded like Emiya (Archer) and Shirou. But that's a great idea, let's see if I can do it._**

 ** _Lucifer no Naruto: Here you go._**

 ** _Olm: Yup, but I need to make it not too OP since he basically can spam those skills later if I didn't change it a little._**

 ** _May: I hope this meeting with Sona is good enough._**

 ** _Doortolight47: To be honest I don't really know. But, based on other reviews maybe dragon are the most powerful and then the devil is the second? I'm not sure tho._**

 ** _Van: Yup, now he has the upper hand when dealing with devils and for unicorn skills... you'll see it later._**

 ** _Xu: Thanks for the compliment! I prefer my OC to be human since it inspired from Persona series after all._**

 ** _Linda: Don't worry I will make sure to add it on a certain rank. While I planned to make some of it obtainable from other means rather than confidant ranking._**

 ** _Geller: You're welcome. And I promise to do Asia POV on the next chapter since... my brain was exhausted for now, haha._**

 ** _NazgulBelserion: I understand what you mean. Because sometimes I liked that kind of MC too._**

 ** _Yevon: You're welcome, looks like not watching the anime has its own benefits, haha. Jk._**

 ** _Imperial Guard 1337: That actually a really cool gun. But first Ryuji needs to find someone that can make something like that or buy the book. Just wait..._**

 ** _Lamia: That song is also inspired me to write this story as well._**

 ** _Kensei-1085: Thanks for the help Kensei! It actually helps me a lot since I have more information now._**

 ** _Lq840i: Thanks for the suggestion. I mean, Ryuji need a lot of new places to train his skills and increased his stats so that actually works._**

 ** _Nio: Don't worry it'll happen later._**

 ** _Guest: The shop is the Velvet room. But you need to wait for the fusion since I have an idea for that._**

 ** _Node: That's a lot of info and thank you for telling me all of it. Since I thought it was six fragments before I read your review. Man... I should've read the wiki again._**

 ** _Heron: Well, looks like I need to search Astraea in Google now. Thanks for the info._**

 ** _Guest: Since he was able to get a new skill from special action I'd say he can. For the team attacks that actually a great idea! Now I just need to find more combination for others to do it with Ryuji._**

 ** _Meito: The wheel of hatred that can't be avoided no matter what. Yeah, that thing really messed up and I agree with you that Ryuji needs to understand that kind of thing._**

 ** _Berlin: With a lot of training from Kiri I'm sure Ryuji can do that. Of course with some imagination too if he wants to recreate something from Naruto._**

 ** _Guest: Agreed. Ryuji will the one who make them aware._**

 ** _Zwei: Thank you for the pointing the information about Asia I really appreciate it._**

 ** _Moe: I'll try to do that maybe after getting Excalibur?_**

 ** _vongolaseiza012: I using that name since I playing GBF and didn't know about the pillar name, haha. Ryuji often forgot about that and Asia can use Japanese language since something change in this story and will be revealed later in her social link._**

 ** _Maron: Well since he a human that can use Persona power so that means Ryuji can use the negative energy as dark elemental attack which is Eiha. So instead become negative energy it just became SP since the persona system that changed it for him._**

 ** _fruitspunchsamurai-987: Alright, I'll give him a group so he can use some combination skills like a review above. Thanks for your suggestion._**

 ** _Kino: Yup that one. To be honest I didn't know what the move called since I haven't played the games. So I just watch the video from youtube. I like to use that move too later in the story. I want to ask you but what's that move called? Maybe I should read the wiki first._**

 ** _Gina: Okay I will try to watch it later since I haven't watched any anime for a while and I know that my friends always talking about this anime so why not? Thank for recommending it to me._**

 ** _Ark: Don't worry I didn't forgot about it. I just decide to give it a little change and Ryuji need to level up a little first until he gets it._**

 ** _liamrodhudson331: It was kinda hard for me to find a beta reader and I didn't know that idea is overused here. Sorry for that._**

 ** _Wu: His persona can possess his body later in some special occasion and yes P5R is really lit! And shame that I can't play Star Ocean since there's already too many games I play on my phone._**

 ** _Guest: k._**

* * *

 ** _Well, that's all for this chapter. Feel free to leave your reviews and sorry that my writing speed is really slow. Ciao~_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here I am with another chapter! It's still not a month, right? I just hope I can avoid that and try to at least update this every 2 weeks though that maybe kinda hard for me but at least I will try. Another thing is I apologize in advance if I made mistakes with Tsubaki sacred gear. I never saw the anime so my only source in this if from Wikipedia. So if you found anything wrong with it feel free to tell me about it! Well, time for the story then!**_

* * *

 _ **Shrine of the White Fox, Morning.**_

 _ **Asia POV**_

I was currently sweeping the fallen leaf around the shrine while wearing a shrine maiden outfit. It seems the job that Kiri-san mentioned yesterday is to help her taking care of this place since she kind of busy preparing potions that Ryuji will buy later. 'I will do my best for today training since I know Ryuji wouldn't slacking off even when he needs to go to school!' I thought before continue sweeping the fallen leaf.

I noticed an old couple arrived from the stairs and they greet me with a smile which I greet them back before they slowly walking toward the offering box and praying. When they finished I can see they're starting to go back to their home but they approaching me first.

"It's been a long time since we came here. I thought this place already destroyed some decades ago." The old man said before his wife tugs his hand him gently.

"You're rude as ever dear. Pardon my husband rudeness but we lucky to know this place still intact even after those years. Thank you for your hard work young lady." Said the wife.

"N-No I just start working here today. The one who taking care of this shrine is Kiri-san and I'm just helping her."

"Then please send our regards to her since we are really grateful for what she's done to this place. We will bid our farewell then young lady."

"Yes, she has our gratitude and you look pretty in that outfit, haha."

"E-Ehh!? T-Thank you! And I will tell Kiri-san later."

"Shush, stop teasing her and let's go home."

"What can I say? Her boyfriend must really lucky to have her."

"You never change aren't you?"

After they leave I just continue sweeping the leaf until I noticed that Kiri-san is walking towards me. She still looks pretty happy just like yesterday. "Ah, Kiri-san. Thank you for your hard work!" I said.

"You too, dear. I overheard your talks with the old couple and I must agree that Ryuji is lucky to have you as his girlfriend."

My face instantly went red when I'm hearing that. "W-Wha- Kiri-san please stop it! Ryuji and I are just a friend!" I said while lightly punch her.

"*giggle* You're fun to tease. Of course I already know that but still, I never thought that he will help someone else despite his situation right now." She ended it with a sigh.

"I know... I can't understand that myself. But I wish that I can be like him someday. I want him to depend on me as I depend on him right now."

I can feel that Kiri-san is patting my head right now. "If that's what you want then let me tell you something."

"What is it, Kiri-san?"

"Be strong when you weak. Be brave when you faced with fear. Be humble when you victorious."

"Is that..."

"Yes, what did I just said is some definition of what kind of person Ryuji is. First, when he still weak he never shows it to anyone that he's weak. Instead, he pushed his limit by training every day so he can be strong like now."

"I see. Even when he with Lavenza-san and you, Kiri-san he just feel confident like usual and can keep his composure against someone that stronger than him."

"Indeed." She then stops patting my head and crosses her arms. "Second, even when he faced something like supernatural he never shows that he's scared. I still remembered the time I first met him and ask him to escort me here I know that he was already aware that I'm not a human but he just stays calm. Even when he knows that he can be instantly killed by any of them he just keeps his head high and ready to face them anytime."

"You mean like even when he's going to school?"

"Yes. Actually, the school where Ryuji go is the place of two devil heiress and their peerage use as their base. Plus they still troubling him until this very day."

"*gasp* Will he alright?"

"Don't worry he can handle it. I believe in him." Kiri-san just closed her eyes before sighed. "Lastly, even when he needs to train, survive for his own life and constantly dealing with supernatural... he still able to help anyone who needs it. He helps me rebuild this shrine and taking care of you even when he barely knows you for a night. Normally people will only think about themselves after winning something but as you can see Ryuji still thinking about others despite that."

"Yes... I'm still grateful for what he did to me at that time."

"So I think you understand what I'm trying to tell you right, Asia-chan?"

"Yes! And I will never forget what you just said to me, Kiri-san."

"That's good." She said before start walking toward the shrine. "I think it's time for your training, Asia-chan. Meet me inside the shrine when you're ready."

"Okay." I then put the broom near the stairs before walking toward the shrine. 'I can do this. Not only for my sake but Ryuji as well.' I ended my thoughts before finally going inside the shrine.

...

 _ **Kuoh Academy, Morning.**_

 _ **Ryuji POV**_

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **Name: Ryuji Ishikawa**_

 _ **Race: Human/Mythical Beast**_

 _ **Status: None**_

 _ **Money: 82.750 Yen**_

 _ **Level: 29**_

 _ **HP: 287/287**_

 _ **SP: 249/249**_

 _ **CP: 110/110**_

 _ **Strength : 22 (+13)**_

 _ **Magic : 16 (+11)**_

 _ **Endurance : 19 (+18)**_

 _ **Agility : 21 (+20)**_

 _ **Luck : 17 (+9)**_

 _ **Equip**_

 _ **Melee weapon: Cross Spear (Attack +85)**_

 _ **A spear with a cross-shaped tip. Decent range, durable and quite a light spear.**_

 _ **Ranged weapon: AK-47 (Attack +52)**_

 _ **A Russian assault rifle with incredible reliability and ruggedness. This Russian workhorse is great for medium range encounter and offers solid penetration.**_

 _ **Armor: Combat Jacket (Defense +40)**_

 _ **Normally used by the military because of the durable and yet comfortable material. Comes with different camo.**_

 _ **Accessories 1: Chakra Choker (SP/CP +10)**_

 _ **A chocker that helps open up chakra in your body.**_

 _ **Accessories 2: Cross (Increase Dark resistance.)**_

 _ **A cross that usually carried by people from the church. Emitting a small amount of holy energy.**_

'I decided to try something first on this spar. Using spear and **_Unicorn_ **to see what kind of reaction they made while analyzing Tsubaki combat behaviour. And when things get serious I'll change it back to **_Iron Fist_** and **_Nekomata_**. Plus, I got some extra audience here.' I thought when I see that Rias and her entire peerage is present as well. To be honest I'm not surprised at this since I know that Sona will not forget to tell her best friend something important like this. "Hello, again Gremory-senpai. Did you already fix the damage in your club room?" I said.

"...it's kind of you to worrying about my club room after refusing my request." She said with a serious face.

"Actually, it's more like a demand than a request you know?" I said while shrugged to see what kind of reaction that her peerage shows. "Besides you're the one who caused it."

"Ryuji, how dare you attacked president! I thought you're my friend!" Yelled Issei.

"In my defense, I'm just defending myself and not even attacking anybody. Isn't that right, senpai?"

"..." Rias just stay silent before looking away from my direction that gains Issei attention.

"What? Is that true, president?" Ask Issei while I decide to change my attention to Tsubaki in front of me.

Right now she already wielding her weapon which is a Naginata while Sona and the rest of her peerage are watching far behind her. Since right now all of us are inside a barrier on the school field that been made by the student councils.

"So are you done preparing yourself, Ishikawa-kun?" Said Tsubaki.

"Almost..." I said since I've been wondering if I forgot anything important. After a while I finally realized it. 'That's right! I forgot to analyze her. Man, why I always forgot about this feature.'

 _ **Name: Tsubaki Shinra**_

 _ **Race: Devil**_

 _ **Status: Queen Piece**_

 _ **Level: 36**_

 _ **HP: 595/595**_

 _ **SP: 660/660**_

 _ **Strength: 25(+15)**_

 _ **Magic: 28(+15)**_

 _ **Endurance: 20(+15)**_

 _ **Agility: 23(+15)**_

 _ **Luck: 20(+15)**_

'...damn, so she's stronger than me huh? And those stat bonuses for being a Queen... Wait, why I don't just use this a long time ago when I need to confirm Akeno race!?' "*sigh* I'm an idiot."

"What is that, Ishikawa-kun?" Said Tsubaki.

"Don't worry, I'm just talking to myself. So, what're the rules?"

"The match will end if any of us can't continue the fight or give up. You can use any weapon, magic or items at your disposal. Lastly, there's no time limit in this spar. Do you understand, Ishikawa-kun?" Explained Tsubaki while occasionally raised her glasses.

"Pretty much." I said.

The match is about to start and I decide to take a stance but still not summon my spear since I want to do a surprise attack but suddenly.

"Ryuji!"

I looked at the source only to see Momo running towards me with a worried face. Now I realized that she's not present when I'm being called to student council room earlier. I wonder where's she at that time?

"Oh hey, Momo. What is it?"

"Don't 'what is it' me! What's going on here!? And why the vice president is holding her weapon to you!?"

"She proposed me to having a spar with a little bet and looks like Sitri-san is also acknowledged about this matter since she also kinda pushed me to accept Shinra-san deals."

"President... How can you do this!?" She yelled at Sona which surprised me.

"I have my reasons, Momo. I hope you understand that." Said Sona.

"But, I already told you-!" I decide to stop her before she does some reckless thing by holding her shoulder and make her look at me. "R-Ryuji?"

"It's okay, Momo. Just believe me since everything going to be fine." I said.

"Ryuji, you're about to fight against a queen! I know you're strong but this is too much!"

"Thanks for your compliment but don't worry I got this you know."

"...I hope you're right."

"You'll see. Just watch me and soon you know what I mean."

"Alright... I will ask some explanation from President then."

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid." I said before releasing my grip and let her walk away.

"I wish I can say that to you." Said Momo.

"*ahem* So are you done?" Tsubaki said before making her stance to fight.

"Yes, yes... Geez, don't be so impatient will you?" I then took my stance as well, still not summoning my spear though. "Come on then."

"Where's your weapon?"

"I wonder where? Are you scared?" 'A little provocation won't hurt. Now it's buffing time!"

"I hope you won't disappoint me."

She instantly dashed towards me and swing her weapon that I dodged by sidestepping and instantly duck when I see another attack she deliver in that short of time. 'So fast! But at least I'm done casting all my buff and debuff to her. Now time to start this fight.'

 _ **Now playing: Persona 5 Royal ost, Take Over.**_

Tsubaki then tried to slash me again but this time I summoned my spear and manage to block it before it hit me.

"A spear? I thought you using the gauntlet to fight." Ask Tsubaki while she adds more force to push me back.

"Well, the main question is... why not?" I said before instantly use my strength to push her back and try to stab her several times only to be dodged or blocked. 'She really good at using her weapon looks like this going to be tough.' I ended my thought when I noticed that she shooting a magical ball to my direction that made me jump away from her.

"I must admit that you are skilled. Maybe if you actually use the gun you can have some advantages in this fight."

"Don't be so impatient." I instantly charge and try to lunge her only to be parried and she managed to kick me on that moment.

 _ **You've been attacked! -28 HP!**_

"Oof, right on the stomach."

She then tried to attack me again me her Naginata but I manage to dodge and block it while also giving her pressure when I got the chance. 'This going to take a while.'

...

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **HP: 172/287**_

 _ **SP:161/249**_

 _ **CP: 110/110**_

'I'm having a hard time to fight her. Not only because she's a Queen but a skilled one as well.' I thought in the middle of Tsubaki attacks that I blocked. 'While her HP is...'

 _ **Name: Tsubaki Shinra**_

 _ **Race: Devil**_

 _ **Status: Queen Piece**_

 _ **Level: 31**_

 _ **HP: 532/595**_

 _ **SP: 621/660**_

'Alright, time for some gun action.' I thought before trying to stab her again which she dodged it and counter it with an upward slash that I block it with my spear. But then...

 ***Boom!***

A shockwave suddenly pushed Tsubaki away a few meters away while I was perfectly fine. She managed to land on her foot but I use this chance to shoot her with my **_AK-47_**.

 ***Bang! Bang! Bang!***

"Gah!"

 _ **Deal 132 physical damage to the enemy!**_

'I managed to hit her in the shoulder, arm and leg. I never thought that passive will active on 12,5% chance. But thanks to that I can cripple her... Well, maybe a little.'

"Where did you get that gun, Ishikawa-kun? For a student to have that is considered illegal you know."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who has dangerous weapon longer than me." I said before start shooting her again with the AK.

*Bang! Bang! Bang*

"..." Tsubaki just stays there without any hint to dodge which made me confused. But she suddenly summons some kind of mirror that absorb the bullets and then shooting it back to me.

"!?" I immediately dodge but some of it still manages to graze me and one bullet hit me on my right arm.

 ** _You've been attacked! -71 HP!_**

I lost the grip on my _**AK-47**_ at that moment. However, instead of hitting the ground the gun just instantly disappears into the thin air. 'It even became more powerful!? Some graze and one bullet should have forty or maybe fifty damage. So not only it deflects the projectile back to the caster it also enhances the damage?' I slide back from the force that bullet hit me before summoning a bandage in my hand and used it.

 ** _Using Adhesive Bandage! HP restored by 20!_**

"...so you able to summon medical item as well, Ishikawa-kun?" Said Tsubaki before she begins relaxing her stance.

'She stopped? Alright, time to use this chance to change my fighting style since right now I'm not in a combat situation.' I thought before secretly change my equipment and transformation to Nekomata. "Just a little trick of mine. But, it seems you have something interesting there Shinra-san. Your ability or maybe sacred gear?"

"Why don't you try to find out yourself? Of course, I won't let you know that easily." She said before using her Knight traits to close the distance instantly but I still managed to dodge it thanks to _**Sukukaja** _and also **_Sukunda_ **that I cast on her.

'I'm glad I finished changing my equipment and Persona. Now time to find the weakness of that mirror.' I ended my thoughts before summoning my **_Iron Fist_** and begin to attack Tsubaki again. 'If I cannot outfight her then I will outsmart her!'

...

 _ **Sona Pov**_

"So, looks like he used his metal glove. His decision making is good and to think he able to push Tsubaki using her sacred gear is also commendable." I said before looking to Momo. "Did you know about that rifle he used earlier Momo?"

"... I don't. But, I know that Ryuji is fighting seriously now."

"Is that so? You seem certain about his ability, Momo. Are you sure that Ishikawa will able to beat Tsubaki?"

"Ryuji might be a human but he's different than anyone here. And I believed that he still has more trick on his sleeve."

"If you say so..."

"If he wins then I want you to stop bothering him again President and I want you to let me spend my time with him."

"Alright. Consider that will be my apology for breaking the request you made with me. But, let me ask you something first Momo. Why are you taking interest to him?"

"...because he's my friend and he feels the same way to me."

"I understand." I said before looking back to the fight and see that Ishikawa manage to push Tsubaki back with his punch before suddenly appeared in front of her and deliver a kick which Tsubaki block with her Naginata. 'Not only he's strong like Rook but also fasts like a Knight? Is he really a human?'

A moment later Tsubaki begins shooting him with her magic only to be completely dodged by him.

"Have some fire!"

But to our surprise, Ishikawa suddenly throws a fireball to Tsubaki direction. She tried to dodge it but it still manages to hit her on the feet.

'He can use elemental magic as well!? Ishikawa... Just how many tricks do you have?'

...

Ryuji POV

 _ **Deal 25 fire damage to the enemy!**_

'Tch, she didn't use her mirror huh? This time I must make sure that attack will hit her directly so she will be forced to use it.' I ended my thought before rushing to Tsubaki again and do a flying kick that she managed to block.

"I must admit that you really talented, Ishikawa-kun. To think you can make me serious like this... maybe I will ask you for another spar if I win." She said.

"That only happens if YOU win!" I backflip to dodge a swing that will hit me before try to punch her only to be blocked again. "How about this!" I shoot another fire before jumping away from her in case she uses her mirror to deflect it right to me and I was right.

"You must be stupid if you think that I will fall for that again." She said before finally summoning her mirror.

The fire went to the mirror before it coming out and went to my direction. I just smirked which made her confused because when the fire is about to hit me it exploded into small particles.

"And that's everything I need to know from your sacred gear."

I can see her confused face and also everyone reaction to this are hilarious. I can see some members of the student council are smiling before only to be shocked at the last moment. Rias and her peerage were also surprised as well and Issei is the one who makes it really obvious.

"What do you mean by that, Ishikawa-kun? How you even manage to destroy your magic that's been deflected by me without even touching it?" I then laugh at her which make her frown at me. "Why are you laughing?"

"Did you really think that was magic? It just a simple firework from the supermarket that I throw really fast." I said before showing the fireworks on my hand and I can see her disbelief showed clearly on her face. "Haha, if you can see your face right now you might be laughing too. Alright, time to put an end of this fight."

"Tch, I will make you pay for humiliating me like that Ishikawa-kun." She said before instantly attacks me with high speed.

I dodge the attack before analyzing her status again.

 _ **Name: Tsubaki Shinra**_

 _ **Race: Devil**_

 _ **Status: Queen Piece, Berserk (04.59 left)**_

 _ **Level: 31**_

 _ **HP: 375/595**_

 _ **SP: 554/660**_

'She really angry right now!? Oh man, I can feel that I will get provoke skill after this fight. But, this means if I can connect **_Ki Blast_** directly to her then I can win instantly.'

I dodge more of her attack since the Berserk status made it more dangerous for me to block it. After dodging I give my best shot to hit her only to be deflected instantly by the force Tsubaki made at me.

'My _**Agility** _still higher than her so it's was my best bet to bait Tsubaki to use the mirror again since that was the most vulnerable moment she had. I only have 1.25 second to attack her but if I can use that small window then my victory is assured.'

I then begin my plan by attacks her several times until she decides to do a counter-attack and yes after my sixth punches Tsubaki tries to slash me which I dodged it by stepping back. But, at that moment I instantly summon my shotgun on my left hand and pointing it right at her.

"A shotgun!?" She instantly backed away to summon her mirror while I just smirked.

That's where everything has been decided... I instantly stopped my movement and using **_Sukukaja, Senjutsu_** and the passive ability from _**Nekomata** _to rush through Tsubaki defense and before she able to summon her mirror I instantly place my right hand on her stomach and focusing my life energy.

"Take this!" ' _ **Ki Blast!**_ '

 _ **Critical hit! Deal 353 damage to the enemy!**_

 _ **-50 CP for using Ki!**_

 _ **You've gained +75HP +32SP from Lifesteal/Spiritsteal!**_

"Gah!"

The impact made Tsubaki launched to another side of the field before finally stopped when she hit the end of the barrier. I'm taking a deep breath before slowly walking to Tsubaki who currently lies on her back and been struggling to stand. Everyone who witnessed this just froze in shock and unable to move nor speak. When I reach Tsubaki who looks me in fear or it seems like that I just pointing my Shotgun once again and that's what it needs to alarm Sona about what will happen next.

"Wait! Don't do that Ishikawa!" She said before running towards me and I can see that every person in her peerage starts to join her.

"What can I say now, Shinra-san?"

"Ugh, I-Ishikawa..."

"Oh yeah... Checkmate." I said before finally pulling the trigger.

 ***Bang!***

.

.

.

...

 _ **Shrine of the white fox, Morning.**_

 ***Bang!***

 _ **Asia POV**_

"Ahh! I failed again..."

"You almost got that, Asia. Try to focus your mana in a single spot. After that imagine yourself holding a ball of water in your hand and try to keep it steady."

"O-Okay!"

It's been a few hours and that was my sixteenth failure this morning. Kiri-san first training is to handle my magic power and control it with my own will. But I haven't succeeded and the results were my magic just go into a random direction and made a small explosion.

"It's harder than using my sacred gear."

"I'm not blaming you. After all, the magic you trying to learn and your sacred gear is a different nature. But, why you insist to learn about offensive magic? You can just learn some defensive spell or even train your sacred gear first."

"I just... want to able protect myself in case anything happens and the very least helping Ryuji so he doesn't need to bear all the burden alone."

"That's a good intention but also naive."

"Huh? What do you mean Kiri-san?"

"Are you really sure about hurting others? Are you ready to take away someone life with your hands? Are you sure that you'll not hesitate when the enemy is right in front of you?"

"I-I...never thought of that..."

"Asia-chan... this world is harsh and I don't know what happened with Ryuji past but there's one thing that I certain about him. He won't hesitate to kill."

'Kiri-san was right. Ryuji will not hesitate to do that since he fighting to survive. Can I really do that?' I stopped my thoughts when I feel that Kiri-san is patting my head again.

"Sorry to tell you that but I just want you to aware about the risk you will face later. How about some rest first?"

"Yes... thank you, Kiri-san."

"Don't worry about that dear."

.

.

.

...

 ** _Kuoh Academy, Morning._**

 _ **Ryuji POV**_

Just with that everything seems to be stopped. I can see Sona horror face and everyone in her peerage believed that I just murdered their Queen. I just shrugged before throwing away my Shotgun, kneeling beside Tsubaki and just making her drinking a medium healing potion from my inventory.

"Geez, calm down will you?" I said before standing up and reveals Tsubaki who still breathing and my gunshots that's not even close to her head on the ground. "Why would I kill someone who has a debt to me anyway?"

"I-Ishikawa you... Tsubaki..." Sona said before losing her strength to stand and being supported by her peerage.

"She's fine, I gave her something to soothe the pain. I believe you can handle the rest." I then start walking away but stopped on the midway and looking at them. "I will save my reward for later and Sitri-san I hope I really make myself clear here or you will see something worse than this." I ended my sentence with a smile on my face before finally taking my leave.

 _ **Kuoh Academy Rooftop, Lunch Break.**_

 _ **Level Up! You reached level 31! Your stat increased by Str +3 End +2 Luck +1!**_

 _ **You gained new skill through special action!**_

 _ **Taunt, Dodge Physical and Counter now can be used!**_

'Called it. Fighting someone who has a higher level than me is really worth and look at these skills. **_Dodge physica_ _l_** and _**Counter**_ will give me more upper hand when fighting in close quarters though I wonder what they do since I'm not using the turn-based battle here.' I'm about to check my newest skill when suddenly someone approaches me and called my name.

"Ryuji, I finally found you."

When I looked at the source I can see that Momo is the one who called me. She walking towards my direction before sit right beside me.

"You really give me a shock earlier. Not only you manage to win against Vice President but what's up with your actions there?" Momo said with a little pout on her face.

"I need to show them that I was serious. But don't worry no matter what happens I can't just kill anyone from your peerage. They're your friends too after all."

"Ryuji... thank you."

 _ **You can feel Momo gratitude towards you!**_

 _ **Sun Arcana increased to rank 2!**_

 _ **All passive on ? now has 75% effectiveness when not transforming!**_

'You one of my confidants, Momo. So no matter what I can't do something that might reverse the arcana since losing even one confidant can be a fatal mistake. And because you're my first friend in this world'

"So everything is settled then?" Momo said.

"Yup. I'm sure Gremory-san and Sitri-san won't do anything stupid after my performance earlier. Not to mention that I can just simply blackmail them."

"I'm still surprised how your personality changed this much. But, at least you still yourself. How about we go somewhere this weekend?"

"Are you sure that Sitri-san will give you permission?"

"I win a bet against her earlier so I'm free to do what I want. How about eating something now? And I can see that you didn't bring any food with you."

"Well, I'm kinda busy you know?"

She then pulled out her bento before opening it and place it on her lap.

"Let's eat together then. I've made this bento too much, to be honest but I'm glad I did it."

"Alright, thanks Momo."

"Anytime, Ryuji."

* * *

 ** _kurokitsune028: I know right? Lavenza is cute._**

 ** _Dxhologram: Yup as you can see Momo really displeased by this event but at least now her bond with Ryuji become stronger._**

 ** _Lq840i: Don't worry he'll get all the skill eventually. But, for now, he will train his elemental magic first and you'll see it later on the next chapter._**

 ** _Journey to the End: That's one of many reasons why Ryuji here. He going to give Rias some sense that she'll never forget._**

 ** _yogaratw607: Haha, same here._**

 ** _Doortolight47: No worries. I don't mind with spoiler, to be honest, and it's not like I'll watch DxD anytime soon so it's fine._**

 ** _Kensei-1085: Like they said no rest for the wicked. But at least now Ryuji can get some rest since the devil won't bother him... for a while._**

 ** _Guest: He'll get some beating... later._**

 ** _Xu: I hope this satisfies you... although Ryuji is the one who gets kicked on the stomach, haha._**

 ** _Naomi: Thank you and the devils won't dare to try that again after what Ryuji do to Tsubaki._**

 ** _Guest: Thanks!_**

 ** _Gen2324: And since Persona 5 Royal finally comes out I can see Lavenza fighting style as well. It surprised me when she does a melee attack with a chainsaw like that was really cool._**

 ** _Zwei: Thank you for your compliment and all the info you give me on the review. It really helped me a lot._**

 ** _M2R: Thanks! and I hope this chapter is good enough for you._**

 ** _Meito: Don't worry I have some plans for them. Though I need to reach that point first and I don't know how long it will take._**

 ** _Lu: Yup! And this also makes them think twice if they want to bother him again._**

 ** _OechsnerC: Thank you and here you go!_**

 ** _Berlin: Don't worry Ryuji will the one who do that later when he decides to piss him off again._**

 ** _Guest-Questioner: *Nervous laughing* ...well, I apologize for the grammar in advance._**

 ** _Nio: Here you go!_**

 ** _Geller: Her bond with Ryuji become stronger because of that. So it's a good sign._**

 ** _Maron: He did it... well, with a lot of wounds though. Haha._**

 ** _Node: Sure, that'll be awesome. Thanks for the idea!_**

 ** _look2019: Thanks!_**

 ** _fruitspunchsamurai-987: I will try to do that in the next chapter. Since that chapter will be focusing on his magic training so it will be a good opportunity for him to create a new skill._**

 ** _Gina: Noted. I will try to find the best way to do that. Maybe I'll watch something later... for reference, hehe._**

 ** _Olm: Whoops, my bad. Thanks for pointing that to me._**

 ** _Mein: Yeah, that's when she still Justine and Caroline. I just want to try something new but now P5 Royal has come out so... well I decided to just stick with my idea._**

 ** _Kino: Thank you and I finally watched it a few days ago and I can say that move is really cool!_**

 ** _Gina: Thanks for the suggestion. I even download the song and play it for several hours. Now I can still hear the song without even playing it, haha._**

 ** _Van: I'll try to make Aella do that in one her bonding moment with Ryuji or maybe make Kiri or Lavenza the one who helped him in that. You'll see it later._**

 ** _dannyrockon122: Thank you._**

 ** _Peri; Now I'm curious with the other super devil. : If we talking about god persona maybe I'll make Ryuji have Izanagi-no-Okami later. And I'm fine with spoiler though._**

 ** _Barry: You'll see it later when I reached season 2 of the anime. The probability is high so you don't have to worry. ...well maybe a little in case I lose my motivation._**

 ** _Guest: Don't worry he'll get that outfit since it will replace the current outfit later in the future._**

 ** _Mr Beaver Buttington: I'll try it's kinda hard though for me to find one._**

 ** _PikaMew1288: Two reasons: One it's because that's was Arsene original stats from P5 when he level 1. Two since Ryuji is an unlucky person. XD_**

 ** _Lamia: You mean like the power of friendship! And training, don't forget about training._**

 ** _Guest: If he made a wrong move Ryuji will be the one who punishes him._**

 ** _Ark: Noted. I'll make sure to do all of that and when Ryuji finally reached a higher level not only he will have the great amount of stats but also a lot of skills, weapon mastery and bonds with others that will surely help him fighting the impossible._**

 ** _Shinku von Herrscher: Thank you._**

 ** _Guest: Thank you for a lot of useful info you gave to me. Ryuji will surely help them since it's not only that will make them a better as an individual but also giving him a lot of exp, skills, stats or even a new confidant as well._**

 ** _Middernacht: Later Kiri-san will have a potion that will fully recover his CP. "CAN I BUY ALL OF IT RIGHT NOW!?" Said Ryuji._**

 ** _Dei: I'm not really familiar with dxd lore, to be honest and since you give me this idea I'll try to use it later. So thanks for the review!_**

 ** _Denzel: And now they can see the consequence of their action. So I guess they finally learn something after all._**

 ** _Kanao: She'll mostly be focused on support skill but with few offensives spells since I can't let her just stand and wait until someone got hurt. Asia must at least have some piece of the action as well right?_**

 ** _Imperial Guard 1337: Don't worry I will add it later and I already have some plan with that. Not only he gains another weapon to his arsenal but he'll gain access to a new place that'll help him with that. Just wait and see..._**

 ** _SparkCroweTM: Here you go! Sorry for the wait._**

 ** _Guest: Yup! And that was so cool! They even can use their persona ability in the middle of the fight!_**

 ** _Meek: Me too! I mean, I already like Kasumi with only watching her on youtube. She is so elegant not only about her character but her fighting style as well!_**

* * *

 ** _I originally planned to end this chapter when Ryuji is pulling the trigger but I decide to change it since I want Momo to get her interaction with Ryuji first before this chapter ends. Feel free to leave your review in the review section! Well then, Ciao~_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Another chapter finally! It's kinda late though but how can you blame me when Autumn sale is live on steam!? *ahem* Well, first thing first sorry that I don't make my OC as someone that instantly powerful, badass, perfect personality, overpowered or anything that can make a character become a Mary Sue or Gary Stu. Since my OC just a human that have some weakness and flaws who currently learning to become a better person. Yeah, but sorry I won't change it anyway. \\_(ツ)_/_**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Academy, After School.**_

I'm currently walking toward school gate and surprisingly the female students didn't notice me since I try to use Senjutsu to conceal my presence. I'm not using too much energy since that can possibly risk being found out by anyone who has the same ability, though I never found any except Kiri-san but it's better to be cautious.

'It's been a long time since I had this silence. It's nice to be alone like this once in a while.'

"Hey, Ryuji! Wait I want to say something to you!"

'Or not.' I see the source and see Issei running toward my direction. I decide to wait for him since I'm curious about what he wants to tell me. 'Looks like anyone who's not a human can still detect me since I'm only using a small portion of my life energy.' "What is it, Issei?"

"Can we... talk? There's something important I want to ask."

"...is this about Gremory-senpai?"

"...yes. Please, help me Ryuji."

"*sigh* Fine, let's go somewhere first."

"Alright! Thanks a lot, pal!"

Kuoh Town Riverbank, Afternoon.

I decide to take Issei to the riverbank where I got attacked with Momo a few days earlier. I choose this place since not many peoples pass by and I doubt the fallen angels will try to attack me in the same place again.

 ** _Name: Issei Hyoudo_**

 ** _Race: Devil_**

 ** _Status: Pawn Piece_**

 ** _Level: 21_**

 ** _HP: 225/225_**

 ** _SP: 148/148_**

 ** _Strength: 19(+5)_**

 ** _Magic: 9(+5)_**

 ** _Endurance: 15(+5)_**

 ** _Agility: 13(+5)_**

 ** _Luck: 12(+5)_**

'The difference between his level and mine is ten? Though I'm impressed by his Strength but he really lacking in another area. C'mon Issei you can do better than this. And I don't want to get involved with the devils as much as possible since that can be complicated so you must become stronger.' I then ended my thoughts because unlike usual Issei just stay silent.

"So... what's is it?" I decided to ask him first since Issei seems thinking a lot of things right now and not have any relation with breast or harem like usual. And to be honest that makes me worried.

"I want to help prez with her problem. Since the time you refused to join us her behaviour start to... change. But, Ryuji why you refuse her request in the first place? I've been wondering that for a while." He said with an unusually serious tone.

"That again huh? *sigh* Look here Issei, I don't want to be a devil. I have my reason to refuse and continue to live as a human." 'But, her behaviour is really strange. I need to meet her later and make her back like before. It's too early to get a bad ending now.'

"But you just beat a queen from student council peerage! How can you be so strong like that?"

"Simple... you just need to train. Even if I'm just a human the lowest rank in a matter of power I just need to train my mind and body everyday. You see the results today."

"And what's the reason you refused prez request?"

'I can't just say that Rias manipulated our death and use it as a chance to save her from her engagement. Too many risks by doing that and the worst case scenario is Issei being a stray.' "...you must ask her that by yourself. It's not my place to tell you about it and I want to see if she can say it by herself."

"Then please train me to be strong like you! Since I know the first step to become a harem king is become stronger!"

"Heh." 'At least he still Issei and I'm really glad it hasn't changed.'

"Hey! Did you just laughed!?"

"No. Well, even so, I won't train you Issei."

"Wha- Why!? C'mon Ryuji I want to become strong like you so all the girls will drools for me when I beat the bad guy with my own hands!"

"Because that will make you dependent on me. If you really want to become stronger then you must do it by yourself first. You already had the advantage by being a devil even if you're just a pawn that doesn't mean you're weak."

"But your sacred gear-!"

"That just an item box. I still need to buy the item or weapon with my own money."

"..."

Issei just stared at his hands before suddenly a red gauntlet appears on his left hand. He flips his hand a few times before finally speak to me again. "This is my sacred gear... Twice Critical. Prez said it can double my power for a short time. I always thought it kind of useless since I'm weak."

"It's not about what kind sacred gear did you have. It's about how you use it."

"Haha... yeah. If you can beat a Queen then I'll make sure that I can beat a King! Then my dream to have my own harem will become closer!" He then suddenly stand up and raised his fist that has his sacred gear before moved it to my direction. "How about a bro fist?"

" _*sigh*_ You know I never thought of you as my friend, to be honest."

"Eh!? Then what did you see me as?"

"Hmm... which one did you prefer? Less than friend or more than acquaintance?"

"Sometimes you can be a really cruel person, Ryuji."

"And you will always be a pervert." I then stood up before doing a bro fist with him. "Like this?"

"Yeah! With this, I'll see you as a rival! Let's see who will have a harem first!"

"...I instantly regretted my decision."

"Hey don't be like that! You're the only one worthy of my- huh!?"

"Wha-!?"

On that brief moment, Issei gauntlet suddenly glowing brightly and blinded us. A few moments later the light died down and everything just went back to normal.

"What was that?" Ask Issei.

"Did your sacred gear had some flashlight feature?" I asked since I'm also confused with what just happened.

"Of course not! But that definitely weird." He then makes the gauntlet disappear. "I will try to ask prez about this. See you later, Ryuji!" He said before walking away.

"Yeah..." 'What the hell is that? I thought his sacred gear would be awakened but, there's not a single change on his sacred gear. I wonder what's wrong?'

 ** _*Ping!*_**

"Huh?"

 ** _You gained a new skill through special action!_**

 ** _Charge now can be used!_**

'I gained a new skill... only by touching his sacred gear? Is this a bug or...' I then shake my head before closing the notification. "I can think about this later. For now, I need to train my magic first." I decide to go to the shrine where Kiri-san lives.

* * *

 _ **Shrine of the White Fox**_

When I arrived I just went inside the shrine since I know Asia already started with her training. I can see that she currently concentrating with a floating water ball on her hands. The ball suddenly loses its balance and a loud pop was heard before it completely gone.

"It's really hard to maintain it even for ten minutes." Said Asia.

"Just keep doing it Asia-chan I'm sure you can master it if you train everyday." Kiri-san said before she finally noticed my presence. "Ah, Ryuji-kun. How's school?"

"Finally finished with my problem so I can say it went peacefully."

"I'm glad but also doubted by that. You're not picking a fight with them right?"

"Maybe." I just smiled before approaching Asia who still tries to catch her breath. "Good work in your training, Asia. I can see that you doing well."

"I still need to learn a lot before I can use it properly. I'm glad to have Kiri-san teach me about magic." Said Asia.

"Same here."

"Alright, since Ryuji-kun finally here let's continue with the training. I hope you can still keep up with the training Asia-chan and I expect something great from you Ryuji-kun." Said Kiri-san.

"Yes! I'll do my best!"

"Don't expect something too high now, Kiri-san."

 _ **Timeskip**_

It's been a few hours since the training begin. Kiri-san basically teaches us everything we need to know about magic. Its origin, magic circle, elements, barrier, etc. I have some knowledge about it but just a simple one and thanks for my past experience with video games that teach me before this.

Right now I was currently sitting on one of the benches behind the shrine while drinking a coffee from my inventory. Asia, Kiri-san and Yuzu-san are inside the shrine since it's break time.

 ** _You gained Mag +3 through special action!_**

'So glad I finally get more Magic stats. But now I think I need to improvise with the spell I had. I only have a few active spells and it only some basic elements and buff. Maybe I need to create a new one?' I ended my thoughts when Kiri-san stood in front of me since her breast is somehow right in front of my face. "What do you need, Kiri-san?" I said calmly thanks to **_Fortify Spirit._**

"Since we're alone right now there's something I want to ask you, Ryuji-kun." She said before crossing her arms under her breast.

"What is it?"

"First, I must apologize that, to be honest, I secretly observing you without your permission." She said while slightly bowing to me.

"Huh?" 'She did that? But how come I never noticed it? Did she use Yuzu-san to do it or some long range magic?' "...well, I'm more surprised that you telling me this to be honest."

"I'm sorry. But, Ryuji-kun... I want to ask you this, which one is the true you?"

"...what do you mean, Kiri-san?"

"When I first met you I thought you're just a scared and timid person. But then you suddenly become more confident and even made a deal with me."

"Well, it's a win-win situation right?" I said before continue drinking my coffee.

"Indeed. But you also revealing yourself as the phantom thief whose cunning and ruthless. After that, you become someone who can even manipulate a whole group of devils at your school. But in the end, you also show a lot of kindness to Asia, someone that you've never met before and that white haired devil, even though she in a peerage that you manipulated, you two just become friend."

"I must say everything you say is accurate, Kiri-san."

"Which is why I don't understand. How can you even have so many personalities? So I'll ask again, which one is the true you Ryuji-kun?"

"...even if you ask me that I can say the timid me is the true one. I tend to change my personality and behaviour depends on another person."

"So... you telling me that you will become evil in front of evil then?"

"Not quite, let just say I will become someone who understands evil."

"Sometimes I can't understand the way of your thinking, Ryuji-kun. Maybe this also one of many reasons that made your race is unique..." She said sadly.

 _ ***Ping!***_

 ** _You can feel Kiri-san sympathize toward you!_**

 ** _Hierophant Arcana increased to rank 2!_**

 ** _All passive on Unicorn now has 75% effectiveness when not transforming!_**

"So what are you going to do now? I believe you don't need to learn how to control magic since you can already use it." She asks.

"I want to try something... like creating my own spell."

"Of course, you will do something like that." She just sighed before Yuzu the white fox appears behind her. "Use the lake for your training and bring Yuzu with you. She can help you if something went wrong and I can know your progress as well."

"Alright. Let's go Yuzu-san." I said before standing up and begin walking toward the lake.

"Yip!" The white fox just yipped happily before start following me.

...

I finally arrived at the lake and start thinking about what kind of spell that I can create using the available spells I currently have now. 'It's no use to create a completely original spell since I know it will be too complex for now. So I just need to combine or improvise my current spell using a simple magic circle that Kiri-san teach me earlier.'

"Hmm..." I'm still thinking about what should I do now while scrolling all the skills I had in my phone. Yuzu-san just sits on top of a giant rock while occasionally summon the blue fireballs around her.

'Since I have four elements at my disposal... maybe I try to create magical bullet with every element I had? I'm still missing **_Zio_ **and **_Bufu_ **though... But how to change the property of the bullet that I shot from the gun? If this a melee weapon I just need to coat the elements to the said weapon but I don't think that will work for a gun.' I then summon my pistol to find some idea from it. "Hmm... changing one of the components? Or maybe attachment? Sights, grip, magazine, barrel mod... Wait, that's it! If I try to make some kind barrel mod just like compensator or silencer but using magic circle instead then that might work!"

I then try to create a small magic circle in front of the pistol barrel and it turns out nicely with white color since it hasn't had any element yet. It a simple one and doesn't have any crest unlike Gremory or Sitri magic circle. After finished making it I then attach the magic circle to the pistol so it will follow any direction I currently pointing.

"Alright, now just need to combine it with _**Agi**_." I then create a fireball on my left hand and carefully compress it to the magic circle. The magic circle slowly changed its color to red but then... it suddenly glowing brightly.

"Yip! Yip!" I can hear Yuzu-san yipping loudly at me and I know that I just made a mistake.

"Uh oh, I miscalculated." Is what can say before the magic circle losing it control and creating an explosion.

 _ ***Boom!***_

...

 ** _Meanwhile at the Shrine._**

 _ **Kiri POV**_

I was training Asia to control her magic like before. She is getting better at this and it almost ten minutes she controlling the water ball and that's when I suddenly heard a loud explosion.

 _ ***Boom!***_

"Aaahhh!" Asia-chan just yelled when that happens and the water ball she controlled just went flying before ended up on her head making she wet in the process. "Auh... what just happened?"

I just facepalmed since I know who's the one who caused it. "It seems Ryuji-kun just made a mistake. _*sigh*_ I'm glad I told him to go to the lake otherwise he will make this Shrine destroyed by his unfinished spell."

"Ryuji really powerful isn't he?" Asia-chan said before standing up and start drying herself with a towel.

"Yes but also unstable. Now I understand why he relied mostly on his physical ability rather than his magic."

"What do you mean by unstable Kiri-san."

"When I first teach him to use life energy I found something odd from him. Normally when someone tries to gather life energy in his body that will attract some positive and negative energy to the said person. But..."

"What happened?"

"I can't sense any negative energy in Ryuji-kun. Back then I was thinking because he's talented or something like that. But, then I realized what if he convert the negative energy to his magical power?"

"Is that possible, Kiri-san?"

"...normally, that's a no. Maybe it possible if he's a devil but it still a very slim chance that he might be survived. The constant use of negative energy will slowly destroy his mind and body. But, he still fine until this day and I can't even detect anything wrong with him."

"Don't worry I'm sure he's going to be fine, Kiri-san."

"You seems very sure about that, Asia-chan."

"Because I believe in him and I know he just trying his best to become stronger."

"Maybe you're right, Asia-chan. *sigh* Let's continue the training then."

"Yes!"

She then starts to create a water ball again while I start thinking about something. Not about the negative energy but it's about Ryuji-kun.

'I wonder why I feel protective towards Ryuji-kun? Maybe I just want him to be safe... or maybe it's because he feels really similar like him... I hope Ryuji-kun is going to be alright.'

...

 ** _Ryuji POV_**

 ** _-200 HP!_**

" _*cough cough*_ Well... that was some explosion." After that incident, I'm just laying on my back before I realized that Yuzu-san is currently licking my face. "Sorry about that. _*cough*_ I never know a small mistake can be this fatal." I then summoned a few small healing potions on my hand before start drinking all of it. "Alright, let's try this again."

Fortunately, that explosion just happened in a small radius and not making this place a giant crater. I don't wanna know what reaction that Kiri-san made if that happens and I like to keep it that way. I was about to start over again but Yuzu-san suddenly bit my arm to stop me. When I looked at her she just yipping slowly and her ears just flopped down.

"Sorry for making you worry. Maybe if you can tell me before it was too late or giving me some hint then it might be easier."

"Yip."

"I wonder if I can talk to you... or maybe I can?"

"Yip?"

I then change my transformation to Unicorn and about to start transforming. That's when I heard someone voice.

"What are you doing now?"

I just looking around trying to find the source but there's no one else here. There's only Yuzu-san here and she just looking at me with curiosity.

"Yuzu-san... try to speak again."

She just thought for a while before begin speaking. "Lately that girl Kiri has been worrying about her weight since it increased by two pounds. Fufu, I'm glad that I don't need to worry about something like that since my cuteness is eternal."

"Pfft! _*ahem*_ T-That was really your sound Yuzu-san?" 'I'm just hearing something that I shouldn't hear. Kiri-san will get furious if she knew it.'

The white fox just looking at me with surprised looks on her face. "You can hear me? Fufu, you're really interesting Ryuji-kun. I know you're full of surprise but to think you can talk to me as well... fufufu."

"Uhh... just Ryuji is fine Yuzu-san." 'Never thought she has this kind of personality. I wonder how old is she... yeah, I won't ask her that if I still value my life.' I tried to calm down and try to focus again. "So Yuzu-san can you tell me what did I do wrong with the magic circle?"

"You put way too many magical power on that little magic circle. I wondering how strong are you with magic? You clearly not a newbie to me Ryuji."

"I'm still learning though, but let's try this again. Please warn me if I do the same thing like before, Yuzu-san."

"Alright, but if you succeed I demand some headpats."

"Uhh... alright. Can I ask why?"

"I like being loved like that. Since the stupid war just destroyed my shrine, I haven't had enough love from my peoples who devote themselves to me. That hurt my young maiden feeling because living alone here is just lonely."

"Oookay." 'Wow, she just likes a little child but with wisdom since who knows what her age right now?' I then start focusing myself again and start over. "Alright, I'll start now." I said before doing the same method like before.

"Be careful now. I really want that headpats as soon as possible." She said while watching me closely.

 ** _A few minutes with a lot of failures later..._**

 ** _You gained a new skill through special action!_**

 ** _Elemental Bullets now can be used!_**

"Yeah! I finally did it!" I yelled happily before raising my fist.

"Congrats, Ryuji! Now the headpats!"

"Of course! Don't worry I got you, Yuzu-san." I then sit on the grass before she just sitting on my lap and getting the headpat from me.

"Fufu~ This is bliss. This little cute me really enjoying this." She said while occasionally purring(?) and wagging her tail.

"Let's rest for a while." I decided to check my newest skill since I'm curious about the details.

 ** _Elemental Bullet: Give an element to the bullet that shot from the user gun. Each element has a unique trait to the bullet and the SP cost will still be applied every shot. (Cost: 30 SP/ 3 Minutes) (...)_**

'Extra info? It's been a while since I last see you and I kinda hate to remember it.' I thought before touching the attachment.

 ** _Fire Bullet: Has a slight chance to inflict burn to the enemy._**

 ** _Ice Bullet: Freezing a small radius around the bullet that will slow the enemy._**

 ** _Lightning Bullet: Has a slight chance to inflict paralyze to the enemy._**

 ** _Wind Bullet: Add a small defense penetration to the bullet._**

 ** _Holy Bullet: Has a slight chance to inflict blind to the enemy._**

 ** _Dark Bullet: Has a slight chance to inflict curse to the enemy._**

'Wow it really has a lot of effects and I'm glad the system just make the rest of the elements even when I'm only done it with fire. I wonder if I can upgrade this skill? That would be amazing. But looks like I need a lot of **SP** if I want to be a gunner since spamming this skill while constantly shooting will drain my **SP** even faster than Usain Bolt and not to mention if I'm using a stronger gun. At the very least I need to upgrade my **_Invirogate_** skill first.' I then close my skill tab and continue patting Yuzu-san.

"Hey, Ryuji."

"What is it?"

"Please continue rebuilding my shrine okay? If you do that then I will get my youkai form back."

"You have that?"

"Of course. Everyone love to see the cute me and you will too. I just don't have enough peoples faith now and your task is to gather as many people who will give me a lot of faith. Of course aside from getting see my cute youkai form I will also reward you handsomely."

"Sure." I just smiled before continue patting her. Looks like I'm about to get something now.

 _ ***Ping!***_

'Called it.'

 _ **You got a new request!**_

 _ **Faiths for the White Fox.**_

 _ **Yuzu-san the white fox requested my help to make more peoples come to her shrine and restore the faiths she needs so she can transform to Youkai again. Since I'm curious with her Youkai form I decide to help her and of course not for the prize... I hope that's money though.**_

I then close the notification before stretching my body. "I wonder if I can create something else. Can you help me again, Yuzu-san."

"Another one? You really an enthusiastic person, Ryuji. Fufu, as long you giving me more love then I don't mind." She ended it with yawning before get up from my lap and sitting on the ground. "There's no time to waste. Just do what you want to do now, Ryuji."

"Okay!"

 _ **Kuoh Town, Evening.**_

 ** _You gained new skills through special action!_**

 ** _Sonic Spear, Dragon Uppercut and Rush Fire now can be used!_**

After done with today training me and Asia is currently walking towards my apartment or maybe I should call it our apartment now. We bought some ingredients from the convenience store since Asia said she wants to cook some curry for today dinner.

"-and that's when Kiri-san told me about this recipe."

"That's great. It's nice to eat something different for a while."

"What food you usually eat, Ryuji?"

"Err... pizza. I'm not a great cook so..."

"That's not good! You need a proper meal not to mention you always push your body so hard everyday!"

I just smiled awkwardly since Asia suddenly had the worried mother personality on her. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm glad to have you here, Asia."

"I hope you changed your habit, Ryuji. I don't want anything bad happens to you."

"Yes, I understand. Hmm?" I suddenly feel someone presence behind me but I decide to not looking back. 'I hope that just my imagination but it's better to be safe.' I then changed my transformation to Nekomata and try to scan the area around me. 'Someone's here... only one person though. But, I wonder who is that?'

"Something wrong, Ryuji?" Ask Asia.

"Nothing. I just remembered something that I forgot to buy."

"Should we back to the store?"

"No, don't worry. After we reach our apartment I'll head back and buy it. So you can just cook while waiting for me."

"Just don't take it too long, okay? The food will get cold when you get back."

"Okay... Mom." I said with a smirk and that made Asia embarrassed.

"Geez, stop that Ryuji!" She said before punching me lightly.

...

After escorting Asia to the apartment I decided to go to the park since no one seems to be here. I then sit on the swing and looked at my minimap and yes... there's another person with me here.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it? And I appreciate it if you can just come out and shows yourself since stalking someone is rude."

There's only silence for a while until I heard that person is started moving towards me. When I finally see the person I can see that she a girl with short white hair and a cat hairpin on it. "What do you need from me... the rook from Gremory peerage Koneko Toujo?"

"..." She didn't say anything and only clenching her fists.

"I'm waiting."

"...you. How can you use that?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"How... how can you use Senjutsu!? Answer me!"

'Oh boy... something troublesome just arrived.'

* * *

 ** _M2R: Just wait and hope! He will get it later don't worry._**

 ** _Dxhologram: Thank you. Ryuji is lucky enough to get a part of Arsene personality so he won't hesitate to kill. Otherwise, it will also hard for him to do that._**

 ** _look2019: Thanks!_**

 ** _yogaratw607: Sorry but I afraid I will say no. I can't do that since that will make me rethink my future chapters again. Maybe it's better if you ask a better author than me though. Since I'm still a novice writer and my grammar isn't that good either._**

 ** _kurokitsune028: There will be some mementos later so he can gain a new persona in the process._**

 ** _Guest: Thank you._**

 ** _Guest-Questioner: Thanks for the info! So, since there's no official info about it then I will assume it's okay for now?_**

 ** _Kolo555 & Guest: I really appreciate your reviews though it's better if we can keep it civil. So I'm sorry that I need to blacklist you Kolo555 since some peoples dislike your behaviour and thank you, Guest reviewer, for speak up for me._**

 ** _Guest: And make them furious at you so they will start making some mistakes._**

 ** _May: Everyone can make a mistake and fortunately Ryuji will make Rias realize it in the next chapter._**

 ** _Denzel: You just got bamboozled wahaha. XD_**

 ** _Lee: Yup and looks like she decides to comfort him now._**

 ** _Gina: I still need to make those skill balanced though. Since it's not bound to a persona and Ryuji can use it freely so yeah he can abuse it if I don't do the rebalance._**

 ** _Ark: More free time to get stronger and gain some bonus stats!_**

 ** _Sera: I will try to make it in the next chapter since this one is focused on his magic training._**

 ** _Guest: From another fanfic or dxd cast? Well, he still pretty weak for now since he was still fairly new when reincarnated to dxd world._**

 ** _Kensei-1085: Thank you, since that tactics is also common in video games and Ryuji is someone who loves playing games then why not using it? Unless you're someone who yelled YOLO and then charge forward to the enemy._**

 ** _Middernatch: Unfortunately, it happens sooner than he's expected._**

 ** _fruitspunchsamurai-987: He will do that on the next chapter though it's only for Rias first since she the one who need it the most._**

 ** _Guest: I like to try something different since that become my habit lately. And I will look at Reya bio on wiki later._**

 ** _Gen2324: Everyone need to start of somewhere and that's what Asia been through right now. And in Momo case, she's a friendly person based on the wiki so it's just normal for her to be angry when someone want to put her friends in danger._**

 ** _Olm: Since Ryuji need to survive, information is a precious thing for him so letting Issei near him is convenient. If only Issei can be a little quite though, haha._**

 ** _Lamia: Don't forget about eating some delicious food for stats! It's good for the fight and your stomach._**

 ** _Guest: I planned to but I'm surprised that you know where their originally from especially the dragon. Are you also playing the game too?_**

 ** _Nio: Thanks for your encouragement but don't worry it's fine since this is not a first time it happened to me. I mean, this is Internet so I knew this is bound to happen sooner or later just like when I'm playing online game with my friends. But yeah, now the devils won't do anything funny towards him since they know the consequence._**

 ** _Journey to the End: Fireworks is really handy right? And about Persona 5 they even do another collab with Another Eden! The power of phantom thief are really scary._**

 ** _Reed: Learn about yourself then learn your opponent that's the path towards victory._**

 ** _Denzel: I'm trying to update as fast as I can though it's kinda slow for this one because of Steam sale. Ryuji still need the element of surprise so that's the reason why he do that._**

 ** _Geller: Thank you. He finally got some new skills after got caught in an accident first, haha._**

 ** _Doortolight47: Here is it but sadly Kiri and Issei is the one who get a little development first and maybe... did I make his training session too long? Well, don't worry Asia will get his character development eventually._**

 ** _Ark: Thank you._**

 ** _Guest: Sadly he misses his chance on the spar to show all the devils what's the true gender equality is._**

 ** _Del: I'm trying to update faster but looks like I failed with this one. Noted, I will choose the one Ryuji need the most to become his future persona._**

 ** _Meek: I wish I can see Izanagi and Orpheus with third transformation as well. But at least we can fight Yu and Minato as a challenge boss so that's good enough._**

 ** _Van: Yup! Fighting in a close range become easier with those skills now he just need some element resistance since most of his enemies using magic. Especially light and dark elements._**

 ** _Guest: They won't know what will hit them since they don't know what move Ryuji will use. Also, it's because he's too embarrassed to do that._**

 ** _Dei: Issei will still be Issei but at least he aware that Rias is acting strange. This also giving him an opportunity to become more mature and hopefully less perverted. Just wait for it..._**

 ** _Na2s: Here you go. Sorry for a little delay._**

 ** _Zeke: Don't worry, because when memento appeared Ryuji can gained more persona._**

 ** _Guren: Haha, don't worry about it. Everyone can have their opinion and it doesn't bother me since Internet is well... normal to have a lot people with different opinions. Though I preferred if they respect others so I can respect them too but, oh well... no one are same after all._**

 ** _Guest: Don't worry, there will always be a next time to make the four horsemen proud of him._**

 ** _Springer: He going to kick a lot of ass later. Just hope that he doesn't get overboard with it._**

 ** _Guest: One step at the time but Ryuji will eventually get them so you don't need to worry._**

 ** _Imperial Guard 1337: Or become a cyborg ninja? Like Genji!_**

 ** _AnimeCoffeeMan: That might work but maybe the other writer can do it better since I'm not really know about Issei other than his perverted personality. And I ask a lot of people about this and they said its fine to put this on DxD section and not crossovers._**

 ** _Guest: You're welcome. The rest of the devils just need a little reminder to make them realize that they're wrong. That's why Ryuji here to help them._**

 ** _Guest: Yes, he will got a harem though that will need a long relationship building first since I don't want it to be rushed._**

 ** _Shinta: Yes, he also one of many inspiration I had when I wrote this story. I'm glad to watch the anime and maybe I'll rewatch it again later._**

 ** _Guest: *nervous laugh*_**

 ** _Shun: Wait and hope. Just wait and hope._**

 ** _Hamada: Thank you. I hope I can do it right._**

 ** _Shinsuke: Yes and that's why Gintama is best anime to watch. I like when they can do comedy and serious stuff perfectly there._**

 ** _Shen: I haven't watched it and I'll give it a try later. The revolver and motorcycle are good but Ryuji will need a license first, haha._**

 ** _nahariyanash: I'm playing Honkai Impact too. Well, I'm just started though so I don't know much about it. I like Seele and Rita since they are cool. And thanks for your harem suggestions._**

 ** _Regis: Thanks! But, Ryuji also learn from them both. Since that also a way fix his flaws and become a better person._**

 ** _Kaori: Both of them are free to choose what they want and how they would like to be. That's what they fight for._**

* * *

 ** _That's it for this chapter and feel free to give your reviews in review section! Back to Autumn sale again! Ciao~_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hey everyone! I finally back with a new chapter and a (very late) Merry Christmas from me also Happy new year! I tried to make this chapter special by making it the longest chapter that I ever write. Since I usually write about 3k-4k words per chapter so then please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Koneko POV_**

 ** _Flashback_**

Ryuji Ishikawa... he's the person that been attacked by fallen angel at the same time as the pervert. The difference is... he's actually survived that. At that time I don't really care about him since that doesn't means anything for me... but, it started to change when Rias-senpai orders me to observe as well to make sure he comes to our club room by her order.

That's... when I sense something different from him... something familiar.

"Is there something wrong, Toujou-san?" He said.

I instantly widen my eyes since I never thought that he can sense that I'm currently watching him. "Are you... n-no, it's nothing." I said while trying to eat my chocolate bar and avoid his gaze.

"Oookay?"

After that, he just continues walking to our club but I know there's something different from him. 'H-How can I smell youkai scent on him? And to think his smell really familiar just like mine... or her, did he really... N-No, it can't be... there's no way...' I ended up my thoughts before sadly eating the chocolate.

A few days later.

If I can tell my past self and convince myself that I was wrong then I will gladly do it.

Today, Tsubaki Shinra the queen piece of the student council peerage is challenging him in a spar. Looks like Rias-senpai decides to watch the fight after Sitri-senpai told her about it. We about to go to the place where the spar is but the truth is... I'm unsure if I want to watch it or not. 'What if he actually a Youkai? And... the same as me? What should I do if that happens? What if he knows something about me... or her? Will he... blame me...?'

"Ara, is there something wrong, Koneko-chan?" Looks like Akeno-senpai noticed that I'm spaced out and decide to talk to me.

"N-No it's nothing, Akeno-senpai."

"Are you sure? You can just stay here if you're not feeling well."

"It's okay... I'm fine." I said before finally decide to watch the spar.

...

The fight is kind of surprising since I can see that he using a spear that's not his usual weapon, based on what I heard from Rias-senpai talk with Sitri-senpai. 'But, I can't smell the same scent from him. Right now he has a different scent... but I'm not sure what is that.' I ended my thought when I suddenly smell the Youkai scent again.

I instantly look towards him and I can see that he using metal gloves for the fight. But there's something else that made me surprised it's not only the scent but... I can sense some faint of life energy on his gloves. 'S-Senjutsu!?' At that moment I was scared. Somehow my memory suddenly flashed before my very eyes. Especially the moment when... she kills everyone...

"...I need to calm down..."

After regaining my composure I decided to watch the fight again and see that right now he manage to push Tsubaki-senpai with an unknown force on his hand. But, I know that he using senjutsu or maybe his youkai trait as well. 'Why he using that... didn't he knew it was dangerous...' I then see that he about to shoot Tsubaki-senpai on the ground and I also see that Sitri-senpai try to stop him only for him to shoot the gun.

 _ ***Bang!***_

I closed my eyes... that's the only thing I can do... just like that time. When I try to open my eyes again to my surprise Tsubaki-senpai is still alive. The bullet didn't hit her and Ryuji Ishikawa are giving her something and make her drink it. I can't hear anything from his talk with Sitri-senpai since I can't focus because what he does earlier and when I'm about to find out he already leaves the area leaving us dumbfounded by his actions.

'I will get some explanation from him. Not only to make sure that he's a youkai... or maybe... maybe he also related to her.'

 _ **Later that evening.**_

That's the reason why I'm following him right now but someone else is walking beside him. A girl with blonde hair and based on their interaction they already close with each other. I'm pretty sure that I hid my presence really well just like always but he seems aware with his surrounding... did he already knows that I've been following him?

'Did he using Senjutsu again?' I ended my thought when I see them reached their destination. 'An apartment... I remember Rias-senpai told me about this... This is the place he lives.'

But then he went out again and this time he going alone. After a bit of following him, I noticed that I'm in a park and he decided to sit on a swing before looking at the sky. 'What's he planning to do?'

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it? And I really appreciate it if you can just come out and shows yourself since stalking someone is rude."

I flinched at that sentence since he caught me off guard with it. I then gathered my courage before I decide to confront him.

"What do you need from me... the rook from Gremory peerage Koneko Toujo?"

"..."

"I'm waiting."

"...you. How can you use that?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"How... how can you use Senjutsu!? Answer me!"

* * *

 _ **Ryuji POV**_

'...analyze.'

 _ **Name: Koneko Toujo**_

 _ **Race: Devil/Youkai**_

 _ **Status: Rook Piece**_

 _ **Level: 30**_

 _ **HP: 480/480**_

 _ **SP: 170/170**_

 _ **Strength: 28(+15)**_

 _ **Magic: 12**_

 _ **Endurance: 30(+15)**_

 _ **Agility: 14**_

 _ **Luck: 18**_

'That explains why she knows about Senjutsu but, the system didn't show her _**CP** _just like when I analyze Kiri-san. What should I do now? I can't tell her the real reason since I'm not trusting her yet. Alright, time to put my acting skill again.'

"So... how did you know that I'm using Senjutsu? Your question alone is suspicious you know?" I tried to bait her by some tricky question and I got the best reaction from it.

"T-That's..." She surprised and backed away a little. She also starts looking at random direction showing that she didn't know how to answer my question.

"If you a great magic user, a bishop or a queen then maybe you can detect it easily just based on that alone. But, you're a rook... someone who excels in terms of strength and durability. So how did you know that I'm using Senjutsu?"

"...because I knew that feeling... Senjutsu, life energy... and Youkai scent." She said before looking serious to me.

'Scent? So she a youkai who use their nose, huh? Is she same like Kiri-san or maybe even the same as my transformation or something else?' "So I guess that makes you a youkai, right?" I said before standing up from the swing.

"...aren't you the same like me?"

"Maybe. But, first what kind of Youkai are you? There's a lot of different Youkai out there and you can be anything."

"I won't say it... unless you tell me about yourself first."

"*sigh* Is this an order from your king again?"

"No... It's my own decision."

'Hmm... what kind of Youkai she is? Wait, maybe the clue is too obvious for me to see... White hair? Nah, it doesn't mean anything. Cat hairpin? Maybe just her liking... then how about her name? Koneko Toujo... Koneko... Neko? There's no way right? This might be stupid but...' I then facepalm before processing my thoughts and sighed before looking at her. "So are you... a cat Youkai?"

Koneko didn't say anything but I can see that she start to tense a little meaning that my guess is correct. But, now she also begins shaking like she was scared or something. "S-So... did you know? ...about the incident?"

'Eh? That's the right answer!? But what incident she implied here?' I was taken aback by this but instantly recovered and try to calm Koneko since she just continues shaking. "Look, Toujo-san... I don't know anything about that but please calm yourself."

"...you also same just like me. That's why... I'm scared if you'll blame me for that..."

"So you already knew huh? *sigh* Fine, I'm also a cat youkai. But my condition is rather... special. But, yes I'm technically same just like you. How about telling me about this incident first?"

"That incident... is related to the extinction of our race... and 'she' is the one who responsible for it." She said while clenched both of her fists.

'Could it be... This incident is the same like Kiri-san told me that day? And Koneko know who the main culprit is? Let's hear the details then.' I took a deep breath before looking serious at her before asking a question. "Who is this 'she'?"

"...my sister."

"What!? B-But why?"

"She losing control and kill everyone on her sight. Our master is a high ranking devil... that's why when they knew about this they were furious at us and decide to lash it out to our race. The main reason for that is life energy... you also use that when fighting Tsubaki-senpai so please don't use that again."

"...so she was corrupted? Did your sister really bad with it? The life energy I mean."

"She's not... but, she was so powerful and that's might be the reason why she kills everyone... she was drunk with her own power and now she an SS-Class stray devil."

'She's that powerful but still gets corrupted? But Koneko said that her sister doesn't get corrupted. That's... weird. I mean that's doesn't add up why she just losing control and kill everyone.' "So what are you going to do now? Since I'm not planning to stop using Senjutsu anytime soon." I said before crossing my arms.

"Are you stupid? Stop using it... our species nearly extinct and I don't need you to make it faster."

"...maybe you're the stupid one since Senjutsu is not fully dangerous."

"Why you-!?" Koneko is about to say something else (probably to insult me) but was cut off by something and I can see her shocked face.

Curious by what is it I decide to ask her. "What's wrong? Something comes up?"

"...fallens."

"Wha-!?" I instantly check it using my senjutsu and minimap to see seven red dots on it. The bad news is all of them are coming from the direction of my apartment. "Crap! Look, we can continue this later. I need to go." I said before running towards them with using Sukukaja and Senjutsu.

"Hey wait!" Yelled Koneko but I decide to ignore it and continue running.

...

When I arrived at the place which is in a secluded area outside of my apartment building I can see five exorcists and two fallen angels in front of me. I sighed in relief since they haven't go there so I instantly conceal my presence and try to find any information from them.

"Hey, why are we waiting here?" Said one of the exorcists.

"They said we need to capture the boy since he going somewhere right now." Replied another exorcist.

"So... I assume he's strong since we gathered quite a number here. Not to mention almost all of our superior is here. Didn't you think three fallen angels with us five exorcists are overkill for just one boy?"

"I'm sure they had a reason so just stay quiet or we're going to get scolded."

After that conversation, both of them just stop talking and just patrolling the area. I decided to slowly approach the fallen angel to gain more information from them.

'But, three? Don't tell me one of them already inside the apartment!? Tch, stay cool Ryuji. I can't just rush in with a situation like this.' After keeping my composure I finally have a good look at the fallen angels in front of me. One of them is a little blonde girl wearing some gothic lolita outfit and a black bow on her head. While the other one is a middle-aged looking man wearing a trench coat and a fedora. 'They both Raynare friends isn't it? What was their name... oh right, Mittlelt and Dohnaseek was it? Then who's the last one who goes to my apartment?' I ended my thoughts when I hear them start talking.

"Why Raynare-oneesama taking so much time to abduct that nun? Why can we just cut both of her arm and leg then just take her with us?" Said Mittlelt.

"Maybe she wants to lure the boy out and using her as a hostage. He might be strong if he manages to force Kalawarner for using 'that'." Replied Dohnaseek while fixing his fedora.

"Oh yeah...'that'. Can I also use it too when we found the boy? I want to test it on him to teach him for hindering Raynare-oneesama plan."

"Heh, just do as you like."

"I can't wait to hear him scream, hahaha."

After receiving the information I then retreat to a safe distance and try think for a plan. "Raynare is the one who goes inside, huh? So what should I do now? If she using Asia as a hostage then I can't do much to turn the situation to my advantage not to mention I'm still at disadvantage in number... I need to save Asia first and then run away. They might chase us but at least I can find a good place to fight them." I sighed before casting some buff and prepared my plan.

"Alright... time to break this chain of fate!"

...

 _ **Ryuji Apartment, Night.**_

 _ **3rd POV**_

"Hyah!"

"Ohh? You still trying to fight back?"

In the apartment, Asia is currently fighting the fallen angel Raynare using her water magic. Asia was shocked when the fallen suddenly appeared with breaking the window glass and try to grab her. Fortunately, she managed to attack Raynare off guard since she didn't know that she can use water magic. Asia made a rather big water ball and attack Raynare with it making her pushed back and wet in the result.

However, after that attack Raynare just easily dodge the rest of Asia magic and manage to approach her. Raynare then starts lifting her off the ground by choking her. Of course, Asia tries to fight back but Raynare is too strong for someone like her.

"To think someone like you can have some guts for doing that to me. You foolish little girl."

"Ugh..."

"I never thought that you live with that boy instead of going to our base. But, with this, it'll become more easier to extract your and that boy sacred gear tomorrow." She ended it with a smirk on her face.

She then sprouted the black wings on her back and about to take Asia outside but then...

"Leaving so soon?" Another voice suddenly appeared and when Raynare try to look for the source she already too late.

"Wha-!?" Is only thing she can say before got kicked on the face by the newcomer.

She lost her grip on Asia and got pushed back because of it. When Raynare finally recovered from the attack she noticed something on her stomach and that makes her widen her eyes when she realized what is it.

"Hello." Said the newcomer to be revealed as Ryuji and he currently pointing his shotgun at Raynare. He then smiled before decide to pull the trigger. "...and goodbye."

 _ ***Bang!***_

The force from the shotgun is more than enough to push Raynare out from the apartment and breaking the window in the process. In a swift motion, Ryuji then picked up Asia and carrying her bridal style before running outside.

"R-Ryuji!?"

"Sorry that I'm late. For now, just stay calm and try to listen."

"O-Okay."

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Riverbank, Night.**_

 _ **Ryuji POV**_

'I'm glad that I can still use fast travel since I'm still not spotted by any of them at that time. Now I just need to defend myself until Momo came and I hope Asia can use her magic as I told her earlier and cover me as I do the attacking.'

Just like I thought before, they really chase us and manage to ambush us when we finally reach the place. They corner us with the river on our back and I stood in front of Asia while scanning our surrounding. Five exorcists surrounded us leaving no room for escape while the fallen angels are floating above them and Raynare looking very pissed right now. But that's not the only thing I noticed from her... because right now she and rest of fallen angel had some black aura around their body just like Kalawarner at that time.

The exorcist is at level 30 and has like 880 HP on all of them while the fallen angels are rather shocking. Raynare is level 40, Dohnaseek is level 38 and Mittelt is level 37. 'Since they boss type character I can't see their HP but is this also because of that black aura?'

'At that time Kalawarner is also gain some levels instantly when that black aura appears and let's not forget the Awakening status.' I then shake my head and preparing myself for the fight. 'Stay focus and don't panic. Now then, time for some action!' I then cast my buffs and not forgetting to play some music to spice this situation.

 ** _Now playing: Persona Q Ost. Light the fire up in the night P3 Version._**

"How dare you humiliate me like that. I'll make you pay! Attack them!"

The exorcist instantly charged at us with a sword on their hand. Fortunately, I finished casting all my buffs and begin charge at them as well. With this Asia can gain some distance from the enemy since I'm acting as a vanguard.

I ducked one of their slashes and instantly punch the exorcist's stomach and make him launched away before rolling out from another attack that the rest of them aimed at me.

 ** _Deal 228 physical damage to the enemy!_**

 ** _You've gained +21 SP from Spiritsteal!_**

 ** _-4 CP for using Ki!_**

I then kick one of them before doing a jump and turn around to kick another one behind me. 'Just like in Yakuza game.'

 _ **Deal 182 physical damage to the enemy!**_

 _ **Deal 179 physical damage to the enemy!**_

 _ **You've gained +21 SP from Spiritsteal!**_

 _ **-9 CP for using Ki!**_

When I'm landed there's another exorcist try to attack me but then a water whip suddenly appears and attack the exorcist away from me. When I looked back Asia just sighs in relief before smiling after I gave her a thumb up before focusing back to the fight. 'She still needs time to cast it but at least she finally did it.' I thought before rushing to the group of exorcist with Asia water whip behind my back.

...

 _ **A few minutes earlier.**_

I currently carrying Asia while running away from our pursuer. I manage to calm her down and now I was trying to tell her my plan to fight the exorcist and fallen angel.

"Using magic to control the water from a river?" Ask Asia.

"Yes. Instead of using your magic to create the water itself you only need to give a little amount of magic to control the already existing water."

"I-I don't know... that's sound hard."

"You don't need to control all the river. Just imagine something small... like a whip that you can control. It's a good weapon since it fast and has a wide range of attack."

"O-Okay! I'll do my best!"

"That's good. Try to stay calm and focus your magic I believe you can do it. Also, drink this potion to replenish your magic." I said before making a potion appear in front of Asia that she catch.

"Thank you, Ryuji. I promise that I'll help you as much as I can!"

"Let's do our best then Asia."

"Yeah!"

...

' ** _Rush Fire!_** '

 ** _*Bang! Bang! Bang!*_**

I run to the group of exorcist before shooting a numerous amount of bullets from my shotgun in a short amount of time. Three of them finally killed while the two who still standing are trying to run away but Asia manages to strike them both giving me a chance to finish them off.

 ** _*Bang! Bang!*_**

 ** _Critical hit! Deal 451 physical damage to the enemy!_**

 ** _Critical hit! Deal 470 physical damage to the enemy!_**

"Finally..." After taking a few deep breaths I then summon one health potion since the exorcist still manage to hit me.

 _ **Using Small Healing Potion! HP is recovered by 31!**_

After I finished drinking the potion I instantly dodge a light spear that was aimed at me but someone manages to sneak past me and attack me from behind.

"Gah!"

 _ **You have been attacked! -127 HP!**_

It was Dohnaseek who attacked me and when he about to do another attack but Asia manages to stop it on his track by holding his hand with the water whip. Unfortunately, Mittelt didn't waste any single time to come and do a follow-up attack. Since I got attacked earlier I still haven't fully recovered and just trying to defend myself from another attack.

"Kyaa!"

But that attack never came instead someone else is standing in front of me and when I finally regain my footing I can see that Koneko just punch Mittelt away from me.

I then punch Dohnaseek who trying to break free from Asia water whip only for him to block it but the force still manages to make him slide away from us since I enhance it with life energy.

 _ **-5 CP for using Ki!**_

"Why are you here, Toujo-san?" I ask her.

"I'm not letting you die..." She said without looking back at me.

"Thanks, I guess."

After that short talk, I instantly charge toward Dohnaseek and try to attack him. He manages to block it while trying to counter-attack only for me to dodge it or block it as well. In the middle of our fight, I manage to see that Koneko now is attacking Mittelt while Asia is casting her magic again.

'Why Raynare is so quiet? What is she planning?' I thought before trading more blow with Dohnaseek but he manages to push me back and scratch me using his light spear.

 ** _You've been attacked! -38 HP!_**

 ** _-8 CP for using Ki!_**

'Even when I tried to use my life energy to block it that damn thing is still hurt! Wait, what is this energy?' I try to look for the source only to be shocked since that was Raynare who now holding a twice size of her original light spear before throwing it to Asia who's still cast her magic. 'Sh*t! **_Sukukaja!_** ' "Asia, watch out!" I yelled while running towards her.

"Huh!?" She just froze in her place after seeing the light spear that coming to her.

I then quickly look at my stats in the middle of running to making sure how much HP did I have left.

 _ **HP: 139/311**_

 _ **SP: 188/261**_

 _ **CP: 46/110**_

'I can't dodge it when I reach Asia... If only my Agility was higher than this! I hope my HP and Endurance is enough or else!' I instantly summon my last two medium healing potions and drink it before grabbing Asia and protect her from the massive light spear with my own body. 'This gonna be hurt!'

 ** _Using 2 medium healing potions! HP recovered by 155!_**

 _ ***Boom!***_

"Ishikawa!" Yelled Koneko after she sees me jumping straight the light spear to protect Asia. After the explosion died down she instantly rushed towards me and see that I'm hugging Asia before falling to the ground.

...

 ** _You've been attacked! - 285 HP!_**

 ** _-42 CP for using Ki!_**

 ** _Warning! Your HP is on critical condition!_**

'So instead piercing my body that light spear just exploded? I never thought that I can survive the blast. Ugh... my whole body is hurt and the bad news is Raynare is about to do the same thing again.' I tried to get up only to fail in the process.

Asia then tries desperately to heal me while Koneko is now in front of me trying to protect both of us.

"Foolish human, this is what you get for defying us. Its shame that you must die here and I won't have a chance to extract your sacred gear. But, oh well... this power is more than enough." She about to finished creating the same light spear again but suddenly a magic ball hit her hand from nowhere and interrupted her.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Said someone before a numerous magic ball is coming towards the rest of fallen angels and made them retreated to the sky. The figure then ran towards us to be revealed as Momo and now is stand side by side with Koneko. "Never thought I'll see you here, Toujo-san."

"...save that for later." Koneko said calmly before preparing her stance.

"So Ryuji, I want to scold you for doing something stupid but I think I can forgive you for that one. For now, did you have any plan to fight them?" Momo ask me.

"Ugh... Just protect me while I got healed by Asia. Momo, attack the black haired one and try to interrupt her as much as you can... Toujo-san keeps the rest of them away from us while I think what should we do next."

"Fine." Said Koneko before she charges at the fallen angel who now just descend to the ground except Raynare.

Momo instantly uses her magic to attack Raynare when she starts casting that ridiculous spell while occasionally helping Koneko fighting Mittelt and Dohnaseek.

"I'm sorry Ryuji. If it's not because of me..." Said Asia.

"Stop that. It's not your fault... we in disadvantage situation after all." I said.

"B-But, what should we do now?"

" _*cough*_ Let me think..." 'If only I can switch my gun to _**AK47**_ then I can provide some status ailment with **_Elemental Bullet_**. **_Shotgun_** is a no since I can't chase them if they fly away from me. Dammit what should I do!?' I then open up my skill tab to look for anything useful. Elemental magic is the only thing I can use to attack them from afar but with the distance and my current **_Magic_** stats, I doubt it will even make a scratch on them. 'I need to rely on someone else with a high magic stat... Momo is busy so I can't ask her which means...' "Asia can you create a smaller version of your water ball?"

"Huh? Y-Yes I can but that magic is really slow even when I make it smaller."

"That's good enough. Don't worry I have a plan."

"A-Alright."

...

 _ **3rd POV**_

Koneko and Momo are currently struggling to fight against the three fallen angels. Not only because of their numbers but also because of they much stronger than them. The fallen angels are really agile so Koneko can only attack them when they charge at her or if they want to attack her backline. While Momo is slowly exhausted because she was spamming her magic since she arrived here. Not only that she also must dodge if a light spear either from Mittelt or Dohnaseek coming towards her. The situation becomes worse each time has passed since the fallen angels are gaining more strength mysteriously while they become weaker because of exhaustion.

"How many time I need to do this!" Yelled Momo before throwing another magic ball that deflected easily by Dohnaseek.

"You need to do better than that, devil." Said Dohnaseek before throwing another light spear which Momo dodged.

"Tch. Stop moving around." Said Koneko who still trying to hit Mittelt with no success.

"Hahaha! You're too slow!" Mittelt is about to fly away from Koneko punch but suddenly something hits her wings several times and that makes her cry in pain while also losing her balance. "Ahh! What is that!?" She about to land only to see that Koneko is about to punch her.

"Got you." Koneko said before punching her right on the face. The force from Koneko punch made Mittelt fly away to the river and making a huge splash in the process. "Who did that?" She asks and sees that Asia is creating some small water ball around her with Ryuji who stand in front of her.

After Asia finished making the water balls she then launched it toward Dohnaseek. True what she said the water ball is moving rather slow but that suddenly changed after Ryuji do something to it. Some green aura suddenly appears and engulfing the ball before it moved like a bullet.

Dohnaseek who got caught off guard after seeing Mittelt got punched can't react on time when he finally noticed the water bullet is coming and in the result, he got hit on the arm twice, leg and on of his wing. Momo instantly uses this chance to blast him away using her magic and make him hit the bridge near Raynare.

"You will pay for that!" Said Raynare before she decides to rain down the group using a smaller version of the light spear. Everyone instantly panicked and try to evade as much as they can but because there are too many light spears that still manage to graze them.

"Everyone! Come to me!" Yelled Momo before the rest of them approach her and she makes a small barrier to protect them. "Luckily, she didn't focusing her light spears here. The bad news is I only have a small amount of magic left. So if we don't do anything to beat her then it's all over."

Ryuji then starts thinking about a plan and fortunately, he instantly get one. "I have a plan, it's kinda risky though."

"Let's hear it." Said Koneko.

"She's right. It's better than being a sitting duck and didn't do anything." Momo said.

"Alright. First, Asia try to annoy her using your water magic again. Momo, can you hold your barrier a little longer and tell us when that fallen angel recharging her barrage?"

"I can do that but at very best I can only hold this for five more minutes."

"Lastly, Toujo-san. We going to approaching her but since I know that you're not agile enough I will carry you until we reach the ideal position. No offense though."

Koneko is frowning at that but decided to stay calm and let Ryuji finish the talk. "...then what?"

"I'll put you down and when that happens please throw me to the fallen angel. I'll try to attack her as hard as I can and let's hope that enough to stop this fight."

"But, Ryuji that's dangerous! What if she attacks you before you can even reach her!" Said Asia.

"Well... It's better than waiting for her to break Momo barrier and die without fighting back." Ryuji said before his body suddenly glowing for a short time since he just cast various buff on himself. "Ready?"

"O-Okay!/Sure./...fine."

...

 _ **Ryuji POV**_

After the short confirmation Asia instantly makes several water ball that slightly bigger than before and throw it to Raynare. I instantly cast **_Garu_ **on each of it and push the water balls to Raynare direction. Instead of dodging Raynare just use her light spears to destroy it one by one. I grinned at this since this is what I want for her to do and raising the success rate of my plan.

"I didn't know you can use magic, Ryuji." Said Momo.

"I'm glad I can do it though." I said while continue to cast **_Garu_ **everytime Asia create another water ball.

After another set of water balls Raynare becomes slower at throwing the light spears at us and it finally the time she needs to recharge. "She's charging her light spear!" Yelled Momo and I instantly cast **_Sukukaja_ **before grabbing Koneko and run straight toward Raynare.

"You ready, Toujo-san?" I ask her and only got her nod as the response.

Raynare finished recharge her light spears and try to shoot me down with it. Fortunately, with Asia and Momo magic, her attention at me is divided and that made me easier to dodge incoming light spear. I finally reach the ideal spot for Koneko and I drop her down which she instantly grab my hand and throw me to Raynare.

' _ **Charge** _and... here is it! _**Dragon Uppercut!**_ '

I cast my new skills before reaching her which resulted with my right hand coated with fire.

"You brat!" Raynare instantly create another light spear before grab it and planned to stab me with it.

"Hah!" I manage to punch her on the face but Raynare also stabs me on my stomach. "Agh!"

 ** _-31 HP for using Dragon Uppercut!_**

 ** _Critical hit! Deal 778 Fire Damage to the Enemy!_**

 ** _-22 CP for using Ki!_**

 ** _You've gained +274 HP +149 SP from Lifesteal/Spiritsteal!_**

 ** _You've been attacked by critical hit! -299 HP!_**

 ** _Warning! Your HP is on critical condition!_**

The force from my punch made Raynare hit another part of the bridge and destroying some of the foundations while I was sent to another direction which Koneko catch me before I reach the ground.

"Thanks for that one..." I said before coughing some blood.

"Stay still." She said while holding me so Asia can heal me.

"Nice one Ryuji. So is it ended?" Momo asks only for some sudden explosion occurred and revealed the fallen angels who engulfed with black aura floating above us but the most shocking is Raynare suddenly have another pair of wings making it four in total. "I guess not."

"Never thought some brats manage to make me use this much power. Nevertheless, everything you do is useless. Tomorrow I will begin my assault to you devils and just you wait for me to take your sacred gear as well. Now then enjoy your last living day as much as possible." Said Raynare who now had a deeper voice before taking off with the rest of fallen angels and leaving us alone.

"Well... _*cough*_ I guess she already planned the climax."

"W-What should we do?" Ask Asia

"Let's back to our apartment and... have some curry first." I said with a smile only to get smacked on the head by Momo.

 _ **You've been attacked! -11 HP!**_

"Geez, can you please read the mood first? You are injured for Lucifer sake!" Said Momo.

"Sorry, sorry. I just want to lighten it up a little."

* * *

 ** _Ryuji Apartment, Night._**

 ** _*Ping!*_**

 ** _Level Up! You reached level 34! Your stat increased by Str +2 End +3 Mag +4!_**

'I wonder if I can gain more level if I manage to beat them completely? _*sigh*_ It's not like I can do that though.'

After we reached the apartment Asia continue healing me despite I said that I already fine while Momo is cooking the curry that Asia (surprisingly survived) made and Koneko just staring at me. After Asia finished she then helping Momo with the curry leaving me alone with Koneko.

"So... is there something you want to say to me, Toujo-san?"

"...I don't understand."

"What is it?"

"Why you still use Senjutsu despite it being dangerous? Ask her

"Because it just saves our lives. Another one is... Senjutsu is not that dangerous as long you know how to use it." I said.

"...how can you be so sure?"

"As long I train it everyday and learning to master it I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. Besides, I got myself a teacher so there's nothing to be worried about."

"You're weird..." Koneko is about to say something else but was interrupted by Momo who walking toward us.

"Dinner is ready. Get up from that sofa and let's eat it before it cold. Oh, and Ryuji I fix that window for you considering that you just saved our lives." Said Momo.

"I'm the one who drags us all though."

"Yeah, that's why stop talking and let's eat." She said before walking to the table.

"You hear her so-" I'm about to stand and walk toward the dining table but Koneko suddenly stands in front of me.

"I want you to explain more about that. So... I'll talk to you again later."

 ** _*Crack!*_**

 _I am thou, thou art I..._

 _Thou has acquired a new bond,_

 _Thy bond shall become thou strength,_

 _And brings thee closer to the truth..._

 _With the birth of Hanged Man arcana,_

 _Thou shalt be granted the blessing that shall change the fate of the world..._

 _ **All passive on ? now has 75% effectiveness when not transforming!**_

After the sudden event, Koneko then walks away to join Momo and Asia.

'Wow... never thought I'll get another one from her. But now I'm wondering why I didn't get an arcana with Issei?'

"Hey, Ryuji! Stop daydreaming and come eat with us!" Yelled Momo.

"I'm coming... mom number two."

"H-Hey!"

'I like that Momo and Asia have the same reaction when I called them that.' I ended my thoughts before finally join them to eat.

...

After we were done eating the curry, Koneko and Momo decide to go back and report everything that just happened to their king. I already told them that I and Asia will be going to hide tomorrow since that's the best option we got for now. Though I'm still curious with the black aura that fallen angels has so maybe... I'll try to find out what the reason they have it in the first place. When I'm about to go to my bedroom Asia suddenly called out my name.

"Ryuji, can I have a moment?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Umm... I found this book before I got attacked and it has your name on it so... here you go." She said before giving me the book. "Don't worry I'm not read any of it since that would be rude. Goodnight then, Ryuji."

"Goodnight for you too, Asia." After saying each other goodnight I then prepare to sleep only to curious with the book that Asia gave to me. 'I never writing any book since I reincarnated to this world so that only means... the original Ryuji who wrote this.'

Controlled by curiosity I decided to prepare myself before start opening the book and begin reading it.

* * *

 _Day one._

 _I finally arrived at Kuoh. To be honest I'm still worried about leaving Kyoto without telling her first. Maybe its because I'm scared... or confused..._

 _It's fine... It's better this way... I'm not even worth to become her friend in the first place. It's my fate to be alone... forever._

* * *

 _Day six._

 _I become accustomed to living here. However, with my current condition right now... I'm afraid I can't enjoy my school life here before it even started._

 _Why god giving me this curse!? Why me!? Why!?_

 _...sometimes I questioned God decision about life. Why I can't be happy and live like others? I just want to have a family... I just want to have some friends... And the most important... I just want to live._

* * *

 _Day ..._

 _...I can feel this is the last day I can live in this world... Its shame that I can't write this book longer as much like my first book. I hope she can found my first book... since I leave it near the shrine that we used to play together._

 _I'm sorry that I must leave like this... There are so much regrets that I have since the beginning of my life. But I think the biggest regret I had is... to leave without telling my very first friend like this. I'm sorry-_

* * *

"The writing ends... so the original Ryuji is died because of an incurable disease? But if he died while writing this book then how come I didn't find this when I first reincarnated here?" I then put away the book to my inventory before laying on the bed. "...to be honest I pity him since he can't even live his life the way he likes. But then... who's this his very first friend? _*sigh*_ Looks like I need to visit his old town if I want to reveal everything. But first, I need to deal with Raynare and her friends." With that, I finally decide to sleep.

...

 _ **-?-**_

"Just when I thought I'm going to have a nice sleep looks like fate has another thing stored for me."

When I opened my eyes I realized that I'm back to the place where I met with the goddess. I instantly stand up before trying to clear my vision before start walking to the gazebo. The goddess, Aella, is already waiting for me there and she smiled when she sees me approaching her. I then sit on the chair in front of her before drinking the tea that already poured on my cup.

"You have done a splendid job to stay alive against the stronger opponents. But, I never thought they have that kind of power." Aella said before she also drinking her tea.

"Oh yeah, did you know what is that? I don't think that power shouldn't be there in the first place."

"Unfortunately, I don't. I can feel the disturbance in my realm but I never seen the reason for that. Until some moments ago."

"...so if I can found some explanation about that power then I also can find some clue for saving your realm."

"Yes... but that also means you will endanger yourself more than you already have. I already asking too much from you so maybe you don't need to do this one."

"Don't worry about that since I'll do it anyway." I said calmly which made Aella-san surprised. "It's too late for me to back away now and if this can help you then that will really worth my life."

"I see... then I shall thank you once more. I will give you another blessing so you can fight them easier. I hope for your safety Ryuji." Aella said.

 _ ***Ping!***_

 ** _Fool Arcana increased to rank 3!_**

 ** _Now you can change your main weapon anytime!_**

"Did you just lift a restriction from the system?" I said.

Aella-san just smiled gently before start talking. "Yes. I tried to figure out the game system to make it easier for you. Though it was complicated so I need a long time to make a single change on it."

"That's amazing! With this, I can be more versatile when I fight since I can use different weapons and skills."

"I'm glad you like it. So is there something else you need?"

"...I have one. About the real owner of this body... did you hide his textbook from me? If so then I want to ask why."

"That because he asked me to do that. That boy... didn't want to burden you with his problem. So he asks me to hide his last dying wish to prevent you from finding out who's he really is."

"I see..."

"I assume you want to go to Kyoto then?"

"Of course. I can't just let it end like this. His friend is waiting for him and if she knew that the real Ryuji is dead then I'm sure she going to blame herself. I can't let her do that..."

"You're too kind, Ryuji."

"Thank you. But what happened to the real me?"

"Don't worry I sent him to a better place where he can live happily without worrying about anything. That... at the very least I can do for him. A poor soul that live harshly in my realm."

"So glad that he's okay. Now, I can fight the fallen angels again without worrying about it. See you later then, Aella-san." I said before my vision slowly become bright.

"I hope you succeed my child."

...

 _ **The next day.**_

 _ **Shrine of the White Fox, Morning.**_

After done doing our morning routine me and Asia instantly went to Kiri-san and Yuzu-san place to hide us from the fallen angel for today. I already told them everything that just happened yesterday and gladly they let us hide here.

Since Asia work here she then changed her clothes to a shrine maiden and begin sweeping the fallen leaf around the shrine. Yuzu-san is keeping an eye on her in case if someone try to do anything funny like kidnapping her.

Kiri-san is back brewing for more potions as well creating a new one but not before selling me some of it since I asked her that. I need to restocking mine after the fight last night. I'm also giving her a bonus for my investment so she can continue repairing this shrine and also creating more potions for me.

After that, since everyone is busy with their own thing I decide to just go to where I train and clear my head for everything that just happened. I then open up my skill tab since I hadn't gotten a chance to see my new skills recently. Well... except **_Elemental Bullet_** of course.

 _ **Charge: Multiply user next Physical or Gun attack damage by 2.5. (Cost: 15 SP)**_

 _ **Sonic Spear: Imbued user spear with wind magic that increased the damage and penetration rate. Need Spear type weapon upon activation. (Cost: 10% HP)**_

 _ **Dragon Uppercut: Imbued user gauntlets with fire magic that increased the damage and slight chance to burn the enemy. Need Gauntlets type weapon upon activation. (Cost: 10% HP)**_

 _ **Rush Fire: Using Shotgun to close the distance with the enemy while constantly shooting in a short amount of time. Increasing the damage and fire rate but lowering the accuracy of the weapon. Need Shotgun type weapon upon activation. (Cost: 22 SP)**_

"I need to create more skills especially with sword, pistol and rifle exclusive skill since I still don't have any. I need to be more creative with it so I can make it more powerful." I'm about to put away my phone only for it to be ringing since someone decides to call me. When I looked at it there's an unknown number who called me and since I had some free time now I decide to answer it. "Hello?"

 _"Greetings, dear customer. It's me Lavenza. I calling you right now since I had a new request for you."_

"Lavenza? ...what kind of request do you have?" I ask her nervously.

 _"I'm sure that you aware about the mysterious power that suddenly appears when you fight the fallen angels right?"_

"...yes. So, what do you want me to do?"

 _"I want you to take the source to me. Before you ask, yes that's possible. I observe that aura when you fight and I found out that aura was produced by something else. Not from their natural power. So I assume the one that produced the aura... is placed deep inside their body."_

"How can I acquire it then?"

 _"I believe that Arsene can get the job done."_

'Oh yeah... his unique skill.'

 _"So what do you say? You can come to my place if you accept and I can give you more details about it. Well then, I'll be waiting." She said before ended the call._

"..." 'I know this will be more or less a suicide mission. Considering their level is way higher than me and not to mention that Raynare gained a new power as well. But, I need to do this... not only for my sake but for Asia and Aella-san as well.' I then stand up and transform into Arsene before preparing myself to teleport to Lavenza shop. "It's been a while since I transformed to Arsene again. Well it's time to-"

"Kill yourself?"

"!?" I look the source of the voice only to see Kiri-san who look angry to me. "Kiri-san..."

"What do you think you're about to do now?"

"...you hear it, right?"

"And I won't let you do something stupid like that. Ryuji, they almost killed you and then you want to fight them again even when that's impossible!?"

'I never hear her yelled before. Looks like she really angry with this.' "But, Kiri-san this is something I need to do."

"Don't be stupid and just let the devils deal with this problem! There's a limit that one person can do and you must know this one is too much for you!"

"...even so I need to do this, Kiri-san. So please just let me fight them."

"If you really want to do it... fine." She said before her fox ears and tail suddenly appears. She also summons her blue fireballs around her and looking at me seriously. "I'll make sure that you can't even move for the next few days. Don't worry I'm sure that Asia-chan can heal you so there's no reason for me to holding back!"

Kiri-san instantly shooting her blue fireballs at me which caught me off guard. I can only prepared myself to block it but then it suddenly explodes before it can even reach me. 'I'm pretty sure that's not a firework. So what just happened?'

When the smoke finally cleared out I can see that Yuzu-san is the one who blocks the fireball for me. She also had some blue fireballs around her and also some blue aura that I never seen before.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Kiri?"

"Tch, don't stop me Yuzu."

"...Ryuji is different so even you try to stop him did you really think he going to stop?" She said and surprisingly I can hear her voice without choosing Unicorn as my main Persona. Kiri-san also starts shaking and I know that she becomes less determinate from before. "Stop holding him back and let him unleash his potential!"

"!" Kiri-san instantly stops her movement and falling to her knees. I'm about to help her only to be stopped by Yuzu-san.

"I will take care of her. You just go, Ryuji. I'm sure you can handle this problem, right?" Said Yuzu-san.

"Okay, I understand... I'll be going then Yuzu-san... Kiri-san." I said before teleporting myself to Lavenza shop.

...

" _*sigh*_ I know you're worried but to think you almost hurt him in the process..." Said Yuzu before she makes her blue fireballs disappear.

"...I'm ashamed of myself."

"Listen Kiri, everything that happened back then is not your fault. I know that Ryuji is really similar like him but you should know that he's a completely different person."

"...how can you be so sure... that he'll be fine even when his enemy is on a completely different level? He might die after this... and if that's happen..."

"Just believe in him. Also..." Yuzu said before walking toward Kiri. "Just like in your younger days back then... _'There's no way he able do it.'_ I thought. But, he doesn't care and just keep on training... and little by little he just keeps getting stronger. He doesn't look like it but... He's as stubborn as you are and stronger than anyone else."

* * *

 ** _M2R: Yup! I just need to plan when exactly she going to approach Ryuji. Maybe it will happen even faster than the anime? Let's just wait and see..._**

 ** _Lq840i: He will have those later. I'm sure Lavenza will get some new stock when he visits her shop later._**

 ** _Doortolight47: Yes, Ryuji using life energy is possible because the game system and Nekomata form allow it for him. Of course, don't forget about training as well since that's the best foundation in every aspect of life._**

 ** _fafnir1404: I feel you. Looks like I need to buy a new phone to play it so I'm going to stick to GBF until that happens._**

 ** _Guest-Questioner: Alright, I understand! Sorry for using that emote without telling you first, hehe._**

 ** _Dxhologram: Especially when he has a Persona that considered a divine being or a hero in the future. Since that also can affect his idealism and judgment as well._**

 ** _Gen2324: Fortunately, Ryuji able to change those fates while also gaining a new arcana from Koneko. Let's just see how will this goes later..._**

 ** _Journey to the End: Since Ryuji got a new arcana from Koneko that only means he also will help her while also progressing her confidant rank. So that'll be a win-win situation for both of them._**

 ** _yogaratw607: I haven't played it but maybe I'll look at the YouTube first._**

 ** _kurokitsune028: That's because I was get inspired from there when I create the skill._**

 ** _Kensei-1085: Maybe in the future? Or he even will do Hadoken as well? Haha, let's just see his progress and of course he will also creating a barrier on his house after he was done dealing with the fallen angel._**

 ** _Shinsuke: Yup, that was the best anime ever. I'm glad that I can watch it and I'll try to make Ryuji just like him._**

 ** _Morn: He senses it, though only to make him know about dragon aura inside Ryuji and nothing else. And of course, she will get that development too if she joins the harem since she just got a social link with Ryuji._**

 ** _Naomi: I hope this fight scene is enough to satisfy you since Asia using her water magic frequently and not just healing her team members._**

 ** _Shen: Let's hope he can touch Tsubaki, Kiba, Vali, etc. sacred gear and got a new skill from it._**

 ** _Guest: He needs a lot of new skills. Since he can use every weapon categories at his disposal._**

 ** _Guest: Thanks!_**

 ** _look2019: Thank you!_**

 ** _Ultima88: You're welcome. Sure, I will make sure to remember it when he about to train his Strength stats._**

 ** _Shinta: The more he helps Aella to save her realm the more he learn about that. Especially since he just discovered the unknown power that he needs to fight in order to save Aella realm._**

 ** _MasterBlade47: Kiri has a special connection with Yuzu so she able hear everything from her since Ryuji first meeting._**

 ** _fruitspunchsamurai-987: Hmm... that's a good skill. However he need someone who teach him that either it was a martial artist master or maybe he will gain Okita Souji persona? Let's see..._**

 ** _Kaori: I hope the Koneko POV in this chapter is good enough for you. So what do you think?_**

 ** _Hajime: Don't worry about that. It's fine to give me spoilers since I didn't plan to watch the anime anytime soon. The more information I got is better right? I will make sure to get King Arthur or Lady of the lake persona when that chapter started._**

 ** _Nio: Bow is good since there's a lot of skills can be made by using that weapon. For the shield, well maybe it's not just giant shield rather it's sword and shield just in like old school RPG._**

 ** _Van: Yup. But I need to edit it a little since the original element resistance in Persona series are kinda OP when you have all of it._**

 ** _Lamia: If you diligent enough even a small things can make a lot of difference if you do it properly. Luckily Ryuji do that so he can gain some advantage in a fight._**

 ** _Meek: Yeah! There's so many new cool things in P5 Royal. I really want to play it now._**

 ** _Shen: So it's just like... Blink dagger in Dota then? I also read some manga that use that kind of spell so I think I can already visualize it._**

 ** _Dei: A loli? A Milf? Or even both?_**

 ** _jcheriscar: Thank you. I will continue updating this story though my writing speed is slow so I'm sorry for that, haha._**

 ** _Kerry: That's why I used Persona concept in this story. I love how they made the series teach you about every problem that you might face in life and how you solve it. It's really good._**

 ** _Imperial Guard 1337: Sure, I'll try to look at it and maybe I can make a new skill for Ryuji from that scenes._**

 ** _Naomi: Don't worry he will do that. Since he always use that chance to buff himself and also debuff to the enemy. There's no doubt that he also punch them in the middle of their speech._**

 ** _Springer: Or maybe a mace, a katana or even a scyhte? I agree that he need to find a proper teacher or persona for him just like you said._**

 ** _Guest: Hopefully Ryuji didn't have to punch them to make them realize. Well... for now._**

 ** _Ark: One at a time. And let's hope that he can change his gun in the middle of a fight as well so he can do a lot of combo using his gun alone._**

 ** _Guest: Yes. After he finished with the fallen angel I try to introduce it to him._**

 ** _Guren: Noted. Thanks for the information I will save it for later when I can use it. Ddraig will be aware of the dragon but he didn't know anything else about it._**

 ** _Guest: So what do you think with Asia fight on this chapter? And yes Ryuji manage to prevent the kidnapping so that also change the story._**

 ** _Urek: I'll try to do that on the future chapter. No promises though since I often forgot about something like that, haha._**

 ** _Sera: Yes he will be the neutral party since he don't want anyone tied him with rule and restrictions. Since that what he wished for, freedom._**

 ** _Regis: He probably insult them as well if they tried to force him to do that. And yeah it won't end peacefully not to mention if he getting stronger as well._**

 ** _Shiroyasha Rises: Thank you for the information you write for me and hopefully Ryuji can change Rias behavior and made her more mature. And thank you as well for the harem recommendation._**

 ** _Geller: That's like Persona 4 the animation when Yu is about to fight Izanami by breaking the illusion world that she make and decide to fight her. Even when he need to face the truth about leaving his friends since he got transferred again to another school._**

 ** _Gladios: Haha, well I haven't watch it so I can only guess that based from all the reviews. But yes, I made Ryuji train hard since that's what I'm doing when I playing RPG games. By training and grinding everyday._**

 ** _Ignis: Not to mention that he can't just save and load his progress so he need to choose his action very carefully._**

 ** _Middernacht: Like this? Or maybe I still lack of something else._**

 ** _nahariyanash: Don't worry since the event has been changed by Ryuji itself and that makes Asia safe from the fallen angels. I will try and search it later about this Monster Strike and thank you for your recommendation about the harem I really appreciate it._**

 ** _Lu: Noted. I'll make sure to change Xenovia event after the fight with Kokabiel and make a proper story for her. Also you're right about his team since they're the one who not bound by anything they makes a perfect teammates for Ryuji._**

 ** _Meito: Just like Yu Narukami. Even when he parts away from his friends he never be truly alone. Because they're always be with him in his heart._**

 ** _Gina: The story, the action, the effect and also the comedy is really good. Can't wait for the movie! (Or the OVA)_**

 ** _Sengoku: Yes more or less. Though maybe he will change his appearance in one of his social link event. I still not planned it though._**

 ** _Waver: Don't worry. I'll make sure that I won't do something like that._**

 ** _Lonewolf767: Alright, let's see what I can do._**

 ** _Aeherium21: Yes you're right about that. But! If an introvert were teased, bullied or suddenly was forced to 'come out from his/her shell' (which is solitude) he or she may develop social anxiety._**

 ** _Blaze: It also giving him a harder difficulty to predict the future event since Ryuji only had limited knowledge. So he need to fix his flaws as soon as possible or he going to be in a lot of trouble later._**

 ** _belamy20: You're welcome._**

* * *

 ** _Alright that's all for this chapter and a new beginning for this year! I hope you all will have a great year and as for me I just hope I can stop slacking around when I'm not busy and update more chapters faster. Well, see you all later! Ciao~_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey everyone... Well, sorry for taking two months for updating. Let's just say I'm having a not so great year, haha. To the story then.**_

* * *

 **Momo POV**

I was walking toward the student council room to report everything that happened last night. I knew that President and Vice President are already there in the morning. True like I thought both of them is currently talking in the room when I arrived there.

"Ah, Momo. Good morning. I didn't expect you to come here this early." Said President.

"Good morning to you too, President. Vice President. I'm here to report something to you."

"Is this about fallen angel again?" Said Vice president.

"Yes. And I'm afraid that they're about to do something serious." After that, I tell them everything from last night. They looked surprised when they hear it but didn't ask any question and let me finish. "-and that's conclude everything happened last night."

"Thank you for your report, Momo. Looks like we need to prepare ourselves against them and I must say you did an amazing job fighting them." Said President.

"Thank you, President. But I believe Ryuji is the one who must be praised here. Since not only he's the one who made the plan but also various skills and leadership that he possesses that save me from that fallen angel."

"...you're really close to him, huh? But I won't deny it. His ability is... outstanding if I must say."

"By the way, if I may ask you... what are you two discussing before I came here earlier?" I ask.

"Ah, about that..." President stopped talking and start looking toward Vice president who's looks... scared?

"I... I was talking about Ishikawa to the President. You remember when he about to shoot me in that fight?" Vice president said before ask me that which I answer it with a nod. "...the look on his face... It makes me scared until this very day."

"Huh? What do you mean, vice?"

"At that time... his expression is terrifying. He was... smiling at me. Just like a killer who finished playing with his prey and I was pretty sure that... I'm really going to die."

"R-Really? I mean, I know that Ryuji personality is different from the first time I meet with him. But I never thought that possible."

"What he looks like when Ishikawa with you, Momo?" Ask President.

"Well, he a serious, funny and calm person. But he was shy, easily flustered and stutter a lot at first. To think he just like you describe is..."

"Hard to believe?"

"Yeah. Even when we fight together last night, he never makes that kind of expression."

"There's something else I forgot to mention. Not only his sinister smile... there's also some purple aura around him when he about to shoot me. T-That aura... makes him more terrifying." Said Vice president.

"Purple aura? I'm sure that I didn't see anything from him at that time. What about you, Momo?" Ask President.

"S-Same here. I never see anything weird coming from him." 'But, is Ryuji really okay? What if he was possessed by something? Or maybe... it's because of his sacred gear? ...I hope he's okay.'

"I hope you can calm yourself before this evening, Tsubaki. If what Momo said about that fallen angel is true then we need to fight and protect this town. Momo tells everyone to prepare themselves while I and Tsubaki will go to ORC first." Said President before she walking out of the room with Vice president.

"Yes, understood." 'Ryuji and his friend will go into hiding, right? I hope they're safe but first I'll make sure to fight with all I got. Just you wait, Ryuji. I will succeed and make this town safer for you.'

* * *

 **Ryuji POV**

I currently inside Lavenza shop while reading a document that she gives to me a while ago. She always amazes me in many ways since this information contains the church layout, the exorcists, traps, magic barrier even secret passage. With this, my chance of success is raised dramatically even if I must become a one-man army. 'Since, I'm not sure if Rias and her peerage will show up or not because Asia is not even a hostage right now. The only reason they going to be there is Issei grudge toward Raynare or if this going to be different from the original story and based from what Raynare said last night... they going to attack Kuoh. So naturally, Rias will stop her since that's her job, to begin with.' I ended my thoughts and continue reading the document. I stopped when I see a photo showing a weird machine with something floating on top of it. The design looks different and this isn't the one that Raynare used to extract sacred gear. "Lavenza. What kind of machine is this?"

"I'm still not sure. However, I think that the machine provides some kind of power to the exorcists. There's also some kind of black stone floating on top of it, that I believe is the source of its power." She explained.

"Is this stone... is the one who gives Raynare and her fallen angel friends that mysterious power?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. If you manage you bring that stone to me then I can analyze it or maybe even better."

"Like what?"

"I can use it to increase your power instead... without any side effects, of course." She said calmly but making me frown in process.

'...I hope she's right about that. But if she can do that then I will gladly accept it.' I then flip the page on the document and now is showing the barrier section. "How about this one? So is this mean, the whole church is covered with barriers to prevent any outsider to come in?"

"No, this one is different. This barrier is a sensory type. Meaning it will tell them if anyone passes it without their permission."

"So this one is an alarm for them?" I ask and she nods at this. "How can I get pass through this? I really hope I can take them with a surprise attack."

"I have a solution for that. Here..." She then gives me a watch which I gladly accept. "When you reach the barrier just use this. Don't worry, this watch will start beeping when you get close to a barrier and the sound will instantly be transferred to your earphone."

"I see..." When I try to inspect the watch and I can say it was one weird watch. The screen shows nothing on it and only have one button for me to press. "So... what will happen when I pressed this button?"

"Curious aren't you? Let's try it right now then. I believe you need some practice before you used it later on the job." Lavenza said before she opened the book she usually carries and begins glowing. After a few seconds, I can hear some beeping on my earphone. "I just create a simple barrier for you to practice with it. Try to push the button now."

"Alright." When I pressed it the watch suddenly turned on and produce a hologram that appears on top of it. There's also a blue magic circle with some ancient letter that suddenly appeared in front of me that I assume the place where the barrier is. I then realized that the hologram is producing the same magic circle that appeared near me only it was... kinda different? Like the order of the magic circle is wrong or maybe get randomized if that makes sense. "So what I need to do with this?"

"Use your hand to match the one from your watch like the barrier in front of you. Try to turn it around."

Following Lavenza guide I then slowly use my hand to turn it and a quarter of the magic circle start to move. I then try to do the same on the edge of it and another quarter is moving, leaving the first one to stay still on its position. "So based on this I need to match it with the barrier and then I able to pass through it?"

"Yes. When a part from your watch is matching with the barrier it will start glowing so you don't have to worry if you miss it."

"That's will save a lot of time. Thanks, Lavenza."

"No need to thank me yet. Let's start practicing then."

"Okay." 'This just like one of the puzzle in **_Skyrim_ **when you need to rotate a dungeon door with some pictures on it and match it with the craving on an ancient claw. Though, this one is harder since I need to look carefully.' "This going to take a while. But before that..." I said before taking out my phone.

* * *

 _ **Occult Research Club, Morning.**_

 **Rias POV**

I was sitting on my desk after hearing Koneko story about some fallen angels that attacked her. Based on her report it was the same fallen angels that attacked Issei-kun and Ishikawa-kun that day. When I realized it I started to feel guilty since it was me that drag us to this mess. 'If only I eliminate them before this ever happened then I won't be blackmailed by Ishikawa-kun and we can have a better relationship than this or maybe even better.' I then sighed before messaging my temple.

"Something on your mind, pres?" Ask Akeno while putting a cup of tea in front of me.

"Just... regretting something. _*sigh*_ Akeno, did I really weak?" I ask.

"...pres, are you still thinking about what Ishikawa-kun said that time?"

"I can't help it. Since he manages to beat Sona queen and still alive after fighting the fallen angels... what kind of training he been through to became that strong?"

"I honestly don't know but I'm certain that he's special. Everything he pulled off is something beyond human capabilities not to mention the weird thing that happened with Issei-kun sacred gear. I started to think that he's not even human anymore or maybe he wasn't one, to begin with." She said.

"...well, when you put it that way-"

 ***knock knock***

"Rias, can I come in?" Said someone behind the door.

Someone suddenly knocking the door and immediately who's that is. Based on the voice there's no doubt it was Sona.

"Sure. Come in, Sona." I said and the door is opened revealing Sona and Tsubaki who now walking inside the room. "Tsubaki, you look pale. Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She said.

"Rias, I believe you already know those fallen angels will try to attack Kuoh right?" Said Sona which I answered with a nod. "I hope your peerage is also ready for this since based on the report we know that they're getting stronger."

"Did you have any plan, Sona?"

"I have. My peerage will create a barrier around their base so we can minimize the damage caused by them. They also going to fight any exorcist that try to assault Kuoh. Meanwhile, we and your peerage are going to their base and fight them there."

"You sure this was a good idea?"

"Don't worry, after my peerage makes sure that there's no other exorcist that going out from their base they will also join our attack. Our job here is to make them focus on their defense so we can corner them when the time is right." Explained Sona.

"That's clever, Sona. But did you know where's their base is?"

"I don't, that's why you need to use your familiar to locate them. We will also help after all my peerage arrives at the student council room."

Our conversation was interrupted when someone barges into the room and slamming the door open. When we see the person we saw Issei-kun who panting since he was running here.

"Prez! Is Ryuji alright!? I heard he got attacked last night!"

"Calm down Issei-kun. Don't worry he's fine and based from Koneko report he's currently hiding somewhere until we solve this problem." I said.

"Really!? Phew, thank god-Ouch!" He said only to get struck by a headache since he subconsciously saying 'his' name.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm good. Kind of forgot about that little thing but never mind that! What should we do about those fallen angels, prez!"

"We are currently discussing that and we agree to attack them tonight. This will become a joint operation between us and the student council so you must prepare yourself Issei-kun."

"Hell yeah! Don't worry about me prez since I was waiting for this moment! They're going to pay for attacking me especially the one who killed me! Not to mention that crazy priest and they attack Ryuji too I'll make sure I give them a good beating!"

I smiled at Issei-kun declaration but it's also bitter when he called Ishikawa-kun name like that. 'But, it's not the time for me to sulking around now. I have a town, peerage and friend that need to be protected first. After we end this problem... I'll make sure to apologize to him. He was right, I'm still weak and my actions toward him not helping either.' I ended my thoughts and then clapped my hands to gaining everyone attention in the room. "Well said, Issei-kun. I assume you have been training this whole time then?"

"Of course! Can't let my rival went ahead from me and become a harem king first!"

"That's good. So now we only need to locate their base, right?" I then summoned my bat familiar and she sits on my shoulder. "Without any lead, it'll take some time to find them in this city since they can be anywhere."

"True. I wonder if Ishikawa knows anything about it? If only we can ask him..." Said Sona.

"That won't be necessary."

When we looked at the source of the new voice we see Momo at the doorway. She then walking toward us before begin talking.

"Pardon the intrusion, President and Gremory-san. I have something to tell you and before you ask it's about the place that those fallen angels use as a base operation." She said calmly which made all of us surprised.

"How did you know, Momo?" Ask Tsubaki.

"A little while ago Ryuji just send me a message and telling me the location. He said, they at an abandoned church on the edge of the town. There's a lot of exorcists waiting for us there and they also become more powerful just like the fallen." Momo explained.

"How can he knew... are you sure he's really hiding right now?" I ask.

"He said so and Gremory-san he also giving you a message."

"What is it?"

"I'll be watching you, Gremory-Senpai. I hope you won't make me disappointed. That's what he says."

'Looks like he wants to judge me based on my actions on this... I can't mess up again or he will blackmail me for sure this time.' "Well, it seems he had an eye somewhere. He's clever... way too clever."

"What should we do then, Rias?" Ask Akeno with a worried look on her face.

"We show him that we're going to finish this without a problem. Sona, I will check the location first using my familiar and tonight we will strike them down."

"All right. We'll meet up again here later and I'll bring my entire peerage as well. Be prepared Rias, this maybe will be good practice for later." Said Sona.

"I know... thanks for reminding me." I smiled at her while she, Tsubaki and Momo walking to the door. 'I can't mess up again. Not anymore.'

* * *

 ** _Timeskip_**

 **Ryuji POV**

 ** _Lavenza shop, Evening._**

"It's almost the time, huh?" I said before bypassing another barrier that Lavenza made for me. "Well, looks like it's enough for today practice."

"I agree. You seem pretty used to it now. I can say you're a quick learner."

"Thank you, Lavenza. Can't do that without your help though." I said before checking my money.

Money: 85.700 Yen

"I think it's time to change my armor now. Lavenza any recommendations?"

"Sure, let me bring it to you." She said before walking toward one of her display and after a while, she's back with floating small leather armor. "How about this?"

 ** _Light Leather Armor (Defense +64)_**

 ** _An armor that made fully from a leather. Even then it can absorb the impact of enemy attacks quite well. Made from unknown leather._**

'So what kind of animal this was made from?' I set aside my thought and then putting the armor before it disappeared. "The design looked like body armor from the military though it was made from leather. Did you the one who made this, Lavenza?"

"No, it wasn't me. My elder sister and brother who made this equipment since lately they having fun with this kind of thing."

"I see, can't wait to use more of their creation." I smiled at her.

"That's why you must overcome this ordeal and come back safe. I wish to increase my bonds with you as well, my dear customer. Since I want to know how strong your potential as a wild card."

 ** _*Ping!*_**

 ** _You can feel Lavenza affection towards you!_**

 ** _Magician Arcana increased to rank 2!_**

 ** _All passive on ? now has 75% effectiveness when not transforming!_**

"Is there anything else you want to buy, dear customer?"

"Hmm... did you sell explosive device?"

...

 ** _Now playing: Persona 5 Ost, Life Will Change Instrumental Version._**

"The sun was set, the night is young and the mission will begin... now."

I was standing on top of a building using my **_Arsene_** outfit and currently preparing myself for my mission. I didn't go to the church in advance since I want to know the situation first and to see how the devil deals with it. After taking a few deep breaths I then jump from the building and using Arsene **_Agility_ **to leap to another building while keep running towards my destination.

'Knowing Sona she might be using her peerage to create a barrier around them. That's not a problem anymore since I can bypass it but the real problem is how they deal with the fallen angels?' When I nearly reach the place I then activated _**Arsene** _passive **_Eye of Greed_** to locate the barrier and looks like they manage to cover most of the area. I then jump down from the building when I see some of Sona peerage that currently fighting the exorcists. 'They're strong enough to beat the powered up exorcists, that's good.' I then start approaching the barrier and use my watch to start bypassing it.

 ** _*Beep!*_**

The moment I pressed the button a magic circle started to appear just like when I'm practicing. The difference is this one has Sitri crest on it and more complicated than before. 'Alright, let's see...' I then begin rotating the watch hologram and since I already got used to this I manage to bypass it in short amount of time.

 _ ***Beep!***_

The barrier then slowly create a small entrance for me to enter and I didn't waste any time to enter before begin sprinting to the church. 'Twelve seconds. Not bad but it can be better.' When I'm running I keep my distance from the exorcist and Sona peerage while constantly using shadow that the trees provide to make it smoother. I stopped on my track when I noticed three red dots and four white dots on my minimap and the size of the red dots is slightly bigger than others. 'It seems I found my target.' With that said I then start approaching them but keep hidden since I planning to do a surprise attack.

When I arrived I can see the scene I familiar with. Just like the original, right now the three fallen angels are fighting Rias and Akeno. But this time is different because there's also Sona and Tsubaki who join the fight. I can't say that I'm surprised since I expect something will be different because the fallen is also stronger than they should be. 'I need to defeat one of them with one strike. That would be hard though so I will try to use the devil's attack to improve my success.' I thought before searching a good position to attack.

Despite the difference in number, the fight is even for both sides. Rias creating a ball of destruction to attack them is good... if she can land it to the enemy. Even if her attack is powerful that will become useless if she can't even hit them. Akeno using her lighting spell to corner the fallen angel but when one of them manage to get pass through the attack she having a hard time dealing with them on close combat. Sona also using her water magic to do the same as Akeno and her problem is also same. Caster type can't do much in a close range not to mention her enemy is way stronger so that only make the situation worse. While Tsubaki is the only one who attacked them with melee attack but cannot focus since she needs to divide her attack and keep the fallen angels from approaching the caster.

The fallen angels are stronger than them because of black aura that produced from their body. I then use Eye of Greed to detect anything unusual and just like Lavenza said, something is glowing inside their body. It placed on their chest or maybe near their heart so the only way I can extract them is using Arsene unique skill, Phantom Steal. 'Rias attack is the most effective one to knock them out in one hit. I just need to prevent one of them to dodge it while adding my attack as well.' I ended my thoughts before start casting all my buff and debuff without making the fallen angels suspicious.

"Is that all you got devils!?" Yelled Kalawarner before slashing Tsubaki and make her pushed back from the attack.

"Tch! How can they be so strong!?" Tsubaki then throws some magic ball to Mittelt that about to attack Rias before charging to Kalawarner.

Rias then using that moment to attack Mittelt but was interrupted by Dohnaseek and force her to jump away to dodge. "It must be from that aura!" She then creates a smaller version of her Power of Destruction and barrages the fallen angels only for them to block it using their light spear.

Akeno then tries to attack Kalawarner but she manages to dodge all of them after sending Tsubaki to a tree and approaching her in high speed but was pushed back by Sona water magic before she manages to land a hit on Akeno.

"Thanks, Sona."

"Don't mention it." Sona said before blocking a light spear using her magic which was Mittelt doing. She then continues attacking Sona until Tsubaki try to slice her but she still manages to dodge it.

This time Rias use this chance to attack Mittelt using a giant ball of her power but Mittelt notice it and she then uses her wings to fly away from the attack. "Haha, you miss! You stupid devil-wha-!?"

 ** _Deal 320 physical damage to the enemy!_**

 ** _You've gained +65 HP +32 SP from Lifesteal/Spiritsteal!_**

I instantly use this chance to cut her escape by jumping above her and deliver an axe kick to her head before using my pistol for some extra damage. ' ** _Charge! Snap!_** '

 _ ***Bang!***_

-32 HP for using Snap!

Critical hit! Deal 680 physical damage to the enemy!

Mittelt instantly shot down by my bullet and before she reaches the ground Rias attack is there to finish the job.

 _ ***Boom!***_

She was pushed to a tree which instantly breaking down because of the impact. Mittelt still not finished since she still alive and about to stand only for me to instantly approach her and using **_Phantom Steal_**.

"Show me your true self!" I yelled before my hand coated by red energy and went easily to Mittelt body without making any physical contact with her skin. It just like I took something from water and when I finally reach it I pulled my hand out from the body which makes her scream and thrashing around.

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Mittelt instantly went unconscious after that and I decide to look for the source in my hand which make me surprised. It was a small black stone that radiates the black aura. I instantly put it on my inventory before looking back to see everyone shocked face.

I just smiled before slowly turn around and summon my cane on my hand. "My, my sorry for crashing your party. Don't take it personal alright? I'm just doing my job." I said with more deep voice probably because of Arsene transformation.

"W-Who are you?" Rias said.

"Not the right time to talk, lady. Now focus on the fight first and I'll explain." I then pulled out the blade from my cane and summon three **_Dream Needle_** on my left hand before throwing it towards Dohnaseek.

 ** _-31 HP for using Dream Needle!_**

He dodges the neddles but I already predict that and close the distance before using another skill to attack him again.

' _ **Double Fangs!**_ '

 ** _-28 HP for using Double Fangs!_**

The first hit was blocked but the second one manages to hit Dohnaseek right on his stomach.

 ** _Deal 247 physical damage to the enemy!_**

 ** _You've gained +26 HP +18 SP from Lifesteal/Spiritsteal!_**

"Guh! Don't get too cocky!" He then tried to slash me but I sidestepped from the attack. I block a few more of his attack before suddenly a lightning bolt hit him on his back and I use that chance to kick him away from me.

 ** _Deal 67 physical damage to the enemy!_**

 ** _You've gained +17 HP +7 SP from Lifesteal/Spiritsteal!_**

Before Dohnaseek manages to recover Rias manage to sent some of her magic and hit him a few times but he still standing because of that black aura. When I look to another direction Sona and Tsubaki now manage fight Kalawarmer without too much trouble like before. Probably because now Tsubaki can more focus without the need to keep the others fallen angel at bay and also my debuff on them. I decide to not giving any of my buffs to the devils since I want to see their power.

'If I can guess... their HP is about 2000 or so. I only can use my unique skill when their HP is at 15% since that's when the glow inside their body starts acting up.' I then pull out my pistol and prepare for another attack.

' _ **Elemental Bullet, Wind!**_ '

 _ ***Bang! Bang! Bang!***_

I instantly send a barrage of bullets towards Dohnaseek which make him panic and can only defend himself using his light spear. Sadly to him the bullet still manages to get pass through the light spear since it was coated by wind magic which adds defense penetration.

 _ **Deal 110 wind damage to the enemy!**_

 _ **Deal 107 wind damage to the enemy!**_

 _ **Deal 121 wind damage to the enemy!**_

"You damn brats!" Dohnaseek yelled before charging at me with fury in his eyes. "I'll teach you some manners!" He then starts attacking me recklessly which resulted by easily I dodge his attacks.

' _Analyze._ '

 _ **Name: Dohnaseek**_

 _ **Race: Fallen Angel**_

 _ **Status: Berserk (04.59 Left), Awakening, Agility Down.**_

 _ **Level: 38**_

 _ **HP: ?/?**_

 _ **SP: ?/?**_

'He got **_Berserk_ **status without me using **_Provoke_ **skill? Well, that's saving me some time.' I smirked and keep dodging his attack without any effort to mock him even more. "You need to calm down old man. What if you hurt your back?" I said before making a jump to dodge a sweep attack from Dohnaseek.

"Stay still!" He about to slash me again only for be zapped by Akeno lightning bolt which makes him paralyzed in his spot. Rias didn't waste her time and send another ball of destruction which hit him straight in his body.

When his body was pushed from the impact I instantly use that to appear beside him and use **_Phantom Steal_** once again.

"Let me take this from you!" Like before my hand was coated by red energy and went easily to Dohnaseek body before I grab the same black stone. Because I do it while he was in mid-air Dohnaseek just instantly crashed to a tree before went unconscious. 'One more!' I then swift my attention toward Kalawarner direction only to see she was getting pushed back by Sona and Tsubaki effort. 'Good, they also winning their fight. My debuff really take a toll to Kalawarner, huh? Or maybe that Awakening status also had some side effect? Since they're kinda... sluggish than before.'

After getting hit by Sona water magic Tsubaki then follow up her attack by using her naginata. Kalawarner still manages to block it and with incredible strength, she pushed away Tsubaki before went to Sona and attempted to attack her.

' _ **Dream Neddle!**_ '

 ** _-33 HP for using Dream Needle!_**

 ** _Deal 241 physical damage to the enemy!_**

After got hit by my **_Dream Neddle_** and got interrupted on her track Sona instantly use this chance to create another attack which successfully pushed Kalawarner away from her. Before she manages to recover I approached her before using my cane to attack.

' _ **Charge! Cleave!**_ '

 ** _-27 HP for using Cleave!_**

 ** _Deal 361 physical damage to the enemy!_**

 ** _You've gained +31 HP +24 SP from Lifesteal/Spiritsteal!_**

"Gahhh! Damn you-!" Kalawarner is about to attack me but in a swift motion, I then use **_Phantom Steal_** on her before she manages to do that.

"I think not." I said before finally take the mysterious black stone from her body which resulting Kalawarner screaming in pain while holding her head.

"AAHHHHH! N-NOOO IT HURTSSS!"

After a while, she finally went unconscious just like the rest of them. I then put away the black stone to my inventory before it causes any more trouble. "Not a bad fight... for a king and heiress." I said before looking towards the devil's direction who's currently recovering from exhaustion.

"Y-You... who are you?" Ask Rias.

"The name Arsene, a pleasure to be an acquaintance miss Gremory and miss Sitri." I said before slightly bowing.

"How do you know?" This time was Akeno who ask the question while keeping her guard up. "Are you have any relation with them?"

"How rude. I'm here because of my job and no, I work alone."

"If I may can I ask you something?" Said Sona.

"Go on."

"Are you the one who responsible for a massacre that happened in an abandoned building? Since you know, you use the same needle that we found there."

"Yes, that was me." I smiled at her which make them more nervous. "Don't worry ladies, I'm just doing whatever my client wants me to do. So, as long you didn't paint a target on your back then the chance that I'll get a job to deal with you is almost none."

"W-Well, if you said so. How about those fallen angels? Did you kill them?" Ask Rias.

"No, I just simply make them unconscious. Before you ask I'm here because I need to investigate the mysterious power those fallen angels had for this past few weeks. I manage to get the source from them..." I then summoned one of the black stone on my hand and show it to them. "Which is this stone."

"That stone... is somehow made feel unpleasant." Said Rias.

"I agree. Those weird aura is also giving me a chill. What are you going to do with it?" Ask Sona.

"Analyze it, track its origin and finding who the one who made it. So I want to ask you to not kill these fallen angels first."

"Why?"

"I need information from them. They might be know something about it and I won't let this chance go. So I hope all of you won't mess it up, right?"

"...fine. You have my words." Said Sona which make the rest of them surprised.

"S-Sona? Are you sure?" Tsubaki said.

"We've already seen how dangerous this person is so it is wise to not get on his bad side. Not to mention we still didn't know what kind of trick did he have if we decide to do that." She explained.

That makes all of them thinking for a while before nodding in agreement. I smiled at them since I don't need to waste more energy to deal with them.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, ladies. Now, please watch over them since I still have one more person left to deal with. See you later, devils." I said and instantly dash toward the abandoned church before they manage to say anything to me.

...

 ** _Level Up! You reached level 37! Your stat increased by Mag +4 Agi +1 Luck +4!_**

 ** _Tarukaja and Rakunda now can be used!_**

'Nice. That's what I need.'

After dispelling a few more barrier around the church I finally reach the place without alerting anyone. The church has several exorcists who patroled around them but I manage to get past them easily since there's a lot of shadows that covering the area. Using the information I got from Lavenza I started to look around for a secret passage which leads me to the church basement where the machine located. "Let's see... it should be around here..." I said while poking around the sidewall of the church and when I pressed the right stone block the wall around it started moving and create an entrance. "There. Luckily it doesn't make a lot of noise." I instantly use the entrance before it closed right away.

Inside the secret passage is a hallway with a lot of dust and spider web. Looks like they don't even know about this place quite well which helped me a lot.

I continue sneaking around the place before finally reach the place where Asia originally killed by them. The difference is there's another machine just in like Lavenza document and also a lot of exorcists guarding the area. 'Looks like I finally found the treasure. But with all the exorcist here I can't get close with the machine and snatch that stone. Well... time for plan B.' I said before slowly approaching an exorcist who standing around a corner to take him out in an instant.

"Wha-mphh!"

"Shh. Don't make a fuss now." I said before snapping his neck and drag him into the shadow. 'I only need to take out the exorcist near the building foundation. I think four should be enough.' After finished hiding the body I continue sneaking around, avoid any unnecessary takedown and placing an explosive device on the building vital spot. 'There. Now just need to place three more...'

I was about to continue making my way to another spot when suddenly there's a quake from above and made the exorcist panic. 'Is Raynare fighting Issei right now? It's about time he appeared.' I swiftly moving around the shadow since some of them is now guarding the entrance to the basement which make my job easier. Taking out another one who stands below the spot and placing another explosive before moving to the rest of it.

The third spot has two exorcists guarding it so I secretly summon Dream Needle and throw it to one of them to kill it instantly. Of course, I using Charge first for a sure kill.

 ** _-27 HP for using Dream Needle!_**

 ** _Critical hit! Deal 801 physical damage to the enemy!_**

"Wha- Intru-mmph!" The other one is about to yell but I instantly dash at him and cover his mouth while stabbing his heart in the process. Both of them then falls to the shadow so I don't have any problem to hide the body.

'Alright, last one.' I said after placing the third explosive.

The last spot was the easiest since there's no exorcist guarding it. Or I should've thanked Issei for that since the last spot was the hardest one if he didn't make that quake. 'Done. Now just need to get out of here and see the fight on the surface.' I thought before falling back to where I came from only this time I use another route for another secret passage. 'This one leads to the main hall. I just hope no one will notice that I'm using it.'

...

 ** _Abandoned Church, Night._**

When the secret passage opened I instantly hide behind a pillar to witness something... crazy. Raynare is floating in the middle of the room but that's not all. Her hair and wings have grown significantly she also wears a skimpy black robe instead of her usual outfit but the bottom part are also long as heck. But the most important thing her eyes doesn't have any pupils. 'Don't tell me the black stone is taking control of her body!?'

Raynare was summoning several giant light spears around them before sending it to Issei, Kiba and Koneko.

"Watch out!" Yelled Kiba.

They tried to dodge the spear and fortunately still manage to do it without any scratch. Koneko then throws a bench to Raynare but hit something before it manages to reach her.

"She using some kind of barrier!" Said Koneko.

"Damn it! What should we do!? Even after my sacred gear evolved I still can't break through it!" Said Issei.

Raynare then create another light spear and about to shoot them again. "Foolish, brats. Now you see that I'm the one who will win." Raynare said but her tone was eerie not like her usual self. She then sends another barrage of the light spears which they try to dodge it again. Only this time Koneko was hit on the leg which makes her unable to dodge another incoming light spear.

"Koneko!"

"Tch!"

'Time to move.' After buffing myself I instantly make a dash towards Koneko and carry her before she gets hit by the light spear. I then put her down near the church entrance which made her look at me suspiciously.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Someone that will help you dealt with that." I said before facing myself toward Raynare. 'The barrier should've been from that machine. The question is... how much HP did she have and is she also can heal herself using the black stone?' I thought before starting analyzing Raynare.

 ** _Name: Raynare_**

 ** _Race: Fallen Angel/(?)_**

 ** _Status: Awakening, Barrier, Regeneration, Agility Down._**

 ** _Level: 41_**

 ** _HP: ?/?_**

 ** _SP: ?/?_**

'That answer my question.' "Hey! You with a red gauntlet!"

"M-Me?"

"Yes, you! How many times you can use that?"

"Three or maybe four. Why?"

In the middle of our talk, Raynare just sends another barrage of the light spear to us but make a lot of misses since I already use **_Sukunda_ **on her.

"Just get over here and I'll explain! Hey, blondie! Try to make her busy!"

"I assume you have a plan then?"

"Yes, I am. Now do what you can."

As Issei makes his way toward us, Kiba starts slicing Raynare to gain her attention. Of course, he only manages to hit the barrier but that's is enough to make Raynare stop targeting us for a while.

"Alright, I'm here! What's the plan?" Ask Issei.

"You do that thing with that gauntlet and you girl, protect him so he can use the gauntlet four times."

"What about the barrier?" Ask Koneko.

"Heh, you'll see." I then charge towards Raynare to help Kiba distracting her. 'Just need to dodge her attack. It should be easy since the weird transformation she uses is only enchant the damage but at the cost of her **_Agility_**.' I thought before start dodging every single light spear she sent to me.

"You're pretty fast. Just who are you?" Ask Kiba in the middle of dodging. He also occasionally uses his sword to block the smaller light spear.

"Just ask your King. I believe she's more than willing to tell you." I said before summoning my pistol and use _**Elemental Bullet**_ once again.

' _ **Elemental Bullet, Wind**_. Let's see if this can penetrate the barrier.'

 _ ***Bang!***_

The bullet hit the barrier for a while before manages to went through it. But the power is reduced significantly and the bullet just disappears before it gets through the barrier. 'Harder than I thought.'

"Hey, blondie. Can you slice the barrier a few times in the same spot?" I said after landing from a jump and do some backflip to dodge another light spears.

"Where do you want me to do it?" He said after ducking from a light spear and charging toward Raynare.

"Near her wing. Choose whichever you like."

"Got it." Kiba then jumps and slice the barrier near Raynare left wing.

I instantly use this opportunity to get some angle by using one of the pillars to boost my movement. 'Alright, I need to shoot at the exact same spot to raising the success rate.' I aim my pistol right on the small crack that Kiba made before shooting it.

 _ ***Bang! Bang! Bang!***_

Unlike before the bullet went in one straight line instead of different spots. I never thought I can do that, to be honest. Not to mention I was currently flying in the air. The first bullet didn't do much, the second one manages to get the crack bigger and the third one are hitting Raynare wing and made her cry in pain.

 ** _Deal 187 wind damage to the enemy!_**

'Nice!'

 _ ***Ping!***_

'Huh?'

 _ **You gained new skill through special action!**_

 _ **Triple Shot now can be used!**_

'That was unexpected.' I finally land to the ground before looking toward Issei direction who currently focus on boosting himself while Koneko using the church bench to block any incoming light spear. "How many time you use that thing now?"

"T-Three times! Give me another minute!"

"Blondie, attack her back!"

"On it!"

We continue doing our best to stall Raynare while Issei powering up. The barrier and the wound on Raynare wing are fully recovered but I do the same thing as before to make her busy. Kiba is also repeating the same method I just told him earlier which make it easier.

' _ **Charge! Triple Shot!**_ '

 ** _*Bang! Bang! Bang!*_**

 ** _-44 HP for using Triple Shot!_**

 ** _Deal 389 wind damage to the enemy!_**

Like before only one bullet that manages to hit Raynare but that's enough to make her stop the barrage.

"I'm ready!" Yelled Issei which is my cue to the next step of my plan.

"Blondie, fall back!" I yelled before making my way to the church entrance with Kiba who following me. I then pressed the detonator for my explosive and a second later a giant explosion happened below the church.

 _ ***BOOM!***_

The walls start to crumble, the roof is falling apart and the floor beneath Raynare is destroyed.

"AHHHH! YOU! YOU'LL PAYYYY!" She said as she screaming in pain and the barrier slowly gone.

"Girl! Throw him with all your might toward that monster!"

"E-Ehh!? Wait wait wai-AHHH!"

Issei was thrown by Koneko toward Raynare but before he reaches her I cast _**Tarukaja**_ on Issei while also giving Raynare **_Rakunda_**.

"AHHH! This one for killing me you BITCH!"

The punch hit her right on the face and made Raynare hit the wall on her back before destroy it. She then falls and now lying on her back while the black aura starts to disappear. Her feathers also start falling down from her wings and she started coughing blood in the process. "Y-YOU! HOW COULD YOU-"

I then appear on top of her to take my treasure. "Show me your true self!" Using **_Phantom Steal_** like before I then use my hand to take the stone from her heart. But when I touch it, something happened.

 _"Everyone thinks they all better than me!"_

 _"I'll show them that I stronger than every one of them!"_

 _"They will be sorry when I finally got stronger!"_

 _"This is for Azazel-sama! I'll crush everything on my way!"_

 _"No one will ever defy me! No one!"_

"!?" I instantly pulled the stone from her body and put it inside my inventory. 'What the hell was that? Raynare memories?' I ended my thoughts when Raynare is engulfed by the black aura which makes me jumping away from her. But, after that, I can see that Raynare back to normal. No skimpy dress, no extra wing and no freaking long hair.

I then fixed my glove and turn around to face the devils. "Mission complete."

* * *

 ** _Lq8401i: Another skill will be acquired later since Ryuji manage to get the mysterious power source. And about Roseweisse let's just see on later chapters since I still don't have any plan for it._**

 ** _M2R: Thank you. Just wait until Ryuji is ready to go back to Kyoto and reveal the previous Ryuji past._**

 ** _Dxhologram: Ryuji will talk about it again with Koneko later since he already got a social link with her. Hopefully in the next chapter._**

 ** _Gen2324: I just hope I can reach that arc without any problems. Well... I'm starting to doubt that, haha._**

 ** _Shen: I almost reach the next arc but the fallen angels still alive since Ryuji need that information from them._**

 ** _FandomBard12: Thank you!_**

 ** _Shiroyasa Rises: Well, let's just hope that Lavenza can help him to make his apartment more secure._**

 ** _Journey to the End: Haven't checked FGO for a while so I didn't know anything about it. I'll try to check it later on youtube since I kinda stopped playing FGO now._**

 ** _Boomman: Thanks for the suggestion. Ryuji summoning his persona is a great idea but I'll consider it for later maybe when he reaches a certain rank on his arcana. For harem... well let's just see how it will go but I won't genderbend anyone since a lot of people seems against it._**

 ** _Metron: Well, maybe not all at once but he can change it simultaneously like Yu Narukami when fighting the shadow giant baby. But like I said above I'll consider it._**

 ** _Guest: Okay I won't genderbend anyone._**

 ** _Guest-Questioner: Haha, sorry. It meant a lot for me when you said my story is good. I'll try to not rushing when I write this._**

 ** _fruitspunchsamurai-987: Don't worry he will explain it later to Koneko since he finally can trust her. Not to mention since she also one of his confidant so he won't hide anything from her. Except for his game ability of course._**

 ** _Kensei-1085: Rune magic huh? That's a great idea. Hmm... so I guess Ryuji will get caster Cu Chulainn first and Scatach later? Or maybe I even can combine it with GBF Runeslayer magic? Time to read Cu Chulainn and Scatach bio!_**

 ** _Doortolight47: Dual wield... Hmm... I wonder where Ryuji will get that skill? Since it can be really useful though he needs to buy an extra gun if he wants to use it, haha. Archery club looks like a free bow mastery for Ryuji thanks to Marin Karin._**

 ** _Shinta: Social link with Akeno will be added on the future chapter. Can't say next since I'm still uncertain but maybe that can happen if possible. Let's just wait and hope._**

 ** _Lu: How about this purple aura? But I won't tell you anything about it for now or how come to only Tsubaki that can see it. Don't worry, he can control his aura and shows it to other people at will when he becomes stronger._**

 ** _Kaori: Giving false information is the only way Ryuji can do at the moment. Since he still not trusting Koneko at that time but that changed since he got an arcana with her. About a problem with Issei... well, we save it for later._**

 ** _Hajime: Hopefully Ryuji can reforge Excalibur when he possessed King Arthur or Lady of the lake later. Still haven't finished with Raynare since he needs some information from her but hey at least he doesn't need to fight with her group anymore._**

 ** _Gina: Well, at least Rias here realized that she's weak. If she needs to be reminded Ryuji will be more than happy to do it._**

 ** _Naomi: And Ryuji can also cast some debuff on them without anyone noticing. A free turn for Ryuji if this a turn-based system, haha._**

 ** _Dei: Let's hope Ryuji can fake it until he makes it. At least until they ready to know what happened to the real Ryuji or make them believe that he still the real one._**

 ** _Meek: And a lot of Ishtar meme. I think I always see that meme anywhere or maybe that just me, haha._**

 ** _yogaratw607: I think I saw my friend play it once. I will try to ask her later._**

 ** _Shinsuke: Ryuji interacting with his Persona is something I will do since he needs more teacher to teach him the weapon, magic or even gun mastery. For Merlin, I think he will get it a few chapters after he reforges Excalibur even if still not complete yet._**

 ** _Nio: Yup, I planned to do that. For summoning them well, let's just hope I can do it later. I'm currently searching for more info for Scatach and I'll try to look up for Chiron later._**

 ** _Gladios: When in a real battle Rias and Sona need to know that right? Since they can't expect that everything will go smoothly like their plan._**

 ** _nahariyanash: 1. All right. I will follow your suggestions about adding people wives and for the rest of them, I'll try to do it. Unfortunately, I'm still not sure about adding Kasumi to the story though. 2. Just a few personas that will change Ryuji clothing most of them just giving him some attachment or accessories. About summoning I'll consider it down worry._**

 ** _Ammu: Let's see if I can do it._**

 ** _Lu: Thanks for the idea! Though it will need a lot of chapters for me until I reach that arc. His relationship with Kunou will also create an arcana since based on your idea Ryuji will be the one who helps her when Yasaka is not around. Maybe I'll add another arcana for Yasaka but maybe I just combine it with Kunou? Well, let's just see it later._**

 ** _Denzel: They going to be shocked when Ryuji manage to do that. Let's hope he can do it without waiting for the final boss to appear._**

 ** _Van: Yes, Ryuji will surely be overpowered. But I'm going to make him progress a lot of training, challenge or quest to achieve it. About elemental resistance, I already have done rebalance those skills. Just need some... trigger to make Ryuji have it._**

 ** _Sengoku: Well, if you like it then I won't change it. Since Ryuji will also be like them when he reaches max arcana rank with the girls. XD_**

 ** _Lamia: Don't forget about passive skills. Those things overpowered when you have a lot of it. Like Maple._**

 ** _Springer: I planned to. But sadly I can't do it on this chapter since my brain it limits, haha._**

 ** _Meito: Of course. No one will handle that can of a burden especially alone. Not to mention that he also just someone who has a normal life before he reincarnates to DxD world. In the first place, Arsene memory is the main reason that he can handle killing someone._**

 ** _Maron: He won't be that dense... at least, not like Ichika from infinite stratos. No just... no. Ryuji might like... unsure what to do since he never been in any relationship before even from his previous life._**

 ** _Olm: Okay! It's going kinda difficult with Akeno though. Since they started off on the wrong foot so they might have a rough start on their relationship._**

 ** _Orion45: Guilty as charged. Sorry about that._**

 ** _Guest: Thank you!_**

 ** _Merry: And Ryuji will say... "I can do this all day!"_**

 ** _Ark: Yup! When he gets more Persona he will gain access to their memory and can make them train him on his mindscape. Of course, the game system also helps him a lot for enhancing his body by a questionable amount which anybody can't explain._**

 ** _Nero: I do that, I'm just not explaining what or which skill will he got from Persona that he has and just make it obtainable without telling him the skill origin when he's gain more level._**

 ** _Barry: Ahh... looks like I'm just confused myself there. Still can't get used to writing a chapter that long._**

 ** _Carrie: The game system is a cheat ability, to begin with, and I agree with that. That's why Yuzu and Kiri are surprised when he can just master everything they teach in a short amount of time. Even when Ryuji itself didn't understand much what's he doing in the first place. Can't wait to see other supernatural reaction when he also does that to them._**

 ** _Guest: What do you think about the new watch Ryuji just obtained to bypass the magic barrier? I'll make the Arsene in DxD like historical figure in the supernatural world but only a few who know about it. What do you think?_**

 ** _belamy20: I know right?_**

 ** _OechsnerC: Here is it. Sorry for a long delay though._**

 ** _Shinsuke: Haha, don't worry about it._**

 ** _Lars: You will see it when an important battle happened later._**

 ** _The Loud Persona: Well, kinda different from Persona 5. As you can see in this chapter. But don't worry he will just kill anyone worst than trash without any remorse later._**

 ** _Guest: Really? I'm just want to make sure that he won't be taller than Issei but maybe I'm going to make him had the same height as him then._**

 ** _nahariyanash: I haven't played it or know about it to be honest. But since you just giving me the ideas then I guess I will try to watch it later. Thank you for the ideas as always!_**

 ** _dj max: Thanks! Another reason I focused on character development is also because of Persona game itself. It's really good when you read every character story and in the end, when we reach a max social rank with them, they become someone better than before._**

 ** _Aiko: Yes I also think that bow and arrow is the most versatile weapon if combined with magic. Since there's a lot of skill available in almost every RPG video games that have a character who used that weapon. Special mention... STELLAAAAA!_**

 ** _Scurra71900: You're welcome!_**

 ** _Guest: Going to change that now. Thank you for telling me._**

 ** _Green223: Sure, but just wait and see._**

 ** _Guest: Yup, sorry for taking this too long._**

 ** _Guest: Haha, sorry. Just having some problem for this past few weeks._**

* * *

 ** _That's it for now guys. Let's just hope the next chapter won't take me a full month or two for me to finish it. Ciao~_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ugh... this one takes a month. Just when I thought I can finish this earlier looks like I still failed. *sigh* Too much stress lately... *ahem* Sorry, well... enjoy the story then.**_

* * *

"Mission complete."

"D-Damn, what did you just do to her?" Said Issei who currently recovering after being thrown.

"Taking the main source of this problem. I say all of you aren't bad... for a newbie." I said before putting back the blade to my cane. "You just need to sharpen your ability if you want to reach your potential."

"Looking at how you fight it seems you aren't someone ordinary." This time Kiba who talking with a smile on his face but I know that he was cautious. "You're more than experienced and what's with that explosion from before? What is your objective?"

"I'm just doing my job. That's all I can say to you."

"So what are we going to do with her?" Said Issei with venom on his voice.

"Nothing." I said and make all of them surprised.

"What!? Are you saying we should let someone who kills me roaming free!?"

"Look, I don't care about the grudge you have or what kind of problem you had with her. But, she has valuable information for me and that's why I can't let you kill her... yet."

"How can we sure that you are not siding with her?" Said Koneko.

I just smiled at them. "How about asking your King over there?" That made the three of them turn around.

When they see the church entrance Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki are standing there with the rest of the fallen. They instantly put their guard up when they see the fallen but Rias instantly defuse the situation.

"It's fine. We have talked to them before we come here and I guarantee that they won't attack us." Said Rias.

"W-Well, if prez said so..."

"Raynare-oneesama!" At that moment Mittelt decides to rush towards Raynare before shaking her lightly. The three devils almost attack her, if only Rias didn't tell them earlier I believe that would happen fortunately it's not. "H-Hey! Is oneesama all right!? Y-You, do the same thing as you do to us right!?" Mittelt yelled to me with teary eyes.

"Yes. So... you may calm down now and maybe the two fallen angels over there... Can you both come here as well?" I said which Dohnaseek and Kalawarner comply without any objection. "Now, I believe both devil heiress already told you about why I went to all that trouble just to save your life instead of killing all of you. But I will make it clearer... I want all of you telling me 'everything' you know about this stone." I said before summoning the stone on my hand and shows it to them which make all the fallen angels scared.

"Alright, alright! Just put that damn thing away! We tell you everything we know!" Said Dohnaseek.

"Thank you for your cooperation." I then put the stone away to my inventory. "Now... how about you tell me where you get the stone in the first place?"

"It was... Raynare." Said Kalawarner. "One day after we are done doing recon to some boys with sacred gear... she suddenly gives us that stone to us. But..."

"But?"

"Something about her that time feels... off."

"Explain."

"Raynare-oneesama acting a bit weird." Mittelt said. "It's like she becomes more aggressive and a completely different person."

"I believe she already controlled by that stone and based on her changed behaviour I can say that she was controlled at least a week before she gave us that stone." Said Dohnaseek.

"What happened after that?"

This time Kalawarner who talking before signalling the other fallen angel to attend Raynare. "We keep the stone since Raynare said it can give us more power. Of course, we didn't know the real meaning until it was too late. The stone slowly corrupts our mind before taking over our body. It feels that we act based on our hatred or maybe desire to crush anyone who weaker than us."

"Basically, you telling me that you're controlled and don't even know what are you doing?"

"Yes. Our mission is only to make sure the sacred gear on the boys we watched won't get out of control. But, somehow... our mind telling us to just kill them both and take the sacred gear for us. Of course, we don't want to do it but the stone suddenly taking control of our body and forced us to do that."

'So... if the black stone doesn't exist in the first place... me and Issei won't even get attacked? That means the story in this DxD world already changed even before I do something to it. Nah, it's too soon to make an assumption I still need Raynare alibi first.' "I appreciate the information. Now, I only need that girl to wake up but considering she the one who got affected the most... looks like she needs some time to recover." I said before start walking away from them but stopped when I faced Rias near the entrance. "I only need the Raynare girl alive so I don't care what will you do to the rest. But, I believe all of you heard what they say right?"

"Of course. We heard them loud and clear. I'm just surprised that you didn't do anything to them." Said Rias.

"Hmph, I only need their information nothing more. Farewell, devils." I'm about to get outside when Sona calling me out.

"Wait! Just tell me something... what is your real objective? Or maybe just WHAT are you?"

"Me? I'm just a mere thief." I said before finally walking outside and do fast travel before anyone noticed.

 ** _Shrine of the White Fox, Midnight._**

"Finally..." After appearing in front of the shrine I instantly undoing my transformation and begin to walk.

 ** _*Ping!*_**

 ** _Level Up! You reached level 39! Your stat increased by Mag +3 Agi +1 Luck +2!_**

 ** _A new spirit has been registered! Now you can transform into Leonidas!_**

'It's been a while since I got a new spirit. **_Leonidas_** is... a spartan right? The one who yelled 'This is Sparta!' before kicking someone to a well?' I was about to check the details on my phone until I hear someone yelling my name from the shrine. When I saw the source I can see that Asia is rushing towards me before giving me a tight hug. "Asia?"

"You're fine! Thank god! I-I was really worried!" She was crying in the middle of the hug. I then pat her head to calm her down.

"Sorry. At least now everything is alright."

"I was really afraid about losing you! How can you just go like that!? You jerk!" She then starts punching me lightly while continue crying.

'Ouch. That actually hurt.' I then look at the shrine again and this time I can see Yuzu-san and Kiri-san who watching us. Before I manage to say anything Kiri-san just walks towards me before also doing the same thing like Asia but this results in my head trapped between her chest.

"I'm going to give you a long lecture after this! You such an idiot student of mine! I can't even stay still, knowing you might die from your stupid contract!" Kiri-san also starts crying and holding me tighter than before. I actually don't mind getting a hug but since my head is in an unfortunate (fortunate) position which is on Kiri-san breast. I can't even move let alone breathing properly.

'Too tight! Too tight! Both of you please let go of me before I die from a stupid reason!'

"Pfftt... good grief. Looks like you made them worried a bit too much, Ryuji. Oh well, I guess you earn that so just take the responsibility okay?" Said Yuzu-san who snickering on the back while watching me got sandwiched.

"Mpphh!"

...

"Alright... *cough cough* I appreciate your hugs. Really. And sorry for making you worried. I'm really, really sorry about that."

"Next time don't just go without telling me!" Asia said while pouting at me.

"Sometimes I was wondering if you are brave or just a straight-up an idiot." Said Kiri-san while crossing her arms.

'What kind of situation is this!?' I thought while sitting on the ground and hanging my head low with a giant sweatdrop if that even exist right now.

"Now, now, I think that's enough. I know that Ryuji is doing something dangerous and stupid just now but he does that for our sake. At least he's back safe and sound without any injuries or anything like that so both of you can stop acting like a child now." Yuzu-san said.

"*sigh* I guess you're right... It just... stressful just to think about it." Said Kiri-san.

"Sorry... I guess I'm too worried..." Said Asia.

"Well, anything you want to say, Ryuji?"

"Sorry to be an idiot and do something dangerous like that."

"...and?"

"...I'm back." I said with a smile.

"Good. Let's have a feast tonight so I expect you to cook something delicious Kiri. And Asia-chan please help her while Ryuji will petting me for the whole night." She said before went inside the shrine.

"So... let's go?"

"Sure! I can't wait to cook for you, Ryuji!"

"Fine... I guess I can't keep mad at you."

 ** _*Ping!*_**

 ** _Priestess Arcana increased to rank 3!_**

 ** _Increase the effectiveness of healing magic and item by 25%!_**

 ** _*Ping!*_**

 ** _Hierophant Arcana increased to rank 3!_**

 ** _Your max CP increased by 25!_**

'At least all that yelling and insult is giving me something good in the end.'

With that, we follow Yuzu-san inside the shrine and preparing the feast she asked for. Well, since I was told to petting her, Yuzu-san just told me everything that happened while I was gone. Every time she told me about how worried Asia and Kiri-san at that time they just start yelling at her while she just laugh. After a while, the food is finally done and we finally eating together. I thought Yuzu-san was exaggerating when she said a feast but in the end, it was a real deal. There's a lot of different food on the table ready to be eaten.

'Oh man... how many bonus stats can I get from these?' I ended my thoughts before start eating.

...

 _ ***Ping!***_

 _ **You gained STR +2 MAG +1 END +2 AGI +1 Luck +2 through special food!**_

'Holy sh*t! Full course meal!'

After we finished the feast we begin preparing ourselves to sleep. Kiri-san, Yuzu-san and Asia will be sleeping in the same room while I'll be alone in another room. I currently lying on a futon while staring at the ceiling thinking about what should I do next. 'Alright, just need to get the information from Raynare before preparing myself for Riser. It should be in a week or so... since Rias will take Issei to the familiar forest first after winning some match against Sona. I really need **_Resist Fire_ **even when I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't need to fight Riser but, just in case something unpredictable happened then I can't slack off now.' I sighed before finally decide to sleep. 'This time I got lucky to make it without any injury. Can't say the same for the next one though.' With that, I finally went to sleep.

 ** _Goddess Garden_**

"Well... hi there, Aella-sa-mphh!?" When I'm just summoned Aella-san instantly hug me with a worried face. 'Not again!' This time I use a little bit of my strength to push her so at the very least I can have room to breathe. "P-Please, loose the hug a little Aella-san."

"I'm so glad that you're safe, my child." She said but continue to hug me with the same force as before.

'This going to take a while...' I thought while keep resisting the death hug.

After Aella-san calmed down, we then have some tea at the gazebo like usual. Right now Aella-san was happy that I can see she radiating a bright aura around her body. She gives me more praise than the usual even the cookies has more variations. I'm just smiling awkwardly at her until she can tone down her behaviour a little.

"Well... Aella-san, did you get any clue about the black stone?" I already put some of the black stone on the table while she keeps talking before. After I asked the question she became serious and start analyzing the stone.

"I feel... this stone doesn't belong in my realm..."

"You mean?"

"This stone came from another realm. Just like when I transferred your soul from Earth it seems this stone is also transferred like that." Aella-san explained before putting back the stone on the table.

"Another realm... is there even anyone who had the same ability like you do, Aella-san?"

"Well, it shouldn't be possible. Only God or Goddesses like me who have that kind of power. But, we tasked to keep our realm safe and won't interfere with others God's realm. So that means another being manage to get our power and use it to create some havoc in my realm."

"So my enemy is someone that can defy a Goddess that control this realm, huh? That guy is on another level..." I said before my hand started shaking.

"Ryuji-kun..." Aella-san said before grabbing my hand to calm me down.

"It's okay. It's just... it's been a while since the last time I feel scared like this..."

"I'm sorry to put you through all this. If only I was stronger..."

"It's fine. I just need to get on the same level even if I don't even know if that was possible. I've been living in your realm for a while now and this isn't the time for me stop fighting."

"..."

"There's Asia who wants to see the world. There's also Kiri-san and Yuzu-san who needs me to help rebuild their shrine. I even hadn't get the chance to repay Momo kindness and not to mention that I just got a new arcana from Koneko."

"Even when faced with impossible odds are you really sure to continue?"

"...I need to see it to the very end. I'm a gamer after all... I need to finish my game with a one hundred percent achievement otherwise I'm failed as a gamer and of course... as the one who gets various blessing from you, Aella-san."

"Ryuji-kun... thank you."

 _ ***Ping!***_

 _ **Fool Arcana increased to rank 4!**_

 _ **Now you can change your Ranged Weapon anytime!**_

"Aella-san... did you remove another restriction?"

"Of course. I can't let you do this alone so I will do my best to help you. I also finished with the new update on your phone so how about you check it now?"

"Really?" I opened my phone only to see the notification about the newest update.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for updating to the newest version!**_

 _ **This update will add weapon mastery system on melee and ranged weapon while also give a hidden transformation option.**_

 _ **Each level of mastery will give you various bonuses even let you dual wield the weapon! Of course, some weapon cannot be dual wielded but the bonuses will increase significantly!**_

 _ **For hidden transformation, you can use the spirit transformation at full power while hiding the attachment that spirit gives you! This option only effective around people at least ten levels above you so anyone who has more level than that can still see your transformation!**_

 _ **That's all for this update! Stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **Persona App Ver 3.0**_

* * *

"Whoa... this is awesome! You must be tired for making all of this, Aella-san."

"Not so tired as you, Ryuji-kun. This is my last reward for now I hope her power can help you in your journey." She said before summoning something on her hands. There's some light that starts gathering on her hand that becomes a small ball. After the light disappears there's a fairy yawning and stretching on Aella-san hands before smiled and waving her hand at me. "Say hello to Pixie. I believe you already know her based on your Persona knowledge, right?"

"Yes. She a **_Magician_** Persona that excels on healing magic. Are you sure you want to give her to me?"

"Of course! Look, she so eager to help you. She even asks me when I was creating the new update for your App."

"Is that so? Well, the more the merrier. Welcome aboard, Pixie." I said and the little fairy just smiling even wider. She then flying around me a few times before getting absorbed to my body.

 ** _A new spirit has been registered! Now you can transform into Pixie!_**

"Thank you again, Aella-san."

"Your welcome. Stay safe my child and I hope you can succeed with your task."

"I won't let you down. I promise." I said before slowly engulfed by the light.

...

 ** _Shrine of the White Fox, Morning._**

 ** _Stats_**

 ** _Name: Ryuji Ishikawa_**

 ** _Race: Human_**

 ** _Status: None_**

 ** _Money: 8750 Yen_**

 ** _Level: 39_**

 ** _HP: 424/424_**

 ** _SP: 372/372_**

 ** _CP: 135/135_**

 ** _Strength: 27 (+15)_**

 ** _Magic: 27 (+15)_**

 ** _Endurance: 24 (+20)_**

 ** _Agility: 23 (+21)_**

 ** _Luck: 24 (+11)_**

'It's been a long journey but finally, my Strength and Magic stats have the same amount. All that training finally paid off.' I then put away my phone and get prepared for my morning routine. After that, I just made my way to the usual lake without telling anybody since it's still five in the morning. 'Can't believe I just woke up this early but that means more time to do some training so it's all good.'

At the lake, I instantly check my weapon mastery to decide which weapon I should focus on.

 ** _Melee Weapon_**

 ** _Sword: Mastery level 2 (4,70%)_**

 ** _Gauntlets: Mastery level 1 (48,11%)_**

 ** _Spear: Mastery level 1 (11,20%)_**

 ** _Ranged Weapon_**

 ** _Pistol: Mastery level 2 (22,08%)_**

 ** _Assault Rifle: Mastery level 1 (18,34%)_**

 ** _Shotgun: Mastery level 1 (15,17%)_**

 ** _Mastery Bonus_**

 ** _Level 1: None._**

 ** _Level 2: 20% more damage on the weapon type._**

 ** _Level 3: ?_**

'Well, considering that I always use sword and pistol all the time especially when using Arsene transformation and faking my sacred gear to the devils I guess it's expected.' I then summoned my spear since that the less experienced weapon I had for now. 'I need to master everything in my disposal. Since every weapon had its own advantage.' I ended my thoughts before start practicing.

...

"Phew... time to take a break." I sit down near the lake after various swing, stab and various move I can do with a spear. It's been two hours since I begin the training so I think I do a pretty good job at levelling my spear mastery. That's what I think anyway... "Looks like it didn't do much."

 ** _Spear: Mastery level 1 (13.47%)_**

"I guess self taught training can only do this much. Either I need to use it in a fight or find someone that can teach me. Hmm... I wonder if I can do it?" I put away my spear to my inventory before try to imitate something. "Let's see... firstly, Kouha." The light energy then starts gathering on my right hand. I then try to shape it just like fallen angel light spear and when I finished I just throw it to a tree. It pierced quite well but after a while it suddenly explodes, destroying the tree in the process. "That's not what I had in mind but I'll take it."

 ** _*Ping!*_**

 ** _You gained new skill through special action!_**

 ** _Exploding Light Spear now can be used._**

"Creating another spell again, I see. _*sigh*_ Well, at least this time you didn't caught up in the explosion." Said someone from behind me. I instantly turned around only to see Yuzu-san is currently walking up to me. "You just copying fallen angel ability? What next? Gremory or Sitri clan magic? Or maybe my Fox flames?"

"Well, who knows?" I said while shrugged.

"I just want to say this to you, Ryuji. You are already aware that your body contains a lot of magical energy so I want you to be extra careful with it. I mean, I didn't know that light spear can explode like that."

"Same here. I'm really sure I was thinking to make it pierced the object not explode like the one that fallen angel create when I fight them a few days ago."

"What?"

"What?"

Yuzu-san was surprised after hearing that while I confused why she surprised at my statement. We then continue staring at each other for a while without saying anything.

"..."

"..."

"You mean you originally didn't plan to make an explosion?"

"Uhh... yeah."

"...*sigh* Use that spell again a few times and do it in fast succession."

"Okay?"

...

After showing my newest spell and got a quite long lecture from Yuzu-san I then walked toward the shrine to meet with Asia. I was thinking to raise my relationship rank with her since I just got Pixie. I know Pixie arcana is Magician but she can learn healing spell so getting more rank with Asia will giving me some advantages. When I arrived Asia already changed to her usual clothes and walked towards me after noticed my presence.

"Ah, Ryuji! Can I ask you something?" Ask Asia.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Umm... can we go to the town? I want to buy something."

"Alright. Since I got some free time today I will accompany you, Asia."

"Thank you, Ryuji. Let me tell Kiri-san first." Asia then ran inside the shrine while I wait for her outside. After a few minutes, she finally back with a smile on her face. "Let's go then, Ryuji."

"Sure."

...

"Kiri... about Ryuji. I already mention that he had a large amount of mana in his body that can be dangerous right? I'll take that statement back since 'dangerous' cannot describe his full power."

"What is it, Yuzu? I don't like your tone about this."

"Since you won't like it. That boy is a walking bomb... literally. If any supernatural being knows about this there's no doubt he will be dragged into some sort of experiments or worse."

"What are we going to do then? We can't let that happen to him."

"I already told him to not using his magic too often and just use a little amount of mana as much as possible. But, knowing him I'm not sure if he understands what 'little' meant."

"Tch... I'll make sure to keep him safe. I won't let anyone touch him."

"Easy there, Kiri. I don't want you to become careless again."

"...you're right. I'm sorry, Yuzu."

...

 _ **Kuoh Town, Afternoon.**_

"..."

"You okay Ryuji? Is there something that troubling you?"

"Ah, sorry. Just... thinking about some job from Lavenza. Anyways, where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking to buy some clothes since I noticed that I only have four pair including the sleepwear."

"I see, I didn't noticed." I said casually and looks like it hits some nerve on Asia. She instantly closing the distance and forced me to look on her angry or maybe annoyed face.

"I should've said the same thing to you, Ryuji! How can you always wear that jacket everyday!? Not to mention your wardrobe is full with the same thing!" She yelled while slowly pushed me back.

"Umm... Asia..."

"You only wears a T-shirt, jeans and jacket every single day! Why won't you buy something else!?"

"Well, it's comfortable so..."

Asia instantly grabs my hand before dragging me to a clothing store. "Let's buy something for you too. I can't handle the sight of you wearing the same thing over and over."

"I don't have any money though." 'I waste the remaining of my money on the explosive device and I haven't been able to report the contract to Lavenza.'

"Don't worry about that. Kiri-san just giving me some money earlier for your clothes so don't give me another reason to not buying it."

"...alright. You win." 'Aren't people always wear the same thing on anime and game? So why I can't do the same?' Sighing in defeat I just let Asia guide me through several clothing stores. She also the one who choose everything since I'm not allowed to pick the one I like. Maybe because I just wanted to wear my usual style again.

 _ **A few hours later.**_

After finished buying the clothes we decide to have some lunch at the family restaurant. We sit on the further table and surprisingly the place only has a few people right now. Asia looks very happy while eating her huge parfait while I just drinking a coffee after finished with my steak.

 _ ***Ping!***_

 _ **You gained Mag +1 End +1 through special food!**_

'I just realized that I ordered the same thing just like I come here with Momo. Heh, time sure flies... at that time I can't even control my **_Marin Karin_** aura and just make every single girl went... horny, I guess?' I thought before sipping my coffee again.

Asia suddenly stops eating and start looking at me with a worried face. "Ryuji..." She calls me slowly but I still noticed it. I then put down my coffee before giving her a reply.

"Hmm? What is it, Asia?"

"What are you worried about? Tell me the real reason."

"Real reason?"

"Yes. Earlier, I know that you were thinking about something else. You're not usually making that kind of face so I know that you were lying before."

"Ah... looks like you got me."

"So can you please tell me?"

" _*sigh*_ Fine. I was thinking... that I'm still weak right now. True that I manage to not get a single scratch when I do the contract from last night but that because I got lucky."

"I think you already strong, Ryuji. Why would you thinking like that?"

"Fighting with the supernatural makes me realize that I'm still like a baby if you compare it with more powerful being on each race. I'm aware with my own limit that's why I chose my opponent carefully and fight them when the time is right. Thanks to the devil peerage for doing the heavy lifting for me which made it possible."

"How if I help you, Ryuji?"

"...are you sure? It can be more dangerous than fighting with the fallen angels that night."

"I'm aware, that's why I want to help! You always pushed yourself too hard, Ryuji. Don't forget that you also have me that can help you. I know that I'm weaker than you and I'm still not used with fighting. But, I can't let you do all of this alone."

 _ **You can feel Asia determination.**_

 ** _*Ping!*_**

 ** _Priestess Arcana increased to rank 4!_**

 ** _Healing magic cost 20% less SP_**

"Heh, you really become mature. To think that clumsy girl now offering to fight with me side by side. I can say that I'm amazed with you, Asia."

"Thanks to you for making this happen. If you didn't help me when I first arrived here I don't think any of this would be possible."

"Sometimes, fate is a funny thing..."

"I agree."

"You better eat your parfait before it starts to melt, Asia."

"Ah! You're right!"

'It's not only about that but I also thinking about the one who responsible for the black stone. I'm afraid if that person decides to show up now when my power still likes this... just thinking about it already made me nervous. I need to focus.'

...

We finished with lunch and about to go back to our apartment but we went to the convenience store first to restock our fridge. After that, we finally walk to our apartment but I noticed that Asia is eyeing every schoolgirl that walk past us. With that in mind, I decided to ask her something.

"Hey, Asia. Are you curious about school life?"

"E-Eh!? Umm, yes... I never been in a school when I was in Italy. So I always wondering what would that felt like."

"Wanna come to my school then? I can make you transferred there just like me."

"Really!? I mean, I really want to but how you'll do that Ryuji? Aren't the paperwork is hard?"

"Don't worry about it. I had a... contact that will help me with that."

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Academy, Morning.**_

 _ **3rd POV**_

In Kuoh Academy everyone from student council is already busy with their duty. Some of them are at the school gate doing some inspection. Some of them are patrolling around the school building. While the rest is in the student council room writing and finishing various document.

"This work seems never end." Said Sona before putting down another document. "How are you doing right now, Tsubaki?"

"Don't worry about me. I can finish another document in a few minutes." Tsubaki said while continue writing on the document she currently working.

"Not that. It's about Ishikawa."

Tsubaki instantly froze when she heard that name. Sure she slowly recovered from it but looks like her fear still intact. Taking a deep breath Tsubaki finally faces Sona before answering the question. "I'm not sure. Even if I want to forget all of it something just made me remember that moment. Not to mention why I'm the only one who can see that purple aura?"

"Tsubaki... I'm sure we can find the answer for that. If not then I will ask him directly since it was also my fault, to begin with."

"Sona-"

Just when everything is about to went normally someone decides to knock the student council room. Not to mention the person who knocks the door is someone that Tsubaki less favoured currently.

 _*knock knock*_

"Excuse me. I have something to discuss with the vice president." Said the person before opening the door and reveal Ryuji.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed as every member instantly put their stance. Tsubaki not sure what should she do and just froze in her place while Sona instantly stands in front of Tsubaki.

"Well... that's very welcoming. What's up with the tension? It's like you just see a ghost." Said Ryuji while casually walking towards Sona and Tsubaki. "Good morning for you senpai. I'm here to talk about my reward."

"W-What do you want? Please stop using that aura in front of me. I-I... promised not to do that again. So please..."

"You heard her Ishikawa. Stop whatever you doing to Tsubaki. We talk about your reward after that." Sona demands him with a serious look on her face. The rest of the student council is also prepared in case they need to fight him. They expect that Ryuji will attack them since they believe that he's currently mock them.

But instead that Ryuji just tilt his head with confused looks on his face. He doesn't have a slightest clue why Sona and her peerage is acting like this. "I honestly don't understand every word that you just said to me. Please explain this aura first since I have no idea about that, to begin with."

"What? You're not pulling any trick aren't you?"

"I should ask the same thing to you, Sitri-san. Are you sure you're not making this up?"

The whole room instantly went silent after that. Sona decides to explain what happened to Tsubaki in another side of the room since she can't stop shaking the moment Ryuji step inside the student council room. After finished with the explanation Ryuji finally understands the reason why Tsubaki really scared of him.

"Hmm... it's the first time I heard about this. Even my trainer never mention anything about this purple aura." Said Ryuji.

"That's problematic. Then I advise you to not go near Tsubaki until you found the source."

"That's fine. But how I can get my reward then? I assume you're the one who going to take her place, Sitri-san?"

"Yes. So what is it? You still want to drive us out from Kuoh? Or you want me to do something ridiculous?"

"Nah, I'm not going to waste my reward like that. I just need you to do something simple. Something that you really excel at."

Sona expression went serious and before cross her arms. "...I'm waiting."

With that Ryuji just smiled at her. "I want you to let my friend transferred here. I assume you already know her since she took a part in a battle that involved Momo and Toujo-san."

"You mean the nun that currently live with you? Aren't she part of the church? How can you be so sure that she won't report us to her leader?"

"Wow, for someone who knows that much about my personal life you still miss some crucial information senpai. Asia is banished from the church she lives because of some corrupt adult so please choose your word carefully."

"Alright, my apologize. So I assume you don't want her to join my or Rias peerage just like you right?"

"That's right. I want to give her a chance to have a normal school life just like she deserve. Though I must cross out the normal in my statement since she already dealing with the supernatural."

"Consider it done. She can come to school starting tomorrow. I will give you her uniform and school essential after school so please come here later to pick them up."

"Thanks for agreeing to my term. Well then see you later." Ryuji is about to leave the room but Sona suddenly calls his name which makes him stop on his track.

"Ishikawa. I hope you can find the source of your purple aura and cure Tsubaki fear of you. If you can do that then I don't mind to give you another favour."

"...you're too trusting Sitri-san. Someday that will the main reason for your downfall. But, don't worry I will do it since getting another favour from you is something that I can't refuse."

With that Ryuji finally, leave the student council room. Tsubaki then approaches Sona since she been watching them from afar for the whole time.

"Sona are you sure about that? What if he misuses it?"

"Don't worry about it, Tsubaki. Even with everything he said and done to me I'm pretty sure he won't do that. I know that we just start off on the wrong foot... that's the main reason why he acts like that to me. Besides, if he really wants me gone... he would've done it a long time ago."

...

 ** _Next day._**

 ** _Ryuji POV_**

'Well, I hope Asia can make her first debut just fine. But I got a feeling that the boys in this classroom will do something weird because all of them are pervert.' I was waiting for Asia arrival in the class while also the new homeroom teacher. After a while, someone finally walks through the door but I was surprised who the one that appeared from it.

"All right. I'm going to be your new homeroom teacher starting from now so listen up! Don't try to do anything stupid especially for all the boys in this room. If I caught you acting immoral then I will make sure you have a proper punishment!" Said the new teacher which is Kalawarner. Yes, she the same fallen angel that trying to kill me before.

'I'm pretty sure that Rias will finished her off but it seems that I was wrong. I need some explanation from her... since I'm not the only one who surprised at this.' When I looked at Issei he also shocked with the arrival of our newest teacher. I ended my thoughts when Kalawarner is announcing the transfer student.

"Cut the commotion since today we also have two transfer students! Alright, you both can come in now."

'Two... don't tell me.'

The first person who comes inside is Asia while the second one is Raynare or I should probably call her Yuuma. She using the same appearance like when she about to kill Issei only using different uniform now.

"Please introduce yourself to the class."

"H-Hello, my name is Asia Argento! A-and... and I hope we can be friend!" Asia said before bowing her head which resulted by a lot compliment because of her shy nature.

"My name is Yuuma Amano. Is nice to meet all of you." She said while smiling only to make Issei mad but he manages to control his emotions and not straight up punch her in the face.

I just sigh in relief while ignoring the question session toward the new student only for hearing a question that... not really necessary.

"Argento-san, where do you live?"

"I-I live with Ryuji on his apartment. It's actually been a while since he let me live with him."

"Eh!?" All the students including Issei instantly looking at me while I just try to ignore them. They are full of jealousy only with a different meaning between the gender.

"I'll assign your seat now. Argento-san you can sit beside Ishikawa-san while Yuuma-san will sit beside Hyoudo-san. The rest of you can stop talking now since the class is starting!"

"I'm glad we sit next to each other, Ryuji."

"Same here, Asia."

Trying my best to act normally without glaring at Kalawarner too much while constantly get teased by Aika because of my relationship with Asia. Well, you can say it almost like my everyday school life here. Almost...

 ** _Timeskip_**

 ** _Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club. After school._**

Right now I was sitting on a couch in ORC after getting an invitation from Koneko. I instantly agreed since I want to hear Rias explanation about this and since Asia is curious after I told her about Kalawarner and Yuuma Amano true identity so she also comes with me which results in she sitting beside me. Rias is sitting on her desk with her peerage standing behind her while Kalawarner and Raynare are sitting on another couch in front of us.

"Alright, let me get to the point. These fallen angels will stay in this academy because of two reasons. One, a thief named Arsene wants some information from Raynare so she was put under our supervision. Two, they were assigned here by Azazel after the incident at the church that night." Said Rias.

"So... only them? Where's the other two?" I ask.

"Dohnaseek was appointed in another division so he's not in Kuoh anymore while Mittelt is trained under Azazel-sama for now. I originally was about to sent back to HQ but I insisted to accompany Raynare here." Explained Kalawarner.

"I'm surprised that you don't just kill them senpai. Can I ask you why?"

"They was controlled so it's not their fault, to begin with. But, if we don't meet with this Arsene I might just kill them on the spot. You can guess the rest."

"Ishikawa and Argento..." Raynare slowly said and caught our attention only to see that she bowing her head toward us. "I'm sorry that I almost kill you. I know I was controlled and if you hate me because of it then I don't mind. But please spare Kala since she not doing anything wrong!"

We was surprised to see that Raynare like that. Especially me since I never seen she got really OOC from the anime. 'So is it means the black stone took her original personality? Or this is her original personality in this DxD world? Crap, I'm confused.'

"It's alright Raynare-san." Said Asia. "I mean, if you don't know exactly what are you doing then I can't just blame you for it. Besides... I met with Ryuji because of it so I forgive you."

"Argento-san..."

" _*sigh*_ Well if Asia said so then fine... as long you don't try anything stupid."

"Thank you! I promise I won't do it!"

"I also giving you my thanks for your understanding. Especially after everything I had done to you." Kalawarner said before also bowing her head toward us.

"Alright, alright stop it. You should also apologize to Issei. Don't tell me you also forget what you do to him?"

"Ah! Yes, I will!" Raynare is about to continue but suddenly Rias decides to stop her.

"*ahem* Sorry for interrupting but I hope you can continue this outside. I have some business with Ryuji-kun so I hope that you can leave us alone." Said Rias.

"Rias? Then I will stay here."

"Sorry, Akeno. Like I said I want some privacy because this is between me and Ryuji-kun. I hope you understand."

Everyone especially her peerage was confused by her sudden action but decide to not question it and just leave the room. Of course, I also confused by this since I didn't know what she was thinking or planning right now. But since I was curious I decided to just go along with it.

"Toujo-san please accompany Asia until I'm done. If you do it then I will explain more about my connection with Senjutsu." I said to Koneko before she leaves the room which she answered with a nod. "Asia, please go with her and maybe explore the school first? I'll catch you later."

"Okay. I hope you won't take long."

After everyone leaves Rias just made her way to the couch in front of me before sit there. She looking at me seriously before decide to ask me a question.

"Alright, Ryuji-kun firstly I want to apologize for everything that happened because of me. But I still want you to be honest about this. What is your opinion about me right now?"

"That some odd question senpai. You can already guess that I hate you after you plotting me to forcibly join your peerage."

"...yes I am. But I want to know what do you hate the most from me? Everything you said is true... about my plan, heritage, marriage, everything... I just want to know if I can fix all of this before it's too late. I'm aware everything that I had done to you is wrong so I want your honest opinion about me so maybe... maybe I can change."

" _*sigh*_ Alright I'll be blunt. I don't hate you because you're a devil, a noble or something like that. It's true that I was angry about your plan to me but that's not the main point why I dislike you senpai."

"...so what is it?"

"It's because you're such an immature person who only thinks that everything will go just like you want."

"I... am immature?"

When I thought she was going to attack me or denied it she just looks down while clenching her fists. I waiting for a while for her to talk but looks like Rias has a lot of things on her mind that she basically overthinking without caring about her surrounding. I decide to clap my hand to gain her attention before continue talking.

"Being in a noble family makes you get everything you want right? That's why you can't accept if someone has a different opinion from you and making you force your ideal to the said person. No matter what's the reason that something that I cannot accept."

"...you're right. In the end, I was no different like the fallen angels when they was controlled or even everyone that forced this marriage to me."

"I'm glad you understand, senpai. Then I guess I'll be on my way."

"Wait. What do you think I should do with Issei-kun? He didn't know anything about it... but I'm afraid he will hate me if I tell him."

"*sigh* He deserves to know. No matter how hard the truth is everyone needs to know. It's better he knows from you rather than someone else that might manipulate him with that information. Just take your time but don't takes too long or something bad might happen in the future."

"I see... thank you. Ryuji-kun please help me to become a better King. I don't want to betray everyone expectations from me especially Akeno. She was worried ever since I attack you on that day and I don't want that to happen again."

"...fine, but don't expect me to just forgive you right away. If you want it then you must earn it. If you can do that then I don't mind to respect you again as my senior but if you can't... then prepared to get attacked sooner or later."

"Ryuji-kun... I-I'll do it. I promise that I will change!" Rias finally lifts her head with some determination looks on her face. While I'm just smiling at her since everything will getting more interesting.

 _*Crack!*_

 _I am thou, thou art I..._

 _Thou has acquired a new bond,_

 _Thy bond shall become thou strength,_

 _And brings thee closer to the truth..._

 _With the birth of Fortune arcana,_

 _Thou shalt be granted the blessing that shall change the fate of the world..._

'Let's see if you really can do it, Rias Gremory.'

* * *

 ** _Guest: Sorry about that. I'm aware that the writing pace is slow since I'm afraid if I do the same mistake like in my old stories._**

 ** _M2R: Still need Lavenza explanation though it's a shame that I can't put it on this chapter._**

 ** _yogaratw607: I haven't played it so I don't think I'll able to create it for now._**

 ** _Green223: Thanks! Sorry for the slow update though._**

 ** _Dxhologram: Haha, still I just hoped I can update more often. My story pace is slow so I want to make it up by updating more frequently. Well... too bad I still haven't found a beta so the error will still be there even with Grammarly. *sigh*_**

 ** _MasterBlade47: Get out. No, I'm kidding, haha. That will happen in the next chapter since Ryuji haven't met with Lavenza in this chapter._**

 ** _Gen2324: Sorry for that. I'll do my best to update this at least back to two weeks per chapter. Well... this one takes a month so I hope I can do it for the next one._**

 ** _Harbringer of Mayhem: Because Ryuji haven't got the ability to summon his persona... yet._**

 ** _Merry: Well... let's see what I can do with it. The more weapon type meaning more skills so I hope I can remember all of it when Ryuji has a lot of weapon on his arsenal._**

 ** _May: At least they won't goes crazy since he able to control the Marin Karin now, haha._**

 ** _Doortolight47: I'll watch the game on youtube to look for the skills in SAO since I also didn't watch it. And for Rias well she begins to change now so she will be aware of that too._**

 ** _Carrie: It's just like giving salt to a wound but double the amount since Ryuji just naturally doing it. Sona will be more than pissed when he able to copy her magic later haha._**

 ** _Jackejsh: Your welcome._**

 ** _Aiko: And since Ryuji can get a free access to the club he will get the help he needed in no time._**

 ** _Kensei-1085: I agree that joker is really cool. When the previous Persona game just make us to hit the shadow for fighting them Persona 5 just take it to a new level by doing a stylish way to initiate the battle. Too bad I still haven't play the Royal. :(_**

 ** _GrimmjowTaichou: Well that's is Belial from Granblue Fantasy. I don't know that DxD has its own Belial at that time so I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. As for helping you with your story I'm afraid I can't do it since my schedule is rather a mess right now not to mention I still make a lot of errors in my story, haha._**

 ** _Shiroyasha Rises: When Ryuji reach a higher level he will eventually learn more high level magic like explosion or something similiar like that. Of course just like you said he will skip the chant for a lot of reason. For boost from sonic I'll think about it._**

 ** _Fay: Alright. Thanks for the idea!_**

 ** _Journey to the End: Now I also miss that game too. I even need to open the walkthrough all the time since there's no english translation for the game. Good time._**

 ** _Lu: Yup. It's thanks to the bet._**

 ** _DarkDrawerJ: Thanks!_**

 ** _Shen: Mostly because Arsene influence that Ryuji personality is changing. But yes he'll get more confident in himself as the chapter goes._**

 ** _The Loud Person: Yes since the devils also need to change while Ryuji getting more social link from them. It will take longer but in the end he will create a bond with them._**

 ** _fruitspunchsamurai-987: Cheating but in the end Ryuji still need a proper control for it. So that's means he need more stats to able to do it. And sadly I can't play Persona 5 Royal yet and that start to make me crazy. AAAA!_**

 ** _Shinta: She will continue learn defensive magic as the water magic is for self defense purpose. Too bad that Ryuji can't teach her his support magic since the game system is the one who made it possible for him to use it._**

 ** _kirosyamcha: Thank you. I still haven't find a beta so sorry for the errors. The reason why I called it MAG since it's from Persona status on the original game. And for his personality well I already explain it a few times so..._**

 ** _Guest: Thanks!_**

 ** _Maron: Hopefully his persona influence can make it less awkward for him. Just need to find the right persona first that has some experience in love though._**

 ** _hataraku: That also will create a lot of misunderstanding and pissed a lot of people in process. While Ryuji just 'What?' only to make them more pissed._**

 ** _Lq840i: Since Ryuji transformed into Arsene their smell will also be different. Asia is left with Yuzu and Kiri so she got some protection. The underground fight is a great idea since I just finished Yakuza 0 a few weeks ago now I only need to get Ryuji knows about it and participate._**

 ** _Meek: Thanks for the song recommendation. I downloaded it and I loved it. The school festival still a long way to go but I think I can make him and Asia create a music club for it later._**

 ** _Kyle: I want to make it just like in Persona 4 true ending where Yu bond is helping him to continue the fight against an impossible odds. Ryuji will also feel the same when that moment come since he believes that he the one who must protect all his friends and not strong enough to do it alone._**

 ** _Middernacht: Here is it. Sorry for taking this a month._**

 ** _Drake: Okay. I'll do it on the next chapter (Hopefully). Thanks for the idea!_**

 ** _OechsnerC: Thank you! Probably a mixed feelings but let's hope Ryuji can keep his secret._**

 ** _jcheriscar: Sorry for taking it too long._**

 ** _Denzel: At least she finally aware that she need to change or else she will lose everything. So I think when her confidant reach rank 4 or 5?_**

 ** _Guest-Questioner: Ouch, looks like I got worse including this one. Stress really got me but it's still my fault for not having a beta._**

 ** _Lars: Fortunately Rias finally create a social link with Ryuji so she'll eventually being honest to Issei._**

 ** _Hajime: Yup. A horn that he can use to headbutt someone._**

 ** _Raphaim: Unfortunately I still haven't got one._**

 ** _MikadoZX: Thank you!_**

 ** _Nero: Yup! Some finishing touch after finishing an epic battle. Grappling hook is a good idea since it'll give him more mobility so I'll give him one later._**

 ** _Olm: Yes. He just need to find it first or getting it from someone or even from a request._**

 ** _cloth slayer: I tried to make it faster by raising Asia social link by two rank in this chapter. I'm still worried if I making it too fast but I wanted to hear your opinion first about it. Well considering he can get literally a god persona so..._**

 ** _Meito: I just hoped I can get their characters right but since Pixie, Nekomata and Unicorn is a friendly one and also a mythical being they won't influence Ryuji mind that much. While in Leonidas case he will push Ryuji to continue a fight even with some serious injury or something like that? I need to read his history again._**

 ** _nahariyanash: Thank you as always for the harem suggestions. I'll not put other people wives just like you said and won't genderbend Vali. As for adding another Persona character well... since a guest reviewer told me to not adding them plus I'm still unsure to how to add them then I'll put it on hold first. I like to having more people opinion about it. Skill like just in RPG games would be nice I just need to make Aella update the app first._**

 ** _Jerry: Thanks a lot for your idea! Their relationship still at 50:50 if I will make them into the harem or not since I basically waiting for everyone opinion first. But still everything you write about them can be their confidant progression so I'll decide the romantic route when their confidant rank is at 7. Well... it actually same for everyone but I'll give some hint even before they reach that rank so you can guess the rest._**

 ** _Kenza & hataraku: Thanks for the suggestion. I'll think about it and hopefully add them to the harem._**

 ** _Dei: I also thought about that and yes it would be a great development for Ryuji. Since he already loses his past memory that will makes him cherish his bonds with his friends and afraid to lose them._**

 ** _Ben: The game system might have some secrets that Ryuji need to discover. Since Aella never explained nor fully understand about it. Let's wait until he cheat more at gaining new skills and abilities, haha._**

 ** _Kaori: Let's hope I can increase my pace on Riser arc but I've got a feeling that I might use it to raise or increase the bonds that Ryuji had._**

 ** _Saru: Well... I guess it'll be an awkward one. At least he will aware if something like that finally happens._**

 ** _dj max: I like it. So while everyone will reacted to it (the scenery) Ryuji mind would just ignore it since his Persona makes him believe that scenery is normal. So I think that would be a great idea for Ryuji personality._**

 ** _han is DEAD: I'll think about it._**

 ** _Naomi: Thanks for the information. While they have something in common that would changed when Ryuji met with her since at that point he already had some romantic relationship with his social link. Of course Ryuji will be there to help her because of various things._**

 ** _Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you like it._**

 ** _Shinsuke: You mean like... killing people with a pencil?_**

 ** _Raven R. Mahmood: Sorry for not make him a perfect being and just an actual person._**

 ** _Guest: No probs. I already got used to it._**

 ** _humn: Yup. Sadly I haven't got it._**

 ** _sugoijack9: So uhh... um, let's see... I didn't intend to bash Rias or Sona peerage since I need it for activate the social link with them. Rather than nerfing I think I was rebalance his ability. Ryuji would be OP eventually but need a long progress to reach it._**

 ** _Guest: Thanks for the suggestion. I won't add any Persona character until I was certain of it or if others also agree (or disagree) with it._**

 ** _Dingirverse: Thank you!_**

* * *

 ** _Just to be clear Rias won't be added to the harem. I just feel I need to inform this just like Leonidas in this chapter since I got a feeling that someone will misunderstand. Welp, that's all for this chapter. I'm going back to GBF for a while so... Ciao~_**


	21. Chapter 21

_***sigh* Welp, I'm finally back. Getting in quarantine while fasting is not a bad thing I suppose. Glad to be able to survive thought... except maybe some headache since everyone in my family also stays because of this pandemic and they decide to make a lot of noise *sigh*. Anyways, sorry for the delay like usual (which already a routine tho) but at least I've not stressed anymore haha.**_

 _ **I want to thanks RysingEmbers for helping me though it's unfortunate he can't help me until the end since he busy. But, still thanks a lot for fixing my mistakes.**_

 _ **Don't hesitate to point out my mistake since I know there will be a lot since my abnormal writing schedule, haha.**_

* * *

"Well, that takes care of that. I just never thought she would create a bond with me." I was currently walking through the school corridor to find Asia and Koneko. It's been a while but I still haven't found both of them, just where the heck were they going? Luckily I met with Momo after I went down from the stairs.

"Ah, Ryuji. I heard from the President that you visited ORC."

"Yup. I'm just done with that."

"...so, did Gremory-san?"

"Nope don't worry about it. We finally came to an agreement and she won't bother me again. I was surprised that she went straight to the point."

"*sigh* I'm glad that it's finally over. How about we go somewhere this weekend? You haven't forgotten about that haven't you?"

"Umm... kinda? I'll clear up my schedule for the weekend."

"Thanks Ryuji, that means a lot for me, even if you almost forgot about our promise, that's fine. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I was searching for Asia-san and Toujo-san. They both were looking around the school but I haven't found them yet."

"I think I saw both of them near the Archery Club before I came here. Maybe they are still there, but you should hurry."

"Alright. Thanks again Momo." I said before I started running towards the archery club.

"Don't forget about our date!"

I almost tripped when I heard that and Momo just laughed at me. "Haha, you're so funny Ryuji."

"Geez, I'll get you for that."

With that said I continued to make my way to the Archery Club. I have never been here before not like I can do it when every girl will instantly jump on me because Marin Karin. The place is quite neat, I can feel the traditional vibe even from the outside which for me is really great. It's hard to find a place like this in modern day.

"I wonder if they are inside?" I decided to knock on the door and wait for someone to answer it. Not even a minute a girl finally opened the door before smiling at me. She was wearing Kyudo clothes and had black ponytail hair.

"Ishikawa-san! U-Umm, pardon me for yelling. Is there something you need from the archery club?" She asked while starting to fix her clothes.

"Are Asia and Toujo-san here? I was wondering if they were here."

"Yes, they both are here. Argento-san was curious about our club and decided to watch us training, while Toujo-san decided to stick with her. If you don't mind you can watch us too. I'm sure everyone in our club will be more than happy to see you here."

"W-Well, if you insist then I'll be happy to watch. Pardon for the intrusion umm..."

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Aya Nishimura, pleased to meet you Ishikawa-san."

"Likewise Nishimura-san." I smiled at her before walking inside the club.

The Archery Club is fairly large, five different shooting lanes, each clearly cleaned and sanitized. Right now, every member or archery club is currently concentrating to aim their bow. While Asia and Koneko are watching them at the sideline. The archery club has five members who are currently taking aim, six members who waiting for their turn, plus one person who is escorting me.

A moment later, they begin shooting the target one by one. All of them hit the targets even if not everyone gets the bullseye but that's not the point. The process they took before the shot is the one that amaze me. They look really elegant. It's just like... they are focusing entirely on the bow. Solely in their own world, concentrating fully on the arrow.

'Japanese traditional culture is really amazing. Maybe I should try practicing with that too and also add a katana to my weapon list? I mean, I'm also Japanese, but most of my fighting style is from another country. In that case, it won't hurt to have a try-'

"So how about it, Ishikawa-san? You looked like you wanted to try it." My thoughts were cut off by Nishimura who looked curiously at me.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry for that, haha. I mean, well if you don't mind." I awkwardly scratch my neck before getting pulled by her.

"That's great! Everyone, can I have your attention please?"

The moment everyone looks at us they instantly close the distance with a bright smile on their face. I'm pretty sure that I already toned down the Marin Karin effects so why do they still act like this?

Asia and Koneko also approached us but they stood closer than the rest since Nishimura signaling them with her hand. She also explained to the rest of the members that me and Asia will join today's practice so she asked them to guide us. Koneko declined the offer and just continued to watch us from afar while we changed our clothes in the locker room. Of course, I let Asia go first and when she was done I went to change my clothing alone. But I swear I heard some clicks sound from the door so I hastened my change.

After finishing changing the club members explain everything to us while also demonstrating the process to shoot with the bow. Of course, the club members guide us through it and I'm surprised, it's much harder than it looks. It took a lot of errors until I got the proper stance thanks to the girl that guided me through it. I wonder if she is okay, she was breathing heavily when getting really close to me. Maybe she has a fever.

'I hope the Marin Karin aura is not leaking too much from my body.' Ending my thoughts, I take a deep breath before releasing the bowstring on my hand. The arrow went through and barely hit the target. "Wow, I almost missed it. It took more power and concentration than I thought it would be."

"It's not bad for a first timer Ishikawa-san. But, it looks like you are already used to this kind of thing. You can get focus easily and I was expecting you to miss your first shoot. I guess it's expected since you have great muscle and abs." Said Nishimura though the last sentence was kinda hard to hear.

"Haha, thanks. I always do some training everyday. But what did you just said-"

"Nothing."

"But, I'm pretty sure I heard something."

"You are just imagining things, Ishikawa-san. How about you try to shoot the target again until you get used to it?" She said rather forcefully, I swear her expression darkened for a second. Just deciding to not poke it, I nod and agree with her.

"S-Sure." 'I mean, this will increase my Bow Mastery right? Might as well use this chance as good as possible.' I thought before picking another arrow and preparing myself for another shoot. But I decided to take a look at Asia first and I can see that she was rather troubled since her arrow didn't even reach the target. 'Well, since she was a former nun I guess it would be expected.' I then take a breath before preparing my stance. 'At least I must get one bullseye on this.'

...

"Looks like I failed." Not even one arrow hit the center after my tenth shoot. My best score is 82 if I based it on points. Not to mention two of them barely hit the target again while the rest are kinda average. "Phew, I'm tired."

"Great job, Ishikawa-san. I can see that you're natural in this." Said Nishimura while giving me a towel which I accepted.

"Thanks. But, it's a lot harder than I thought." I said while sweeping my sweat with the towel.

"But, Ryuji. You haven't missed a single arrow. You're really good!" Asia said while approaching me. I then unconsciously patted her head which made every girl in the room surprised but I was late to realize that. "Umm... Ryuji."

"Ah, sorry. I can't help it since you are also doing great."

"Muu... I only managed to hit the target two times." She said while pouting. "Anyways, thanks for letting us try, Nishimura-san. I had a lot of fun."

"No, no, the pleasure is mine. Feel free to come here again if you want to join our practice. We will be waiting for your arrival."

"Thank you for the offer. I'll come back here whatever I had free time. Well then, let's get changed, Asia."

"Yes!"

"You two going to get changed together!?" Said one of the girls which cued the rest to surround us with a curious face.

"...of course not." I said while sweat dropping after seeing the club members' reaction.

 ** _Ryuji Apartments, Evening._**

Because it's already late I decided to invite Koneko to have dinner with us in my apartment. I almost forgot about her when I'm in the archery club since she just watched quietly and I'm pretty sure that she merged into the background.

Asia quickly prepared the food while me and Koneko talked on another side of the room. I already explained to her the basics of Senjutsu and where I train it but when I told her that I'm not a Youkai she instantly interrupted me.

"What do you mean that you're not a Youkai? How can you use Senjutsu if you aren't one?"

"...how should I explain it... It's because... my sacred gear."

"Huh? I thought summoning weapons is your sacred gear? Did you... lie about that?"

"Yes I am. I can't just tell you guys the truth since I didn't trust you yet. Summoning weapons are just space magic while my sacred gear allows me to copy the power from others." I lied again to her. It's the best course action I can do since the game system will always be a secret.

"...so you told me this because..."

"I decide to trust you, Toujo-san."

"So, you're a human right?" I nod. "...can you show me how your sacred gear works?"

"Sure." I said before I transformed into **_Nekomata_** and I can see that Koneko widened her eyes with her calm behavior slowly changed.

"Y-You... have the same ears and tails just like me. So, are you copying me?"

"...to be honest I'm not sure about it. I am still learning how to use the sacred gear that's why I mostly use my physical and magic ability to fight."

"..." Koneko didn't say anything after that so I decided to wait until she calmed down. But, that moment was interrupted by Asia who stood behind me while smiling.

"Ryuji, can I touch your tails again?"

"Sure, but... please be gentle. I still remember the pain you caused from pulling it that day."

"A-Ahaha, I'm sorry." She then proceeds to touch my tails before beginning to do the same thing to my cat ears. "Toujo-san, you must feel this too. It's so fluffy."

Koneko was caught off guard with that. She then gulped before speaking again. "C-Can I?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

Koneko then slowly approached me while hesitating to touch my cat ears. After a minute she finally touched it and I can see that she was smiling even if that a little. "It's been a long time since I saw another Nekoshou's ears..."

"So you already see it before Ryuji, Toujou-san?"

"...yes. In fact, I'm also like him."

"So you also have cat ears too!? Can I touch it?" Yelled Asia.

"I'm a Youkai before being reincarnated to a devil. But sorry, I don't think I'm ready to show it again."

"Aww~ Ah! I forgot about the curry!" Asia then ran off to the kitchen to save the curry while Koneko slowly sat beside me.

"I was afraid to use that form. But, seeing you just doing that even when you're not a Nekoshou just maybe... maybe I'll reconsider it. But tell me something... what should I do with my Senjutsu?"

"...it's up to you, really. I can't just force you to suddenly use it nor forbid you. But, like I said before, Senjutsu is not dangerous as long as you trained properly with it. And also... What's running away will do any good for you?"

"That's..." Koneko then looked down for a while before speaking again. "I'll... I'll think about it."

"Take your time. No one is going to force you until you make your own decision."

"...thank you."

 _ ***Ping!***_

 _ **You can feel Koneko start opening up to you!**_

 _ **Hanged Man Arcana increased to rank 2!**_

 _ **All passive on ? now has 75% effectiveness when not transforming!**_

"Don't mention it. Let's help Asia then, I'm sure the food is almost ready." I said while standing up and undo my **_Nekomata_** transformation.

"Okay." Said Koneko.

...

 _ **Lavenza Shop, Night.**_

After the dinner and Koneko going home I decided to report back to Lavenza by using a fast travel function. I then went to the back room since she's not behind the counter and when I opened the door I could see Lavenza floating while reading her giant book.

"Ah, welcome dear customer." She said before she stopped floating and landed on the ground. "I see that you finally create a bond with the devil heiress. Impressive."

"I'm just glad that she is not hard headed like the first time I met her. By the way where I should put these black stones?" I then summon all the black stones from my inventory.

"Just place them at the table over there." I then do what she told me before going back to see her again. "And for the reward, your hand please." She said before opening her book just like usual.

"Okay."

 ** _*Ping!*_**

 ** _Level Up! You reached level 42! Your stat increased by Str +2 End +1 Agi +2 Luck +4!_**

 ** _Dia, Dekunda and Patra now can be used!_**

"So many support skills I got from this. That should be from **_Pixie_** and _**Unicorn**_."

"Indeed. And here's your payment." She said while giving me 250.000 yen.

"Whoa, this much?"

"Considering, you manage to bring all the black stones... well, except one, actually, I feel that was a suitable amount."

"Thanks a lot, Lavenza. I mean it." I thanked her before putting all the money into my inventory.

"That won't be necessary. I was tasked to guide you after all." She then closed the book. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Hmm... I want to buy a bow please."

* * *

 ** _Next Day_**

 ** _Kuoh Town Plaza, Afternoon._**

I just arrived here after making a promise with Momo yesterday. She texted me to meet here for our 'date'. I know she was just teasing me so I'm not really mind it too much. After waiting for a while I finally see Momo in the distance who is wearing a long blue dress with some accessories that match it. She also had a small handbag on her hand and blue loafers. She then waves her hand before deciding to approach me.

"Sorry for arriving late, Ryuji."

"Don't worry about it."

"But, looks like you are really looking forward to this huh? I have never seen you so stylish before."

I then take a look at myself on a store window and I can see that she's right. I was wearing a black unbuttoned shirt with white sleeveless T-shirt underneath it. Light blue jeans and black sneakers. I also wear some necklace and some iron bracelet, not to mention that my hair is also a bit different.

"...believe me, Asia was more than angry when I'm about to wear something that I usually wear for today."

"Sounds like you just got yourself a mom figure. Congrats, Ryuji." She said before she started giggling.

"If only you were there to see her behavior, I think she would also scold you, Momo."

"Of course not. Can't you see that I dressed carefully for today?"

"Uhh... no? I don't understand fashion, sorry."

"Now I understand why she is angry with you."

"Huh?"

"Never mind that. Where should we go then, Ryuji?"

"It's up to you, Momo. I haven't explored the city much since I was focused on training after that incident."

"Hmm... you're right. Then let's do some shopping first!" She said before taking my hand and starting to pull it.

"Can we skip that one?"

 _ **A few hours later.**_

I don't want to exaggerate but now I prefer fighting a group of fallen angels or stray devils rather than... then waiting Momo to decide which clothes that she should buy! I mean, if she does it once or twice then I don't really mind it. But, she always does that when we visit EVERY shop that exists in the area! At least now she finished with her 'hellish' shopping and finally decided to get some food. Of course, I'm the one who carries all her clothes.

On our way to Momo's favorite café we noticed a group of students discussing something. Their uniforms are different from any school in Kuoh so I assume they're in the middle of a school trip. We just want to pass them but one of the students, a girl with straight, long, black, hair decides to approach us.

"E-Excuse me. Did you by any chance know where the Shrine is?"

"It's around the corner over there. You can just walk straight after that." Said Momo.

"Umm, not that one. The other one." The girl said quietly. A moment later her friends also approached us.

"Sorry for her timid behavior, haha. We were talking about the ancient shrine and wondering if any of the locals knew about it." Said the orange haired girl before she patted her friend's head.

"Ancient shrine? Can you tell us the details? Maybe we can help." Said Momo.

"Ehh~ I kinda forgot, haha." She said before awkwardly laughing and made another person in her group sighed.

"There's a statue of a fox around the shrine and there's also a rumor that the guardian fox will appear there if we do some kind of ritual." Said the boy wearing glasses. "We want to see it at least once but it looks like no one knew about it either." He ended it with a sigh.

"Uhh... I never heard that before. How about you Ryuji?"

"You mean Shrine of the White Fox? I knew that place. Not to mention that Asia is working there."

"REALLY!?" All the students suddenly yelled at me even the quietest girl from before. I instantly took a step back because of the reflex.

"S-Sorry for yelling. It just... you don't seem the type to visit a shrine."

"Yeah. You're too stylish. I thought you're a model."

"Sorry for their rude behavior but I must agree that we don't expect it for you to know."

"Wow, Ryuji you just make them surprised. For other reasons. I'm so proud of you."

"Geez, thanks a lot Momo."

After that I told them the direction to the shrine while also guiding them halfway through it since the cafe that Momo wants to go is in the same direction as the shrine, at least until some point. But before they go separate ways the quiet girl asks for our picture, saying it for her memento from this town. I honestly don't mind and Momo also thinks the same but, I just think, that's... unusual.

Anyway, after bidding farewell we finally reached the cafe. The cafe takes European theme and I can say that I'm impressed with the details they put on it. I decide to order spaghetti and lavender tea while Momo orders beef stew and rosemary tea.

 ** _*Ping!*_**

 ** _You gained Mag +2 through special food!_**

 ** _The request 'School Trip Legends' has been completed!_**

 ** _Level up!_**

 ** _You reached level 43! Your stats increased by Str +2 Agi +1!_**

'Since when I got a request? Did I get it when those students yelled at me?' I thought before closing the notification.

"Phew, I'm stuffed. It's been a lot of fun with you, Ryuji." Said Momo.

"Same here. I never knew this kind of place existed here. Maybe I should visit it regularly from now on."

"It's all thanks to me right?" I nod at her before drinking my tea again. "But, really... Maybe you shouldn't wear that kind of outfit when we hang out. You just charmed every girl we passed even the store clerk. What are you? Some kind of gigolo?"

"Pfftttt!" I almost sprayed my tea everywhere but fortunately I managed to hold it back and just sprayed my own cup. "*cough cough* What a way to put it, Momo."

"Sorry, sorry." She then offered her handkerchief which I accepted before I started wiping out my mess. "It's just, you're so popular that made me think you're someone that just uses the girls."

"Of course not! If I were to be honest with you, I would prefer if everyone just ignored my presence. I'm not used to being a center of attention, so being surrounded by girls... is something that I rather avoid."

"Hehe, that's so you Ryuji." She then also starts drinking her tea before looking at her own cup. "Yet, you're one of the friendliest boys in Kuoh Academy."

"You're exaggerating. What about Kiba Yuuto?"

"He's more like... keeping his image as the school prince. While you are someone that everyone can be friends with. Like Aika Kiryuu for example."

"*sigh* She just likes to force her shenanigans on me. But Asia also taken liking of her so-"

"Yet you never chase her away." She smiled at me before putting down her cup. "That's what I like about you, Ryuji. You never discriminate against anyone. You give them equal respect, as long as they earn it. So please continue being yourself, the most unique person I know."

 _ ***Ping!***_

 _ **You can feel Momo's kind words towards you.**_

 _ **Sun Arcana increased to rank 3!**_

 _ **You gained 10% Magic Resistance!**_

"...same like you. The person who saved me from two older womens." I also smiled at Momo, to which she replied with a laugh.

"Ahaha, that brings back some memories. I thought they were trying to make their way with a middle schooler and yet the person I saved was the same age as me."

"So, you mean if that person is a middle schooler, you're going to make your way with him?"

"Watch it Ryuji. Don't you try to make people think that I am a shotacon."

"I never said a thing." I said before smirking at her.

Momo instantly makes a disbeliefful face after she realizes it. "...you finally got me huh?"

"Ahh~ A sweet victory." I said before elegantly drinking the tea.

* * *

 ** _Next day._**

 ** _Shrine of the White Fox, Morning._**

"So, what's the important matter that Yuzu-san told you yesterday?"

"She didn't tell me. Yuzu-san just asked me to come here with you and said it was urgent."

Right now me and Asia are walking to the shrine because of Yuzu-san's request. I don't know what happened but since I planned to go there today I thought 'Same like usual then.' We continue walking to the shrine but when we arrive, someone is already there. Not Kiri-san or Yuzu-san but someone we have never seen before.

There's a girl here, probably the same height as Lavenza. She has long braided white hair with blue cat-like pupils just like Kiri-san and wearing some kind of gothic lolita kimono that has a lot of ribbons with hair decoration that matches her outfit. She was also holding a fan and was smiling at us.

"You've finally come. I was wondering if you both won't show up and decide to do something else." The girl said while looking smugly at us while we were just confused by her behavior.

"Uhh... sorry but, who are you?" Ask Asia.

The girl just walked toward us before pointing her fan towards us. "What do you mean you don't recognize me? I'm the cutest being in this shrine. Even after working here you still don't recognize me, Asia-chan?"

"Uhh... Umm, sorry."

"And you, Ryuji-kun. I was disappointed that you also didn't know it was me. Even after patting my head for a whole night you still don't have any idea?" The girl said while pouting at me.

"N-No?" 'Wait a sec... patting her for a whole night?' "You can't be... Yuzu-san?"

"Correct!" The girl said before twirling her fan and suddenly some blue flames appears around her.

"EHHH!?"

...

 _ ***Ping!***_

 _ **The request 'Faiths for the White Fox' has been completed!**_

 _ **Concentrate now can be used!**_

 _ **Receive 30.000 yen as the reward!**_

'Nice! That's what I want to say but... what with this situation?'

We are now inside the shrine and currently sitting on some cushion but Kiri-san and Yuzu-san are currently arguing on the distance.

"*sigh* Good grief. You're too excited Yuzu. I know that you happy to be able transform back but-"

"What do you mean too excited, Kiri!? I was trapped in a fox body for several decades so it's only natural to show them my cute form!"

"Saying you're cute when you're exactly fi-"

"Don't you dare say anything about my age! I'm the cutest fox alive and you can't tell me otherwise!"

They both still argue for an hour while me and Asia just watch them without saying anything. I never thought Yuzu-san would act childishly when she got her Youkai form back. I know she still had the wise side on her but right now I can only see that she is just acting like a child.

"Uhh... Ryuji. What should we do?" Ask Asia.

"I honestly don't know." I said before continuing observing the fox Youkais.

"Where did you even get that outfit anyways!? I'm pretty sure that was a custom made!"

"I have a friend that specializes with this! So you cannot accuse me for using the shrine donation!"

"The skirts are too short! Are you expecting someone to peek at your underwear!?"

"That's moe point! Moe!"

"Guys!" Deciding that I had enough with this argument I then yelled and slammed the table to gain their attention. "Can someone please explain what just happened? Without arguing, please!"

That seems to defuse the situation before both of them start taking some deep breaths. They finally calmed down and decided to sit near us to explain everything.

"Alright, where should I start..." Said Kiri-san before taking another deep breath. "It begins after a group of students come here and give so much faith to Yuzu. When the night comes she instantly transforms into that body and won't stop bothering me for the whole night."

"I was excited okay? It's been a long time since I used this body again. Anyways, since Kiri just ignored me I decided to visit my friend, and tell her the good news. I also asked her to make this outfit which she obliged happily." Explains Yuzu-san.

"When she got back she just twirling around the shrine while singing. She even waited for you both to come here at the front of the shrine for two hours."

"One hour and forty five minutes."

"...okay. I get the point." I sighed. "So, that's everything right? No more yelling or something like that?"

"But, Kiri is still ignoring my cuteness!"

"Keep that up and I'll start calling you granny, Yuzu-san."

"Guh!"

Finally done with that fiasco, I decide to go to the lake to clear my mind while the rest do their usual routine. Well except Yuzu-san since she decided to stick with Asia in front of the shrine probably for getting more faith. Of course not before giving something as a thanks for bringing the group of students from yesterday here.

She knows it was my doing since one of them showed her (or probably Asia) my photo with Momo from yesterday and telling her that I guide them here. Not only that but it looks like that group also called the rest of their class (and another class that joined the school trip) there, making the shrine full of people for the first time after getting rebuilt. Poor Asia, she was panicked that Kiri-san must help her with the sea of peoples.

It was surprising that Yuzu-san gave me an antique knife as a reward. Not only that but the knife also imbued by magic not to mention the attack was quite good as well. She also gave me a ring that she said will protect me from magic attacks. I unconsciously hugged her because it was the thing I needed if I was forced to fight Riser. And she just likes it...

"Yes Ryuji-kun, praise me more! For I am the wisest and cutest fox alive!"

Oh god. Since when did she become more and more like a brat rather than a wise person? But I can't say that to her face or I'll get blasted to another country. Anyways, after arriving at the lake I decide to review everything from my game system. First thing first my current Stats.

 ** _Stats_**

 ** _Name: Ryuji Ishikawa_**

 ** _Race: Human/Fairy_**

 ** _Status: Magic Defense Up_**

 ** _Money: 214.300 Yen_**

 ** _Level 43_**

 ** _HP: 477/477_**

 ** _SP: 435/435_**

 ** _CP: 135/135_**

 ** _Strength: 31 (+15)_**

 ** _Magic: 27 (+17)_**

 ** _Endurance: 25 (+20)_**

 ** _Agility: 26 (+21)_**

 ** _Luck: 28 (+11)_**

"Not bad. But I still need to raise it further since I don't know how high Riser levels are." I then close the menu before starting checking my new items.

 ** _Hunting Bow (Attack +60)_**

 ** _A bow that is usually used by the hunter in the woods. A simple yet effective weapon to hunting down the animals. Or some bad guys._**

 ** _Yoroi-dōshi (Attack +65, Magic disruption.)_**

 ** _A Japanese Tanto that is used for piercing armour. Thanks to Yuzu, this tanto can also mess up opponents magical energy. Making it dangerous for anyone that relies on magic._**

 ** _Resist Ring (Magical damage reduction. (Low))_**

 ** _A ring infused with the power of magical spirit._**

"The enchantment is better than I thought. The dagger can interrupt my enemy Mana and the ring give me another resistance to magic. While I need to practice more with the bow first, that weapon will become the most versatile elemental weapon. Since I use my mana rather than a real arrow, meaning that I can also imbued my elements more easily rather than I do with bullets." I then proceed to see my new Persona.

 ** _Pixie_**

 ** _Friendly fairies of the forest that tend to hide from like to help farmers and play tricks on the Laz people. It is said they are the souls of dead, unbaptized children._**

 ** _Unique skill: Fairy Rings_**

 ** _Pixie can create a Fairy Rings, a small magic circle that will buff anyone inside it. Gain Attack up, Defense up and HP/SP regeneration while inside the ring._**

 ** _Passive: Playing Pranks!_**

 ** _There's a chance that enemies will be inflicted by Confused state after attacking the user despite it hit or not. It will disappear if the enemy got attacked once or recovered by itself._**

 ** _Passive: I'm Also a Hard Worker!_**

 ** _After using any offensive skills for the tenth times, the next offensive skill will instantly gain Charge or Concentrate depends on the skill type. (Cannot be stacked)_**

 ** _Bonus stats: Mag +4 Agi +4 Luck +1_**

"There's only two passive? I wonder why? Now, how about Leonidas..."

 ** _Leonidas_**

 ** _The legendary King of Sparta that lead three hundred of his army to a last stand at the Battle of Thermopylae. A hero that sacrifice himself for the Greek._**

 ** _Unique skill: Phalanx_**

 ** _Create a giant shield of mana that will protect the user and all allies who stays behind it. If some of the shield is broken or any allies got attacked while in its protection the user will take the damage instead._**

 ** _Passive: Will of Spartan_**

 ** _Every time user taking hit or block enemy attack, user will gain one stack of WoS that raise Strength and Endurance by 0,5. The effect will slowly disappear overtime. (Max: 50 Stacks)_**

 ** _Passive: Spear & Shield_**

 ** _User can wield a spear with one hand while using a shield on another hand. Increase effectiveness of any Spear weapon by 25% and Shield by 20%._**

 ** _Passive: Spartan Discipline_**

 ** _The longer you fight in a battle, instead of getting disheartened you become more determined than before. Increase user defense by 5% every fifteen minutes in battle. (Max: 50%)_**

 ** _Bonus stats: Str +5 End +5_**

"...he truly a legend. These skills just like telling me to not surrender no matter how hard the fight will be. I wonder if I can make him train me? Maybe I should ask Kiri-san later." I then check my newest confidant which are Koneko and Rias.

* * *

 ** _White Haired Nekoshou, Koneko Toujo._**

 ** _The Rook piece of Gremory peerage. She mostly quiet and emotionless. She also likes eating sweets._**

 ** _Hanged Man Arcana, Rank 2_**

 ** _Koneko starts opening up to me but she still unsure about using Senjutsu again. But, I believe that she will make the right choice._**

* * *

 ** _Princess of Destruction, Rias Gremory._**

 ** _The heiress of the house of Gremory. A beautiful and elegant person but also selfish and impatient._**

 ** _Fortune Arcana, Rank 1_**

 ** _She promised me that she'll learn from her mistakes and change her behavior. I hope she do that seriously since she's the King after all._**

* * *

"...so accurate!" I then turn off my phone before putting it in my pocket. "I guess that's everything? Maybe I forgetting something but I think that can wait." I then stand up before making my way back to the Shrine.

When I arrived I caught a glimpse of Asia and Yuzu-san that currently talking to a group of tourist. Asia handles them well and she currently talking to them without any problem. Maybe the tourist are from Italy? While Yuzu-san is currently posing for the camera since some of them interested with this 'Japanese Lolita'. I sweat dropped but instantly went inside before anyone notices me.

When I'm inside I then knock the door that leads to Kiri-san room. After a while, she finally opens the door before smiling at me. "Ah, Ryuji-kun. Did you need to buy another potion?"

"Not for now. I just want to ask you something."

"Is that so? Then please get inside and have a seat first while I finished brewing the potion."

"Okay. Please, excuse me." I then sit on the side of the room while Kiri-san brewing the potion. I opened my phone while waiting but then I noticed a photo frame on a small table that faced down. I was intend to fixed it but then Kiri-san just appears beside me that stop my intention.

"So what are you want to ask me, Ryuji-kun?" She said before sit beside me.

"I was wondering... can I get a contact with a spirit while I meditate?"

"You can but under different circumstances. But let me guess... you just thinking about something stupid again aren't you?"

"I was thinking to contact a legendary spirit that can train me with their weapon type. I mean, I'm using a lot of different weapons yet the only trainer I had is only you, Kiri-san."

"...I don't think I can allow that."

"E-Eh? Why?"

She then stands up before walking towards the window before begin speaking again. "Doing something like that is dangerous. If the spirit disagree and attack you or the training are too intense you can just instantly died. Even Asia cannot heals you if your spirit was damaged and don't even try to ask me if I have a potion that can cure that."

"...what if I said that I will risk it?"

Kiri-san expression instantly darkened and I can feel the tension in the room become heavy. "I'm going to make sure you won't do something like that."

'Just like before, huh?' I calmed myself down before standing up. "So you won't tell me, Kiri-san?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to beat you up if that means stopping you from digging up your own grave." She said before some blue fireballs appears around her.

"Great..." 'Getting trained by Leonidas is my priority even if that will kills me. I need his experience in the battlefield and I'm pretty sure that he won't just give me his knowledge, unlike Arsene.' "But, I'm still going to do it."

Before the situation gets worse the door suddenly opens and revealed Yuzu-san. "I'm just wondering what happened with you and looks like you about to doing something stupid again huh?"

"I'm sorry Yuzu, but this time you're not going to stop me. Ryuji-kun need to be stopped no matter what."

"*sigh* And what will you do Kiri?"

"Meet me at the lake, Ryuji-kun. We going to have a spar and be prepared since I won't hold anything back. This is for your own good." She said before walk past Yuzu-san and leaving us behind.

"Good grief... now can you explain what kind of idea that formed in your head while I was gone?" Yuzu-san said.

"Well, it's about this..."

...

"I see, no wonder she was mad at you. Everything that Kiri said is true. Getting to the spirit realm are dangerous. Well, depending on the spirit that you want to visit the danger may vary."

"I've been curious about this for a while but, why Kiri-san so overprotective to me? And who is the person she compare me to?"

"...I thought you never ask." She said before walking in and take the photo frame before giving it to me. "Here, see it for yourself."

I then flip the frame and see the photo that has Kiri-san in it. She was smiling at the camera with someone beside her. There are a male fox youkai and his appearance almost same as Kiri-san the difference is his hair was shorter and he also younger than her.

"That was her brother and he also has the same name like you, Ryuji."

"What happened to him?" I ask before putting back the frame to the table.

"...he was killed. That happened when a group of humans attacked and her brother was trying to stop them even when Kiri was trying so hard to make sure he didn't do it. But, he was a hard headed person and join the fight with the defense troops. You can guess the rest."

"There's more than that right? Kiri-san won't get overprotective to me just because I share the same name like her brother."

"You're right. It because you also act and think just like him. Kiri started to believe that her brother was reincarnated to a human and that human is you Ryuji. So fearing that she would also losing someone that she believes back to life once again she decide to stop you for do anything stupid." She sighs once more before using the fan to cover her mouth. "I mean, I can't blame her. She really depressed after her brother died and maybe one of the reason she was tasked here is to making her forget about that incident. And yet, she meeting with someone that really resembles her little brother."

"...that isn't right. I'm not her brother. Not only that but I also has objective that needs me to become stronger even if that kills me."

"So what are you going to do? The last time I stop her she just broke down into tears. Now, I don't think I can do that again."

"What else? I must win against her even if I must use everything at my disposal. She can't run away from reality forever. She must accept that I'm not her brother, that I'm someone else, a completely different person."

 _..._

 _"Hey, hey, onee-chan look! I finally able to create the fox flames!"_

 _"Fufu~ I knew you can do it Ryuji. But you shouldn't skip breakfast to train. Your body need nutrition to stay healthy."_

 _"I'm sorry, onee-chan. I promised to not do that again."_

 _"Don't worry about it. I will always observe you to make sure you're alright. My dear little brother."_

 _..._

 _"Hey, Ryuji. I hope you can stop doing things recklessly since this is the third time you broke your arm this week."_

 _"Haha, I'm sorry onee-chan. I want to be stronger you know? I want to protect everyone that dear to me."_

 _"But I already told you to stop doing something dangerous like that. What if your injury are more worse than this?"_

 _"It's fine, onee-chan. I'm going to be alright."_

 _..._

 _"Ryuji, what are doing!? You're injured! Not to mention they're too dangerous for you!"_

 _"I can't let them do whatever they wants! They slaughtering our people! I must stop them!"_

 _"No! Get back here you idiot!"_

 _"Sorry, onee-chan."_

 _..._

 _"I told you... I told you it was dangerous. Now look at you... You can't even hear me anymore. Why you not listening to me... Hey, Ryuji please wake up. Please... AHHH!_

 _..._

 ** _3rd POV_**

"Kiri-san, are you alright? You're crying." Said Asia.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." She said before brushing away some of her tears.

Right now Kiri and Asia was waiting for Ryuji to come at the lake. Asia was tagging along since she overheard Kiri mumbling something about stopping Ryuji. She trying to reasoning with Kiri but receive a no answer from the fox youkai. Right now she can only hope this matter won't get messy or she can expect both of them trying to kill each other.

"You finally come, Ryuji-kun. So did you really want to continue or you finally realized your mistake?" Said Kiri to the boy that just arrived with Yuzu behind him.

"I'm not planning to taking back on my words. If getting your approval is win on this spar then so be it. I'll prove you that I'm strong enough to do it."

"*sigh* Sorry Asia-chan, looks like I can't stop them anymore." Said Yuzu before guide Asia to a safe place. "I'm already create a barrier around this area so if you planning to fight with all your might then just do it. Me and Asia-chan won't interfere with this fight just promise me that you won't kill each other."

"Well, you heard that Kiri-san. I know you're strong enough to take me down without using your full power but..." Ryuji said before summoned his gauntlets. "I don't think you're going to hold back, right?"

"Hmph, I'll end this fight quickly." Kiri said before summoned her fox ears and tails. She also create five blue fireballs around her. "I show you that you're a fool for not listening to me."

"Looks like you're both ready. Then... fight!"

* * *

 ** _M2R: It's about secret identity and the stone. Well, the stone will be explained later by Lavenza._**

 ** _sugoijack9: Yes._**

 ** _yogaratw607: GBF has a lot of class we can choose so that will be great. While Issei won't get any persona since that system only exclusive for Ryuji alone._**

 ** _Jackejsh: Sorry about that. My brain reaches its limit when I'm writing Rias part and I was worried to delay it much further because my updates already slow right now, haha._**

 ** _Guest: Okay, I'll see what I can do._**

 ** _Lq840i: I can say that will happen on the next chapter. After Lavenza done analyzing the stone she going to have another proposal for Ryuji. Well, naturally if Ryuji get stronger his ability will get stronger as well. Same for the passive and traits that Persona gave him._**

 ** _MasterBlade47: We must wait several chapters for our main villian. While Issei still not getting his arcana with Ryuji. Why? I will explain that later._**

 ** _pheipebr: Ophis? Uhh... I don't really know about her. I should read the wikipedia first._**

 ** _Guest: Thank you._**

 ** _Dxhologram: Thanks but looks like I'm taking my time way too much when writing this chapter, haha. I will try to make the next one faster but don't worry I won't force myself too hard._**

 ** _Giltlawyer9000: Thank you. Did you said Jojo reference? Maybe Ryuji will do that when run away from an angry Asia. "I will use Joestar family secret technique! NIGERUNDAYO!"_**

 ** _Vorn: Thanks for information about Leonidas. It helped me when I was making his skills abd short description. And his training will begin on next chapter after getting approval from Kiri first._**

 ** _Gen2324: Fighting with his own trainer is a good way to be stronger then. Though on this matter Ryuji also need to make Kiri realize something._**

 ** _Shinsuke: Since Ryuji can change his weapons in the middle of the fight I guess he can do that later. Maybe buy another gun like SMG first?_**

 ** _GrimmjowTaichou: I just hope I can do it right and not making it too fast with her development._**

 ** _dj max: Don't worry I won't add another persona user, thanks for your suggestion._**

 ** _Doortolight47: I'm glad you like it. I hope I won't mess it up, haha._**

 ** _Lu: For a close friend like Tsubaki I think Sona more than willing to do that. Especially when she doesn't know how the real Ryuji act._**

 ** _OechsnerC: Thanks and sorry for updating slowly._**

 ** _Green223: That's a good idea. But let's just see later since Arsene Cane might get changed with a new weapon._**

 ** _Kensei-1085: Don't worry, Akeno will also create a bond with Ryuji. They just need a right moment to start talking with each other again. But I'll try to add it before the rating games started._**

 ** _cloth slayer: Well... that's a hard question. I haven't planning that far yet so I can't possibly answer it right now._**

 ** _Journey to the End: His personality will started to changed again later. Probably when he started get disciplined by the spartan himself but that also will affect Ryuji behavior in battle too. Which is a good thing._**

 ** _Metron: A doting mother then? We will see that later..._**

 ** _Sengoku: Ryuji need to face her wrath first, haha._**

 ** _Meito: Thanks a lot for writing that information about Leonidas. That really helped me when I create his skills and a short description about him. Now he just need to win against Kiri first._**

 ** _fruitspunchsamurai-987: Maybe later since Ryuji hasn't get trained by Leonidas. There's still a chance that Ryuji will get it as a skill._**

 ** _Middernatch: Sorry but she won't get any. Some reviews disagree with it and since Rias also a devil I don't think that possible._**

 ** _Guest: Don't worry I won't. That ability will be exclusive for Ryuji only. (And Lavenza of course.)_**

 ** _Guest-Questioner: The Rias part is really my fault since I run out of idea when I'm in the middle of writing it. Sorry for that, I will try harder and use Beta reader from now on._**

 ** _DarkDrawerJ: Thank you._**

 ** _Shen: "This is Sparta!" *Proceed to kick Issei* "Sorry, my foot slipped." Haha._**

 ** _Ben: I use them. But sometimes I forgot to update it when Ryuji create a new skill, got a new persona or even a new weapon. Welp... I'm such a forgetful person._**

 ** _Shiroyasha Rises: I hope I can buy FF7 too. But since I don't have PS4 I can only wait until that games get its PC version. Welp, I will play Nier Automata first then, since my friend forced me to play it._**

 ** _Kaori: That's a great idea. I will try to use it when Ryuji get an arcana with Sona. I suddenly remember Fuuka social link from Persona 3, haha. Fortunately Ryuji already got Badass courage (not really) to start the social link._**

 ** _Hajime: Can't let her become a scaredy cat forever right? Hmm... I suddenly remember a song that fits for her._**

 ** _Ruberforumfee: Force of habit, sorry. Since the last book I written is T rating I just censored that kind of word naturally._**

 ** _Mend1cant Bias: Well... I never seen the anime or go to the States so I can't really compare it._**

 ** _Dei & The Loud Person: Don't worry Akeno will also got her part but not on this chapter unfortunately. I promise she will got an arcana with Ryuji before the rating game._**

 ** _Nio: Yep. Maybe I will giving some hint on the future chapters? Well, there's still Raynare who need to give an explanation to Ryuji first._**

 ** _hataraku: It's similiar but a little bit different, I think? Maybe just a difference in what level he will got the skills from his persona. But he eventually will obtain all of them._**

 ** _Gina: Leonidas will teach Ryuji about that. Since he also need to lead more battle when everyone start to trust him._**

 ** _stylo1: It based from Persona system so I also took most of the skills from there. The SP on this story is Spirit Point not Stamina Point though it's also my fault for never actually explain it._**

 ** _Ven: Let's hope Lavenza will tell Ryuji later for that._**

 ** _nahariyanash: Well maybe it won't a full job class system but Ryuji can learn cooking and create foods that has unique buff or something like that. I'll try to add them but I can't make any promises since I need a proper way to let Ryuji learn all or any of the techniques you just mentioned._**

 ** _Miya: Don't worry Akeno will get her arcana with Ryuji. Since he can't keep the bad relationship continue if he planning to help Rias and her peerage._**

 ** _dj max: When Ryuji is the one who needs help his bonds with his friends are the one that will help him. Just like every Persona protagonist._**

 ** _Forest: Maybe they will challenge him or order someone to attack him. Or maybe... they will invite him for some tea._**

 ** _Cina: Well, time to buy some new weapons so Ryuji can do more combination attack with his melee and ranged weapon._**

 ** _Mirator Figmentum Scriptor: Well... now I kinda agree with you, haha._**

 ** _Ken: I tried to do that but I don't know if I do it right or not. I even read the history from many source including your reviews but maybe Ryuji need another session of training later. Probably some history training first so he can get some skills._**

 ** _Sheila: He focused on one problem at a time so I don't think Ryuji remember to giving it some thoughts. For now._**

 ** _ExSkull879: Thanks, I tried to do something different but it a lot harder to do it in the end. That's why my update is slow comparing when the first time I created this story but I'm glad that peoples enjoy it._**

 ** _Guest: You're welcome and I'm sorry about that. But, since I still have a little bit of problems in real life please bear it for a while. I will try my best to get my usual routine again._**

 ** _Raven: I'll see what I can do. Maybe I should watch the movie later._**

* * *

 _ **Well... it's kinda weird to writing again after takes some break... again. I honestly knew this one quality will be bad but since my problem has been solved (For now) the next chapter shouldn't takes a month for me to write it. Maybe I can try update it in a week but it will only have 3k/4k words on it? Well, let's just see...**_

 _ **I will try to fix this chapter later.**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hi, guys here's the new chapter! It's shorter than usual since I want to accelerate my update(?) But, I'm so happy right now since I can finally play Persona 4 Golden on pc! Since I don't have PSVita this really raises my spirit! Hope Atlus can bring Persona 5 Royal too but for now, I'm going to 100% this game first! To the story then!**_

* * *

 _ **Now playing: Granblue Fantasy Versus Soundtrack - Butterfly Girl**_

In an instant, Kiri-san dashed towards me before using her open palm to attack. I tried to block it but her speed is faster than me so in the end, I received the first attack that knocking me back to a tree.

 _ **You've been attacked! -145 HP!**_

 _ **-70 CP for using Ki!**_

'Ugh! What the hell!? Just one attack and she drain my CP that much!? She really serious huh?' I slowly recovered from the attack and taking a deep breath before casting all my buff and debuff on her. 'Well... I need to get serious as well.' I'm about to switch my weapon but Kiri-san suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Don't you think I will let you do that, Ryuji-kun." She said before tried using her claw and it almost hit me.

I then tried to punch her with my gauntlet only to be blocked or dodged but, on one of her block I summon my pistol on the other hand and tried to shoot her on point blank. She dodges the bullet but I can see that graze her clothes a little bit.

"I got better at using my ability, Kiri-san." I said while continuing to assault her with the combination of my fist and gun in close distance. Occasionally I using a shotgun to knock her back and before she can recover I instantly summon an exploding light spear on my hand and throw it at her.

 _ **Deal 312 Physical Damage to the enemy!**_

 _ **Deal 205 Light Damage to the Enemy!**_

She managed to dodge the spear but the explosion still hit her in the end. Kiri-san instantly recovered before throwing some blue fireballs at me. I manage to dodge it but when I dodge the last fireball she already closing the distance then tried to kick me. I managed to block it but the force she had when she kick me made me slid for a few inches before ducked another claw attack from her.

' _ **Charge! Dragon uppercut!**_ '

 _ **-10 CP for using Ki!**_

Kiri-san blocked my attack before doing a backflip and throwing something to me. Because I can't see what she threw I just sidestepped to dodge it but one of it manage to hit my leg.

 _ **You've been attacked! -74 HP!**_

 _ **-18 CP for using Ki!**_

'A needle? It also imbued with life energy. Dammit this fight getting harder.' I then removed the needle with my hand before facing Kiri-san again. "*pant* You actually scary when serious Kiri-san. Just like when I show you my Nekomata form for the first time."

"Yet you still intend to fight me despite knowing all of that? What exactly you thinking, Ryuji-kun?" She said before holding more needle on her hands.

"Heh... You won't get it. But, if I intend to become stronger then I need to break my limit first. Even if that means fighting my own trainer, Kiri-san."

"Hmph." She then throws several needles at me which I barely dodge it because of the size of the projectile.

 _ **Playing Trick! has been activated!**_

'Now!' I instantly charge at her while summoning my shotgun. Kiri-san instantly throws more needles at me or she thought. She not aiming at me to begin with, maybe because of **_Confusion_** status so I just shoot her when I'm close enough with her.

 _ **Deal 418 Physical damage to the enemy!**_

"Guh!" She was knocked back because of my bullets and her Kimono was torn a bit. "Illusion, huh? Looks like you starting to understand more about Nekomata. But, don't you think that's enough to defeat me!" She instantly creates more blue flames around her and starts to barrage me with it.

"Holy shit!" I just start running around while constantly dodge the fire and explosion. She's not hesitating, not a single bit. Which resulted by destroying our surrounding and burning almost every single tree that I passed. 'Please active! Please active!'

 ** _Playing Trick! has been activated!_**

'Yes!' I instantly changed my running direction before charge at her with my gauntlets. Of course, I cast _**Charge**_ first before doing that but...

"Too slow." Kiri-san just grabs my fist before slams me to the ground.

 _ **You've been attacked! -25 HP!**_

"Agh!" I instantly recover when I see that she about to stomp me before throwing another fireball in my direction. I barely able to dodge it but Kiri-san doesn't give me a room to breathe because she instantly closing the distance before punching my stomach.

 ** _You've been attacked! -66 HP!_**

I then summoned my shotgun again but she able to deflect my hand before I shoot it. She then tries to attack me with her knee that I block before doing a roundhouse kick with her other feet. I manage to duck in time before tried to sweep her feet only for Kiri-san to jump and do an axe kick that I block but I lost my stance because of it.

She then throws a fireball again but this time it manages to hit me and creating an explosion.

 _ **You've been attacked! -114 HP!**_

 _ **-37 CP for using Ki!**_

I managed to hold my ground and hastily drink two potions from my inventory when the smoke still around.

 _ **Using Medium Healing Potion 2x. HP restored by 266.**_

I then use my _**AK-47**_ to shoot her only for Kiri-san to dodge it before start charging at me again. 'Damn it, I can't even use any skill at her! Not too mention that run out of CP!' I blocked another attack with my gauntlets, fortunately, Unicorn passive decide to activate and push Kiri-san away giving me enough time to recast all my buff and debuff to her. 'Glad I also pick Unicorn for this situation.'

"How...? I can't sense Nekomata from you? Somehow it changed to something else... just like when that illusion appear."

"That's a secret, Kiri-san." I then summoned _**Arsene Cane**_ and my pistol before charging at her. "So I can win this fight!"

...

 _ **Flashback**_

Before I go to the lake I decide to give Aella-san a message first. I was curious with my game system since it's really different from the original Persona game. I should be able to summon a Persona, entering a dungeon, fusing Persona, etc. Yet, my game system was harder since I lost most of my abilities as a Persona user in this world. After a while, I finally got her reply.

* * *

From: Aella

Subject: System change.

I also was curious about that. I thought it was an error when I try to copy the game system to your body but now I starting to think that maybe our villain somehow interrupted my ability. I'm still not sure since I don't have any clue about that but I can't make the system back to normal no matter how hard I try. Sorry Ryuji but I can't do anything about it for now.

* * *

'Hmm... what should I do then? If I can't get the original system back how about improvised this one? I need to somehow trick the system so I can get something more useful even from the Persona system itself. But what is it?' After thinking for a while I finally got an idea. 'Aella-san can you make all passive skills from my Persona usable even when I'm not using it as the main transformation? If you can I need to use it before the spar I had with Kiri-san.' I then send it and not even a minute she gave me a reply.

* * *

From: Aella

Subject: -

That's a great idea! I never thought of that before! Just give me a few minutes.

* * *

...

 ***Ping!***

* * *

Thank you for updating to the newest version!

You now can equip two other Persona as your sub transformation! You also can switch between them and use their unique skills in the middle of battle. All their passive skills and bonus stats will active no matter which Persona user choose as the main transformation.

Persona App Ver 3.1

Note: I only manage to let you use three Persona for now. Sorry but I need some rest...

* * *

'Now I feel bad for making her create a new update in a short amount of time. But I also amazed she can do it even when I just told her. Three persona skill sets is more than enough for now.' I then checked the Transformation tab and it shows an extra option on it.

 _ **Transformation**_

 _ **Main Persona: Pixie**_

 _ **Sub 1: -**_

 _ **Sub 2: -**_

'Now, the real question is... what should I choose for this battle? Nekomata is a must since fighting Kiri-san means I need to use my life energy. Pixie passive also useful even it only has two so what Persona I should use for the last one?'

I'm switching between Leonidas and Unicorn on my phone while thinking for any possibility. 'If she can teach me how to use Ki Blast then I'm pretty sure she can do a more deadly version of that skill. I won't get any chance to gain BoS stack if she able to one shot me and Unicorn passive might save me from that.' I then choose Unicorn before put away my phone and start walking to the lake. "Alright, here goes nothing."

...

 _ **Flashback End.**_

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **Level 43**_

 _ **HP: 218/477**_

 _ **SP: 275/405**_

 _ **CP: 53/135**_

 ** _Status: Magic Defense Up, Natural Resistance, Attack Up, Defense Up, Agility Up, Blood of Mythical Beast_**

'Tch, I can't keep up with her movement. Her fireballs and needles also a pain in the ass.' I begin charging at her while summoning the knife that Yuzu-san gave me. Kiri-san eye widened for a second before blocking the knife with some needles between her fingers.

"I see that Yuzu give Yoroi-dōshi to you. So she also wants you to win huh?"

"She gives me this before you challenged me." I then tried to push her back only for Kiri-san to do the same. "But, it really fortunate that it comes to this."

"A weapon won't change anything. You should know that, Ryuji-kun."

"True. But..." I instantly put away the tanto to my inventory and that seems manage to mess up Kiri-san stance for a few seconds. I then summoned my gauntlets before using Ki Blast at her. "Sometimes that was a good distraction."

 ** _-50 CP for using Ki!_**

 ** _Critical hit! Deal 550 Physical Damage to the Enemy!_**

Kiri-san was blasted to a tree behind her and manage to make it fall. She slowly recovered from the attack and looking straight to me." I see... looks like it's time to end this fight."

I prepared myself for whatever Kiri-san is about to do but she suddenly disappears and some purple smoke emerges from nowhere. The smoke eventually covered the whole area and limited my visibility almost to none but unfortunately not only that.

 ** _You get poisoned! Your HP will slowly decrease periodically!_**

'Even when I use Unicorn I still get poisoned!? Dammit, what kind poison is this!?' I about to drink a healing potion when a needle appears and hit the bottle. "...you're not making this easy, huh?"

"Why should I?" She suddenly appeared behind me and tried to attack me with her claw. I manage to block the attack but I can feel that it was way stronger than before. Not to mention Kiri-san claw manage to penetrate my gauntlet.

When I about to counter her Kiri-san just disappeared again before throwing some fireballs in my direction. I fail to dodge them and now my health is on critical condition.

 _ **You've been attacked! -142 HP!**_

 _ **Warning! Your HP is on critical condition!**_

'This won't do. I need to find the source of this poison smoke since spamming **_Patra_** will only drain my SP and that would be stupid. Oh, that's right! _**Fairy Ring**_!'

 _ **Fairy Ring activated! HP/SP will slowly recover!**_

'Now I just need to concentrate and let my other sense do the work.' I then close my eyes and try to find the source of this poison. I also occasionally dodge some needles and fireballs from Kiri-san while at it. After a while, I finally hear a faint sound like a device that produces some air noise. 'That must be it!' In an instant, I summon my **_AK-47_ **before shooting at the direction of the sound only to hit some kind of barrier.

"Not bad. To think you find the source in a short amount of time while getting poisoned as well... But, I was expecting that so I prepared some protection on the first hand." Said Kiri-san from a completely different direction.

I instantly ducked after sensed her approach and using my shotgun to counter it only for Kiri-san to disappear before throwing more fireballs at my direction.

 _ **You've been attacked! - 41 HP!**_

'Thank god I have **_Blood of Mythical Beast_**. But now it's time to get serious! _**Elemental Bullet, Wind. Charge. Triple shot!**_ '

I shooting the direction of the device using my pistol and I can hear the barrier start to crack. When I about repeat it Kiri-san just appear and try to stop my plan only for me to using my spear at her. She deflects it easily but I instantly unsummoned it and do the same thing as before. ' ** _Charge! Triple Shot!_** ' I heard the barrier was shattered same like the poison device and now the smoke slowly dissipated.

"Tch! Why you won't just accept that you are reincarnated, Ryuji!?" She tried to attack me again but this time I backflipped to make some space.

"That's because I'm not your brother!"

 ** _I'm also a hard worker! Has been activated!_**

' _ **Exploding Light Spear!**_ '

 _ ***Boom!***_

 _ **Critical hit! Deal 525 Light Damage to the Enemy!**_

After that loud explosion, I got blasted away for a few feet. Looks like I miscalculated my magic output and my skill just create a big crater. The poison smoke already gone so I instantly use _**Patra** _to cure the status effect as well as drinking four medium potions from my inventory. "I'm survived... somehow."

 _ **Using Medium Healing Potion 4x. HP restored by 460.**_

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **Level 43**_

 _ **HP: 477/477**_

 _ **SP: 322/405**_

 _ **CP: 67/135**_

 _ **Status: Magic Defense Up, Natural Resistance, Attack Up, Defense Up, Agility Up, Blood of Mythical Beast**_

When I was trying to look around for Kiri-san she was coated with blue aura around her body. She has a few bruises and her clothes are tattered but even with all of that she still trying to fight again. "Guh, I refuse... I refuse to accept it!" She said before summoning another blue fireball around her. "Why... Why you so hard headed, Ryuji!? What's wrong with always be on my side and let me protect you!? I don't want you to hurt again! I don't want to lose you again! I don't want bad the past happened again! So why!?"

"Geez, now you're starting to get into my nerves, Kiri-san! Is this your brother really want!? To see her sister moping around about her past and just claim other people as her brother replacement!? Your brother surely will be disappointed!"

"Shut up!" She yelled before throw some of the fireballs at my direction but instead of dodging I just cast Fairy Rings and hold my position. "If I can stop you... If I can do that! Then you won't die again! I won't make the same mistake again! This time you're going to live and those bad memories just will be memories!"

 _ **You've been attacked! -121 HP!**_

 _ **-46 CP for using Ki!**_

'Ugh, too many life energy used! But now I starting to understand that fireball is using like seventy percent of life energy and the rest just a basic fire spell. That's why my CP always drained fast when she hits me with that.' I continue to defend since most of her fireballs just hit the area around me. She not in the right mind to aim properly since her emotions control her actions. "Is that all you got!? When you're going to realize that the past cannot be changed!? Accept it that your brother is dead! At least he someone that willing to give his life for someone he really cares!"

"He's not dead! He's right in front of me! And I will prove it to you!" She said before creating a rather big fireball before sending it to my direction.

'Alright, this is it. Time to test if my theory was right.' I thought before focusing my last portion of my life energy to my gauntlet and prepare to block Kiri-san attack.

 ** _You've been attacked! -200 HP!_**

 ** _-21 CP for using Ki!_**

 ** _*Boom!*_**

I managed to catch the fireball with my gauntlet and control it before adding some _**Agi** _on it. The blue fireball now gets a bit bigger and I just preparing myself to throw it at Kiri-san. "Open your eyes, Kiri-san. No matter how hard you try the past cannot be changed. But..." I then throw the fireball to her with all my might. "You can still change the future!"

Kiri-san didn't move a bit. Even when she about to get hit by her own spell she just stand there like in a trance or something like that. If my eyes not fooling me I can see that she started to cry before another explosion happened.

 ** _*Boom!*_**

...

 _ ***Kiri POV***_

 **-?-**

I was floating on some kind of empty space. After receiving that attack from Ryuji-kun I was woked up here. I tried to search for some clue of where I am now but suddenly someone appears in front of me. It was... my younger brother, Ryuji.

"You really hopeless, onee-chan. Everything that boy said is right you know? I never thought you still blamed yourself for my death. I die because I was weak not because you failed to stop me at that time." He said while smiling at me.

"R... Ryuji? Is this... Is this really you?" I said. Still can't believe with what I see right now.

"Yes it's me, onee-chan. But don't get your hopes up. I'm already dead, remember?"

"Ah... but isn't that means I also-"

"No. You just losing your consciousness after that attack. It's amazing that human boy can use our spell just like that, haha. But still like I said before every word he said to you is right and more importantly, I want you to stop blaming yourself, onee-chan."

I instantly hug him before start crying on his shoulder. Ryuji just slowly pats my back before start talking again. "You know I always wondered why can a human manage to become powerful even when they're the weakest on the food chain. But now I understand. Some of it might under magic influence, maybe because they have sacred gear or they making a forbidden pact with unknown being. Yet, some of it just use their determination to break their own limit just like that boy who just beat you today."

"He just hard headed... like you."

"Well, that might be true. But you know you can't stop him to become stronger. He had his own reason just like me."

"Sorry... I just... can't let go of my past. My little brother. My regret."

"At least now you understand your mistakes and that was a good thing."

"Yes..."

I continue hugging him for a while until I heard some faint sounds from the distance. When I looked it up no one was there and Ryuji slowly become transparent.

"Whoops looks like my time is up."

"N-No, I still want to talk with you."

"Don't worry onee-chan I will always be with you. You just need to remember that okay?"

"B-But."

"Just listen to their voices. They're worrying you over there."

 _"Ryuji-kun! Why you still don't understand when I said to not kill each other!?"_

 _"Sorry! I just want to test my theory about that spell!"_

 _"Y-You two please help me heal her!"_

 _"R-Right! Uh, that's right! I just learned a healing spell."_

 _"When did you even learn that?"_

"*giggle* They really something. Sorry for all that happened Ryuji. I really become a bad sister huh?" I said before releasing the hug.

"Nah. You're still the best big sister in the universe and you'll always be. Goodbye, onee-chan."

"Goodbye... my dear little brother."

...

 _ ***Ryuji POV***_

 **Lake Behind the Shrine.**

Me and Asia still healing Kiri-san after my surprisingly dangerous spell. After a while, she finally regains her consciousness and slowly opening her eyes. She looking around before smiling bitterly at the sky. "To think I was a fool this whole time..."

"Kiri-san..."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Sorry for dragging you on my problem, Ryuji-kun. Please forgive me."

"It's fine, really. Look at the bright side. Now I can even use the Fox Flames thanks to you for slapping me with it."

"...you're sure one optimistic boy." She said while smiling at me.

 _ ***Ping!***_

 ** _You can understand Kiri-san a lot better now!_**

 ** _Hierophant Arcana increased to rank 4!_**

 ** _Reduce the usage of skills that use CP by 10%!_**

"By the way, Ryuji. I want to talk about your swearing before. Care to explain it to me." Said Asia while looking at me with a serious expression.

"You more concerned about that!?"

"Of course! How could you use that foul language!? You shouldn't even say something like that! That will bring nothing but a disgrace to you!"

"Uh, um. Ah! Momo what are you doing here?" I pretend to be surprised when I said that and luckily Asia fell for it before looking at the direction I was focused at. Before she realized it was a trick I just turn around and... "Run away!"

"Wha- Wait! Ryuji!"

...

"What are they even doing now? You really alright, Kiri?"

"Yes. Sorry for all the trouble."

"*sigh* At least you back to your old self again. Now I just need to fix this whole mess. That boy really need to be taught about holding back."

"*giggle* That's just how Ryuji-kun is."

...

 **Next day.**

I was walking to school with an angry Asia. It seems she still mad just because of one swearing that I made when fighting Kiri-san. She even lectured me for the whole night that I don't get any chance to see every notification on my phone. But when we reach the gate Akeno decide to stop us or I must say me from entering the school ground.

"Ishikawa-kun... can I have a moment please?" She said with her usual teasing tone.

"What is it... senpai?" I said, unsure what to do since it's unusual for her to not near

Rias in the morning.

"Just a little chat. You won't mind right, Argento-chan?"

"J-Just call me Asia, senpai. And I don't mind really. I will be waiting for you in the class, Ryuji." Asia said before walking away.

"So... you really want to talk or there something else you want me to do?"

"I just want to know you better... Ryu~Ji~Kun~" She said before smiling seductively at me.

I know she was plotting something and I just mentally facepalming myself out of frustration. 'Ah shit, here we go again.'

* * *

 ** _yogaratw607: Well, it's just like usual Arcana rank up. But it's started at level 7 or 8 just like in Persona series._**

 ** _Dxhologram: Sorry for making you worried but I just someone that get easily distracted especially right now. I need to get the true ending on P4G!_**

 ** _Raven: I just rarely watch movies but I'll make sure to watch it when I have some free time. Thanks for the recommendation though._**

 ** _Kenza: Hopefully at that time his relationship with Rias and also her arcana finally reach a rank that makes her more mature. Who knows maybe she finally can throw her pride to ask her brother to help with Kokabiel problem._**

 ** _M2R: Sorry for the slow update, haha._**

 ** _Gen2324: Don't worry I won't. My update still kinda slow but I'll make sure that I'm going to be fine._**

 ** _Righello Di'Tutti: Uhh... which swordsman? Sorry I'm confused._**

 ** _2004: Thank you._**

 ** _TheOrangeLord: I think that will compromised the fact about the real Ryuji that died because of illness. But hey he still manage to learn the Fox Fire in the end._**

 ** _Harbringer of Mayhem: Luckily he can't cast it repeatedly like Issei. Or you can expect a post apocalypse theme after he learned Nuke skill._**

 ** _Aster Descendants: Sorry about that. Well about the aura, I still haven't got time to explain it but I'll try to do that later._**

 ** _OechsnerC: Here you go. Sorry that I still got some delay for updating this._**

 ** _anzafay21: You're welcome and also thank you for your kind words. Btw, Authorian is a group name that I joined for Hyperdimension Neptunia story though, haha._**

 ** _Doortolight47: Well, I need to read the Wikipedia for some quite time for that but I'm glad you like it. And yes, Ryuji still need a lot of practice before he use the bow properly in a fight._**

 ** _Lu: Even so Leonidas practice won't be easy. Expect Ryuji got some his bones broken for getting beaten up by his own trainer and Leonidas will surely be more harsh than Kiri when he train Ryuji._**

 ** _Dei: Well, he needs to make Koneko trust him so he can reach higher bonds. Same like Momo but she already closes with Ryuji thanks to their first encounter._**

 ** _Hajime: You'll see it later, I promise._**

 ** _Kensei-1085: Thanks. If his Persona doesn't start to communicate first then he will be the one who start it right?_**

 ** _fruitspunchsamurai-987: That will be a great experience for Asia so she also start to train her body too. She need to have a weapon too if something unfortunate happened._**

 ** _Guest: It's not like he will help Rias completely. Ryuji just give her a chance to become a better person and don't worry it's not like I will steal Riser fight from Issei. Well, for the harem... can't say much since I need some planning first, haha._**

 ** _Shiroyasha Rises: It's really fortunate that Yuzu gives him that tanto and yes he need to practice with his own version of bow since it was shorter. Not to mention he need to use it while moving and dodging enemy attack._**

 ** _Node: Not to mention he can also ask them to teach their skills and abilities for Ryuji game system. Or simply use it for chatting with them._**

 ** _dj max: She need to accept the truth even if it's hard. Luckily her brother spirit also remind her so Kiri-san can finally accept it._**

 ** _Journey to the End: I have one in mind but considering that was an end game Persona, Ryuji need to be high leveled first to obtain it._**

 ** _The Loud Person: I was in a rush that time so I kinda forgot, haha. Thanks for reminding me though. For Pixie well... let's just wait until she ready._**

 ** _Denzel: Thanks for your suggestion. I'll keep that in mind. But I think Ryuji need to go to the spirit realm first until he can do that._**

 ** _Kiro: The more level he gained the more powerful that skill will be. Also, more problems he will had in the future, haha._**

 ** _Frag: I hope I can remember it when I reach that arc. I guess I need to write it somewhere first. Thank you for your suggestion._**

 ** _Jerry: Don't worry I won't. Thanks to Persona 4 Golden I'm in a high spirit right now._**

 ** _Fujin: I can only think about high levelled Persona for now. But he will have it later maybe I need to search for a low or mid leveled Persona on Wiki._**

 ** _Aaron: I haven't watched the game since I was playing P4G but I'll probably watch it later. For grappling hook Ryuji will get one later._**

 ** _Corey: I haven't seen it but I'll try._**

 ** _Guest: Thank you for the suggestion._**

 ** _Silber D. Wolf: Thanks._**

 ** _JRZTT1246 & Guest: Yes, just like Guest said there's no genderbend in my story._**

 ** _Anji: Fortunately her brother spirit decides to help so she can finally accept it. Her Arcana rank also increased so that's a win-win situation for Ryuji._**

 ** _Wade: That's really detailed information about Zeus thank you very much for writing it. But yeah Ryuji can visit his spirit realm to get Zeus to acknowledge and respect him as protector of the world. I will also use the imposing figure as you stated as his appearance thanks again for writing this._**

 ** _Second Son: I want to make the skill harder to use. So if Ryuji resolves or magic not strong enough to block enemy attack it will hurt him badly._**

 ** _EdenAngel7: When he learned a powerful spell from a certain Persona I'll make sure he will use it. Asia can do it too when she learned a more powerful healing spell or something like that._**

 ** _2004: It's not like he useless. He just needs a lot of time to improve._**

 ** _Saru: He will use magical arrow but it's not like he will make all of it explodes on contact so he can still use it as a stealth weapon._**

 ** _nahariyanash: Yup, Yuzu just like Theresa from Honkai Impact. Just a little bit different with her appearance and her pupils. And thanks as always for the harem suggestions._**

 ** _Toru: That can be used for her bonding moment with Ryuji. Thanks a lot for the suggestion._**

* * *

 ** _Well, you can already guess that the next chapter is focused on Akeno or at least make them apologize at each other first. Like always feel free to give me tips, review, critics, suggestions, etc. on the review section. Until next time! Ciao~_**


End file.
